Attention! Attention All Hosts! 2
by Animefreak Amii
Summary: So this is the second story for Attention! Attention All Hosts! You probably saw that in the title. Read the first one before this so you aren't confused. So Kyo and Kyon are having luck in their lives. Their father is trying to get back together with their mother. He accepts them and loves them. Kyo is with Renge. Kyon is with Kyoya. It's the perfect life, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Attention! Attention All Hosts! 2**

**Chapter 1: I Call Your Attention.**

I ran through the obstacle course my father had set up and skidded to a halt in the freshly cut grass. My father stopped the stopwatch and showed serious consideration on his face while he looked at my time. Kyo joined me and handed me a water bottle. I took it and drank half of it. I tried to get the grass off my yoga pants I used to workout in, to no avail.

"Stupid grass," I muttered under my breath. Kyo grinned happily. "What?"

"You're here. You're staying. Jason's mom is mad."

"I know. You've been saying that for the last week. It happened two months ago. Will you please let it go?"

"Fine. You're no fun."

"I know."

"Children," my father said to get our attention.

"What is it Dad?" we asked in unison.

"Kyon, you need to get better. Kyo, please stop using those three sentences. It's annoying your sister."

"I'll stop."

"Thank you," I told him. Our father nodded in agreement.

"Alright Kyon. I want you to go again." I set down my water and went back to the beginning of the obstacle course to do it again. I had to run it five more times before my father was satisfied.

"Why are you so serious about the time?"

"My father wants to see if you meet his standards. He will be coming to check next month. If you do well, he will admit that he was wrong about everything and finally say that I can marry whoever I want. Then I can remarry your mother if she wants. That would stop us from simply dating." He got a blissful smile on his lips.

"I'll train even harder then. Kyo and I get to spend tonight here so I'll work hard tonight. Tomorrow morning, I'll see if my time has improved with a first run."

"That sounds good to me. Kyo, what are you doing?"

"This financial report looks horrible. It's unorganized and it looks like some calculations were off. No offense to your work."

"That's perfectly fine. You can criticize my work at any time." We went and looked at the papers Kyo was working on. "That isn't one that I did though. That is from my new intern."

"Great job on letting your intern handle this. It's good for his experience, if he does it right."

"Your intern is cute. I just wanna pinch his cheeks."

"I doubt he would enjoy that."

"You have a point."

"I also doubted your decision in revealing your gender to the entire school. At least I'm paying for your schooling now. I also paid off your debt to your club."

"I'm going to miss hosting. I want my hair to grow as long as it was before though." Currently, I was trying to regrow my long hair. It was at my shoulders. "It grows so slow."

"At least it doesn't curl anymore. When you two were little babies, your hair curled."

"Thanks for the information Dad. I hope it doesn't start to curl now I'm just trying to grow it out and get it to the way it used to be."

"Kyoya likes it the way it is," Kyo teased.

"Oh hush. I don't tease you about Renge. You give me plenty of opportunities."

"I didn't take almost an entire year to start dating her. A year has 365 days in it. It took almost that long for you and Kyoya to start dating."

"Shut up. Kyoya and I had some complications."

"You just didn't recognize your feelings. Then, when you did, you didn't recognize his feelings. They were so obvious too. I thought you were more observant than that."

"Don't you have some financial thing to be messing with?" He snickered as he returned to his work.

"Kids, your mom is on the phone. She wants to know if you're ok with her joining us for dinner," our dad said as he popped his head outside to look at us.

"That's cool."

"I'm fine with it."

"Great." He went back inside. I looked at Kyo.

"When did Dad go inside?" I asked him.

"I have no idea."

"I just thought I'd ask."

"Kyon! Kyon! Kyoya came to see you! Kyoya came to see you! Kyoya came to see you!"

I stared at Kyoko. She was hyper. She had been since she turned five a few days before. I nodded to show that I heard her. Then I proceeded to look down at my outfit. Kyo snickered at my workout clothes and I turned red.

"I bet you wish your shirt covered your whole stomach now, huh?"

"Shut up Kyo." I looked over at Kyoko. "Can you go tell Kyoya to wait? I need to change."

"No. I can't. Sorry."

"What? Why not?"

"Because I'm already here," answered Kyoya from the doorway. He was dressed simply and normally.

"Hi Kyoya. I wasn't expecting to see you today. I just finished working out a little while ago so I need to shower and change."

"Actually, you don't get off that easy," my dad said as he exited his giant house.

"What do you mean?"

"My father rescheduled seeing you. He wants to come tomorrow afternoon. Run the course again."

"But Dad, I just want-."

"No buts. Go," he said sternly.

"Darn it," I muttered on my way to the beginning of the course.

"Go!" I ran through the course for an hour. Each run was between two and five minutes.

"I'm so tired of this. Can I please just continue later tonight?" I asked my dad.

He gave me a look that said no so I gave him puppy dig eyes until he agreed. I learned that from Tamaki. It was effective and useful. That was one thing that stuck with me from his early teachings. It wasn't my favorite way to get things I wanted, but it was the most effective.

"Go shower and change into something appropriate for your boyfriend. Nothing above the knee and nothing that dips too low." I smiled.

"That last sentence knocked out none of my clothes."

"Don't get in something that's too cute. You may be inheriting the dojo, but you're still one of my baby girls."

"Dad, I'm seventeen. Don't treat me like I'm a little kid," I whined.

"I can't help it. I missed most of your life that has already past."

"You can make up for that by being a normal seventeen year old girl's father to me now."

"I'll act the way I want. Go shower and change."

"Alright Dad. Thank you for letting me stop!"

I ran off to take a shower and got dressed into a cute little dress.

* * *

It wasn't long before I rejoined my family and my wonderful boyfriend. I gave Kyoya a happy smile and sat next to him in the empty seat to his left.

"Hi Kyoya. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were busy next weekend."

"You could have just called."

"I think seeing you is a lot better."

"You're so sweet." He put one arm around my shoulders so I scooted closer and smiled at him. "So why do you want to know about next weekend?"

"It's time that we had a date where you go to see my family and meet everyone again in a proper setting."

"What do you mean?"

"I think you should come to my house for dinner." I smiled sweetly at him.

"That's a great idea! I would absolutely love to go to your house for dinner next weekend. It sounds great."

"Great. I'll be picking you up around 5:30 on Saturday night, if that's ok?"

"I'll just talk to my parents about it at dinner and then I'll tell you if it's a good time or not. Does that work out?"

"That sounds perfect." I started to mess with my shoulder length hair.

"Kyoya, how would you feel about me cutting my hair short again? It's harder to do things like that obstacle course with my hair always getting in my eyes. It would help my family out if I could do better."

"You always look great. Your hair doesn't matter to me." I gave him a shy smile, even though I wasn't shy around him anymore.

"Thank you. You're so great. And I'm embarrassing myself after two months. Great job on my part, don't you think?"

"You're so cute." He smiled at me and kissed my cheek gently.

"Thank you." Most of our encounters had me acting really shy like that. That was such fun.

_Me- Not sure how to start this so I'm just taking a random guess on how. I'm not sure how to follow up my previous story. I hope it turns out well._

_Kyon- So you had one reviewer that had a view on if you should write this?_

_Me- Pretty much. Yeah._

_Kyo- So this is dedicated to that one reviewer._

_Me- Exactly._

_Kyoko- This is dedicated to slashingfruit101! YAY!_

_Me- She's so cute. Kyoya is the only one I don't own in this chapter._

_Kyoya- You also don't own Ouran High School Host Club._

_Me- I think that's obvious._

_Kuma- She owns everyone except Kyoya._

_Everyone- Join us next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Attention! 2**

**Chapter 2: Grandpa**

Kyo and I were having fun with our day. Our grandfather was going to come to our father's home and we were going to not only meet him for the first time, but also try to make an amazing impression on him. I had just finished showering and getting ready after my final practice run of the obstacle course.

"Are you nervous about not doing it fast enough?" Kyo asked me.

"Yes."

I looked down at my simple dress I wore to make sure it looked perfect. Kyo did the same thing with his clothes.

It reminded me a lot of Kyoya when we found clothes that were casual, yet so nice. Granted, Kyoya usually is the one that helped us find them, but still. When he wasn't, I thought about him and had Kyo tease me about it. His turn to be teased would come one day. That was my hope.

The door to my room opened. We both looked at Kyoko. She ran to the bed and got on after closing the door. We both scooted apart to make room for her between us. I smiled at her and gave her a hug. Kyo followed suit.

"Grandpa is coming today," she told us excitedly.

"You're excited," Kyo voiced.

"Yep! He owes me a new princess dress!" We both fought back a sigh and looked at our sister.

"Why?" I asked her.

"He tore one of them last time he came. He tried to grab my arm, but got the sleeve instead. We were playing tag," she explained.

"Oh. That makes more sense than him just owing you a dress for no real reason."

"Yep! You'll love Grandpa!"

"I'm sure we will Kyoko. Please excuse Kyon. She has to prove herself before him. A lot depends on how well she does."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better about the situation?"

"No. I'm not to that part yet. Gosh. You're in such a hurry."

"Get to the point please."

"I know that we will be happy when she's finished. She'll get a great time and show off her fantastic skills in the process. Grandpa will love her and me. He'll love Mom too. I know that this will all work out the way it's supposed to." I smiled and hugged my two siblings after Kyo's little pep talk.

"I'm going to get the best time he's ever seen. You'll both see how well I can do. This is going to be great."

"You guys are crushing me," Kyoko whined. We both sat back in our original places.

"Sorry," we apologized in unison.

"It's ok!" The doorbell sounded through the giant house. "Grandpa's her! Grandpa's here! Grandpa's here!"

"We should go down there then."

"No." I looked to our father. He was standing in the doorway." My father will request to see each person when he wants to see them. Until then, we are all stuck up here."

"You can't go down either?"

"No. He will request to see me when he is ready."

"Wow," Kyo said. "That's kinda harsh. He doesn't even want to see his own son right away."

"Please talk formally to him. Do not use contractions or any rude comments. Don't make any snarky or sarcastic comments."

"We understand Dad."

"Good. I just want everything to go perfectly."

"Thing will turn out the way they are supposed to," Kyo reassured him. I smiled.

"That's right. Use that line again."

"Oh hush Kyon. Our father is distressed at the time being."

"I apologize." We were making our father happier by joking around with each other like that. He smiled at us both and put one hand on our heads.

"The height difference is really starting to matter. Kyo's growing, but Kyon isn't. Thank you both for trying to make me feel better. I don't think I'll feel better until you run that obstacle course. Plus, you both need to show off your skills. Kyo can just show off some budgeting. Kyon needs to fight an opponent of my father's choice. He has already found the enemy he wants you to fight. They have come with him most likely."

"Right. It's no big deal. We can do this. I can do that obstacle course quickly and I can fight. This will be easy."

"I hope it is for you. Kyo finds budgeting easy."

"It's like second nature to me," Kyo replied with a budget in his hands.

"When did you get that budget?"

"Our rooms connect. I have my ways of doing this."

"You went and got it from your room."

"That's exactly right." There was a small knock on the wall just outside my room. We all looked at the maid.

"Masters and ladies, your presence is requested."

"Thank you for the message. Come along children. It is time to see your grandfather." We lined up behind him and followed him down to his study, where a man waited in my father's usual seat. "I was wrong. What are you doing here?"

"I came to meet my nieces and nephew."

"They are not your nieces and nephew any longer. Your sister put a target on my two oldest children. You are as welcome as she is."

"She must be welcome inside your study."

"None of those working here have ever seen you before. They probably just figured that you are a business partner of mine. You are not welcome on my property. I suggest you leave, or I will call my police force on you."

"Why do you need a police force when you have a monstrosity for a daughter?"

I curled my hands in fists and forced away the angry expression that had presented itself on my face. I took a few calming breaths and looked back at Fujitanna's brother. He had a slight look of annoyance when he looked at my calm face. My hands relaxed at my sides.

"Do not talk about my children like that. Leave now or suffer the consequences!"

"Father, I apologize for interrupting, but I wish to be allowed to speak to this man alone. Will you grant me this permission?" My father growled and curled his hands into fists, but he complied and left the room with my siblings.

"You had them leave. You must believe in your self-control more than my sister or myself."

"May I sit?"

"Please." I sat in a seat across from the desk and crossed my ankles under my chair with a smile slowly forming on my face while I thought about those I loved.

"I imagine that your sister told you what she thought of me."

"You're correct."

"Will you please tell me what she said?" He smiled kindly, unlike Fujitanna's smile.

"That isn't important. I didn't come here to cause trouble. I came to make it seem that way to your father. My sister will not leave me alone. She begs me to help return her lifestyle to the way it was. She greatly dislikes being poor."

"I'm sure she does. So what is the real reason you came?"

"I came to see why she hated you so much that she tried to have other people kill you on more than one occasion."

"Did you know about that when it happened?"

"She only told me about it last night. I will be speaking to our father when I leave here."

"Thank you."

"There's something you don't know that I do."

"What is it?"

"She is the reason you were sent to America. She hired some people to threaten your safety. Your father panicked and tried to get permission for t=you to live with him. When that failed, he sent you to America."

"I see. So that's why we were denied our sister and our father."

"Yes. I apologize on behalf of my sister."

"You aren't the one I want the apology from. Fujitanna probably hates me because I remind her of my mom and that she wasn't my father's first choice. I'm living and breathing proof that he still cares about my mother. If he tries to talk to me calmly, it's like he's telling Fujitanna that he doesn't love her and that she might as well give up on finding a happy ending with him. That's what I think anyways. I'm a lot like my mom. That probably frustrates your sister."

"I see. Thank you for your input. You are close to what she told me. She did also mention that you were a monster when you fought people and that you loved to fight."

"She is right in a way. I had to train myself, so self-control wasn't a big part of my fighting before recently. I do love to fight. I just don't like to have to use it in a way that forces people to defend themselves or seriously get hurt. I use it for self-defense and to protect others. That's just the way I am."

"I'm satisfied with what you have said. Maybe I can help mend the rift between our families that my sister created. I don't want to have her as a sister anymore. She did some horrible things to two teenagers. You're both too young to have to deal with that sort of thing."

"Thank you for that. You are very kind."

"I have to take my leave. My father would hate it if I were late."

"Yes. Thank you for coming by and talking calmly to me."

"Thank you for being so understanding. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

He opened the door to my father's study and revealed another man that was older. I bowed in respect upon seeing him. I may not have actually met the man before, but I knew who it was.

"Hello Grandfather. I apologize for being in the study upon your arrival."

"I apologize for keeping your granddaughter in here sir. We had some important matters to discuss." He bowed. "I will be taking my leave now. Goodbye," he told me and my grandfather.

"Goodbye," I replied again.

"Farewell," my grandfather said in a deep, bass voice. "What is your name child?" he asked me while our temporary companion left.

"I am Kyon. It is a pleasure to meet you Grandfather."

"The pleasure is all mine, if you do as well as Kuma believes you will. Would you please join your family upstairs while I get comfortable?"

"Yes." I bowed and turned towards the door.

"Please change into a gi and do not bow when you return."

"Yes sir." I fled the room and went to change into my personal gi I had in my bedroom.

"Hello Kyon. I see that you have met my father by your haste."

"Yes. I have to change."

"Hurry then."

"Yes."

I rushed through changing and put my hair up as best as I could. While I was fixing my hair, I heard that we were all summoned. I left the bathroom and followed everyone else while still tying my hair up. I finished before we made it down the stairs and smoothed out imaginary wrinkles from my gi.

"Hello Father," greeted my father. He bowed.

"Hello Grandpa," Kyoko said cutely. She bowed as well and then rushed behind the desk and hugged him tightly.

"Hello Grandfather," Kyo mimicked our father's movements.

"Hello again Grandfather," I greeted without bowing.

"You can follow instructions I see. That is good."

"Thank you for the compliment," I said hesitantly after my father nodded at me.

"You are welcome. I am impressed by the appearance of this family. It impresses me more since the two of you are still commoners. Tell me, does your father buy your clothes?"

"No. We go to commoner stores and buy knock offs of the expensive clothes. Our mother pays for our clothes," Kyo answered.

"I see. Kyon, is this always true for you?"

"There was twice where it was not true. Kyoya Ootori bought me a dress and shoes for a party. Renge Houshakuji bought me a dress for my birthday last year."

"I see. You two are living the lives of commoners happily. I can tell that gi came from a store a long time back. Am I correct?"

"Yes. I have had this for almost three years."

"What has your father paid for?"

"Well, he paid for our tuition for school. Oh! I forgot that my school uniforms were not bought by my mother. Last year, they were kind of given to me just because I joined a strange club and this year, Father bought them for me."

"You needed new uniforms?" he questioned.

"Last year, I was a boy for the school year. This year, I am letting everyone know that I am a girl."

"Why would you let people think you were a boy?"

"I am clumsy sometimes. I accidentally knocked over a vase that a club was going to use in a school auction and I had to pay them back. I did that by being a member of their boys only club. They found out I was a girl by the end of the second day. I kept it a secret from almost everyone else because I couldn't just not pay them back. I paid them back by being a part of their club. I made a new division of the club for girls. It is already pretty big with members."

"I understand. It is time for you both to show me how well suited you are for taking over the company and dojo. First, I would like you to show me the obstacle course."

"Yes Grandfather."

"Follow me to the back," my father voiced. We all followed him out of the study and to the back yard.

"This is similar to what I put you through, Kuma."

"I remember that Father."

"You did a good job. I was very proud."

"Thank you. I hope that you feel proud of my daughter when she finishes."

"Get ready."

"Yes."

I ran to the start and waited for my father to get out his stopwatch and order the start of the obstacle course built for one. He raised his arm and brought it down while pressing the button on his stopwatch. I dashed forward and started to go through each obstacle. It was a pretty long obstacle course according to him. I finished in two minutes and ten seconds. At the end, I was panting heavily with a smile on my face.

"Good job," my father reassured me.

"Thank you," I gasped out.

"You finished that in a good amount of time." I smiled at my grandfather and his compliment.

"Thank you very much."

He grunted and looked over at Kyo fixing errors on a budget and creating a whole new copy of it, plus he made a new budget for something else. I saw a slight smile tugging at my grandfather's lips. That made me grin while I took a drink of a bottle of water a maid handed to me. I thanked her once I drained it. She took the empty bottle and ran off with a smile.

"That is good work Kyo. Kyon, I have an opponent for you to fight."

"Yes Grandfather."

"Please try not to hurt him too much. Just make it to where he can no longer fight."

"Yes Grandfather."

"I will lead the way to the sparring area," my father offered.

We took that offer and followed him to our destination. There was a large man that was mainly muscle standing in the room. He was cocky. It was easy to tell by the way he smiled and loosened his limbs. I frowned and stepped forward. He laughed at the sight of me.

"This will be too easy," he shouted.

"It is good to know that you are confident in your abilities. This may actually last a few minutes."

"You are cocky for such a little girl. I respect that."

"Thank you. I respect your confidence in the face of a Madaramay." He laughed once more and we bowed to each other before getting into fighting stances often used by my family.

"I'll let you in on a secret before we start. I'm a Madaramay too. I'm your uncle. I may not be as good as your father when it comes to fighting, but I am much stronger than he is."

"It is nice to meet you, Uncle." I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"I need to change my tactics if you are a part of the family." I changed my stance slightly to reflect my personal fighting preferences.

"Are the two of you ready?" my father asked. He seemed to be the referee. At our confirmation, he told us, "Begin."

We both started to move immediately. I was immediately thrown to the defensive. I dodged the hits my uncle threw at me. I realized that I wouldn't end this fight very well if I didn't turn the tables. I waited for a hit aimed at my face and hit his arm away when his fist was just inches from my face. I then turned and hit him square in the chest. He let out some of his breath. I went and threw my leg into his shin. He couldn't help but reach down to nurse the injured limb. I then rushed forward and used all of my strength to knock his unsteady form over. I then went and put my foot on his chest.

"Kyon wins." I removed my foot and failed at helping my uncle up. My weight wasn't that much so I ended up on the ground too.

"Well this is embarrassing," I muttered. "At least it's only family here."

There was a knock on the door while I moved to get up. My father went to go check while Kyo and I tried to pull our uncle up. We were starting to lift him when I heard a familiar voice that made me want to focus all my attention on the door. When I turned my body slightly, I fell with a shocked shout. Kyo followed with the same kind of noise. Our uncle thought it was hilarious. He was immediately laughing. He got up and dusted himself off.

"You two are funny kids."

"Thank you," we told him in a monotone.

He laughed at the strange sound of our monotones joined together in unison. We both turned our bodies to look at him instead of the floor. I smiled at Kyoya and Renge looking at us with our uncle. They dropped in for a surprise visit. It was definitely a surprise to me. Kyo's look of shock proved he was surprised too.

"Kyon, are you down there because you did something clumsy?" Kyoya asked me when he made it across the room and helped me up.

"I was down there because you got here. Your voice distracts me from whatever I happen to be doing when I hear it." He smiled and changed the way we were holding hands to have our fingers intertwined, making me smile as well.

"Kyon, Kyo, welcome to the family business," called our Grandfather. I looked past Kyoya with my smile on my face.

"Thank you Grandfather!"

"Call me Grandpa! You can also stop being so formal. We're family." My smile grew.

"Thank you Grandpa," Kyo and I called in unison.

"Come give me a hug before you choose the ones you're dating over me." Kyoya and I released our grip on the other's hand. I rushed forward with Kyo and gave our grandfather a hug. "Kyoko was right when she said that you two were great."

"She was right when she said that we'd like you," Kyo voiced the thought we were sharing. I nodded in agreement.

"Grandpa, look at my new dress!" Kyoko twirled around in her little dress with a smile on her face.

"That looks very cute on you. It's not nearly as cute as the princess dress I have waiting for you in the trunk of the limo."

"Yay!" We released our holds on each other and laughed a little at the happy Kyoko.

"You should shower before spending time with your boyfriend," my grandfather whispered in my ear.

"He's right," Kyo whispered. "You stink like sweat." I jabbed him in the side with my elbow.

"Shut up."

"Sorry." I faced our surprise guests while our family members left.

"I need a shower. I'll be down in a little bit. Kyoya, you have horrible timing. Two days in a row, you have come when I need to go take a shower."

"I'm just that great with timing."

"Yeah. I'll see you later."

"See you later." I left the room with a smile and headed upstairs for a shower. All in all, it was a great morning!

_Me-Disclaimer! Yay!_

_Kyon- First tell us how many errors you had in here._

_Me- A bunch. I'm a bad speller, plus I type too fast._

_Kyo- Then you mix up names._

_Me- I'm sorry but Kyo, Kyon, Kyoya, and Kyoko are all very similar names!_

_Kyoya- While you have a point, we would appreciate you not mixing up our names._

_Me- I said I was sorry!_

_Renge- Amii doesn't own us or OHSHC._

_Kyoya- She owns everyone except for Renge and myself._

_Me- It's not a list for once!_

_All- Join us next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Attention! 2**

**Chapter 3: School Day Means Club Activities!**

I walked inside the club room for the host club and the hostess club with a smile. Everyone greeted me. I returned the greetings and twirled around. One of the girls looked at me.

"What's going on?" she asked. I smiled.

"I'm just happy!"

I should probably introduce my club. The girl that asked me was our sweet girl that always tried to pamper the guys that wanted to spend time with her. She was really pretty with her curly black hair that reached the middle of her back and her big, dark brown eyes. Her name was Michi and she was a third year like me. Her little sister was a first year. Her appearance closely resembled Michi's. Her black hair was straight and her big eyes were a light brown. The way she treated the guys really made them want to choose her. She was indifferent. Her name was Mahalyn.

There was only one other girl there aside from Renge, Haruhi, and me. She was a shy girl, like I used to be. She usually just sat with me while I talked to guys like they were friends to me. Her name was Benten. Benten used to be a regular of mine when I was in the host club. Now that I was a hostess, she was a close friend of mine. She had long brown hair that reached her waist and big blue eyes. The blue eyes were strange to see in Japan. Her mother was from America and had blond hair and blue eyes so I attributed that to her.

"Let's change before the boys come for the host club," Haruhi suggested. I grinned at her.

"You just want to be in cosplay for your boyfriend," I teased.

"I bet you do too." I laughed happily.

"Let's see what to wear today ladies!"

"Fess up. What's got you in such a happy mood. You're laughing after Haruhi teased you," Mahalyn pointed out.

"You're right. Let's get our cosplay and then I'll tell you. Does that sound like a deal to everyone?"

After their confirmations, we went into the cosplay closet we shared with the boys and went to our side to look for a good cosplay. We searched through the racks of clothes and talked about our ideas during the whole time.

"Let's cosplay as the guys," Benten suddenly said. I paused with the Charlie's Six Angels cosplay sign in my hand.

"Do you want to cosplay as the guys?" I shouted out to the girls.

"I call Hikaru," Haruhi immediately shouted.

"I call Tamaki-sempai," Mahalyn shouted.

"I call Kaoru," Michi shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Who do you want, Benten?"

"I call Kyoya-sempai," she said quietly.

"Awesome! I get Kyo," I shouted.

"That's cheating!"

"You can't do that!"

"That's too easy for you!"

"Alright. So which one of you three want to trade with me?" I asked the three girls in the room that were objecting me cosplaying as Kyo.

Renge was sick. She got sick late the night before so she wasn't there that day. Benten was fine with the idea. The other three weren't too happy about the idea of me cosplaying as my twin brother.

"I can give up being Tamaki-sempai," Mahalyn said hesitantly.

"No," Haruhi and I shouted at the same time.

"Why not?"

"If I cosplay as Tamaki-sempai, he's going to go crazy with pride and joy that his daughter wanted to be him! If you do it, it won't be as bad. Keep your choice."

"Ok."

"Hikaru is mine! I am not giving him up!"

"I have an idea," Benten said.

"What is it?"

"We cosplay as a second host club. We just put on some wigs of short hair and wear boy's school uniforms."

"I'm fine with that. How is everyone else on that idea?" I called.

"I call the indifferent one," Mahalyn shouted as a joke.

"Mahalyn, you always get that. I think it's my turn," Michi joked back.

"I think I still have my uniform from last year," Haruhi told us.

"Alright ladies. We have a mission. Haruhi and I have uniforms. I have three sets."

"I have two," Haruhi said.

"The mission is simple. We find the ones that are the right size on all of us and pull those on."

"How will we get them before the club opens?" Michi asked.

"That is simple. Haruhi and I run to our homes and grab the uniforms. Then we run back and do speed changes."

"I can get my driver to drive you," Benten suggested.

"Or we could use Benten's idea. Great idea. Let's use that."

"I'll call." She went to the side and called while Haruhi and I tried to figure out the distribution of our uniforms.

"Michi, you look to be about the same height as Haruhi so you should get her second uniform."

"Mahalyn is shorter than I am."

"No I'm not!"

"Girls, calm down. We have a tape measure," Haruhi said while holding the measuring tool up.

"Haruhi has a good idea." I took the tape measure and measured all four girls with me.

"Michi, I'm sorry to inform you that your little sister is taller than you are."

"No! She can't be! This just doesn't work!"

"Calm down."

"I called. They should be here in a few minutes."

"Alright. Go find short wigs and we'll go. Come one Kyon."

Haruhi dragged me out of the giant closet. We paused at the weird looks the boys were giving us. I grinned to dispel any tension. Haruhi had me at a slant and she dropped me. I fell on the floor and got up grumbling.

"Here's a bit of advice. Don't choose Haruhi in a trust fall exercise," I told them. "She will drop you." She gave me an indifferent look. "Hi guys!" I went and hugged Kyoya happily.

"Hi Kyon. It's good to see you already here."

"Not for long. Haruhi and I have to go get something." He pecked me on the cheek, making me smile goofily.

"Bye."

"Bye." I let go and went to the door, where Haruhi was already waiting. I could tell that she gave Hikaru a kiss since he was a light shade of pink.

"Hurry up Kyon."

"I'm coming! Don't get your panties in a bunch," I whispered the last part to her as I walked past. She punched my arm. "Ow!"

"You deserved it."

"It was a joke."

"The guys didn't hear your joke and they didn't see my retaliation."

"That's only because you wouldn't do that in front of others."

"So I see that you still act like an idiot after Kyoya kisses you on the cheek."

"I see that Hikaru still blushes when you kiss him in a hurry."

"Shut up."

"What? He blushed!"

"I don't care."

"Fine."

We finished our time sensitive mission in silence and passed out our uniforms to the girls in the closet when we got back. All five of us changed in the closet and pulled on our wigs. Haruhi and I added an extra touch and switched our contacts for our glasses. We went back to the club room with our cosplay. The other three girls found the right shoes in the closet.

"What are you guys wearing?" Kyo asked.

"I thought it would be obvious, my dear brother. We are wearing boy's uniforms and wigs. We are the second host club for today."

"You're wearing your glasses. It's cute," Kyoya said.

"Thank you, but that doesn't work anymore."

"It was worth a shot."

"You two just can't stop competing against each other, can you?" Kaoru asked.

"It adds fun in the relationship. It's a way for us to play games without seeming childish."

"Kyon, you seem childish anyways," he told me.

"Thanks Kaoru. That's a great thing to tell your friend at age seventeen."

"I know." I nudged him.

"Is Haruhi giving you lessons on dealing with me or something? She does that kind of thing too."

"That's how we came up with the honor student hook-up lines express," she said.

"Yes. Now Haruhi made it a real thing. It's actually doing really well too. I'm surprised. The point is that we did it as a joke because we did that sort of thing when we made it up. I don't even remember why that became a point. It doesn't matter."

"So what is your comeback to Kyoya-sempai?" Haruhi asked.

I thought about it for a while and stared at him the whole time. I stepped forward and whispered in his ear. He turned red and stayed silent.

"Woohoo! I win!" I threw both my fists in the air.

"What did you tell him?" Hikaru asked curiously. I whispered it in his ear. "That isn't that bad."

"My voice was."

"What voice did you use?" Kaoru asked. I repeated the action to him with the same voice I used on Kyoya. He slowly moved away from me with a red face.

"And that is how I am victorious!"

"So why are you so happy today?" Michi asked as a way to stop me from getting everyone in the room wondering what I said and how I said it.

"Oh that's simple. I met my grandfather and my uncle yesterday. I also found out that my ex-stepmother's brother is actually a nice guy. He doesn't blame my father for divorcing her."

"I have something that will make my beautiful daughter even happier!"

"What is it Father?" I asked Tamaki without enthusiasm. He handed me a newspaper and pointed at a heading.

"Yes! This is great! This is fantastic! He wasn't kidding! And his family works fast," I shouted after reading the heading. I gave Kyo the paper. He read it and then joined me in celebration.

"It's not jail, but it's the next best thing!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Haruhi asked. Even Tamaki looked confused as to why we were happy.

"I would tell you if Renge was here, but she's not so it's a no go. I won't tell you when she gets back either. It is a one day offer only," Kyo told them. We rushed to a corner with the newspaper and read the article.

"Did you read this article?" I called back to Tamaki.

"No," he called back. I tore the page out and put it in my pocket.

"What does the article say?" we were asked when we returned to the others with the newspaper that was now missing a page.

"It doesn't matter Mahalyn."

"What does it say?" Michi asked.

"I'm not telling you either."

"We can always just take it," Kaoru tried. I stuffed it in my shirt and looked at them with challenging eyes.

"If you want it, you can come and get it." Kyo walked off snickering. The other guys stared at me for a moment before following him to the boy's side of the room.

"We can get it without a problem," Haruhi told me.

"No you can't."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm leaving in the boy's uniform. I just have to throw my wig in the back and then leave . Kyo can take the wig back there and get my stuff. It's not a problem for him. You girls just have to wait."

"What does the article say?" Haruhi screeched while shaking me violently.

"I'm not telling you unless you transform into an angry Renge!"

"Why?" she screeched back.

"I would tell you then because it would be awesome! You would have magical powers where you transform from one angry woman into another!"

"Just tell me!"

"Never!"

"Guys, the guests are here," Michi shouted.

We stopped and looked over. I was relying on Haruhi to keep me up. She failed me. She let go and I landed on the floor with a thud. I stood up and glared at her.

"Stop dropping me. It hurts."

"Sorry." I frowned and went to Benten. We sat together and hosted the guys with weird looks for the entire time.

* * *

"So Fujitanna lost it all?" our mother asked.

"Yeah." She read the article again.

"Her parents really gave it to Kuma?"

"Yeah."

"Here you go." I took the article back. "I'm still mad about what she did. She does deserve jail. The only problem is stated in that article. There's no evidence. She made all her deals in cash. A judge would just shoot down the case."

"Yeah. That's the only thing."

"Kyon could probably get a confession from her."

"Of course I could. She hates me so much that she'd throw it at me and talk about how much she wishes that she'd have hired better guys for the job."

"Yeah. She just doesn't get that you are an awesome martial artist and there's no way in hell that she would succeed in killing you."

"She was after you too."

"She wanted you dead first."

"True. Well, I'm gonna go do my homework. I might even frame this."

"Give me the article." I handed my mother the article obediently. "I'm gonna go get a frame for this right now. And then I'm going to write a note about how much she deserved it for trying to kill you and put it in the bottom."

"Have fun."

"Enjoy your shopping trip."

"Bye you two."

"Bye Mom." She left the house and Kyo and I went to do our homework peacefully. Fujitanna would really hate us now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Attention! 2**

**Chapter 4: An Evil Revealed to Friends**

Both clubs were meeting at the same time for once. The members of both called an emergency meeting so there was no choice. It was at the same time. Kyo and I walked in together and stared at our friends standing together. Everyone had solemn looks on their faces except Renge. She jumped over to Kyo and hugged him once we entered.

"Hi Kyo!"

"Hi Renge!"

"Hi Renge," I said after they exchanged their greetings.

"Hi Kyon." She kept hugging Kyo. I looked over at Kyoya and froze at the serious look on his face.

"Kyoya, what's wrong? I haven't seen you look like that since I didn't know what you meant in the mind game we played and you said that you were having family problems which I didn't really believe. I just went along with it."

"Kyo, Kyon, the two of you should sit down," Tamaki said calmly. I nervously sat down with Kyo in one of the two chairs the clubs were surrounding.

"What's this about?" Kyo asked.

"Yeah. What's wrong with you guys?" Renge asked with a pout. I stared at the twins.

"This is pretty serious. Does it have anything to do with that article we hid from you guys yesterday?" I asked calmly. I took in the reactions of the two boys and frowned.

"You guys didn't," Kyo shouted. Tamaki handed him another copy of the newspaper. "I can't believe you guys did that! It was our personal business!"

"I know! I agree with Kyo! You invaded our privacy!"

"It was all over the newspapers. That doesn't count as an invasion of privacy," Kyoya told me. He stared into my eyes in an attempt to make me back-down.

"You guys shouldn't have done that. It was obvious that we didn't want you to read it for a reason," Kyo told them.

"What makes it so obvious?" Hikaru asked him.

"I put it down my shirt to keep it away from you! That proves a lot."

"Kyon, we're best friends. How could you not tell me?" Haruhi asked. I groaned. It was the girls' turn.

"Haruhi, I didn't tell you because I knew you'd call an emergency meeting and blurt it out to everyone! Then this would happen! We wanted to keep it a secret."

"Kyon, you are our respected leader, but you should have told us," Michi tried. Benten and Mahalyn nodded along with her.

"Why exactly should I have told you? It's my personal family business. I deserve to be able to keep that private. I shouldn't have to deal with you getting upset over me not telling you."

"She tried to kill you," Kyoya nearly shouted. I turned back to the guys and stared at him.

"I didn't tell anyone because it was over! I didn't want you guys to worry. I wanted everything to be the same. There were some changes, but they were good. You guys worrying over the past isn't a good thing. What's going on now is exactly why I didn't tell anyone. This happened before this year. I found out last year and I was happy. There were certain things that I wanted to change, but this isn't it. This is just a lot of unnecessary worry. There's nothing we can do about it now. What's the point of thinking about it?"

"Kyon, we care about you. We had a right to know," Kyoya said softly while taking my hands in his.

"I know that we should have shown how much we trust and care about you by telling you, but it just wasn't the way we were thinking. We were trying to avoid a situation like this. You'd be asking why we didn't tell you earlier instead of why we didn't tell you at all. We were concerned for you and how you would react."

"We're sorry for not telling you," Kyo apologized. I echoed the apology with one of my own.

"What are you all talking about?" Renge asked. Kyo handed her the article.

"You have to understand that we didn't tell you because we care about you," Kyo told her.

"The rest of you need to understand that too. Got it?" I asked.

"I'm so sorry for treating you this way. My poor daughter is so upset now!" Tamaki knocked me out of my chair with a hug so we were currently on the ground.

"Please get off," I said normally. He reluctantly got off and Kyoya helped me up.

"Tamaki, please stop attacking Kyon like that. Keep in mind that she is my girlfriend."

"He has a point. I am his girlfriend. I'm very happy to be his girlfriend too."

"Mommy, our little girl is acting all grown up," Tamaki whined to Kyoya, making me snicker.

"Of curse she is, you idiot. I am her boyfriend." Tamaki ran to grow mushrooms in his corner. I looked up at Kyoya.

"You broke him again."

"I know I did, Kyon. He'll get over it."

"Should I fix him?"

"No. Let him deal with it on his own. It might teach him to stop calling me 'Mommy' every time you or Haruhi do something he doesn't like." I laughed with a big smile.

"It's unlikely. You can hope though. Hoping never hurts." I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him gently on the cheek. "That would drive him crazy if he weren't in his corner."

"There's another advantage to him being there."

"Yeah. Now we don't have him going crazy over how we act. We can use this for evil."

"I like the way you think."

"You better. We are dating after all. If you didn't like the way I think, it'd be kinda weird."

"One day, he will turn her into the Shadow Queen," Kaoru told Hikaru quietly. I smiled pleasantly at them.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! It was nothing at all," they shouted in unison. I laughed.

"It works! No wonder why you do it all the time. It's the quickest way to get order in the clubroom."

"Kyon, you should probably get your club ready for the club activities."

"You're right! Do you girls have any ideas for cosplay?"

"Charlie's six angels!"

"Yes!"

"Sounds awesome!"

"I love my outfit for it!"

"Are you ok with that Benten?" She nodded. "Let's go get changed." I stood on my tiptoes and kissed Kyoya fully on the lips, much to the dismay of Tamaki, who just got out of his corner.

"Mommy, you're encouraging her to grow up!" I walked into the closet so Kyoya could deal with Tamaki. When I came out, Tamaki was growing mushrooms in his corner so much that he was covered in them, the twins were murmuring about the shadow couple in a corner and Kyo was laughing hysterically by Kyoya.

"What's going on?" I asked them.

"Tell another one Kyoya! Your complex jokes are funny!"

"Never mind. I give up." I went and sat in the hostess club section to wait for our guests in the leather material and red wig.

My friends and brother were really weird, even after a bombshell of evil intentions had been dropped in the past and they were just finding out now. At least they were over the freak out stage. Now they were just weird again.

_Me- So yeah…. That's chapter four._

_Kyon- You're actually at a loss of words!_

_Kyo-It's a miracle!_

_Haruhi- I'll go get the camera!_

_Hikaru- I already have a camera._

_Kaoru- I have extra memory cards for it._

_Me- Guys!_

_Tamaki- Be nice to Princess-._

_Me- *Starting a chainsaw*_

_Tamaki- I mean, be nice to Amii._

_Hikaru and Kaoru- *Taking pictures and changing cards as needed._

_Kyoya- That's enough._

_Twins- *stop.*_

_Me- Thank you Kyoya. I had this in my Doc Manager, but I guess I didn't upload it, so here's two chapters in one day. Enjoy. It's disclaimer time._

_Renge- Amii doesn't own us or OHSHC._

_Michi- She owns us._

_Mahalyn- She owns these events._

_Benten- She doesn't own Charlie's Angels._

_Me- That's right! And originally there's only three angels. If you don't know about Charlie's Angels, just don't worry about it._

_All- Join us next chapter!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Attention! Attention All Hosts! 2**

**Chapter 5: Valentine's Day**

I walked into the club room and was attacked by hearts and pink glitter. My eyes widened in shock at the sudden assault. I, of course, freaked out and thought I was being attacked by an enemy. I went into a fighting stance until my club members laughed at me.

"What is all this?" I asked them when they stopped laughing.

"It's for Valentine's Day," Haruhi answered.

"It's Valentine's Day?" I asked. Renge handed over a calendar. I observed the big red circle around the date and the holiday inside the box being underlined five times in pink and red. "I see that it is. Any ideas for a special thing to do for the guys? I completely forgot." Benten, Michi, and Mahalyn all held up bags of chocolate. "You are brilliant. Thank you."

"I can't believe you forgot."

"Oh get off my back. I've been having troubles being allowed to sleep lately."

"Being allowed?"

"Yes Mahalyn. That is why I forgot. I'm having troubles getting any sleep in with the random calls about the dojo that I don't even own yet. They won't leave me alone. Haruhi, you are in charge of the club if I become too sleep deprived."

"Will do, oh fearless leader."

"Shut up."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it."

"We have pink and red dresses in the back. Let's wear those today," I suggested.

All the girls rushed to the back without a word, except for Haruhi and me. We calmly walked back there to change as well. The door to the club opened while we changed. We heard male voices freaking out about getting attacked. We heard a door creak open close to where we were changing. We all zipped each other up and started heading to the door in time to hear an extra male voice freak out and start yelling about too much love and how much of a monstrosity it was. I snickered.

"I see that others had my reaction. Let's bring it down a few levels."

"But we worked so hard," Michi whined. Mahalyn glared.

"You didn't do anything. You said that the pink burned you. Yet you can wear a red dress with no problem."

"Red is the color of blood. It reminds me of the blood that flows in rivers thanks to the wonderful use of curse dolls," said my happiest member darkly.

Have I mentioned that Michi loved black magic? Well I am now. She absolutely loved black magic. If I had known her the year before, I would have had her remove the curse. I asked every member about their perfect valentine when I was gathering them up to join the club. When I asked her, she told me black magic or a black magic user that represents the art itself. I let her join anyways. She was still a great hostess and she hid her dark side amazingly well.

"Michi, it's hostess time. Do dark magic or whatever it is later," Renge said in a distracted manner.

"Let's just go fix the decorations and check to see if you gave any of the guys heart-attacks. The shouting kind of worried me."

"It worried me too," Haruhi said after a while. I opened the door to find all of the guys acting like they had never freaked out and like it was any ordinary day. I creaped up to Kyoya. He was calmly sitting in a chair, typing away on his laptop.

"Rahr!" I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Hello to you too."

"I forgot that it was Valentine's Day, but I do have some chocolate that I was working on for the occasion. I've been experimenting with using less sugar. You can try it after school. If you like it, then that's your Valentine's Day chocolates. If you don't like the chocolate, you're getting your chocolate late."

"I honestly thought you would remember Valentine's Day."

"I have no reason to. I've never celebrated it."

"Why haven't you? You lived in America. It's a big deal there."

"I keep my Japanese roots. Plus, it's big there for people in love. I never had a boy to give things to."

"You should still know when it is."

"I should, but I didn't. I know now." I kissed his cheek from our weird position. "Your graduation ceremony is in a couple of months. I'm going to miss having you around every day."

"I'm going to miss you daily as well."

"You're so formal today."

"It's hard to be casual with you in that dress."

"I'll take that as a compliment, even if I'm not supposed to. So thanks!"

"You're welcome."

"Look at Hikaru over there. He's so embarrassed with Haruhi. They've been dating for longer than us. It's kinda funny that he's so embarrassed." Kyoya motioned for me to let go so he could scoot back in his chair. I heard a shriek that made me run to the other side of the room, where it came from. "What's wrong?" I shouted in concern.

"I touched the pink! It burns! It burns!"

"Calm down Michi. It's just a color. I promise it doesn't really hurt. It's all in your head," I told her calmly.

"I agree with her." I slowly turned to Nekozawa.

"You already graduated! Get out of the school! Stop coming!"

"That black cloak looks so nice. It's like a curse doll waiting for a name to be written on its back to curse someone and cause a sea of misfortune to befall them," Michi said in one breath. I face palmed.

"That's amazing. Come here for a minute." Michi followed the orders given to her by Nekozawa. "How would you like to take over the Black Magic Club?"

"That would be amazing! Can I start right now?"

"Yes. Of course. Come with me and I will show you the club room and let you know how everything should work." I watched my friend go into the club room behind Nekozawa with an open mouth.

"I just lost a club member. She joined the dark side."

"Do they have cookies?" Kyo asked from beside me. I frowned.

"No! They don't have cookies! Now quit making jokes! It's not funny!"

"Yes it is," he said before running off so I wouldn't hit him.

"Do I have to make up for her now?" Mahalyn asked me.

"No. Her customers will find a new favorite. Benten, are you ready to try hosting on your own yet?"

"I suppose I could try," she answered.

"Thank you." Kyoya put an arm around my waist and kissed my temple.

"You'll be fine. Michi is just one member less. You'll find a way to make everything work."

"You're right. She was so much fun though!"

"You discussed black magic with her, didn't you?" Kyo asked from behind me.

"No. I was able to totally girl-out with her."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"What your language in front of females. We have very sensitive hearts. You should never cuss in front of a lady." Kyo frowned at me.

"Just explain."

"When I say girl-out, I mean the time where I'm a total girly-girl and I do the giggle fits, the hair flips, and the talk about boys and shoes. I also got all excited about shopping and did a really weird thing for it once. I have yet to do it again."

"You're weird over all."

"Shut up Kyo."

"Calm down Kyon. Let's go over there and discuss the weekend." Kyoya led me to his table and we sat down together.

"What is there to discuss? I will be joining you all for dinner. Therefore, I need to dress formally, work on my speech pattern, and practice eating like I belong in your same social class. That includes no slouching and being super polite. I might also have to let myself giggle a little bit. I also have to make sure that I don't do anything to anger your father, even though I really don't like him with our reactions from that one day."

"It sounds like you have it all covered."

"I did miss that I need to remember to smile, since it's one of the best things about me."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"That sounds perfect. Don't dress too formal."

"I'll send you pictures of outfits and you can choose the best one. I think I have an elegant dress somewhere."

"Kyon, we have the perfect outfit for you," Hikaru said with one arm around the back of my neck. Kaoru joined him in the same position with his own thing to say.

"Our mom is designing an elegant and classy collection. She needs a model."

"Since we're such good friends, we thought of you."

"We thought it would be a great opportunity for you to have a great and new outfit that no one has seen yet."

"Plus, it will help our mom out by you gathering the reactions of people when they see the outfits she gives you to try out."

"I know I'm going to regret this, but I think there's a catch. Spit it out, right now."

"You're right. There is a catch. Kaoru, you got this one." Hikaru disappeared and left Kaoru to explain.

"You have to come to our house and do everything she asks for, plus we also lied."

"How did you lie?" I asked after sighing.

"Well, I don't want to tell you. If our mom asks, your name is Anna, you're from America, you're trying to become a model, and you've always been below the poverty line." He ran off while I stood and ran after him in my dress and heels.

"You can't outrun me! Get back here Kaoru!"

"Hikaru came up with it!"

"Hikaru, where are you?" I shouted.

"She said we couldn't use friends! We had to lie! Just relax. Stay calm."

"No. That is horrible. You do not lie about someone's identity! That's just screwed up!"

"Kyoya-sempai, help us!"

"You upset my girlfriend. Why would I help you?"

"If she kills us, you'll have to stop offering the brotherly love package and our picture books! You'll lose money!"

"Money isn't the only thing I care about." I was chasing Hikaru now. I followed him when he ran past Kyoya.

"You know she'll regret it later! Then you have to deal with a very sad Kyon! She'll never be the same."

"Kyon, they're right. You will regret it later. Come here."

"No."

Hikaru ran past Kyoya again and I followed. Kyoya reached out and pulled me into his lap when I went past. I turned red. We may have been dating, but I was allowed to blush and get a little embarrassed and nervous around such an utterly amazing guy. He put one arm in front of me and one arm behind me then went back to typing on his laptop.

"Aren't you going to let me up?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Kyoya, I have customers that will be coming in!"

"They won't arrive for another minute or two. It may be ten."

"You know very well that they'll be arriving soon! Let me up!"

"No."

"Kyoya!"

"Kyon."

"Let me up!"

"I'd rather not."

"What happened to your embarrassment about the dress I'm wearing? I haven't changed."

"Why be nervous when I can be different?"

"You're weird."

"The Shadow King has a queen. She's scarier than he is sometimes."

"What was that, Kaoru? I'm not sure I heard you that well. Could you repeat it?" I asked. He froze in his spot.

"Uh. I'll be over there." He pointed to the opposite side of the room and headed off in that direction. I wrapped my arms around the back of Kyoya's neck and hugged him once with a happy smile.

"Alright. Now put me down. I need to make sure we get the over the top decorations put away." He moved the arm in front of me away so I stood and rushed off to put the extra decorations away. We were carrying the boxes to the back with the help of the guys that I forced to help when the doors to the club room opened.

"Welcome," we called out from our line of box carriers.

"If you give us just a minute, we will be right with you, princesses," Tamaki called out in his charming voice.

"The same goes for you guys. We hope that you don't get bored waiting for us. We have to organize these boxes after all." Everyone in the line groaned. "Relax. It was a joke. We'll be right out."

We all put up the boxes and returned to our respective sides of the room. I made an announcement on the hostess side about Benten's first day and Michi's resignation. Michi's regulars were upset, but they got over it. Benten had ten regulars within two minutes of my announcement. It was kind of amusing. She actually did very well. The fact that she was shy made her blush a lot and fail to talk. Her regulars thought it was the cutest thing ever. All in all, it worked out pretty well.

_Me- Hey, Kyon!_

_Kyon- What?_

_Me- Come to the dark side. We have cookies._

_Kyon- Shut up._

_Me- You're mean._

_Kyon- Oh really? Am I the one that forgot to throw Tamaki in most of the chapter?_

_Me- Touché!_

_Kyon- Now don't you have something to say to the readers?_

_Me- Right. I meant to put this up on Valentine's Day, but I started writing at 11 at night. I didn't finish it then. I've been working on it ever since. Here it is! After days of hard work, I give you wonderful readers my valentine gift!_

_Kyo- You did very good._

_Tamaki- Would any of the princesses reading like to be my Valentine?_

_Mahalyn- You do realize that there might be some guys reading too, right?_

_Benten- You can be their Valentine if they want it._

_Mahalyn- Great idea._

_Renge- Love, love, love!_

_Haruhi- She gets like this on Valentine's Day. It's even worse on White Day._

_Me- Ah. Disclaimer!_

_Hikaru- Amii doesn't own us._

_Kaoru- Or OHSHC._

_Kyoya- She owns everyone else though._

_Me- Thanks for keeping it simple._

_All- Join us next chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Attention! 2**

**Chapter 6: Weekend Plus a Dinner**

I sighed and looked at the outfit I was wearing. Hikaru and Kaoru had a great mom. I had no clue why they lied about who I was for this. Their mom looked up at me with a smile as she hemmed the dress to fit my height.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No. There's nothing wrong. Why didn't Hikaru and Kaoru get a friend from school to do this?"

"Kyon, I know they lied about who you were. It was because I didn't want anyone they were on great terms with doing this. I wanted to see how it would be for someone they knew to be helping me if they weren't on great terms."

"You knew who I am?"

"Yes. It wasn't hard to figure out."

"Oh. Well this is kind of embarrassing."

"Don't worry about the impression you're making. I know that you are a great girl. My boys have made that obvious. I'm glad that you are friends with them. They've been happier since Haruhi became their friend. You just added to that. I think the first change came from their friend, Tamaki."

"That sounds about right. He changes everyone. It's always in a good way though. I don't know how he does it. He brings out the best in everyone he meets and makes us different. He's allowed me to actually become angry at others and let it show instead of keeping it inside. I've been feeling better ever since that's started to happen. Tamaki is a great help with my entire life." I smiled at her.

"He must have helped others if you are so sure that it's him that made this change."

"He has helped the entire host club. He's really helped Kyoya Ootori. I found out about the way he was before Tamaki came along. It was different and he's better now." She finished hemming the dress and stood with a mile of satisfaction.

"There. Don't forget to observe the reactions of those you will be near in these outfits. Let me know how they react so I can see if I should change any styles."

"Of course. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Your other clothes are over there. If you change back into them, I can get someone to put this dress with the other clothes you will be taking."

"Yes."

I went and changed back into my normal clothes. It was a completely different outfit from what I had been trying on for the entire day. I had on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that had the logo for a sports drink from America on it plus a pair of worn out tennis shoes that would surely get holes in them soon if I kept wearing them. I was comfy at least.

"Hey Kaoru. Hey Hikaru," I greeted when I saw the twin boys.

"Kyon, our mom isn't supposed to know," Hikaru hissed.

"She already knew my identity when I walked through that door," I responded to Hikaru.

"She already knew?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes. Don't lie anymore. It's bad for your souls."

"Don't you have a dinner you have to go to?"

"I do. I will be leaving once I find where the clothes are."

"They're right here," answered a maid as she appeared with a large pile of wardrobe bags in her arms. I carefully took them.

"Thank you." I faced my twin friends. "I'm leaving now. Bye." I left the house and made my way to the limo that was waiting for me. I set the clothes in their spot and sat in the back, ready to go get ready for this nerve-wrecking dinner.

"My family is still getting ready. They will join us in here as soon as they finish," Kyoya told me. I nodded. "You play the piano, right?"

"I'm not as good as Tamaki, but I do play."

"Why not just play something while we wait?"

"I don't want to make your ears bleed or anything."

"They won't." Kyoya kissed the top of my head.

"Alright. I'll play a little."

I sat at the piano and opened the cover to reveal the keys. Kyoya sat next to me while I thought about what I would play. I finally settled on a song my mom made up alone. She used to always play it when we had a piano. I slowly moved my fingers over the keys, pressing down gently on each note I played. Eventually, my fingers moved faster and I started to move with my hands. It wasn't a very long song. I didn't expect for anyone to be down there by the time I finished. Everyone was.

"That was great," Kyoya told me.

"Thank you. My mom taught me that. She composed it herself. She also made a little lullaby."

"That was fantastic, Kyon. In those years that Kohana and I were close, I never knew about the piano playing part of her. That is amazing." I looked up at Kyoya's mother and smiled shyly at the sight of his whole family and his sister's family standing there.

"ThankyouI'llletherknowyousaidthat!"

"Calm down," Kyoya told me gently. "Breathe and put space between your words. People have trouble understanding you when you jumble your words together like that." I took a few deep breaths.

"I'm so sorry. I said, 'Thank you. I'll let her know you said that.' Sometimes I get a little overly nervous and blunders such as that one become the result. Again, I'm so sorry. I really am terribly sorry for shouting so strangely."

"That's perfectly alright. Don't you agree, Yoshio?" I smiled at the man even though I wanted to rip his face off and shove it down a drainage hole. He got worse after the fair, according to Kyoya's stories.

"Yes," he agreed distractedly.

"Let's go eat dinner, shall we?" asked Fuyumi's husband.

Without waiting for any type of response, Kyoya stood and held out his hand to help me up from the piano bench. I smiled and took hold of his hand. He lifted me from my hand while I pushed up with my other one. I did it with practiced grace that I had been working on since I found out that I would become the heir to my father's dojo. Kyoya smiled in approval as we walked towards the dining room. He pulled out my chair for me and pushed it in when I was in place, which I thanked him for. All eyes were on me once the food arrived for one reason.

"Kyon, tell me about taking over for your father as the leader of the family dojo," Yoshio demanded. I kept a polite smile on my face.

"It is a wonderful opportunity and I believe that it is like a dream has come true."

"Why is that?" asked Yoshio's wife, Hanako Ootori.

"I was the better fighter between Kyo and myself. I always strived for approval from our father. One day, I gave up. I kept the dream of one day having him realize how good I was at something. It didn't really matter what it was that he realized, but I figured that was the closest I could ever get. After some time of training myself, I started to train Kyo and I really enjoyed it. I thought it would be great if I could teach in a dojo. I had finally given up on my little dream and so I thought that I could open a dojo of my own. My father gave me the previous dream when he gave me the dojo."

"What do you use your martial arts skills for?"

"I've never had to use them outside of practice except for self-defense. That only happened against a very persistent boy that was determined to be better than me and a group of people putting not only my brother and I at risk, but also all of our friends. Kyoya was among that group in danger." I glanced at him and smiled. "Though I would have preferred he had never been put in danger in the first place, I'm happy it turned out alright."

"If you had to choose between your own safety and the safety of strangers, which would you choose?"

"I would choose the safety of the strangers."

"What if they were criminals?"

"I wouldn't know that they were criminals as they would be strangers to me."

"Kyon, I know your mother very well. Yoshio knows your father very well. Kyoya knows you and your siblings very well. I have a question that I need answered because of your other answer."

"What is it?"

"What would you do about the way everyone felt about you? Your parents love you dearly. Kyoya has fallen for you. Your siblings need you in their lives. You can't just forget about all of that, can you?"

"That's exactly right. I can't just forget about all of that. I can't forget about any of that when I'm throwing myself in front of a stranger to risk my safety for theirs. The thing is that I won't think when that happens. Kyo and I have been through a lot so he could tell you that anytime we saw someone getting hurt or in danger, I would put myself at risk without any thought. It comes like instinct to me. My fighting skills developed partially from my hard work and partially from instinct. It is my instinct to fight when I feel threatened. It is my instinct to never back down in a fight. It is my instinct to always forget about myself and put others first. While I do love each of the people mentioned, I cannot say that I won't put myself in danger for their sake. If I see something happening, I will lose all thought and try my best to save anyone that needs it while I am in that state."

"I see. I still have a few more questions."

"Yes?"

"Do you believe that you truly love Kyoya?"

"Yes."

"Is he your first love?"

"Yes."

"Is it true that you were engaged to a boy named Jason Harris?" I paused for a long time and looked down.

"Yes."

"Why were you engaged to him?"

"His mother was forcing us into it. She was able to force him through being his mother. With me, she blackmailed me with things about everyone I have ever been in contact with. My family would have been hurt. My friends would have been hurt. Their families would have been hurt. Even the people I have never met but were close to those I had been in contact with would have been hurt. Your family would have lost your company to that woman. I decided that I should save everyone from all of that by marrying her son. I was going to leave and let my family become closer together. Kyo would have taken over the dojo. I hoped that my friends wouldn't be too upset. It was the same for my family. I hoped that Kyoya would stay the way he was by the end of the year and that he would fall in love with some beautiful woman that was amazing and that made him happy. I wanted him to be happy without me since I couldn't protect anyone without leaving."

"But Kyoya loved you."

"I didn't know that."

"Haruhi was right," Kyoya muttered under his breath. I gave him a questioning look that he ignored.

"What was Haruhi right about?"

"She was right in saying that you wouldn't notice my feelings unless I just said them clearly."

"Clearly?"

"Never mind."

"Actually, Kyoya, tell us. I'm curious too. What do you mean by clearly?"

"Kyon and I play mind games where we say things in a very complex fashion in a desperate attempt to confuse the other. I admitted my love for her through that and she didn't know what I meant."

"That's what you said? Kyo wouldn't tell me! That would have stopped a lot of problems!"

"Actually, I think that would have made more."

"How would it have possibly made more, Kyoya?"

"Jason's mother would have forced you to break up with me instead of just going with her and marrying Jason."

"You bring up a good point. You are completely right."

"Kyon, you seem to be doing very good with these questions and answers. I have another. What do you like about Kyoya?"

"Is everything a good answer?"

"No. Elaborate."

"I like Kyoya's smile and his laugh and his looks and his personality. He's amazing. His smile and his laugh are great. He has amazing looks. His personality is fantastic. He is a really nice person. He's smart, funny, sweet, and a great friend. He is the most amazing guy I have ever met in my entire life."

"I find it interesting that his status was not a part of that."

"Why would his status matter? He's amazing. That's what matters. His status isn't important. His looks aren't either. I just got lucky by finding the one guy that had both, great looks, and a fabulous personality."

"I see. We are done with questions for now." Everyone started eating. I cautiously watched Hanako since she was the one that had been asking me everything. I felt like I needed her approval instead of Yoshio's.

"This is really spicy," I whispered to Kyoya after taking a bite of what I believed curry would look like.

"It's spicy curry," he whispered back. I nodded at the confirmation of the food. I had never had curry before that.

"Do you like spicy foods, Kyon?" asked Hanako.

"I like them, but if I eat too much, I start to act weird because of the spice in it. I know Kyoya really likes spicy foods though. He also dislikes sweets, which is why I spent days working on a way to make Valentine's Day chocolates for him that weren't sweet."

"Did it work?"

"Well, he liked what I made, or at least he said he liked it. I believe I did good at my attempts though."

"Are you saying that you don't trust him?"

"No. I'm saying that he might have just been trying to spare my feelings." I looked to my side at Kyoya.

"I really did like them. I wasn't saying that I liked the chocolates just because I didn't want to hurt your feelings." I saw him glance to the side quickly and realized that he was acting nervously.

"Why are you so nervous?"

"What?"

"You're acting nervous. What's going on?"

"The chocolate stopped tasting like chocolate and it was kind of weird."

"I guess I need to keep working on it. I have almost a whole year to figure it out. Hopefully I can."

"You will," Kyoya said as a way to reassure me.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence. We will see if it was well-placed."

"You will make amazing chocolates."

"I'll try my hardest." Kyoya took hold of my hand under the table, making me smile brightly. Hanako smiled in approval at me.

"I see that you are worthy of my son, for now. Be glad I didn't interrogate you as much as Fuyumi's husband." My eyes widened slightly and I became nervous again.

"Thank you for sparring me."

"Don't thank me. You may be a commoner, but I can tell that you like Kyoya for the young man he is, instead of for his family name." I smiled with relief at the situation.

"That's right. I'm glad that I was able to meet someone as amazing as he is."

"Shall we continue dinner?"

"Of course. I'm sorry to keep you all from eating. I talk a little bit too much I'm afraid," I said sheepishly.

"That's quite alright. I am at fault," Hanako said. After a few moments of us each trying to take the blame, we came to an agreement and continued eating.

I smiled while Kyoya and I sat in his room. Kyoya was pacing the floor in front of me. I let myself snicker at his nervous actions while he thought about the conversation he had with his parents after dinner. He stopped and turned his head to look at me with a smile slowly spreading across his lips.

"I'm sorry for snickering. I just don't get how you could be so nervous from one conversation with your parents."

"Well maybe I should make you as nervous as I was."

"How do you intend to do that?"

"Do you remember our first time at the beach?"

"Why do you ask?"

"What do you think the reason is? You are on my bed after all," he teased.

"I remember the beach perfectly. If you remember, I didn't get nervous. I just talked to you and then I laughed the next day when you tried it again." He smirked and, next thing I knew, I was laying back on the bed with Kyoya hovering over me. I smiled up at my boyfriend with a blush covering my face and making it hot. "Well, this is a little bit different from the beach."

"It makes you more nervous, right?"

"Yeah. I'm not as nervous as you seemed just a minute ago though." He smiled at me and dipped down to kiss me before moving to sit beside me. I sat up and put my head on his shoulder with a wistful smile. "It's still not that bad. I'm not nervous anymore."

"Maybe I should try it again."

"You're cute." I went and kissed him again. "Being in a relationship is great. It's even better with you."

"You're the only sweet I like." I smiled happily and wrapped my arms around him. His arms went around my waist while I sat beside him.

"That's a wonderful line. How long did it take to come up with that? Two seconds? Three?"

"I would rather not say." I laughed.

"So what was that conversation about? Why were you so nervous earlier?"

"They were talking about a marriage contract."

"Well, I think the contract is a bit too far. I mean, in the future, we will get married if we want to. The contract isn't necessary. We will choose our own marriage conditions." He sighed and flopped down on his bed. "What's wrong?" I urged.

"There's a problem with that."

"What is it?"

"My father was trying to make it a contract with another girl," he groaned out.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"I know. My mother started to argue with him. Then I had to stay there while they fought about it. You really made sure that my father wouldn't like you last year when we were at the school fair." I sighed and flopped back on his bed like he did.

"I couldn't just stand there and wait for him to slap you across the face. Just the thought angers me all over again. There was no way I was going to let that happen to you. I know I was breaking your heart later that day, but that also angered me. I was angry at myself. That's not the point! I was angry when I thought about him hitting you so I couldn't let it happen. I had to stop him. Who knew it would cause problems like this?" I turned my head to stare at him. He turned to stare at me also.

"It is true that you felt that you needed to stop that. That is the way you are. You just caused my father to dislike you."

"Did he keep the fact that I am inheriting the family dojo in mind when he brought up this other girl?"

"He doesn't think that you will truly be able to get the dojo. He thinks that you will get the right taken away."

"Why does he think that?"

"He believes that you don't have the skills to get the dojo."

"I'll show him that I have the skill," I growled. Kyoya smiled and gently and put his hand on my cheek.

"I love that fire you have."

"Thank you." We sat up and returned to our position of hugging each other happily. "I can show him though. It'll be real simple."

"Kyon," he said in a warning tone.

"It's not what you think. I just invite you and your family over for a day next weekend. My father makes sure I practice for three hours every day. If your father sees it, he won't doubt my abilities anymore." I smiled at him and squeezed a little tighter. He did the same in return. That was a wonderful way to begin the end of our dinner date.

_Me- Awww! Kyon is all cute in her dress!_

_Kyon- Shut up._

_Me- Fine. We'll just do the disclaimer._

_Kyon- Good._

_Me- Why do you hate me!? *Starts wailing*_

_Kyon- You took too long to write this._

_Me- I'm sorry!_

_Kyoya- Amii doesn't own us or OHSHC. Since Kyon s busy making Amii miserable, I guess I have to finish._

_Fuyumi- I'll do that Kyoya. Amii only owns Kyon, our mother, and anyone else that is not an original character._

_Kyoya- Amii put our mother in there because she was never mentioned and so no one knows anything about her. Amii just wanted to put her in there._

_Fuyumi- She apologizes for this if you didn't like that idea._


	7. Chapter 7

**Attention! 2**

**Chapter 7: Proof of Skill**

I panted after the fight with my father. I was currently pinned on the ground. He was looking down at me with a bit of disappointment.

"Watch your back. Then tell me what's bothering you."

"Kyoya and his parents are going to be here soon."

"I know. You still have to practice. You need your practice. They can watch. You get to go against Kyo now." He helped me stand and Kyo joined us on the floor. "Bow to your opponent." We both bowed and got in our fighting stances. "Begin!"

We both launched ourselves forward. He put me on the defensive. He threw a punch that was aimed at my face. I moved to the left and ducked to avoid his kick that was aimed at my chest. He threw another punch at the ribs on my right side. I moved away from the punch and into a kick on the other side. I jumped back and waited for him to attack again. The door opened, but I kept my eyes on Kyo.

"Master, the Ootori family has arrived."

"Let them in. Kyon is practicing right now, but I would enjoy it if they joined in to watch her."

"Yes sir." Soon after, more voices entered the room. Kyo and I were still standing there and staring at each other.

"Kyon, go on the offensive," my father ordered.

I rushed forward and threw a kick at Kyo's left side. He jumped to the right so I kept my foot going towards him. He jumped a second time, making me return to my original position. I went at him with a punch aimed at the right side of his face. He moved to the left. I barely had a kick ready to hit him in the leg when he moved. He stumbled, but remained standing.

"Kyon, go back on the defensive." I jumped back and returned to my defensive position. "Kyo, attack her now."

Kyo ran forward with a punch aimed at my face. I moved to the side and grabbed his fist in my hand. With one movement and my weight as leverage, I used his hand to throw him on the ground. I knelt and put my knee on his chest and my forearm on his collarbone.

"That was good. Stop hesitating so much. You both hesitated to attack each other. You will be switching between attacking and defending constantly in a fight. There is no room for hesitation."

"I thought you were inheriting a dojo, not a fight club." I snickered.

"I heard that Kyo." I fell silent at our father's voice. "This is more for if she's ever in trouble. It's training for you too. Kyon, switch to the dummies." I stood and helped Kyo up with a smile. He helped me get all of the dummies out of the closet. "Practice using the nun chucks!" I groaned from inside the closet. I couldn't even hold those right.

"Don't worry Kyon. I'll show you how to use them."

"Thanks Kyo."

He grabbed two sets and led me to the dummies. He handed me one. I imitated his grip and watched him attack a dummy with them. I tried to do the same thing and I hit my face. Kyo laughed. I heard Kyoya's voice asking my father if I was going to be alright and I heard his mother worrying.

"Ow," I said simply as I held my nose.

"It's bleeding! We can't get blood on these mats again!"

"Once again, it wasn't my fault! He was the idiot that ran into the sharp end while I was turned away and talking to you!" I had my head tilted back while Kyo turned frantic. A maid came in and handed me a paper towel. I pressed it against my nose and tilted my head forward. "So what did I do wrong?"

"You hit your face." I punched his arm.

"Ow! I'm sorry. Your form is wrong and you had jerky movements. Watch me and observe it all carefully." I watched his movements and took in each detail while he showed me. He did it five times so I could actually get every detail.

"I think it's done bleeding." I took the paper towel away and showed Kyo.

"You just have blood on your face now. You can wash it off later." As if on cue, two maids came in. One took the bloody paper towel and put it in a small trash can. The other cleaned my face with a wet paper towel and deposited it in the small trash can. Kyo and I looked at each other with wide eyes.

"They never cease to amaze me with the way they know everything that's going on," I whispered.

"Same here. Now here's your nun chucks!" Kyo shoved the weapon in my hands. I went into the stance he used and carefully started to imitate him in his attack on the dummies.

"Kyon, change to the staff. Teach Kyo while you do it to hone your teaching skills." I took the nun chucks to the closet and returned with two staffs. I tossed one to Kyo. He caught it with ease.

"Ok. So first, you need to know why I use the staff. It's like an extension of your arm. The farther you reach with it, the tighter you have to hold it and the less power it has. Watch what I mean." I hit the closest dummy and kept a loose grip on the staff. It fell over. I held it to hit the one farther away and tightened my grip. I used the same amount of force and that one stayed up.

"I see." I returned the staff to its original spot in my hand.

"Usually, you use both hands with a staff. It's possible to use only one, as you saw, but using both hands is better. What you want to do is put both hands side-by-side in the middle and then slowly move them apart until they reach your shoulder width." Kyo did as I said. I did it with him. "Usually, a crouch is a good way to start the stance. Then you'll spread your legs and lean forward on the leg in front." We dropped into the stance. "Attack the dummy in front of you by twisting your body. You'll keep your toes on the ground as you twist and the back of your staff will hit the dummy."

Kyo did it once with an achieved smile on his face. When it came to the weapon the other preferred, we sucked. I couldn't use nun chucks and he couldn't use a staff. I started to do it with him and instruct him when he messed up, fixing only small flaws. I started to show him advanced moves and then instruct him on each one in turn. I had to actually fix anything he did by adjusting him myself.

"Kyo, Kyon, that's enough for today. Go shower and get back down here."

"Yes Father," we said in unison. We cleaned up the dojo inside his house and ran off to take showers

"You're back," Kyoya greeted with a hug and a kiss on my forehead. I hugged him back with a smile on my face.

"Hi. I'm sorry about still having to practice for so long. My father said we would start early so that you would only have to watch the last few minutes, but we ended up starting late."

"It's alright. I think my parents were impressed with your little spar against Kyo."

"Well that's interesting. It was a horrible spar."

"It was?"

"Yes. I could do so much better. Same with Kyo. We did really bad."

"Well they liked it. I did too."

"Thank you."

"Kyon." Kyoya and I moved apart. I looked at his mother with a smile in place.

"Yes Mrs. Ootori?" I asked.

"You can call me Hanako. You don't have to apologize. I know that you are from that look on your face. Your mother gets the same look. Speaking of your mother, do you know when she will arrive here?"

"Yes. She will be here around 5:30."

"Thank you."

"Yes. You're welcome." She walked off. I returned to my spot in Kyoya's arms. "I think she only came over to ask about my mother."

"Me too."

"It doesn't really matter if she did or not."

"I agree." Kyoya hugged me tighter and then we shared a short kiss. Kyoko came in while we were just hugging each other.

"Kyon and Kyoya! Yay!" After that joyful shout, she ran out of the room like a crazy person.

"I think she's hyper."

"Me too."

"Alright then." We stared after my little sister in concern.

_Me- I apologize for the short chapter._

_Kyon- This is more reasonable. It's too short though._

_Me- I'm sorry!_

_Kyon- Hahaha! That never gets old._

_Me- Meanie._

_Kyon- At least I'd update regularly._

_Me- College is hard!_

_Kyo- Stop fighting long enough for the disclaimer._

_Kyoya- Amii doesn't own us._

_Hanako- She doesn't own OHSHC either._

_Kyo, Kyon, and Kyoko- She owns us, our family, our maids, and Kyoya's mother!_

_All of us- Join us next chapter!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Attention! 2**

**Chapter 8: Let us Help, Our Loving Mother**

"It's no big deal," our mother replied.

"Then why are you trying to decide what outfit after taking everything out of your closet?" Kyo asked her.

"I can't look good?"

"That's our point. You have to look good. Let us help," I almost begged.

"No. I already told you that it's no big deal."

"If it weren't a big deal, you wouldn't be looking at every outfit in the mirror in our room," Kyo replied from beside me on my bed.

"You two have the only full length mirror."

"Mom, our mirror isn't the point. Dad got it so we could both use a mirror at the same time and always look our best. Kyon, talk to her."

"Can we please help? Please, please, please, please, please let us help! Please let us help you!"

"No." I moved down and got on my knees with my puppy dog face in place.

"Can we pretty please help you?"

"No."

"Pretty, pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"No."

"Pwetty pwease?" I asked as cute as I could. Kyo joined me on the floor with his puppy dog face.

"Can we pwetty pwease hewp yew?" we asked in unison in cute and childish voices. Our mom turned to us with every intention of saying "no" etched on her face.

"Fine," she said after a while of looking at us.

"Yay!" We both jumped up and started to look through her clothes.

"No. No. No. No. No. There is no way! Why did you even bring this outfit?"

"It's a nice outfit."

"It's for business. This is a date."

"Kyon, just because I let you help doesn't mean you can insult my clothes."

"I'm not! I'm just saying that this is not the occasion for this outfit." I gave Kyo the rejected outfits so he could put those away before rejoining me.

"Mom, a lot of these are really old and don't fit you right. You lost weight when we moved back here," Kyo commented. Our mom huffed at us.

"Too big. Too big. Too big. No. Definitely not. No. No. This looks like a large spot of normal clothes."

"It is." I took the pile and put it in Kyo's arms.

"You can come back for the clothes that don't fit and the clothes that just aren't right for this date."

"Alright." He left the room and I continued to search through the different pretty shirts and dresses.

"Mom, I'm going to look at your skirts."

"Why?"

"Just trust me." I left the room and started to search through her skirts to find one that would go well with the shirt I had in my hand. Kyo was just putting up the last bit of rejected date clothes when I jumped up.

"What is it?"

"I think I found her outfit." I showed Kyo the shirt and the skirt.

"Let's go see how she looks."

"Great idea." We ran back to our room. I handed our mom the clothes. "Put those on. I'll look for a secondary outfit in case that one doesn't work on you." She left to change while I searched through clothes and Kyo started to set up his make-up work station.

"Is this really how I should look for a date?" she asked when she returned. I looked at her and pulled Kyo's arm gently to attract his attention to our mother.

"I think the skirt is good. The shirt should be changed though."

"Kyo, the ensemble doesn't work with her body shape at all. I know!"

I ran off to my closet and pulled out the wardrobe bag I had been given by Mrs. Hitachiin. I had already worn every outfit and gotten the reactions for her. She approved of the reactions and was getting the designs approved by some business partners. That meant that the clothes were still not being worn by anyone else yet.

"Mom, what size of dress do you wear?"

"I wear one size smaller than you because I don't fill out the bust as nicely as you do."

"That'll work."

I pulled out a long dress that was navy blue. It was strapless and had a scarf to put over the shoulders if it got cold. It was plain for those that looked perfect in plain clothes, like my mom. It was solid, except for at the bottom, where there was a slit up the right leg that would reach my mom's knee. The slit had glittering, gold fabric along the edges of it.

"Are you allowed to keep wearing these before the line comes out?" my mom asked me with obvious concern.

"It's fine. Mrs. Hitachiin told me to wear them as much as I wanted. If anyone asks, you have to tell them who made it and when the line is supposed to come out. That's the only condition. Now go put this on and be prepared for me to sew it to your body shape."

"Fine." She left the room again while I got my sewing kit and the shoes that matched the dress. Kyo smiled at me.

"Nice choice."

"I had to. She's going out with Dad again."

"I've been going out with your father for a while now." I smiled at her look in approval and moved her to where she would need to stand. I set the heels on the floor.

"Get in the heels." She stepped in the shoes and Kyo fastened them around her feet while I started to pin her dress where I would need to sew it in the back and under her arms. "You may have been going out with him for a while, but this is your first real date."

"We've been having real dates."

"This is your first real date with just the two of you. You won't have us kids there to steal any attention from either of you."

"It doesn't make a difference. We enjoy it when the three of you are there with us." I pushed a pin through the dress.

"That doesn't matter. It's not a real date when we're around. We stop you from being all mushy, mushy around us. We also stop the whole kissy face factor from happening. It's like when you watch Kyoya and I. We don't kiss or anything. The most we will do is hold hands or he will put his arm around the back of my seat without actually touching me."

"Why do you do that?"

"Because you're my mom. We act the same way in front of any parents. Kyo does that same thing with Renge."

"She's right. I get nervous showing my affection with my parents around. Her father is in France at the moment. She did propose a great trip for summer vacation."

"She wants to take you to France to meet her father, doesn't she?"

"No. She wants to take us all to France to meet her father." I smiled and shook my head.

"Same, difference."

"There is a big difference. She wants Dad and Kyoko to come too."

"I hate that we can't go work at the inn this summer. But school rules say that we can't. This summer Kyoya is going to be busy studying for some entrance exams into a prestigious medical school. He's busy without me."

"Awwww! My poor baby sister." I laughed a little.

"I'm fine though. I guess we have our vacation planned out. Is it ok?" I asked our mom while putting in the final pin.

"Yes. I think it would be great to see France. I believe that it would be better with Kyoya. We will be in a very romantic country after all."

"We are not going to be teasing tonight. I'm working hard on getting your dress ready. Go take it off and seat yourself at Kyo's station for make-up."

"Yes. I will do as my leader says," she said playfully before leaving the room. I shook my head at her.

"She's goofing off. We need to hurry up with the preparations and she's goofing off. This is unbelievable!"

"Kyon, calm down. Dad still has a while before he comes here. Plus, he has to try to get Kyoko ready and packed. You know how hard it is to get her to pack."

"You have a point. Do some crazy math power skills to find out how much time we have left." I took the dress from our mom as she entered the room.

"Did you brush your teeth already?" Kyo asked.

"Yes. I brushed my teeth before I changed into the first outfit."

"Alright. Take a seat. I will be your make-up artist for tonight. Would you like to go natural or fun?"

"What do you mean?" He held up his different styles. That was the way he did things. I just sat on the bed and brought in the dress.

"Choose either fun or natural. I have to start putting it on while Kyon sews your dress."

"Let's go with this one. It matches the dress."

"I choose the colors. You just choose the pallet."

"Would you choose this color from this pallet?"

"No. It would make your eyes seem dull and lifeless."

"Alright. This other one then."

"You chose natural. Close your eyes." He set to work. He took longer with her than he usually did with me since I knew what to do and she didn't. We weren't make-up people. Kyo just liked to put it on.

"I had to tighten the bust a little more since it's a strapless dress and I kept everything below that a little loose since you are going out to dinner and your stomach expands as you eat. I did finish sewing the dress though." I held up the finished product.

"Now I finished putting your make-up on." I handed the dress over.

"Go change and then come back for your hair."

"I can do my own hair, thank you very much."

"But I wanna do your hair," I said softly with my eyes in the puppy dog look already.

"I'll be back in a moment."

She left while Kyo and I discussed hairstyles. We finally decided on an up do when she got back. She sat on the bed while I went behind her and started to brush her hair gently. Kyo handed me an entire pack of bobby pins, one at a time, so I could get her hair up. The downside was that she had thick hair and it didn't want to stay up. I gave Kyo a serious look.

"Go into my stash."

"Roger that." He ran off to get into my stash that had everything needed to style hair. We went through another half of a bobby pin pack to get her hair to stay in the up do it was forced into.

"Kyo, prepare the purse."

"Fine." He left the room while I looked over our mom. I smiled and put the scarf on her to cover her shoulders and upper back.

"You look great. I'll see you when you get back. He will be here any minute. Don't stay out too late. If you are going to spend the night over there, call us so we don't stay up all night worrying about you." She smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I will be home around 10:30. We already discussed it. I'll see you when I get back. Thank you for all the help. Be good. Take good care of Kyoko. Make sure she's in bed by 8:35. The extra five minutes is because she has been giving your father a lot of trouble lately when it's time for bed. If she is in bed any later, you and Kyo will have hell to pay." I cringed at her voice paired with her words.

"Yes Mom. Kyoko will be in bed by 8:35. I promise."

"Good. Kyoya and Renge are allowed over if you and Kyo promise to behave with them."

"I promise."

"I promise too," Kyo said as he walked in with a full purse that he handed to our mom.

"Thank you. I'll see you when I get back." She kissed his forehead. "Remember that Kyoko has to be in bed by 8:35."

"We will make sure it happens. Don't worry," Kyo told her. The doorbell rang.

"That's your father with Kyoko. Be good. I love you both."

"We love you too. Bye. Have fun on your date." She left the room, followed closely by us. She opened the door for Kyoko to hug her and run in. Our father stood right outside the door.

"Hello kids, and of course, hello Kohana. You look beautiful tonight. It's stunning."

"Thank you. Be good kids."

"We will. Have fun you two! Bye!"

"Bye kids. It was nice to see you."

"Bye my darlings." She left the house and locked the door behind her. It was just us three kids for now. It wasn't that bad.

_Me- I know that I am a horrible author for not updating sooner, but yeah. I forgot I needed to write a new chapter and I lacked inspiration and time anyways. I got it though! That's what matters! I'll try to make it up somehow, like some extra long chapters or days that have multiple updates or something._

_Kyon- You practically own everyone this chapter._

_Me- I know._

_Kyo- The characters used all belong to you._

_Kohana- We did mention others, but you never used them._

_Me- You're right. Kuma, you have to say it anyways._

_Kuma- Amii doesn't own OHSHC or its characters._

_Kyoko- She owns everyone else! That's my family and me!_

_All- Join us next chapter!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Attention! 2**

**Chapter 9: How Was It?**

Kyoko, Kyo, and I were all asleep on a pile of blankets in our room. Kyoko was in the middle, I was on her left and Kyo was on her right. I carefully got up and left the room in my pajamas.

Our mom hadn't been home at the promised time, but we eventually just agreed that she got carried away with the date and forgot to tell us that she'd be home late or not at all that night. I quietly checked her room and saw it empty. I smiled and went to make breakfast.

"Whatcha makin'?" Kyoko asked when she walked in. I turned around with a smile.

"It's an American omelet. It has egg, and a whole bunch of other stuff inside."

"What's it got inside?"

"It has some really good vegetables and some cheese."

"I like cheese."

"Good. Go sit at the table."

"Ok!" I finished the omelet for her and set her plate in front of her. I then set to work on one for Kyo.

"What's that great smell?"

"Omelets."

"Awesome. Do we have bacon?"

"No. You finished it last week and we haven't gotten any more."

"Oh. Kyon, can we go get bacon?"

"No. We are eating our omelets and then spending time with Kyoko."

"Fine. Where's Mom?"

"Gone."

"Still or again?"

"Not a clue."

"Did she leave a letter or anything?" I turned around with his omelet and looked into his eyes with the answer. "Why didn't you check?" I raised an eyebrow. "Fine. I won't ask. I'll look for one after breakfast."

"Good. Would you get the orange juice and three glasses?"

"Of course." I set down his plate and set to work on mine.

"Thank you." I heard him getting things out and pouring the juice. He then talked with Kyoko and just waited for me. "You can eat, you know. You don't have to wait for me."

"Oh. Ok then."

"Enjoy you two!"

"Thank you. Enjoy your omelet Kyoko."

"Thank you Kyo. You too."

"Thank you Kyoko." I smiled at the sudden silence of them eating while I finished my omelet and went to join them.

"How are the omelets?"

"They're great Kyon! Your cooking always is."

"They're yummy!"

"That's good. I'm glad you like them." I took a bite of my own omelet and smiled. It was good, like they said. "It is good."

"Told you."

"Oh hush Kyo." We exchanged smiles and continued breakfast together.

Kyo ran off to find the possibly non-existent note while I cleaned up in the kitchen after breakfast. Kyoko stayed with me to watch what I did. She was curious about what I did after breakfast since she never had to clean. There were people for that.

"Kids, I'm home!" All three of us ran out to the hall when our mom's voice entered the house.

"Hi Mom!"

"Hi Kyo."

"Hi Mom!"

"Hi Mommy!"

"Hi Kyon and Kyoko."

"How was it?"

"It was magical."

"When did it end?"

"You realized I never came home."

"You're still wearing the dress."

"Right. Your father was amazing. Kyoko, you should get your things together. Your father is here to pick you up."

"Ok Mommy!" Kyoko ran off to get ready and packed from her night at our house.

"So what happened?"

"We went to dinner, a movie, and his home."

"I'm not going to ask for details! Kyo, you can do it!"

"Yes! Mom, give me details on the dinner! Then tell what movie! That's all I care about! Kyon, stay for the details!"

"I'm good. I need to finish cleaning the kitchen."

"Party pooper!"

"Oh hush." I went back into the kitchen and continued to clean while Kyo talked with our mom. There was a knock on the window. I smiled at my dad and opened it up. "Hi Dad."

"Hi."

"There's a door that leads inside."

"I know."

"So how was it?"

"It was fantastic. Your mother was beautiful and wonderful. She had a tour of the house."

"You don't live in a house. That is a mansion."

"Right. Is she talking about our date?"

"You are like a teenager. Yes. She's talking to Kyo about it."

"I took her home to stay the night and she stayed in a different room since we are still dating."

"Right. So are you only here to ask about the date topic?"

"Yes. Sorry."

"It's fine. Kyoko should be ready soon."

"Great. Bye kiddo."

"Bye Dad." He went to his limo so I closed the window and continued to wipe down the counters. "They had a great date. This is fantastic news," I muttered to myself with a smile.

_Me- This is super short. I have to make up for it now._

_Kyon- Yes you do._

_Me- Kyo, Kyon's being mean to me again!_

_Kyo- No she's not! You made it way too short!_

_Me- Meh! Kohana and Kuma, you're two oldest are mean!_

_Kohana- Kyo, Kyon, be nice to the author._

_Kyon- Tattle tale._

_Me- Yep. Disclaimer!_

_Kuma- There is nothing to disclaim._

_Kyoko- Amii owns it all!_

_Me- Kyoko understands._

_All- Join us next chapter!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Attention! 2**

**Chapter 10: Rush to the Hospital!**

"You know it was hilarious," I told Kyo while we continued on the way home from the café.

"It was not. I dropped my drink and they had to clean it up."

"The event wasn't funny. Your facial reactions were."

"Shut up Kyon. I don't tease you like that. "

"You tease me about Kyoya."

"Point taken."

We heard a nearby scream. That caused us both to run in the direction of the scream. It was from down a darkened alley. I gasped at the sight. There was a group of teenage girls and a man with a knife. The man had one girl in his grasp and his knife against her throat. The rest of the girls were searching through their purses. I grit my teeth and stepped forward.

"Hey! Leave those girls alone," I said in the voice I had used during school last year. It was much deeper than my normal voice.

"Who are you?" I smirked. I had cut my hair really short again so it was as long as Kyo's and I had boy clothes on that day. I was grateful for having that as my style for that day.

"My name is Kyon Madaramay and I'll kick your ass unless you leave those girls alone."

"Just try. I have a weapon."

"That will not make a difference unless you know how to defend yourself from a martial arts prodigy."

"Ha! You're making a mistake with fighting me! I know all about you! I heard about the Madaramay twins and their inheritance! I know that your twin is the one getting the dojo!"

"He's getting the company you idiot," I shouted at him. "If you knew anything about us, you would know that we don't travel without the other anyways! Now, let those girls go before I lose my patience with you."

"Heh. Just try to make me let them go."

"That can be arranged."

"Show me what you got, you little girl."

"You know I'm a girl. You know something. That won't change anything. I'm more capable with fighting than most men. I'll prove it."

"Let's test that."

I ran forward and hit his left side in an attempt to make him release his hold on the girl he had. He blocked my attack and threw his weight against me so I had to move away. I frowned and threw my foot into his ribs. He let the girl out of his grip and laughed.

"It hurts. I'll give you credit for strength. I'll never stop in my mission to eliminate you. I'm going to get paid for killing you now that I've met you. I'm going to become rich. Then I don't have to steal anymore! I can live in luxury! Plus I'll get a beautiful wife for killing the one she hates so much."

"Fujitanna set you up to kill me!"

"That's right. That woman set me up to kill you. Now let me succeed in my mission." I frowned at the determined fire in his eyes. I glanced at the girls that were huddled together behind him.

"Leave." They ran without him noticing.

"I won't leave! I have to kill you first!"

"Just try it!"

"Do you want to know a secret before I kill you?"

"That depends on what the secret is."

"Your father is my brother. He has sufficient abilities for taking over the dojo, but I'm better. I will use it on you if I have to. I will not fail my beautiful Fujitanna!"

"You do realize she was married to my father, right?"

"She isn't anymore! She isn't family to me. I can marry her if I want."

"Try to kill me and feel what it's like for her to hate you when you lose."

"Just try to win."

I frowned deeper and fell into my normal stance. I had to stay focused. This family stance wasn't going to work. He knew it. In fact, he was in the same stance. I changed to my special stance I used for my special style of fighting.

He grinned evilly and ran forward with his knife in his hand. I dodged that hand carefully every time he tried to slash me across my chest. He moved back when I tried to counter his attacks with a kick aimed at his wrist so he would drop the knife. My foot met with empty air. I jumped back as he tried to slash me again. It was aimed at my throat.

"Kyon!"

"Stay back Kyo. I can't let him hurt you instead of me. That would tear me apart. Don't move from that spot."

My opponent looked me over and observed my stance. He copied it soon after and waited. It was a more efficient stance. I frowned and rushed forward. I threw a punch at his shoulder. He dodged to the right and punched me in the stomach.

"This is a handy stance. I'll give you even more credit for making it up."

"Shut up!"

I ran forward and tried to get him again. He dodged my attempt and just waited. I threw my leg into his ribs, making contact. His stance faltered. He got it back in time for another kick to make contact with the same spot. My third attack in the chain was a punch aimed at his hip. He was barely able to block it with his arm. I moved back before he could hit me.

"You are smarter than your father. You're also more skilled than he is once you're in a comfortable stance. I don't know why Fujitanna hates such skilled person, but I don't care. I'll kill you. Then I might kill your brother if I feel like it. And I might just go after the rest of your family so they don't suspect my dear Fujitanna and so I can get the dojo and the company like I should have!"

"Shut up! My family won't fall to you! You are just a worthless and self-centered person! No respectable fighter goes after those that have no abilities! It's even worse when they are children!"

"Ah. Yes. Your little sister has no abilities. It doesn't matter. She is in the way."

"Shut up you monster! I can't believe you would think of hurting her! I'll get you!"

I let my temper get to me. He got inside my head. That was my mistake. My emotions got in the way. I rushed forward in a rage and didn't analyze the situation. He had his knife ready. I wasn't able to notice since I was so upset.

His knife went into a gap in my ribs. It missed the vital organs. It still made blood come up in my mouth. I opened my mouth and felt the thick liquid drip out. I stumbled back with my hands on his knife to keep it there. It was beneficial in keeping the wound from bleeding out and it kept evidence.

"Get back here!" I felt him grab my head. Then there was a sharp pain in the side and nothing.

* * *

**Kyo's point-of-view**

"Kyon," I shouted as she fell to the ground. I didn't see her move at all. "You bastard, that was my sister!"

"I know. She was too easy. I don't want to kill you. I'll just leave. You can cry over her body." He smirked and left. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the emergency number, 119.

"Hello, this is Kyo Madaramay. Some man just tried to kill my sister. I need an ambulance. I'm in an alley. I'll go out to the street to wave down the ambulance," I said once the phone was answered.

I told the person the location on the way to the street with tears falling from my eyes. I couldn't lose Kyon. The ambulance was quick. Once we were inside, I got confirmation on which hospital we were going to and made the appropriate calls. I watched them fighting to keep Kyon alive. There were officers investigating the crime scene. They were going to get the knife after she arrived in the hospital and they took it out.

The calls were horrible. Mom cried into the phone loudly. When I told Dad, he let out some noise and I heard him try to tell Kyoko why he was crying. Her wails were drowning out his voice soon enough. Haruhi cried into the phone with me, quieter than Mom. Kyoya sounded like a wreck once I told him the news. His voice was so strange that I couldn't tell what he said after that or if he was just making noises of sorrow. Tamaki went crazy. Hikaru and Kaoru both started to cry a little bit and then they got angry and threatened to find the guy and return the favor for what he did. I sighed before calling Renge, who cried. Then I rubbed my temples and realized that I was out of tears in time to call Benten, Michi, and Mahalyn. All three cried into the phone like basically everyone else. I was a nervous and sad wreck by the time I finished the calls in the waiting room to wait on the news of her operation to remove the knife.

* * *

"We successfully got the knife out. Her family can see her now. We would advise that her friends waited until another day to see her."

"Her friends are like family to her," I objected.

"I mean blood related when I say family."

"We all need to be able to see her," Kyoya said forcefully. The doctor looked at him.

"Yes sir. Go right ahead. It was just a suggestion. You know what you're doing though." I watched the doctor walk away stiffly.

"It helps when my family owns the hospital," Kyoya said calmly.

"Wait, you didn't tell us the room," I called after the doctor. He rushed back.

"I apologize. She is in room 137."

"Thank you. I can show them where it is."

"Yes. Of course sir." The doctor walked away again.

"Kyoya, is Kyon going to be ok?" Kyoko asked softly while we followed him to Kyon's room.

"She will be ok. She has to be." I had given her that same answer soon after she arrived. Our parents tried too.

"Haruhi, is Kyon going to be ok?" Apparently she was asking everyone. She got the same answer from everyone.

We were all gathered. It was our parents, Kyoko, Kyoya, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, Michi, Mahalyn, Benten, my beloved Renge, and me. Renge was comforting me so I wouldn't break down into tears. We all went inside the room and took turns with being around her bed.

Mom touched her face gently and burst into tears. Dad took hold of her hand carefully and held it for a moment before he had to turn away. Kyoko couldn't even touch Kyon since she was already crying. They had to leave the room so she wouldn't be too distressed when she woke up. They went and waited in the waiting room.

The girls were next to gather. Haruhi kept it together for almost a full two minutes. She then had to go in the hall to regain her composure. The other four, including Renge decided they couldn't stay. Renge joined my family in the waiting room while the other three went home to be with their families. Haruhi rejoined us with her tears gone.

Us guys were next. Tamaki forced himself not to go crazy with despair. After saying a few things to her, he grew mushrooms in his corner. They were different from usual. They were blue and had words on them. He still amazed me. Hikaru and Kaoru held each other's hands while they each touched a spot on her arm or her hand. Kyoya gently moved hair from her face and kept his eyes locked on her while I just held her hand. Hikaru and Kaoru had to move away after a while so they wouldn't start to tear up. That left Kyoya and me to watch over her.

"Why did you keep going after him?" I asked quietly. "Kyon, he proved himself to you and you kept going after him. You let him get in your head. Why would you do that?" I asked with tears in my eyes. Kyoya put a hand on my shoulder and shook his head.

"She can probably hear you. It's not good that she hears this in this state she's in."

"She shouldn't have done that. That's all it is." Kyoya nodded and returned to what he was doing before I started talking. All her hair was out of her face so I assumed he was doing something else. I looked at her face and saw a smile that made things worse for me. "I can't." I let go of her hand and ran into the hall with tears spilling from my eyes.

"Kyo, you should be in there with her," Kyoya said after a while. He had joined me in the hallway. I was sitting on the floor with my back against the wall.

"I can't." He joined me in the same position.

"Why not?"

"It's too painful. That smile isn't her smile."

"I noticed that. It was different from how she smiles. I've never seen that smile on her face."

"I have." I pulled out my wallet and flipped through pictures until I found the right one. Kyon was wearing very revealing clothes with that smile on her face and I was standing beside her with a frown on my face.

"What is that?" I showed it to Kyoya. His eyes grew wide and he turned away with a very red face. "I see why you're upset. While it's taunting to keep looking at her like that, I prefer the way she is now. Please put that picture away." I closed my wallet and put it back in my pocket.

"That's one more thing I like about you. You like her true self better than that other one. You really are the best guy for her. You are approved."

"Thank you. Kyo, go back in there and watch over her. She needs you in there when she wakes up. Go in there."

"Alright. You have to make sure I don't go crazy and kill every guy in school if she's stuck in that phase."

"You have my word. I will probably beat you to it."

"We can team up."

"You have yourself a deal."

"Kyon's moving. I think she's going to wake up soon." We both looked at Haruhi.

"Thanks for telling us. Let's go Kyoya." He nodded so we both stood and went back inside the room. "If any of you need a moment, go in the hall. It makes you feel much better."

"What did you do out there?" Haruhi asked.

"I had some guy talk with Kyoya." I returned to Kyon's bedside and took hold of her hand. Kyoya was at the end of her bed, staring at her charts.

"It looks like there's some possibly memory loss. It should be temporary. Don't force her to get her memory back. She won't forget everything. It's most likely the more recent things. You should explain your situation with your father before letting him see her."

"You got it." I looked back at Kyon when there was a gentle squeeze of my hand. Her eyes were starting to flutter. She opened them soon after, making me smile. "Hey there."

"Hi Kyo. Where are we?"

"We're in a hospital. You got hurt."

"Was I defending those stuck up cheerleaders again?" I looked at Kyoya.

"Make that definite memory loss and tell me how long it's going to stay like this."

"Well you're the cutest doctor I've ever seen. What's this about memory loss?"

"Never mind."

"Kyo, you can tell her that she has memory loss. I'll do it. Kyon, you were stabbed and thrown head first into a wall. You have temporary memory loss of recent events it seems. Everyone in this room cares about you. There are more people in the waiting room that care about you. Kyo can explain the rest." I frowned at Kyoya.

"You don't leave me with that. Never mind. I can deal with it. We're in Japan. That's Kyoya Ootori. This is Tamaki Suoh. Those two are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. You remember Haruhi Fujioka."

"Ok. Who are these guys? They're very cute."

"They're your friends. I'm not done yet. We live with Mom. We visit Dad all the time." She frowned at the mention of him. "Stop frowning. Kyoko is with us almost daily. You are inheriting Dad's dojo. Fujitanna and Dad divorced. Dad always loved Mom. He was forced to divorce her and marry Fujitanna. Now that he divorced Fujitanna, our parents are dating again. He always loved us. He's proved it on multiple occasions."

"I don't believe that man would have the nerve to implant you with his lies."

"They aren't lies! I'm sorry for shouting. It's all true though. Fujitanna paid people to kill you since you were going to inherit the dojo. She finally snapped and that's how he was able to get permission for a divorce. A final man got to you and that's why you're in here."

"I'll believe you for now. If I see any sign that it's false, you won't be happy with the outcome. Now tell me about these guys. They're all so cute."

"Stop that," Kyoya told her. He hated that she was calling other guys cute.

"I agree. Stop that. One of these guys is my boyfriend." I looked at Haruhi.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Just stop calling the guys cute."

"Which one's your boyfriend?" Haruhi took hold of Hikaru. "Oh. He isn't the cutest one. He's one of the less cute ones."

"Shut up."

"I'm sorry. It's true though. Tamaki and Kyoya are the cutest."

"Kyon, stop calling them cute or they'll all have to leave, got it?" I told her.

"Fine. I'm sorry. Kyo, you got so mean."

"No I didn't. Are you ready to see our family now and another friend?"

"Sure."

"Tamaki-sempai, could you go get them?"

"Of course Kyo! I would do anything for my beautiful daughter! She's finally awake! I'm so happy!" He left the room.

"I take back everything I just said about him. He scares me."

"I know," I said after a laugh.

* * *

**Kyoya's point-of-view after visiting**

Everyone had left except for Kyo and me. Even his parents and Kyoko left. Kyoko was tired and much happier since Kyon was able to smile and talk to her. Her parents had work and had to make sure Kyoko went to bed. That's why they left. We had school the next day. That's why everyone else left.

We hadn't told Kyon about the fact that she is my girlfriend. We thought it would be better if we waited. I was walking around the hospital. After a while, I decided to go check on Kyon. I went to her room and silently opened the door.

The sight on the inside made me smile when I got close enough to see it all. Kyo was sitting in a chair by Kyon's bed. He was holding her hand gently and he was fast asleep. Kyon was fast asleep as well. She had her normal smile on her face. Her hand that had Kyo's was pulled up against her chin.

I couldn't stop myself from smiling. That was ok. I didn't care if I was caught smiling. Then I found that I couldn't stop myself from doing something else. I leaned down and gently kissed her cheek. Her smile grew and turned shy. That was my Kyon. I wanted her to be the one that left the hospital in a few days. That was my hope.

_Me- It's a cute ending scene to a long and sad chapter. Let's do the disclaimer real quick. Kyoya's the only one up so it's just him and me._

_Kyoya- Amii doesn't own us or OHSHC._

_Me- I own Kyon and her family, plus Benten, Michi, and Mahalyn._

_Both- Join us next chapter!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Attention! 2**

**Chapter 11: Feeling Better**

"How are you feeling today?"

"I'm a lot better. Pass me my dinner tray."

"Kyon, why are you getting a second dinner?"

"The first one wasn't enough. Now give it to me," I whined. Kyo shook his head with a smile and switched the trays on my table. "Thank you!" I was eating when our parents came in with Kyoko.

"Kyon, you're eating! You're better, right?"

"I'm better than before."

"Then you can come home with Daddy! Then I can sleep in your room like Kyo did last night and the night before and the night before and like he always does at Mommy's home!"

"I'm sorry Kyoko but I'm not completely better. I'm just feeling better and I remember a little bit more than I did. Nathaniel was a jerk face."

"Exactly. Some of it really is coming back to you."

"Well it is and you talk in your sleep. You said he was a jerk. I started to think about the name and it came back. Some of it did. I don't think it ended with Mitskuni and Takashi beating him up because he cursed me and I found out by some strange miracle."

"He cursed you with you in the same room." I took a bite and started trying to remember it.

"Nope. Don't remember. It escapes me."

"So do you believe me about everything I've told you?"

"Yes. I can't believe you're keeping my relationship status a secret."

"Too bad. You've only been in here for a few days. Your relationship status is unimportant."

"Point taken." I took another bite and chewed it thoughtfully. "Will you sleep in here again tonight?" I asked after I swallowed.

"Of course. I like sleeping in here. I get to keep an eye on my little twin."

"Yay! Give me a hug!"

"Ok." He bent down and hugged me. I wasn't allowed to get out of bed unless I was going to the bathroom.

It was very boring during school hours. I was alone. I couldn't leave the room. It was basically me lying in bed and doing nothing. That is boring stuff.

"Hello everyone."

"Hello Kyoya. I'm glad you came to see Kyon," my father mentioned.

"Kyoya, pick me up and put me on Kyon's bed!" I put the last bit of food in my mouth while he was still out of sight and swallowed it quickly. I drank some water after.

"It's good to see you Kyoya."

"Hey Kyoya. How's the club without me?"

"I had to take care of 27 unhappy girls because you were gone again."

"Tell them that I'm here watching over Kyon. They'll be fine for hours."

"I tried. They were too upset to let me say it."

"Write it on our random white board. It magically appears like the black magic club room door."

"What are you talking about with a black magic club? I told you to keep your sister away from that."

"It's a club that has only one member. She's fine. Over half the time, we don't even know it's there."

"Keep it that way."

"I will. Just relax." I gave Kyoya a flirty smile after he set Kyoko on the edge of my bed.

"You know how to take care of her. That's a good quality. I'm sure you could take care of me and make me happy too."

"Kyon, stop that! Stop hitting on Kyoya!"

"Sorry Kyo. You're so mean and yelling. I don't like it." Kyo looked into my eyes with a look I had never seen before. I just stared before a short memory passed before my eyes of us in an actual fight. "I hurt you! I'm so sorry! I hurt my brother with a weapon while we were fighting! I'm a horrible person!" I had attached myself to him by this time.

"Calm down! I forced you to it! I already forgave you. It's ok."

"Ok Kyo." Kyoko moved and hugged me when I let go of Kyo.

"It's ok Kyon. Kyo forgives you. Kyo always forgives you. He forgives us both when we mess up."

"You're growing up so fast," I said softly as I hugged her back.

"I know. You said so last week."

"Kyoko, we've been over this. I don't remember last week."

"Right. Kyoya get me down! Mommy I want ice cream!"

"Kyoko, I don't have any money."

"I'll get it for her."

"You bought dinner."

"I'll get you a sweet dessert too."

"Go get Kyoko ice cream. I don't want anything."

"Kyo, Kyoya, would you like anything?"

"No."

"No thank you." My father left with Kyoko. "Kyon, I was talking to your doctor."

"Ok. What is it Kyoya?"

"You should be released tomorrow."

"That's better than being stuck in here."

"Oh and you can get up if you want. You don't have to stay in bed anymore. Just try not to put too much strain on your body. You're still healing."

"Thank you." I sent a wink at Kyoya.

"Kyon, just stop flirting!"

"Fine. I'm sorry Kyo."

"It's ok Kyo. Let her flirt." I smiled at Kyoya's objections to Kyo.

"So you want me to flirt? I see. That's very interesting."

"I didn't say that. I just told Kyo to let you flirt."

"I'm flirting with you so you must enjoy it." He frowned.

"Hello everyone! I came to check on Kyon! Haruhi is coming soon! She had to sign in for us!" I looked past everyone and smiled at Ranka.

"Hi Ranka! You look just as young as when I left. You never age."

"Oh thank you. You're so sweet Kyon. I think you'll always have a bit of that hosting ability."

"What are you talking about?"

"I told you she had memory loss Dad. You aren't supposed to force the memories back on her."

"Right. I'm sorry. She's just so naturally a host that I can't help it."

"Why'd you say host instead of hostess?"

"That's not important dear."

"Ranka, don't lie to me."

"I can't tell you why."

"I don't see how they could force someone as beautiful as you to do something as ugly as keep a secret. It's so conflicting with how you look and how you normally act! I don't think I can take it!"

"You used to pretend-," Ranka tried to say. Haruhi had her hand over his mouth.

"Dad isn't allowed to tell you. No one is. If we force the memories, it could end badly. You have to remember at your own pace."

"Fine. I'll stop trying to get people to tell me." I pouted and tried to look cute doing it since Kyoya was in the room.

"My daughter looks so cute like that!" I looked at Tamaki. I was still wondering who his daughter was. He attacked me with a hug and I nearly fell out of the bed.

"Ah! What's going on? Help! He's hugging me and I don't know why! I don't know you good enough for that! Let go!"

"Tamaki, let go of Kyon," Kyoya said forcefully. I thought about that voice. I had heard the same voice say the same thing a number of other times before. I was wearing the school uniform Kyo and Kyoya wore for a number of those instances.

"I used to wear a boy's uniform. I know because I'd flail around when I was attacked by hugs. Why would I wear the boy's uniform?" I sat there in thought after Tamaki let go and just started at the empty trays on my table.

"You can calmly hug her."

"Aren't you going to hug her too? She is your-," Tamaki got out.

"You idiot," Kyoya replied before Tamaki could finish. I looked at the two while I continued to think.

"Kyoya, Tamaki, can I talk to you two alone for a minute?"

"She's given up on calling us sempai! I'm so proud of my little girl!" I finally realized who his daughter was.

"I'm the daughter you keep talking about! It happened that day you found out I was a girl. You started calling me your daughter and you wanted me to address you like you were my father. Kyoya-sempai was the mother. The club was one big, happy family!"

"That's right Kyon. Do you still want to speak with us alone?" Kyoya asked calmly while Tamaki hugged me.

"Yes." Everyone left the room.

"Kyoya-sempai, can I have a hug from you before we start this conversation?" He hesitantly hugged me after Tamaki let go. I paid attention to how I felt with his arms around me and to how he was.

"I don't see why you wanted a hug," he said after he released me.

"Every girl would want a hug from you after the dreams I've been having." I watched Tamaki as I said the next part. "In my dreams, I've been kissing you." Tamaki simply frowned.

"I don't see why you needed Tamaki in here to say what your dreams were."

"It really happened. I needed to see how Tamaki would react. If he had started to verbally and physically go crazy with rage, I would have known it was simply dreams of mine that we had hugged and kissed before. His calm frown is proof that it actually happened. That's all I wanted to check."

"He's your boyfriend," Tamaki blurted out.

"I see. That explains why I've kissed him so much. But why were we in a closet? Why did I have a wedding ring in one of my dreams? I don't have one now. Am I married?"

"No."

"Am I divorced?"

"No."

"Ok. It'll come back to me at some other time! Thank you for your time! I now know that I was dating you all along so I didn't need to flirt."

I grinned at Kyoya. He smiled and gently kissed me on the lips. I smiled shyly and felt a blush cover my cheeks when he pulled away. He smirked.

"That's my Kyon." He straightened up. "Should I let everyone else in now?"

"Yes. That would be nice." He opened the door and let everyone enter my room again. "I have a boyfriend," I said when they walked in.

"She remembers her boyfriend before she remembers us?" I smiled at the voices talking in unison.

"Hi Hikaru and Kaoru! Kaoru, you still owe me a popcorn chicken lunch. Hikaru, you should have known that Tamaki-sempai was going to drop that tray when he found out about you and Haruhi last year."

"She knows that I owe her a lunch."

"She knows about the tray incident."

"It's good enough," they said together. I smiled.

My friends were making the memories come back. From what I remembered, I was my true self around them. I was just working on forcing it to happen.

_Me- That's it for that! Kyon's starting to remember things gradually._

_Kyon- Who are you?_

_Me- That's not important. Kyoya, take control._

_Kyoya- It's time for the disclaimer._

_Hikaru- Amii doesn't own us_

_Kaoru- Or OHSHC_

_Kyoko- She owns my family!_

_Kyo- She ran out of ways to put us in here._

_Me- It's hard work. Tamaki, Haruhi, say the end thing._

_Tamaki and Haruhi- Join us next chapter!_

_Kyon- Wait. What's going on? Who are you? Who's Amii?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Attention! 2**

**Chapter 12: Back from the Hospital**

It was weird to be back in school with people I didn't remember that were doing things that I didn't remember. The uniform was weird too. At some point, everyone I was close to visited me in the hospital, or so Kyo said. I was going to believe him. Apparently, I ran a club. I didn't know what it was or what I did to run it, but I did run it.

Currently, I was sitting between Kyo and Hikaru. I had already gathered that I was closer to Kaoru than I was to Hikaru. It made sense since we had a lot in common. Hikaru and I were very different. That's aside from the point. We were watching Michi talking to a girl. I was informed of the members of my club and about her previous membership to my club.

"Hey, wanna join the black magic club?"

"No. I don't want to have to walk around school wearing those weird black cloaks."

"You don't have to."

"Tell me the details of the next meeting." I stared on in shock at the two girls.

"Who likes black magic? I mean seriously?" I whispered to Kyo.

"You used to."

"It's weird."

"That's what I said. You just kept going."

"Oh hush now."

"Fine. Fine."

"I'm never going to replace her in the club, am I?"

"I doubt it."

"Um, excuse me." I looked up at the soft female voice.

"Hello," I replied with my voice raised to its normal volume.

"I'm new here. I was told to talk to the Madaramay twins for help."

"I'm Kyon Madaramay. This is my twin brother, Kyo Madaramay. I'm afraid I won't be much help. I recently had an accident. I'm trying to readjust to this school. Kyo, what's the first class?"

"It's just home room."

"What happens in home room?"

"The class rep talks to us."

"We have a class rep?" He face palmed at my final question. "Hey! Don't face palm me!"

"I can if I feel like it."

"Ok."

"You can continue the argument. We already had our first argument."

"I missed our first argument. That's horrible."

"Don't worry. You'll remember soon enough."

"Alright." Kyo and I both stood to shake the hand of the new member of our class.

"I'm Izanami Kato."

"It's nice to meet you," we both told her with matching smiles.

"Kyo, there you are!"

"Renge!" I jumped back with wide eyes and the two love birds ran forward to hug with no cares about the people that may have been in the way.

"That was fast reacting."

"Thanks. I'm taking over my father's dojo. I know that those two will demolish anything in the way of seeing each other. I may not remember everything, but I know that."

"Renge, follow me to your seat." I watched Kyo lead Renge to her seat with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey Kaoru, is that a normal occurrence?"

"I'm Hikaru."

"I know. I was asking Kaoru, not you."

"Yes."

"Thank you Kaoru."

"It looks like there's someone else here," said Hikaru slyly. I turned to look and smiled at the sight of Kyoya.

"Excuse me a moment, Izanami." I bounced over to Kyoya and hugged him. When I released him, I was attacked by a blond and blue blur.

"Kyon, my beautiful daughter, it's so great to see you in school," Tamaki shouted while twirling me around in the air.

"Ahh! Kyoya, help me! Please!"

"Tamaki, put Kyon down." Tamaki ignored him, so I went to my next resort.

"Haruhi, get him to put me down! Help me out! Please!"

"Haruhi is here too! Both of my daughters are here in school together! Isn't it wonderful?"

"Haruhi, he's scaring me!"

"You put me here! If you hadn't mentioned me, it would still only be you!"

"Get him to put us down!"

"Tamaki, what have I said about this?" Kyoya asked in a low voice. Tamaki turned around with us still in his arms to see the glare Kyoya had.

"I'm not supposed to pick up Kyon until she remembers everything," he said sadly before putting us down.

"It's ok if you hug me though. Just don't pick me up," I said as a way to cheer him up. His face lit up and he crushed me in a hug. "You're crushing me."

"Tamaki, what have I said about hugging Kyon?"

"She said I could! Kyoya, calm down! Join the hug! Then we pull Haruhi and Kyo in! Then it will be a family hug with Mommy, Daddy, my two beautiful little girls, and my son!"

"What about Hikaru and Kaoru?"

"They have sexually harassed you and Haruhi in the past."

"They what?"

"Don't worry about it. He's just overreacting," Kyoya answered.

"Thank you for clarifying it. So why did you come here then?"

"I wanted to check on how you were for your first day back."

"Thank you for being so nice, Kyoya. I'm doing fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I promise."

"You also need to work on acting nice, proper, elegant, and graceful. You were perfect before when at the dinners, then after the time with my family, you were your normal self."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kyoya, your class starts soon. I'd tell Tamaki, but he's crying by Haruhi and about to go in his corner. You can continue talking curing club activities," Kyo said as he walked over from Renge's desk.

"How about we see each other at lunch? I'll come here so we can finish talking."

"Kyoya, we can just talk in the club. Then again, you can always call. We have phones." I pulled mine out and held it up from the pocket on my dress.

"They have pockets on that?"

"Apparently."

"Kyon sewed it on. You seriously need to go. Take the self-proclaimed Daddy and go. You don't want to be late."

"Right. Thank you Kyo. Goodbye Kyon. Come on Tamaki."

"Mommy, Haruhi is being mean!"

"It's ok Daddy," Kyoya said after a sigh.

"Bye Mommy," I said teasingly. He turned around with a smile at me.

"Bye, my little girl." I giggled a little and waved.

"Did that just happen?" Kyo asked me.

"What?"

"You actually called him Mommy," Haruhi shouted.

"I know. He went with it. I don't think I'll do it again. It's not fun when he just goes along with it."

"That's my sister. She's acting almost normal."

"Thanks Kyo. I remember the nightmare. Jason knew what to do and you failed!"

"Shut up. At least I didn't try to force you into a marriage that you didn't want to be a part of!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Dammit! I forgot that you don't know what happened!"

"At least use stuff that I know!"

"You can just shut up!"

"You're so mean!"

"I know!"

"Excuse me." We both looked at Izanami.

"What is it?" we asked calmly.

"I just wanted to ask you who those guys are and if I could come to whatever club you were talking about."

"We were talking about two clubs that meet in the same place at the same time. Those two boys were Kyoya Ootori and Tamaki Suoh."

"The blond one was Tamaki. The cute one with black hair and glasses was Kyoya."

"You think he was cute. That's cute. Where should I be and at what time?"

"That depends. Would you like to join the girl club or would you like to visit the boy club?"

"What are the clubs?"

"They're host and hostess clubs."

"I don't know what those are."

"You got this, right Kyo? Great. I don't what they are either, so he's going to explain it to both of us."

"Renge, you got this, right?"

"Of course! The host club is group of boys that works to charm the ladies and make sure that they are happy! The boys that make up the group are handsome boys that have way too much time on their hands while the girls are just girls from around the school that have way too much time on their hands!"

"Ok. Now what's the hostess club that I run?" I asked her.

"It's a group of girls that entertains boys with our different personalities. We have the cute and always natural type, which is Haruhi. I'm the outgoing and beautiful type. Mahalyn is the indifferent and gorgeous type. Benten is the cute and shy type. You are the best friend and elegantly beautiful type. You are also our fearless and powerful leader."

"Ok. Thank you."

"We did lose our happy and pretty type. That was Michi."

"Thank you so much Renge."

"It's time to get started," called a boy at the front of the class. "Would you all please take your seats?" We all went and sat down. That's when class started. Izanami ended up joining the club with me.

_Me- It was hard for me to put this out for some reason._

_Kyon- Now I remember you._

_Me- I've never been so happy! *hugs Kyon* Everyone else can just talk! I don't care!_

_Kyo- Let's do this before the older guys find out!_

_Hikaru- Amii doesn't own us_

_Kaoru- Or OHSHC_

_Haruhi- She owns everyone else._

_All- Join us next chapter!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Attention! 2**

**Chapter 13: The New Club Member**

"Alright. So this is the club?" I asked Kyo.

"Yeah. The girls are usually on that side. Us guys stay over here."

"Ok then." I took our new member to the girl's side and sat in the throne looking seat that had my name. "Apparently I have a throne."

I sat there thinking about what Tamaki had told me at the hospital. It seemed true since Kyoya never pushed me away, but could I really be his girlfriend? I just sat in thought about that while waiting for someone to come tell me what I was supposed to do.

"I see you found your throne. We got that for you last year as a way to show you that we appreciate you." I turned and smiled at Kyoya.

"Hi. Thank you for the throne. It's really comfy. Why did you need to show me that you appreciate me?" Before he could answer, the doors burst open to reveal three girls in a uniform for a different school.

"We have come to save the lovely maidens from the evil clutches of the host club," shouted one.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Uh. We are the Zuka Club from Lobelia Academy. I'm-,"

"What are you doing at Ouran?" I asked, cutting off the girl.

"No one cuts off Bennibara like that!"

"I just did. Do you have a problem with it?"

"Yes I have a problem with it!"

"Well too bad. I don't care. Wait, you said her name was Bennibara?"

"Yes." I thought silently for a moment.

"What a strange name," I said after a while.

Tamaki was in a corner of the room laughing. Kyoya was snickering slightly from behind me. Kyo was laughing hysterically and trying to crawl to me. The three girls in the doorway looked mad. The missing club members soon joined us in the room. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi found the shocked looks on the faces of the girls to be quite funny. I was still confused as to why.

"Why is everyone laughing?"

"We aren't," announced Renge as she moved to sit near me with Mahalyn and Benten.

"Ok. Will someone tell me what I do to run my club? I don't know what I'm doing here."

"What you want to do is call the attention of your girls, ask for cosplay ideas or if they would like to just stay in the uniforms, get changed if needed, and then sit and wait for your customers to come. You run it much smoother than Tamaki runs the host club," Kyoya explained.

"Thank you. Girls, do we want to do a cosplay or would we like to stay in the uniforms?"

"Let's go easy on you and the new girl. We'll just stay in the uniforms," Mahalyn answered.

"Ok. Will someone tell me what a cosplay is?"

"Ugh," came a collected groan from my friends and club members. Izanami and Benten were the only ones not to groan.

"What? I don't see any of you getting rushed to the hospital because of some jerk that stabbed you and threw your head against a wall." Kyoya put his hand on my head and I heard a lot of murmurs around the room.

"The host club had one of the maidens protect them and she got injured! We cannot let this continue anymore!"

"I think I was protecting a group of girls from my jerk of an uncle that wanted to marry my ex-stepmom or something. That's the memory that keeps trying to fly into my head anyways." I put my fingers against my temples as I thought about it.

"That's right. You wouldn't let me help you. That made him think that I wasn't worth killing. He just left after he injured you and I called 119."

"We're in Japan so that is the emergency number. Give me a minute." I sat in deep thought while there was a lot of talking and yelling between the two groups of people from opposing schools. "I know who you are! You guys are that group that can float!" A number of weird looks were sent my way. "What? They floated once."

"We did. Then you refused to go to Lobelia with us."

"Uhhhhhh. Give me another minute." I started to think hard again while the groups continued to yell. "My friends were so much better than you! You saw what they did! They made idiots out of themselves for me! No offence guys." After they confirmed that I was in the clear, I continued what I was going to say. "You girls were in the wrong! It was obvious that I was happy here! You tried to take Haruhi when she said that she didn't want to! That was not right! You don't just do that! That is wrong! Learn right and wrong! I don't have enough memory to tell if you ever tried anything again, but I don't want to deal with people like you!" I frowned.

"Kyon, calm down."

"No Kyoya. I will not calm down. These girls made you guys dress like Haruhi's father with a bad fashion sense! I will admit that he has some good fashion sense. He knows how to dress."

"He does. That's true. You just shouldn't get too worked up." I thought about the hospital again and how he kissed me. I sighed.

"Fine. I'll stop. Haruhi, what do I do during the club hours?"

"I'll show you. We just need to make an announcement to the customers. You will notice that some of the girls that come to the clubs come to our side. It's normal."

"Ok. I'll just watch you. Izanami, you should watch someone too. You can join me in watching Haruhi or you can go to someone else."

"Thank you. I think I'll join the two of you."

"That sounds good. So why are you here, Zuka Club?"

"We are here to take you away from the host club."

"We are in our own club now. Stop freaking out. We aren't host club members anymore."

"Kyon, I still need to talk to you." I looked up at Kyoya since he was standing behind me.

"What is it?"

"I'm taking you on a date this weekend and, sadly, both of my parents will be there. You don't get along with my father. You get along with my mother though."

"Ok then. I'll find something in my closet."

"We're going skating."

"That's a bad idea."

"Why?"

"I may have grace in fighting, but put me in skates and I will destroy something with my clumsy movements. I destroy things naturally. I destroyed that vase that one time."

"You keep remembering things. That's good."

"It truly is." I smiled up at him. He moved to the side and kissed me gently.

"Get a room," Hikaru shouted. I smiled evilly at him.

"We will after you and Haruhi. You two did start dating before we did. It's only common courtesy to let the ones that were there first go before us." He blushed slightly and frowned, making me laugh. Kaoru laughed along at his brother's torment.

"You got him!"

"I know!"

"We are here to save the maidens! They are in the wrong kind of relationship!" I stopped laughing and sent an icy look at the three girls.

"We are waiting for our clubs to start. Will you please leave?"

"We are here to save you." I sighed and stood up.

"We don't need saving."

"You obviously do!" I made my way over to them at a leisurely pace.

"Look, I don't want your help, nor do I need it. I'm exactly where I want to be right now. Haruhi is happy too. Leave. I don't want to use force."

"Kyon, you can't use force to make customers leave. You set that rule on your club so you wouldn't hurt anyone," Kyoya said.

"Right. Just leave. I'm happy here and I have a great relationship, I think. I don't remember everything that's going on in my life, but I'm pretty sure I'm in a good relationship."

"You are," Haruhi commented.

"Thank you Haruhi."

"A relationship with a boy isn't healthy for a beautiful maiden such as yourself."

"Stop calling me a maiden. I happen to be in a healthy relationship, thank you very much. Please leave."

"We have something to do before we leave."

"What would that be?"

"It is obvious that you are with that boy over there." I looked at where Bennibara was pointing and nodded since she had been pointing at Kyoya.

"You're right. Where is this going?"

"We will attempt something we tried with Haruhi in a more direct way." I looked back at them.

"What's that exactly?" Bennibara puckered her lips. "Ahhhhhhhh! No! No! No! No! NO!" I took off running in the other direction.

"Why is it that every time I come to visit you, something weird or bad happens?" I looked at the voice and paused. The girls chasing me stopped as well.

"Who are you and who are you talking to?"

"You'll have to excuse her Jason. She has lost a large chunk of her memory. For a while, she thought I was her doctor."

"Oh wow. I guess it sucked to be you Kyoya! Ha ha! So why is my ex-fiancé getting chased by some random girls?"

"I was engaged! That explains the dream with the ring! I still don't remember you!"

"I'm Jason."

"Wait. Are you the same Jason that was my pen pal in America?"

"I am the one and only."

"Awesome. I still know Jason. Wait. I was engaged to Jason. Talk about weird."

"It's worse than I thought! We must show her the wonders of a woman's kiss!"

"Ahhhhhh! Leave me alone!" Jason made his way over and pulled me to my throne.

"Sit." I did. "Now tell me why you lost part of your memory."

"Ah! They're ignoring us! She traded us for a boy!"

"Hush! My sister is trying to tell a story! Now go before you decide it's time to try and take her away again!" I looked at Kyo.

"Thanks."

"It's Jason! He cheated on Kyon! She's fine with talking to him! Kyoya doesn't care either! There's something wrong!" I looked up at the shout.

"You cheated on me?" I asked Jason.

"I think I know what happened. I never cheated on you. My mom was trying to force us into an arranged marriage that neither of us wanted to be in. She threatened you with blackmail on everyone you've ever known. She lost her leverage so you decided not to be a part of the marriage and you lied about what happened to be sure that she didn't release the blackmail because she found out that you said what she did."

"That sounds about right," Kyoya told him.

"Thank you for the confirmation. Now Kyon, how did you manage to lose a chunk of your memory?"

"I got stabbed and my head was thrown into a wall," I said calmly. Jason sighed after a while of thought.

"Your news trumps mine."

"What's your news?"

"I got an amazing girlfriend. My mom is trying to arrange a marriage for her and I. Of course, my mom is only in it for the money, but I get to be with my girl."

"That's great! You have some pretty awesome news. I mean the whole stabbing thing is pretty interesting, but yours takes the prize for amazing!"

"Thanks!"

"Fist bump."

"Awesome." We bumped fists.

"Now is it club time?"

"Yes," Kyoya answered.

"Ok. Now what do I do to start it?"

"Just come sit by me," Haruhi ordered.

"Ok." I went and sat by Haruhi for the start of club activities.

_Me- It matches the random brain wave patterns of today. Kyon is remembering stuff. She's actually second guessing things that people have told her. Then she remembers things that prove what was said. That's why she knows that she's with Kyoya._

_Kyon- Why is he talking to so many girls and kinda flirting with them?_

_Me- He's selling stuff, not flirting._

_Kyon- He just said something in another language! He's flirting!_

_Me- Calm down._

_Kyon- I will not calm down!_

_Me- Wahh!_

_Jason- Kyoya, come calm down your girlfriend!_

_Kyoya- Kyon, calm down. You're scaring Amii._

_Kyon- Psh. I don't care._

_Kyoya- You should. She can make bad things happen._

_Tamaki- She's scary._

_Haruhi- We should do the disclaimer before she freaks._

_Hikaru- Amii doesn't own us_

_Kaoru- Or OHSHC_

_Izanami- This is new. What do I do?_

_Mahalyn- Watch and learn from them._

_Benten- She owns our entire club except Renge and Haruhi. She also owns Kyo, Jason, and the girl that shouts about Jason._

_Renge- Even though she doesn't mention every member of the Zuka Club, she doesn't own them and it is the same people._

_All except the confused Izanami- Join us next chapter!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Attention! 2**

**Chapter 14: Time to Skate**

I stumbled in the skates and fell against Kyoya. He caught me with ease and chuckled. He helped me stand straight again while we watched his parents gracefully skate around. They were both very talented at skating and their grace was amazing. It astonished me. I had remembered a lot about Kyoya and his family so I had a good five minute time set aside on the phone so I could yell at him for not telling me about what was going on in our relationship yesterday.

"Let's join them."

"Are you crazy? I can't even stay standing," I snapped quietly with a pout. "I told you I couldn't do this in school. This is such a big skating rink for only three families."

"I know. I had to force Tamaki not to bring the club here today. He seems to enjoy ruining our dates."

"He's ruined our dates?"

"I guess you only remember once or twice that it happened."

"I remember three times, thank you very much." He chuckled at my slight attitude and started to pull me out to the rink.

"Every time we go around, I'll tell you about one date that he ruined. It'll be a game. Does that sound fun?"

"It doesn't sound fun, but I'll do it."

"Good." He started to help me skate around while holding tightly to my hand. I returned the favor of holding tightly to his hand by squeezing it every time we turned.

"That's one time. Tell me a date he ruined."

"Our first real date. We went out to dinner at an expensive restaurant. Tamaki showed up and joined us at our table. Every few minutes, he would attach himself to you and make sure that we couldn't hold hands or anything. He watched us closely and criticized every move I made so you would stop dating me. You just laughed at him and told him that you still wanted to be with me. He even got so serious that he rode home with us."

"He rode home with us? He's so crazy." We continued around the rink. After the tenth time, I fell forwards. Kyoya was barely able to stop and keep me from landing on my face.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Maybe we should take a short break."

He smiled and nodded. He helped me up with a little bit of difficulty since we were both wearing skates. We eventually got back to the exit of the rink and went to sit down at a bench. His parents continued to go around and around. We just watched and talked.

"Hello Kyoya and Kyon." We both turned around to look at Izanami.

"Hello Izanami! What are you doing here?" I asked pleasantly.

"I just came with my parents. They dragged me here. They've been acting strange lately. May I join you two?"

"I'll go skate. You two should sit and talk a little bit," Kyoya said. "It was good to see you Miss Izanami."

"Same with you. What class are you in?"

"I'm a year older than you and in the A class."

"Oh! I'm sorry for not talking to you with the right amount of respect! It was good to see you here Kyoya-sempai!"

"That's alright. You probably just talked so familiarly with me because of Kyon."

"Yes. Thank you for understanding."

"Goodbye."

"Bye Kyoya- sempai!"

"Bye Kyoya. Have fun."

He skated off and joined his parents in going around the rink. Izanami sat next to me. She had a pair of skates draped over her right shoulder and she wore a skirt with a pretty little shirt. She had been a great addition to the club. She was nice and she had a beautiful mixture of ocean blue eyes and her hair was almost the same color of sand at the beach we went to the year before. It was a great mix with the soft features of her face and wonderful figure. Right now, her eyes were sad, making them look even more beautiful. It's sad to say that her eyes worked like that.

"What's wrong Izanami?"

"My parents are acting very weird. I used to go to Lobelia so I know those girls that visited the day I joined the club. They transferred me for no reason. Now they dressed me up like this and brought me here. I don't know why. I've never liked skating and they know that. They still forced me to come here. I don't get it."

"That is pretty strange. I don't like skating either. I actually just can't skate. I'll stay here and we can talk about this."

"You're using me as an excuse to stay out here."

"Actually, I'd help you, even if it was something I enjoyed. Being able to stay away from the rink is an added bonus. To me, everyone is acting weird. Kyo isn't the same as what I remember. My mom, my sister, and even my father are all different from what I remember. My best friend is nothing like what she was where my memory is. I'm getting a lot to come back, but it's not enough to find any of this normal. It's all weird. Therefore, I have two solutions for your parents."

"What are the solutions?"

"Either they're changing, or they're planning something."

"Those are both probable." I laughed a little.

"I guess that doesn't help too much."

"It helps more than you think."

"I'm glad I helped a little."

"Thank you Kyon."

"Hey, if you ever forget my name, don't hesitate to call me fearless leader." That made Izanami burst out laughing. She laughed so hard that she had to wipe tears from her eyes.

"Kyon, that was amazing."

"Renge said they actually call me that sometimes. I'm not sure if she was joking or not."

"I think I'll stick with your name."

"Thanks. It was nice to be able to sit down and talk to you without the class or the clubs or Tamaki-sempai." We both shuddered at the thought of the overly happy teenage boy.

"He kind of scares me."

"He scares me too. Apparently, I got over his super hyper and joyful personality. I'm waiting for it to happen again."

"Good luck with that."

"Thank you. It means a lot."

"You're welcome," she said after a laugh. "I think that you are the best club leader I have ever had."

"Thank you. That means a lot too."

"You're welcome Kyon."

"You're pretty cool Izanami."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Kyoya came back over to us with a frown on his face.

"Kyon, we're leaving."

"What? Why?"

"I just found out why my father wanted to come here and I will not let it happen. At this age, he needs my signature and I will not provide it."

"What's going on?"

"Let's go you two. Yoshio will get home by another car."

"I was talking to Izanami though. Can one of you please tell me what's going on?"

"My father is trying to put me in an arranged marriage with Izanami," Kyoya ground out.

"I knew they were acting strange! No offense, but I don't want to marry you!"

"It's ok Izanami. Apparently, it won't happen. So you won't be marrying Kyoya. I have to leave now though. He's giving me the look. Bye. Be safe."

"Bye. You too. Wait. What's the-?" she started to ask. She stopped when she saw the look on Kyoya's face. "Go. Hurry."

"Ok. Have fun. Be safe. Bye Izanami." I stood.

"Bye. Be careful. That's a scary look."

I laughed and took hold of Kyoya's arm so I could stay up while we went to the spot to take off the skates. We all took off the skates and put our shoes back on. There were lockers so I put the skates back in the locker, like I was supposed to. It was odd that I owned skates and a locker, but I did. Let me explain. You bought your own skates and a locker. Then every time you went there, you took the skates out of the locker you owned. It was weird. That was just the way it worked.

"Let's go home you two. We can have dinner there."

"Yes. Thank you Hanako."

"It's no problem Kyon." I smiled at how approving she was to me and Kyoya's relationship with me.

_Me- I don't know how skating rinks work. I just took a guess and changed it up for the rich people skating rink. I can't skate so yeah._

_Kyon- That's just like me._

_Me- Yep. Now let's just do a quick disclaimer. I'm making dinner._

_Kyon- What are you making?_

_Me- Tacos._

_Kyon- Mexican food._

_Me- Oh hush. Izanami, try the start of the disclaimer!_

_Izanami- Amii doesn't own the original characters._

_Kyoya- She also doesn't own OHSHC._

_Kyon- She owns me, Izanami, and Hanako Ootori._

_All- Join us next chapter!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Attention! 2**

**Chapter 15: Memory is Back in Action! Party with the Girls!**

I burst into the black magic club room with a smile on my face. Michi was standing there with her members. They were talking about level one curses with curse dolls. All the members leaned to a side so they could look past her and at my smiling form. Michi noticed soon enough and faced me.

"Kyon, what are you doing here?"

"You didn't get my text? I texted everyone that my memory is back in full swing! I remember everything! We wanted to have a sleepover with the current hostess club and you! Will you come?" I asked happily as I skipped around her.

"I don't know. Running a club is hard work. I have to watch everyone and make the level one curses with the curse dolls for us all to practice."

"Call Nekozawa to get the dolls. I'm sure he has plenty. He'd be more than happy to help you out."

"You're right there." I frowned and looked at the cloaked figure. Apparently, no one knew he was there until he talked.

"Stop hiding like that. The shadows may be a welcome comfort to you, but that is not the way to handle things. Let people know you're there or stop wearing the cloak in the dark. Besides, you graduated. Stop coming to the school!"

"I apologize. I would love to help my cursing goddess. I'll have bags of curse dolls for you and the club by Monday."

"Thank you Neky-kun."

"You're welcome, my goddess of black magic." He bowed out of the room. I looked back at Michi.

"Really? You're dating him?"

"Who told you?"

"No one. I just learned the signs. Kyoya helped me. Anyways, are you coming to the sleepover?"

"Well, I don't know. I have to do so much." I held up a pink colored pencil.

"You're coming to the sleepover," I told her sternly.

"I can just turn around and run the other way."

"No you can't. Our fearless leader was right. You're coming to the sleepover," Mahalyn said from the doorway with a roll of neon pink duct tape.

"No! There's too much pink! I'll go! Just stay away from me with it!"

"Cool. We'll be talking about it in the next room after club activities. See you then!" I skipped out of the room with Mahalyn.

I think I should explain why I was so skippy. Our cosplay that day was all about cute and innocent. What better way to prove it than having us all in pigtails and skirts that bounced around when we skipped. It made skipping fun, so I did it. Mahalyn did too. I wasn't sure why, but she skipped too. That made it all the more fun.

* * *

"Alright girls. Where can we have it? Haruhi's place is too small for all of us. We'd have Kyo right there if it was at my place. I have been banned from Izanami's place because of my relationship with Kyoya." We all looked over at the sisters in our group.

"I'll call our parents," Mahalyn volunteered.

"Great. While she's doing that, let's talk about what we'll do about everything else. I think we should all sleep in one big room. It's customary for sleepovers," Haruhi said.

"It is? You don't sleep in different rooms?" Izanami asked in shock.

"Where's the fun in different rooms?" I asked.

"I think we should invite the boys over for a game of truth or dare," Renge exclaimed.

"That's not customary for sleepovers," Kyo called from the other side of the room. He was waiting for me so we could go home.

"He's right. Let's just play truth or dare with us girls. We can do prank calls too," I said excitedly.

"Great idea Kyon! I've been wanting to do that for a while now," Haruhi admitted.

"Great. Hmmm. Let's bring our own snacks and drinks. Haruhi and I can bring the snacks. Izanami and Renge are in charge of drinks. Benten, can you bring the plates, cups, and dinnerware? It can be plastic and foam. That will just add to the feel of a classic sleepover. You girls get to experience what it's like for a commoner sleepover."

"I'll go shopping for some before I head home."

"Thank you Benten."

"Michi and Mahalyn, do you guys have mirrors and a fancy bathroom?"

"Yeah. Why?" Michi asked while Mahalyn talked to their parents, still.

"Then we can do makeovers. Girls, bring your make up and some stuff for your hair!"

"This will give me a chance to use the makeup kit I got from Hikaru for my birthday. I can also use the hair kit Kaoru got me for my birthday," Haruhi said with obvious excitement.

"Bring some extra clothes too. I'm bringing all the clothes I got from Kaoru and Hikaru's mom. I'll also bring the heels and I can call for a ride. I'll pick Haruhi up. Is there anyone else that wants to join us for the ride?"

"I'll just pick you two up. I want to be with Kyo for a little while anyways," Renge volunteered. I looked over at my twin brother fist pumping the air.

"Are you sure you want to spend time with my spazzy brother?"

"Hey!"

"Kidding."

"You better. I know where you sleep."

"Cut it out Kyo. We're busy."

"I'm rejected by my sister!"

"Kidding."

"You two are so funny," Izanami commented.

"We also make a wonderful hosting pair if you think of me as a guy. Would you like to see?"

Of course!"

"Do you like sweet sibling love or something like Hikaru and Kaoru do?"

"I want to see both."

"Ok. Kyo, let's start with sweet."

"Of course."

I smiled and sat next to him. We gestured for Izanami to join us. She sat across from us. I pretended that I got a cut on my hand and held it with fake tears in my eyes. I learned how to di it perfectly from Tamaki. I looked over at Kyo. He glanced at me and his eyes grew wide. He immediately wrapped his arms around me with a look of sadness and worry on his face.

"Kyon, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I just cut my hand. It's just like summer vacation last year huh? I'm so clumsy."

"I'll go get the first aid kit! You need some serious help!"

"I'll be fine Kyo. Don't worry too much about me. There's nothing wrong with a small cut on my hand. It just hurts a little." He had tears in his eyes. "No. Don't cry."

"You started it."

"Kyo, please don't. If you cry, then I cry," I choked out before letting the tears spill over and latching onto Kyo while "crying" and sniffing.

"It's ok Kyon! I have you," he sobbed out.

"Wow. You two are so cute!" We slowly pulled away and looked at Izanami. We each had an arm resting on the other.

"Thank you. That means so much coming from a girl as beautiful as you," I said softly. Kyo decided to change gears without warning. He smiled slightly and turned my head towards his.

"It does mean a lot coming from her, but it would mean so much more if you called me cute. Everything means so much more coming from you."

"Oh Kyo. You're so nice to me. You're the best. You deserve so much more. I mean, this is forbidden. It can't be real. It would ruin so much."

"The only thing that I care about is having you. Let everyone think what they want about it. I want you and your love. That's all. I don't just want it. I need it."

"Oh Kyo! I do love you! I can't hide it anymore! It's too hard! Thank you for the confidence! It helps so much!"

"Uwahhhhh! That's so cute! No more! No more!" We stopped and looked at Izanami with matching smiles.

"That worked better than I expected." I sat up and we let go of each other. "That was fun."

"Well I came in at an odd time." Kyo and I looked at Jason standing in the doorway.

"Hey Jason. What are you doing here?"

"I'm still visiting and I was bored when you guys weren't home so I came here to see what was taking so long. I should keep this a secret from Kyoya, shouldn't I?"

"No. It has no meaning. We've been practicing. It's pretty good, huh?"

"I'll hide that from him too."

"You don't have to hide it Jason! We were just pretending! It was just a hosting technique!"

"I was kidding. I know you're team Kyoya all the way."

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember the whole Team Edward and Team Jacob thing?"

"Yeah."

"People are still going on about it."

"Right. So girls, what's the verdict on the sleepover?"

"We can have it at our house! We have the perfect room for all of us!"

"Awesome! Alright, I think we have everything covered. Haruhi, are we missing anything?"

"Let's see, we have our makeovers, our other activities, our snacks, our drinks, the materials, and our place. I think we're good."

"Wait a minute. We need a time!"

"Should we eat dinner first?" Izanami asked from across the table.

"What do you girls think?"

"It seems like a good idea. We should have it at 7 or so," Benten said quietly. We all looked to her.

"It sounds good to me. Any objections?" At the silence of everyone, I banged my fist on the table. "Meeting adjourned! Let's go home everyone! I'll see you girls at 7! I'll see Renge before that."

"Yes you will. I'll pick up Haruhi first."

"Ok. Sounds good. Haruhi, bring your sewing kit. I'm bringing mine."

"Ok." We all got up and left after exchanging information about where it was and making sure that Izanami had all our numbers and we all had her number.

* * *

"Ok. I'll admit that was a tough dare. It was fun though. I just had no idea you guys had a pool," I told my friends.

"No one did."

"That's what made it so much fun."

"True. Alright. So it's my turn. Uhm. Mahalyn, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to call Tamaki and confess your undying love to him."

"You're evil," she whispered.

"I know. He doesn't have your number though. That makes you safe."

"Alright. I'll do it." She pulled out her phone and dialed his number after looking at it in my phone. "Hello?" she asked after a while of it being to her ear. "Tamaki-sempai?" We watched in wait. She put him on speaker and set the phone on the ground in front of her.

"What is it my dear princess?"

"I want to be your only princess. I can't take it when you talk to all those girls and call them your princesses. I want to be the only one that is your princess. You have no idea how happy I'd be if I were. Please make me your one and only princess Tamaki-sempai. I love you so much. I couldn't take it if you were to deny me. I think I would cry for years and never come out of my room again. I want to see your face smiling and filled with love for me!"

"Princess, I have never received a call from you so I'm afraid that I only have a guess at who you are. I propose a little game."

"What?"

"If I guess who you are right, you go out with me next Saturday. If I guess wrong, you choose what to do to me."

"That sounds like a plan." Mahalyn was smiling happily. She was excited about the possibility of going on a date with Tamaki.

"I'm going to guess that you aren't a customer of mine, but a member of my daughter's hostess club." All of us let our jaws drop at how well Tamaki was doing. "It's nice to have your number Princess Mahalyn." All of us let our jaws drop even more, if possible, and we exchanged looks before looking between Mahalyn and the phone.

"How did you know?" she squeaked.

"I would know your voice anywhere. I just trusted my instincts."

"That was amazing."

"I'll see you on Monday to talk about our date next Saturday."

"I'll see you on Monday Tamaki-sempai."

"Goodbye my princess."

"Goodbye," she said shakily. The call disconnected and we were all still shocked.

"How did he do that?" Haruhi asked after a while. She broke our shocked silence.

"Maybe he's noticed me this entire time! This is so exciting! I'm going on a date with Tamaki-sempai!" Mahalyn jumped up and ran out of the room. We heard her all throughout the house.

"Well she's excited," Michi said as a way to get us all laughing and happy again. Mahalyn rejoined us after ten minutes, panting.

"Ok. Renge, truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Ok. Is it true that you came to Japan because you wanted to marry Kyoya-sempai since he reminded you of a video game character?"

"Yes."

"Renge, that's my boyfriend," I whined.

"I know. I'm over it! I'm with your brother now."

"Always with my people. First it's my boyfriend. Then, it's my best friend of some amount of years. I can't do the math. Then, it's my brother. Always with them."

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't be. It was a joke. You didn't get it!"

"I'm sorry. Anyways, it's my turn! Kyon, since you're in such an evil mood, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you t prank call Kyoya-sempai!"

"I need someone else's phone. He has my number." Izanami handed me her phone. "Thank you." I hit the speaker button and dialed his number from memory. "Everyone needs to stay quiet." I held my nose and hit the send button.

"Hello?" he asked on the third ring.

"Hey there Shinichi," I said with my hand holding my nose, effectively changing my voice.

"I'm not Shinichi."

"Then give him the phone man!"

"This is not Shinichi's phone."

"Give Shinichi the phone! I got to talk to him!"

"I don't know a Shinichi."

"Then why do you have Shinichi's phone?"

"I don't. This is my phone."

"I see. Shinichi, stop messing around dude."

"I'm not Shinichi."

"Then who are you?"

"I'm Kyoya Ootori."

"That kid from that medical family or whatever?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing with Shinichi's phone?"

"This is not Shinichi's phone! This is my phone!"

"Right. Who are you again?"

"I give up." He hung up. We all laughed and I called him back. "Hello?"

"So where's Shinichi? I need to talk to him."

"Stop calling!" He hung up again and we all burst out laughing.

"That was great Kyon!"

"Thanks!"

"That was perfect!"

"He really believed it!"

"I know!"

"That was awesome!"

"Thanks guys! That was fun." We all calmed down and returned to the game. "Benten, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who is your crush?"

"K-Kaoru."

"That's so cute!"

We continued like that for a long time. We made a number of other prank calls and had a lot of fun. By the end of the night, we were all giggling and gasping for air, even through our exhaustion. It was a lot of fun.

_Me- So that's the next chapter. I had trouble figuring out how to write it but I finally got it good enough._

_Kyon- Can we hurry up? We're all tired and want to go to bed. *Falls asleep standing up*_

_Me- Is anyone still awake?_

_Haruhi, Benten, and Renge- Yeah._

_Me- Disclaimer then._

_Haruhi- Amii doesn't own us._

_Renge- She also doesn't own OHSHC._

_Benten- She owns almost the entire hostess club, Kyo, and Jason._

_All- Join us next chapter!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Attention! 2**

**Chapter 16: Aftermath of Party**

We all woke up groaning from the light being turned on. After I got used to the light, I sat up and looked at the maid that was standing in the doorway. She looked very confused by how we were all acting at that moment. I smiled at her while Haruhi and Renge sat up beside me.

"Hello, I am looking for Lady Izanami. There is a boy here to see her. He would also like to see Lady Kyon." I stretched with a small yawn and a look of confusion on my face.

"Sorry for the yawn and strange stretch. I wonder who that could be. Let's go Izanami." I stood with Izanami and we followed the maid to the entrance. I fixed my short hair as best as I could with my fingers and tried to fix Izanami's much longer hair.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to fix your hair. My father told me that if something like this happens, I should smile and hope that my hair looks as good as normal." She soon started trying to fix her hair with me. With her help, it was almost perfect by the time we made it to our waiting visitor.

"Thank you for the help Kyon."

"No problem Izanami."

"He's scaring me though."

"Sadly, he's almost to that point with me, but it's still not scary! Hi Kyoya! What are you doing here?" I shouted as I rushed forward and hugged him.

"I came to talk to you two. I got a call last night from Izanami's cell phone and I believe it was a prank call. I didn't think too much on the matter last night since it was almost midnight. The problem is, I thought about it when I woke up this morning and realized that it was not a mere idiot that called. I called Kyo to ask about where your sleepover was so I could get to the bottom of this." I froze and let go to walk back and stand by Izanami. "So who called me and why?"

"We're sorry," Izanami blurted out.

"Izanami, it wasn't your fault. You had no idea what would happen. You can go back to the room since you weren't really involved. It was just your cell phone."

"Thank you Kyon." She ran back to the room. I smiled slightly and looked at Kyoya.

"How do you plan on getting me to tell?" He slowly started walking towards me with a smirk.

"Well, I talked to your father and he thinks it would be great if I took you to the beach for the upcoming break. I might make sure that we are the only two there, you will not be able to hide from me or escape from me. I will find you and make sure you tell me." He ended with his mouth by my ear in a whisper. I turned red at that and took one step back to look into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry! It was me! I will never do it again! I swear! I'm so sorry Kyoya! I didn't mean to make you mad! I'm sorry!" He smiled slightly.

"Calm down and tell me what happened."

"Well, we were playing truth or dare. We were having a lot of fun. I dared Mahalyn to call Tamaki and express her undying love to him. Then, when it was Renge's turn, I teased her and then she asked me. Then I said dare. I was confident it couldn't be worse than the last dare I did. So she told me to prank call you. I'm sorry!" To my slight surprise, he laughed a little.

"Thank you for telling me. Just don't do it ever again, or else."

"Or else what?"

"I have my ways." He held up a picture of me in P.E. in middle school. Haruhi was in that picture as well. We were both trying to spike the volleyball.

"Where did you get that?"

"I have my sources."

"I have a better question now. Why do you have it?"

"I have my reasons. I think that Tamaki would be so proud of his little girls and he might hang this up in the club room with you in front. It would certainly be nice to see it every day."

"Give it here!"

"I can always get more."

"Give me the picture! Give it!"

I started trying to grab it from him. He just held up his arm. I rushed to stand against him and try to jump in order to get it. I still failed at that. He was just too tall with long arms that could hold it just out of my jumping reach.

"How many times do we have to fight over a picture before you realize that you can't take it from me?"

"It was different last year. Kyoya, give it," I whined. He smiled after a while longer at my attempts to grab it.

"I think I'll just keep it for now."

"Kyoya, give it here! Kyoya!"

"The Shadow King is playing a game!"

"This will always be amazing." I paused and looked at the two voices.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, what are you doing here?"

"The Boss wanted us all to come to the sleepover with everyone that has ever been a member of the club with us," Hikaru explained.

"He thought it would be a great way for us all to bond," Kaoru said to further his brother's explanation.

"Is everyone already here?"

"Yeah."

"Fine. Give us a little bit. We were just getting up when Kyoya arrived. I'll go let the girls know." I ran off to the room. "Code blue!"

"The boys are here?" Haruhi asked frantically.

"Exactly! Haruhi, it's all of them so you know what we have to do!"

"Right!"

"Renge, are you good with putting make up on others?"

"Yes."

"You're in charge of that!"

"Haruhi, you're in charge of sewing the clothes as needed! I will join you soon enough!"

"Benten and Michi, you two are in charge of choosing clothes for yourselves, Renge, and Haruhi! Mahalyn and Izanami, you are in charge of clothes for yourselves and me! Plus if either of you know how to do make up, you get to help Renge! We all have our jobs. Let's do it!"

I rushed around trying to pick things up while everyone got set up and started their jobs. After about ten minutes, Haruhi and I were sewing clothes to make any alterations that were needed. We got Benten and Mahalyn first. They were sent out to apologize to the guys for us still getting ready and cleaning up. We were frantically working to get everything ready. Michi and Izanami were actually fantastic with makeup. Kyo was still better to me, but that may be because he has practiced for years with me. Whatever the reason, that didn't matter while we were all trying frantically to get ready.

"Izanami, get changed! Let Michi handle Renge's make up! After you finish, it's time for Michi to get changed and then you two need to choose clothes for Haruhi and me."

"Right!"

Izanami chose an outfit and pulled it on. She actually had a great style so she looked great. We made the alterations for her while she went to get make up from Renge. Michi ran off to get changed and to choose Haruhi's outfit. I smiled at the girls left in the room with me.

"I think we pushed those two closer to their crushes."

"Either that or we turned it into a disaster," Haruhi commented.

"Pessimism! Pessimism! Pessimism is bad! Bad Haruhi!"

"Hey! Cut it out!"

"Fine. Only because Michi needs alterations. Once you get your make up done, get out there. Make sure everything is going smoothly."

"Right."

"Good. My little girls are all grown up and going to be so happy," I said while sewing up the side of the dress Michi wore. "They grew up so fast. I feel all proud and stuff."

"At least you aren't acting like Tamaki-sempai."

"That would be horrific. Can you imagine me that hyper? I think I would fail due to exhaustion after ten minutes. Tamaki-sempai is the only one that can pull that off and still manage to have left over energy. Well maybe Mitskuni could too. Alright Michi, you're done. Go get make up and make sure it isn't a disaster out there."

"I have your outfit Kyon."

"Thank you Izanami. Go help get Michi ready and head out to the guys to keep everything in order."

"Ok."

Haruhi and I got dressed together and I fixed her dress. Mine was one that I got from Mrs. Hitachiin so it fit perfectly. Renge rushed to get our makeup done and then we sent her out to the guys while we finished picking up the room. Finally, we left the room together and ran out to see the boys.

"Kyoya, I have high heels on now so give me the picture!" He smiled slightly and handed me the picture.

"That's ok. I already have five more." I frowned.

"You are an evil mastermind with the power to take over the world. It's pretty cool. I like that side of you occasionally." I smiled again and watched Mahalyn talking to Tamaki. He spotted me and excused himself to talk to me for a small minute.

"Kyon, my beautiful daughter! You all look so great!"

"Thank you Father. I'm surprised you knew it was Mahalyn that called last night."

"It wasn't hard to figure out. I've been around Haruhi and Kyoya for a while now. I notice some things. Plus Haruhi told me she had a crush on me and Kyoya told me there was a sleepover. It was completely obvious after I thought about that. Thank you for giving her the dare to call me." He ran off to Mahalyn again.

"We were tricked. I thought he figured it out all on his own. I'm surprised he was so calm."

"You shouldn't be. He got that call just as we were all leaving his house."

"What?"

"We were all at his house. Hani-sempai and Mori-sempai were leaving and I was getting my things together to leave when he got the call. He was ready to go to bed and he had us there to keep him calm. We knew what was going on just by hearing him."

"There's actually an end to his energy."

"Yes."

"So what did you mean when you were talking about the upcoming break earlier?"

"I meant that I would lock you in the house until you answered me."

"That's a genius plan. I would want to leave eventually so I could get sick at the beach again," I told him sarcastically.

"Where is all this anger and hostility coming from?" Hikaru asked from behind me.

"We thought you were always nice," Kaoru continued.

"Especially to Kyoya-sempai," they finished together. I frowned at them.

"I was woken up in a very bad way and I was trying to hide the anger. Now you go back to your girlfriend and you go talk to Benten or Izanami."

"I'll go talk to Benten. She told me about a snowboarding trip she had last year before everyone else started coming out."

"Then go find her again and keep talking about snowboarding!" The twin boys ran off.

"Kyon, calm down. Your blood pressure is acting weird again. Did you take the medicine?" Kyo asked from beside me. He had Renge's hand in his.

"I haven't had time this morning."

"Go take it."

"Fine!" I left to go take the medicine for my low blood pressure. Sadly, that was another thing Kyo and I shared. We both had low blood pressure and bad eyesight.

"You do know that you're wearing your glasses, right?" Kyo asked when I got back out.

"I know!"

"Ok ok. Calm down."

"You should wear your glasses. Then we can be even more twin-like!"

"Stop trying to force the joy. It might mess with your head."

"Shut up."

"Ok. Let's go this way Renge!" I frowned at my brother. Kyoya put an arm around me.

"It's ok. Just relax. I really am taking you to the beach with me for the upcoming vacation."

"Fine! I'll go!"

"Good girl." He kissed the top of my head. I sighed and leaned against him to watch the two groups interact with each other.

_Me- Don't mind her. She's just cranky because she didn't take her medicine at the proper time._

_Kyo- There's a reason they put a time on the bottle._

_Kyon- Shut up you two._

_Me- Kyo, she's mean to me!_

_Kyo- There there. We all know you're upset because she's being mean after your braces problem._

_Me- At least you're understanding._

_Kyon- Shut up!_

_Me- Fine. Disclaimer!_

_Hikaru- Amii doesn't own us!_

_Kaoru- Or OHSHC!_

_Haruhi- She owns Kyo, Kyon, Mahalyn, Michi, Izanami, and of course Benten!_

_Benten- *Over the fighting Kyon and Amii* Join us next chapter!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Attention! 2**

**Chapter 17: Fleeing the Club**

I smiled at Kyoya just before club hours and gave him a final hug before going to my side of the room. I found my little throne from the year before pulled up beside the couch so I sat in it. Haruhi wasn't there that day. She was sick so we were down one member. This would be interesting since she was one of the most requested.

"Alright girls. Smile," I told them softly. They all sat on the couch and a single chair on the other side.

I fixed the clips in my short hair and let out a short breath. I felt like something was wrong with Kyo. He hadn't been acting like himself all day and I could feel that he wasn't happy. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and saw him starting to smile slightly. A giant smile spread across my face at that and I turned my head to watch the door again.

"Welcome," the guys said to the girls that were at the door.

"It's so great to see all of you here," said the hostesses. The guys rushed over and chose the girl they wanted to host them. I got a number of boys asking me where Haruhi was.

"Haruhi is really sick. She had to miss school. It's enough to worry all of us. Everyone in both clubs is very close to her. Having her sick enough to miss school worries us all." After my explanation, guys went to choose other girls than their normal Haruhi.

"Hey there Madaramay," said a voice. I glanced up and smiled.

"Hi Ritsu. It's been a while. Please. Sit down. I don't have any customers yet. I'm not sure why, but oh well. I'm fine with it."

"I came to ask you where Fujioka is."

"She's home sick. To tell the truth, I'm kind of worried. She hardly ever gets sick and when she does, it's not bad enough to miss school."

"Can I request you as my hostess?"

"Of course you can. You can request anyone. I recommend anyone besides Renge. You may get scared otherwise and that will force her to scare away all of her other customers. It would make Kyo happy since she wouldn't be hitting on other guys, but it would make the both of them sad as well."

"I see. I'm just going to stick with you."

"Oh thank you."

"Yeah. You're welcome. You talk more than you used to."

"I've had a lot of practice learning how to talk and not be shy anymore."

"What exactly do you do in the hostess club?"

"It varies by what hostess you get. Michi was a previous hostess, but she left. She was very hands-on. Her sister, Mahalyn, isn't nearly as hands-on as Michi was." I pointed at Mahalyn's indifferent face. My finger drifted to Benten and Izanami. "Benten is the shyest hostess we have. She listens and comments sometimes. But her main appeal is the looks she gives the guys. Izanami is new and quite skilled. She talks to them and gets attention from smiling and laughing at them all. She also gives each guy a set amount of attention so no one guy gets more attention than another. Her specialty is the attention and the sweet smile. She talks to them like Haruhi and I do."

"So you two just talk?"

"That's not exactly all there is to it. Let me finish first."

"Right." I pointed at Renge.

"Renge is the hyper hostess. She sits there and talks with a lot of excitement and joy. She will pause to get the opinion from the guys, but then she will start right back up again. She specializes in making the guys act the way she wants. She is a character reformer. Haruhi and I are very similar. Haruhi is 'the cute and always natural type' as said by Renge. She then called me 'the elegantly beautiful and best friend type' which I don't quite get. It's Renge though so I don't question it. Anyways, Haruhi and I both talk to the boys we host. What makes Haruhi so appealing is the way that she has fun by just talking to the guys and she makes them feel more than welcome. Then she smiles and they go crazy. With me, I pretend like I am best friends with every guy that sits with me and requests for me to be their hostess. It's a lot of fun and I enjoy talking to them all."

"So you seriously just talk in the club?"

"Yeah. Michi did a lot of touching and flirting, but she's gone." The black magic club burst open and suddenly, I was attacked with a hug.

"Kyon, the club is giving me so much trouble! They're being trouble makers and I can't get them under control! They are setting high level curses on people and I can't get them to stop! Help me out! Please!"

"Excuse me for a minute, Ritsu. I'll be back. Michi, take me to the club." She stood and pulled me into the club room once I was standing too.

"Let's curse someone else."

"That sounds like fun."

"You want to know what else sounds like fun?" They all turned to look at my voice. "I think it would be fun if you stopped cursing people before I curse you. I know it doesn't seem like it, but I used to be very fond of the black arts and I can still perform them quite well. Now stop putting these curses on people and do what Michi tells you to do. She is in charge of the club and you should listen to her. Otherwise, you will suffer the consequences."

"We don't want a leader restricting what we do!"

"Well you're about to have an outsider beat you up so badly that you will never want to come to school again. Now stop cursing others. I need a list of everyone you cursed and what you did to curse them. Michi, I need you to call Nekozawa over here so he can remove the curses these idiots placed on them. Stop trying to curse me!" I pointed at ne member that was sitting in the back. "Besides, your pronunciation was very sloppy. Learn to fix it. Is that all you needed Michi?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"You're welcome." I left that club through the magic door and went back to my spot.

"Hi again Madaramay."

"Hey Ritsu. I'm sorry about that.

"It's ok. I understand it was important."

"Good. I'm happy you aren't upset with me."

"Of course I'm not. You're good at solving problems, right?"

"Yeah."

"I have a problem. I like a girl, but she has a boyfriend. I've liked her for a while now. What do I do?"

"You tell her. If she tells you herself that nothing can happen, then that is the first step to you no longer liking her." I smiled at him.

"What if I kinda like a second one that also has a boyfriend? Won't I just start to like her instead?"

"I actually don't know about that one. It's possible. So who are the girls?"

"Well one is Fujioka. I don't want to say the other." He turned a light shade of pink, making me laugh a little.

"I'm sorry for laughing. You just blushed by simply talking about liking Haruhi and possibly a different girl. It's cute to see. Oh. By the way, how did you find out about her and Hikaru?"

"I thought she was with Suoh."

"Nope. We have intricate work with relationships in these clubs. Haruhi and Hikaru, Mahalyn and Tamaki, Renge and Kyo, and Kyoya and me are the couples. Then Benten likes Kaoru and I don't know if he likes her back. I haven't checked it out."

"Aren't' you missing a club member from your own club?"

"She isn't interested in anyone."

"Right." My phone started to buzz in my dress pocket.

"I'm so sorry. Excuse me again," I told him after I looked and saw who was calling.

I left the room and answered the important call. It was very serious. We had a cosplay that day so I was changing at this time while still talking about what was going on. The door opened a crack, but I was in the back so I didn't pay any attention to it. I just thought I didn't close it correctly. I gasped at the news coming from my phone as I finished getting out of my cosplay and started to pull on a karate gi that I found in a cosplay section. I slipped it on and finished the call before running out with my phone in hand.

I ran to the host club side and jumped over the couch Kyo was on alone. I landed beside him. He wasn't very surprised. The girls were however and they all looked to me.

"I've had some practice with running and jumping This karate gi makes it easier. These tennis shoes make it even easier than if I still had my heels. Kyo, go get changed. We have to go right now. Dad is sending a car to come get us. He said it was an urgent matter."

"Right. Excuse me ladies, it seems I have to go. I apologize."

"I'm sorry for stealing him away."

"That's perfectly ok! We just hope that everything is fine!"

"It will be." Kyo stood and went to change from his cosplay and back into his uniform.

"Where is Kyo going?" Kyoya asked me.

"I have to take him. Something serious happened and I need him. Our father is coming to get us. I'm sorry."

"Fine. Just be careful with whatever it is."

"We will." I stood and rejoined Ritsu. "Hey Ritsu. I was really enjoying our talk, but I have to go. Izanami, come here for a second." She rushed over after excusing herself from the guys. "Izanami, this is Ritsu Kasanoda. I want you to host him since I have to leave. If anyone requests me, tell them I had to go. Thank you bye," I said as Kyo rushed out with His blazer unbuttoned, his tie not tied and both of our bags in his hands.

"Bye everyone," we called at the door. I took my bag from his hand and we both ran out of the building.

"What exactly is happening?" he asked me.

"Dad is going to explain it when he sees us. There's nothing that we can't do to stop the bad things form happening. I promise that I will do whatever it takes to make sure that it works out."

"What needs to be worked out Kyon? Tell me!"

"Holy crap! Dad has a normal car! Look at it!"

"That isn't normal! It's a sports car! Why is he in a sports car?" he shouted back at me.

"He's going to explain everything!" I jumped in the backseat of the convertible sports car. I passed Kyo a blanket and a karate gi. "Get changed into that. Use the blanket to cover yourself."

"Switch seats with me."

"Ok!" We switched seats and my dad started to drive when Kyo threw the blanket over his head.

"Alright. I haven't told Kyon the whole story. I just said that your mother and Kyoko are in danger."

"Alright. That's why she was so freaked out," Kyo said from under the blanket.

"Exactly."

_Me- I'm stopping it there. I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I got caught up with college and other things. I got to spend one day with my boyfriend during this entire spring break so I wasn't updating for reasons other than him._

_Kyon- You saw him three times. You just updated the first two times._

_Me- Oh yeah. I just can't count. Ignore me when I try to count._

_Kyo- So this is very interesting._

_Me- Yeah. I'm going to update again today since inspiration hit me like I ran into a brick wall on a motorcycle going fifty. It's oozing out of my brain._

_Kyo- EW! Nasty mental picture alert!_

_Me- Shut up!_

_Kyon- It is a nasty mental picture,_

_Me- Don't you start with me too!_

_Kyon- Fine. Sorry._

_Me- No. I'm sorry. Let's do the disclaimer with just us three._

_Kyo- Amii doesn't own OHSHC._

_Kyon- Or any of the original characters._

_Me- I own Kyo, Kyon, their family, Benten, Michi, Mahalyn, Izanami, and stupid Fujitanna._

_All 3- Everyone HATES Fujitanna! Join us next chapter!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Attention! 2**

**Chapter 18: Fighting Runs in the Family**

"The thing is that Fujitanna is never going to stop. I'm sending the two of you to save them from their kidnapped situation. It was the orders she gave me for if I ever want to see Kyoko and your mother again. I recorded the call and I need you to make her confess to her plans of hiring people to kill you. I have a wire that you can wear in the backseat. Kyon will be the one to wear it. Kyo, it's in a small box. Pass it to the front with the blanket since you finished changing."

"Alright." Kyo put the blanket on my head and handed me a box. I took both items and started to put the wire on with the blanket covering me so no one could see it."

I carefully put everything in place with the light that filtered through the blanket and poked my head out when I finished. My father nodded when he saw my head poke out. I was ready to get that woman. If I had to fight my uncle again, I was going to make sure that he knew everything I could do.

We were already on our way to the place. It was in a different town which is why we were getting ready in the car. Fujitanna had kidnapped my sister and my mother. I was angry that she would think of doing something so horrible. I hated her so much! That evil monster was probably with another evil monster and they had two people I cared about! I cared deeply for them and they had them! I was going to ruin their plans and save my family!

* * *

"Be careful you two. I have to drop you off here. It's just around the corner. I don't think you can miss it. Try your hardest not to get hurt. I want them back, but I don't want to lose you."

"We'll be fine." It was dark outside and we were in a very dark part of a very dark town.

"Let's go," I told Kyo after we reassured our father.

"Right," he replied.

We walked around the corner and started to walk down the dark and empty street. There was a building with lights on. Kyo and I exchanged glances before joining hands and walking to the front door. I knocked loudly and took a deep breath before dropping Kyo's hand.

"You are Kyo and Kyon Madaramay?" asked the man that answered the door.

"Yes," Kyo answered in a strong voice.

"We have been waiting for you. Come with me."

He let us in and started to lead the way. I reached inside the gi and turned on the recording device. We were going to force Fujitanna into jail for everything she did. She wasn't getting away with anything else. The man slowly opened a door at the end of a long and brightly lit hallway.

"I have the Madaramay kids."

"Good. Let them in." I scowled at Fujitanna's voice. We walked in and looked at the woman before us.

"Hello Fujitanna. Where are our mother and our sister?"

"They're hidden away. I am disappointed. I thought for sure that your uncle had killed you like I asked him to."

"He failed. He caused some memory loss for a time and I was put in the hospital for some very serious injuries. I'm disappointed too though. I thought you had given up on trying to kill me." She let out a crazy laugh I had never heard from her before.

"You silly girl, I won't stop until you're dead. Besides, I never try to kill you myself. I pay others to do it."

"That's close enough to trying to kill me. Kyo, I think Fujitanna is an idiot."

"I agree with you Kyon. Maybe she'll feel better if we get her the educational help she needs."

"Let's find a good tutor for her."

"That's the perfect idea. We need a phone book to start looking!"

"I know! We can use Haruhi and Renge as the two to teach Fujitanna and we can have our family's private police force there for protection!"

"That's a great idea!"

"Let's make the calls!" We reached into our pockets.

"Shut up! I called you here to save your sister and your mother. You have to beat your uncle and a number of others before you can get to them. Don't you dare try to get out of here without dying."

"That didn't make very much sense."

"I know! We need those tutors! I'll call my lovely girlfriend and you call Haruhi! The one that finishes first calls Dad about the police force!"

"So I call Dad."

"How do you know that you'll be the one to call? I could be the one to do it!"

"I'm not going to be getting all lovey dovey with Haruhi like you will be with Renge."

"Good point."

"Yeah."

"My little twin sister is so smart! I need Tamaki to help me with hugging you!"

"He's not here."

"I know! It's sad! I want him to help me hug you!"

"Will you two stop that and pay attention? Your mother and your sister are in danger! I have them being dangled over a tank of piranhas! Will you please give me the satisfaction of watching you all die?" Fujitanna shouted.

"You're an idiot," Kyo and I told her at the same time.

"What? Why?"

"I saw the fish that were in the tank. Those weren't piranhas," I answered. She let the tank be seen when we came inside the building. It was on the other side of a window.

"What were they then?"

"Blowfish," Kyo and I told her together.

"Well I'll still be able to watch you die. They're tied up so they can't swim! I still win!"

"She's right," I told Kyo.

"She came up with that all by herself in a reasonable amount of time! I'm so proud that we get to lessen her tutoring!" I laughed a little.

"Shut up! You will die here."

"Nice try Fujitanna. We won't though. Just send in our uncle. I want a rematch with him." The doors behind Fujitanna opened and a man stepped in. He had a knife again. "A knife. That's so scary," I told him sarcastically. "Now where's our uncle? I want to fight him instead of you."

"Your uncle is on a special mission."

"Damn you."

I walked forward and kicked the guy in the ribs with all my strength. He wasn't very tolerant of pain. He doubled over and held his side. He didn't move. The knife was lying on the ground. I picked it up and put it in my pocket for safe keeping.

"Let's go Kyo." I turned around and we started to leave the room.

"That's not the way to them."

"We find our own way." We left the room and simply walked to the glass that showed the tank. I broke it with Kyo's help. We climbed in the room and looked up.

"You told her that we find our own way and you were right. Hang on! We'll get you down," Kyo called up to our mom and Kyoko.

I ran to the other side of the room and climbed the stairs. I found the mechanism that allowed for the rope to go higher or lower. I pulled the rope higher and reached out with a hook. I slowly and carefully pulled it in. I unhooked them from the hook on the rope that was above the tank and started to untie them. Kyo joined me at the top of the stairs.

"Hey Kyon. Can we switch spots?" I looked at the men coming through.

"I don't know how well I'll be able to fight them. Look at how many there are."

"I'm sorry. It's our only chance. You're the better fighter."

"Fine."

I stood and walked over to the stairs. Men ran up one by one so I'd just knock them down the stairs. It was easier than I thought it would be. They just kept coming though. They also learned from their mistakes. I hated that. A large group ran up all at once so I backed up slightly and tried to fend them all off.

Sadly, they had some skills to counteract mine. Soon enough, it became overwhelming and I realized that my uncle must have trained them. Suddenly, while I was on the ground and trying to block attacks from all of the men attacking me, I felt men being pulled away from the group. I looked up to see Kyo and my mom working together against the men. My mother had basic fighting skills and she was mainly pulling them off of me. Kyo had more advanced skills and he was beating them good. Kyoko had basically no skill so she found a way to get them to go over the edge and into the blowfish tank. It was cute.

Let's get out of here before more show up," I said after I was able to join the fight and we had beaten all of the men.

"Right." Kyo and I took Kyoko and our mom to the car our dad had parked around the corner.

"That was not fun," I muttered.

"I never want to do that again," Kyo muttered after.

"Do you have the wire recording?"

"Yes." I reached in the gi and took off the wire carefully. I took the recording out of its casing and handed it to my father.

"Thank you. This will get Fujitanna life in jail."

"It will do the same with your brother. She confessed to him nearly killing me while I had the wire on."

"It's true. Let's get out of here before she finds out where we are and sends more people after us. I don't want to fight anymore," Kyo complained. My father smiled and drove off.

* * *

"Hello," I said cheerily into the phone.

I got a call from Kyoya soon after we arrived home. Our dad was making sure our mom and Kyoko were doing alright. Kyo and I were relaxing after having to fight so many people. I was sitting on the ground in the family room and watching my family interact with each other.

"Are you expecting the voice of your boyfriend?" a voice asked into the receiver. I frowned and glared.

"What are you doing with Kyoya's phone? I swear, if you hurt him, you will never live past tomorrow," I ground out.

"Relax. I just stole his phone. Your boyfriend is safe. I was going to hold him captive. Then I decided against it. Fujitanna can't tell me what I should do. I figure this way is more fun. If I don't have him, then you won't be distracted by him being there."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I want to fight you. If you refuse to fight me, I will go into your boyfriend's house and kill his family before taking him prisoner." I paused and put my phone on speaker. I grabbed the wire and started recording again.

"What was that?" I ground out.

"If you refuse to fight me, I will go into your boyfriend's house and kill his family. I will then kidnap him and torture him while calling you daily until you agree to fight me."

"How do you know where to go?"

"I'm in front of his house right now. Fujitanna told me exactly where I needed to go to find your little boyfriend."

"You're my uncle, but I don't know your name. You beat me once, so I would like to know your name. If you happen to kill me this time, I want to know what the name of my murderer is."

"I am Jiro Madaramay."

"Thank you. Where and when should we meet?"

"Right now, I'm keeping an eye on your boyfriend. I can go to your father's house if you want."

"I would rather my father's home not have the dead body of me or for you to be disgraced in the house you grew up in."

"I know the perfect place. There's a family dojo close to that house. Have your father take you there. I'll head over there now. Don't keep me waiting."

"The same goes for you."

"And I'll have my knife."

"Good to know. I'll have my own weapon."

"Goodbye. I'll see you there."

"I look forward to it." I hung up and got my staff. My father's mouth was already hanging open by what was said on the phone.

"Kyon, you can't fight him again."

"I have to Kyo. Don't worry. This time he won't get inside my head. Will you take me to the dojo now?" I asked my father. He stood up.

"Be careful. Go change into better shoes and we can leave."

"Yes."

_Me- So there's going to be a third chapter._

_Kyon- I hate you so much!_

_Me- I know! You've said it multiple times!_

_Kyon- You've given me reason to multiple times!_

_Kyo- Let's do the disclaimer so you can beat him._

_Me- Kyo already knows you'll win._

_Kyon- Fine. Amii doesn't own OHSHC or Kyoya and his family._

_Kyo- She owns everyone and everything else in this chapter._

_Me- Join us next chapter when Kyon kicks butt!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Attention! 2**

**Chapter 19: Battle Between Blood**

I frowned at my uncle as he stepped forward. He sent a glare at my father. I looked at the man before me. I had a secret that would make sure he didn't get inside my head. I was going to win this battle. There was no way he would beat me this time. My staff was on the ground beside me so I bent down and picked it up.

"Let's just get this over with," I muttered. I watched as my uncle grinned. My father stepped back and leaned against the car door with a deep frown set on his face.

I watched my uncle very carefully as he reached in his pocket and pulled out his knife. He rushed towards me. I held my staff with both hands and stood in a slight crouch. He got in range of my staff. I jabbed it forward and got his stomach. He reached forward and cut one of my hands. I ignored it and pushed him back with the staff. I then jumped back and waited for the next attack.

"Get that hood off of your head," he said. I think that's what he said.

I was listening to music with my iPod while we fought so I was reading his lips. I had a jacket over my gi and the hood was up. After thinking about it and deciding that was what I saw him say, I grinned and took off my jacket to reveal the ear buds blocking out his voice. He grit his teeth together and glared at me.

"I think I'm going to win this time. You can't get in my head if I can't hear you," I told him smoothly with a smirk at his anger.

He ran at me again and tried to get my staff out of the way. I could tell that was what he wanted to do and I kept my staff close to my body. He swung the knife at me and I blocked it with my staff. I threw my right foot into his left shin with half of the force that I could muster. He jumped back and moved his injured leg behind him.

I kept my face indifferent while he glared at me. I made sure that I looked like I was only putting a minimal amount of effort into the fight. The look of anger and pure hatred at my mocking attitude on his face made me smile slightly. I could see the fire of rage burn hotter in his eyes. It was so easy to beat someone when they were blinded by rage. This fight would be shorter than I thought.

He adjusted his stance to be the one I had used against him in the alley. His copying of it was flawless for the second time I saw it. That stance wasn't good for me to use with my staff s I dropped into the stance I taught Kyo when telling him how to use a staff and made a few minor adjustments with one swift and fluid movement.

He frowned at my change in stance and tried to copy it. His anger and lack of flexibility made it impossible for him to do. He decided to use the stance he copied from the alley and ran at me. I spread my legs out further when he got close and slammed my staff into his chin. He stumbled back slightly and ran at me again. Unluckily for me, I wasn't exactly in the best position for his attack. He aimed a kick that I blocked with my staff. Then he slashed at my face. I failed at moving my staff up in time. We pushed away from each other and jumped back.

I leaned forward in my stance more than I had been doing and watched him carefully. I looked for any weakness in the stance I had made. He looked me over in the same way. We both smirked before the next attack. With the way I was holding myself, he went for the most obvious weakness. I went for the opening he made and changed my stance to do it properly. He had left his lower body open so I swept his legs out from under him.

He fell and hit the ground while I moved to get one knee on his chest and to put my staff against his throat. I held the staff with my left hand and pulled out my ear buds with my right. I smiled down at him triumphantly. He glared up at me.

"It looks like I'm better at fighting when words don't affect me. You should keep your temper in check."

"I hate you! That's exactly what my father said when he gave the company to my brother!"

"I can see why he said it. That's why you lost."

"Kyon, I have a question for you. Did you notice the people that came to watch our fight?" he ground out.

"Oh you know my name. How nice."

"Answer the damn question!"

"I did notice them. I just ignored their existence and focused on you. They posed no threat to me. You were my opponent and the only one here that wanted to kill me."

"Kyon, my family's police force can take it from here."

"I'm not getting up until they restrain him. I don't trust this man. He's already stabbed me once before, I would rather it not happen again."

"They can't restrain him if you're on him." I sighed and stood.

I turned around and started walking. His footsteps echoed behind me. I turned around and caught his hand. I bent it back until he dropped the knife and sent a kick into the back of his knee. I then sent another kick into his side with all of my strength. He tore his hand out of my loose grasp just in time for the kick to make contact and send him to the side.

"I don't like cheap tricks like that." I faced Kyoya and my father. "Kyoya, he stole your phone."

"I know. I used the GPS on it when I couldn't find it at home. I tracked it to your family dojo and knew something was wrong. That's why my family's police force is here with me. He hurt you."

"Eh, it's only a couple cuts. I'm ready to go and relax."

"How about I take you home and tend to your injuries?"

"It's only a couple cuts. I'll be fine."

"You don't know where the blade of that knife has been. You could get a number of infections if it isn't cleaned properly."

"Clean it please!" Kyoya chuckled.

"I will as long as it's ok with your father that I steal you for a while." I looked at my dad. He smiled slightly and pushed off the car.

"I don't see a problem with it. You've made me proud and very happy today. I'm glad you're my daughter. You will join me tomorrow night after club activities in m dojo for the class I'm going to be teaching."

"Thank you. I accept that offer." He ruffled my short hair affectionately and turned back to the car.

"Take good care of my daughter Kyoya. Make sure she doesn't stay out too late. You both have school tomorrow. Call her mother to check when too late is."

"Here is your phone sir. We got it back from the criminal."

"Thank you."

"May I say that your fighting skills are impressive?" I smiled at the officer.

"Thank you. I work hard." He nodded and went to return to the other members of the police force. Kyoya led me to the car that he had arrived in. We climbed in and headed to the Ootori mansion together.

* * *

"That's horrible Kyon. Are you alright?" Hanako asked. She was sitting with Kyoya and me while he cleaned my cuts. I had just finished telling her the story of what had happened.

"I'm fine. It's just a couple cuts. I'm more worried about my mother and sister. I'm also a little bit worried about Kyo."

"I can understand that. Kyoya, clean her cuts well. I'll go call your mother to explain everything." Hanako left the room and I just sat there while Kyoya covered my hand.

"This will hurt even more. I apologize in advance."

I frowned. Kyoya got the disinfectant and started to clean the cut on my face. It was at the bridge of my nose, making me whimper. I took as much comfort as I could by looking at his eyes through his glasses. He seemed to be concentrating hard on getting my cut cleaned and disinfected. He continuously had to move closer.

"There. I got it completely disinfected." I could smell his breath and I could feel it hot against my face. After my day, I just wanted to hug him and kiss him and relax in his arms.

"Thank you." He covered my cut and then placed his lips on mine in a gently kiss. I smiled goofily when he moved back and took hold of my arm to treat more cuts that I hadn't noticed.

"I figured I would make sure you had a reason to blush like that."

"I was blushing?"

"I thought it may be because you were thinking about kissing me. You always blush about it. You're getting better. You don't blush as darkly."

"At least I'm getting better with the blushing. Where are your father and brothers?"

"Father is in his study. Yuuichi and Akito aren't in the house at the moment. I expect for Akito to return shortly. Yuuichi is proposing to his girlfriend tonight so I believe he is going to be out for a much longer time than Akito."

"Oh that great! Yuuichi is proposing to his girlfriend. How nice. I bet she will enjoy the proposal immensely."

"I would believe so."

"Why would you say that? Are you starting to believe in the Ootori charm that no woman could refuse?"

"I can't believe you are using Michi's words from when she found out about our relationship." I giggled.

"I'm surprised you remembered that she was the one that said it."

"It was funny so I decided to remember it."

"It was funny wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"Yes Kohana. I will send her home twenty minutes before that time."

"My mother is talking to your mother. It seems that we will know when you have to leave soon."

"Right."

"Oh yes. Here she is." Hanako handed me the phone. I put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kyon! Are you alright? What happened? What's going on?"

"I'm fine. I just got a few cuts. Uhm. I fought Dad's brother and beat him. Kyoya showed up with his family's police force and they took him into custody. Now Kyoya is cleaning my cuts and covering them."

"Ok. Good. You're ok. I'll see you when you get home. Give Hanako the phone again."

"Ok." I faced Hanako and held out the phone. "She wants to talk to you again." She took the phone and left the room again.

"Your mom was overly worried again?"

"Yeah."

"I'm almost done."

"Great. So I'm going to have to go home later."

"I know."

"I wish I knew what time."

"Kyon, you will leave at 9:40."

"Thank you Hanako."

"You're welcome. So then I went and told Yoshio that he couldn't go behind everyone's back and plan stuff like that meeting." Kyoya and I both looked at his mother while she continued the story she was telling into the phone. We slowly looked back at each other and he continued to clean my last cut and cover it.

"There. It's all done."

"Thank you Kyoya." I checked my phone. "I have to leave in twenty minutes."

"Would you like to spend that twenty minutes in my room?"

"Yes."

"Alright then." He stood with a smile and held out his hand to me. I took it and stood. We pushed in our chairs.

"Hi everyone. I'm home," Akito announced as he entered the dining room, which was where we were.

"Hi Akito."

"Welcome back home."

"Kyon, I didn't know you were here."

"I didn't plan on coming. The day has been full of surprises."

"I'd like to hear about it."

"I'd rather not say it."

"I'd at least like to know why you're covered in band aids and why your hand is wrapped."

"Kyoya can tell you later. He can tell you all about my day. I just don't want to explain it again."

"Oh. Sounds good. Kyoya, come to my room and tell me when Kyon leaves."

"Ok Akito." Akito left the room and Kyoya picked up the first aid supplies before leading me to his room.

"Is it just me or did Akito seem to be mocking us?"

"He was mocking us."

"At least I wasn't imagining it." Kyoya smiled and pulled me into his arms. I smiled and buried my face into his chest. I sighed happily. That was a great part of my day.

_Me- I sorta made it up to you._

_Kyon- I'm still mad at you._

_Me- If I remember, you won't be mad at me come tomorrow._

_Kyon- And why not?_

_Me- You'll see. *smirk* It's my secret._

_Kyon- Give me a hint to think about until tomorrow?_

_Me- Ok. Catch._

_Kyon- *catches a foam letter.* The letter J?_

_Me- Yes._

_Kyon- That's not helpful._

_Me- I think it is. Here's a second letter. L._

_Kyon- You're determined for me to never get it._

_Me- Yep! Hey readers, guess what it is! If you miraculously get it right, you can appear at any time in the story and you get a full chapter dedicated to you! So drop your guess in a review if you're interested! Anyone that makes a guess gets an honorable mention even if they don't get it right! So guess away!_

_Kyon- Shouldn't we do the disclaimer?_

_Me- Uh yeah. Let's do it!_

_Kyoya- Amii doesn't own me, my father, or my brothers._

_Kyon- She doesn't own OHSHC, but she owns everyone else._

_Kyoya and Kyon- Join us next chapter!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Attention! 2**

**Chapter 20: No More**

I stared at the newspaper blankly. Tamaki peeked over it with a smile on his face. I could tell he wanted a different reaction, but it hadn't completely sunk in yet. What could I say other than my dad seemed to work really fast, as did the Ootori family police force. After a few more minutes of staring, I rolled up the newspaper and tossed it to Kyo, shouting "catch" as it flew in the air. He turned and caught it just as it reached him.

"Thank you for the news," I said after a sigh. Tamaki looked disappointed. "What?"

"Aren't you happy? Fujitanna and your uncle that tried to kill you are in jail and your father already dropped off all the evidence to the police so there is no escaping justice."

"I know. It's just hard to believe," I muttered as I dropped into the seat behind me and stared down at my hands blankly. "Are the horrible obstacles in my life over? Am I going to run into even more trouble? Is it really over? It is the end of the nightmare for real this time, right?"

"What nightmare?" Tamaki asked as he flopped down across from me.

"Fujitanna brought misfortune for us. She's locked up, but is this truly the end?" I looked up at him from my folded hands. "I desperately want it to be true, but I can't help it. It seems way too good to be true. It's like this is all a great dream and I'm going to wake up in the hospital because I lost my fight or my life is going to slip away. I can't help but think pessimistically. The long nightmare of Fujitanna is over. Can it really be true? Am I stupid for hoping it's real?"

"No. Kyon, you finally get to live a good life."

"I thought that same thing last year. Fujitanna was no longer with my father. We were all happy. I wasn't getting married. I had Kyoya as my boyfriend. Kyo and I were inheriting things from our father. He loved our mom and he loved us. It seemed perfect. I thought life was finally going to be great. It just got messed up again." I sighed. "I'm waiting for the next horrible thing to happen so that I can keep fighting and eventually find the life I want. Is that too much to ask for?"

"Kyon why are you being so negative?"

"Mahalyn wants to quit the club!" I was shocked out of my negativity by Renge attacking me with a hug.

"Woah! Wait a second. Are you serious?" I asked her.

"Yes! She said that she can't keep doing this while she could be with Tamaki-sempai!"

"That doesn't sound like Mahalyn. Where is she?"

"She went back to her classroom."

"I'll go talk to her." I looked at Tamaki. "Ok so the bad things are small now, but they're still happening."

"Kyon, bad things always happen to people. The best of us get to suffer sometimes. You should just overcome every trial. You're strong enough to do this. My little girl will make me proud!" He hugged me too so I had one person on each side of me.

"Kyo, get them off." Kyo glanced from the newspaper article he was reading.

"Renge, come give me a hug instead. Tamaki-sempai, let go of Kyon before Kyoya joins us."

Both of them let go so I stood and left the room to find Mahalyn's classroom. It wasn't hard to find. I may not have ever set foot into the first year wing of the high school section, but I was still able to track down the classroom I wanted. Mahalyn was sitting in a desk and working hard on something. I walked up to her desk and cleared my throat. She looked up with a light blush tinting her cheeks.

"Hi Kyon-sempai!"

"Since when do you call me sempai?" I asked while sitting in a chair from the desk in front of her. She blushed darker.

"Uh well. I would rather talk about this at another time."

"Renge told me you want to quit the club. She said it was because you want to spend that time with Tamaki-sempai instead."

"That's what I told her."

"It's not true though. So how about you tell me what the real reason is?" The chair was sideways so I leaned forward and against her desk. She turned an even darker red and hid the paper she had been writing on.

"My grades aren't as good as they used to be."

"Do you just not understand everything?"

"I was always slow with my homework because it was hard for me to understand. I haven't been able to use as much time since I joined the club." I smiled.

"Maybe we can help you. What subjects are you having trouble in?"

"All of them."

"Really?"

"No. I understand math a science mostly. It's just kind of difficult sometimes. I always have trouble with everything else."

"I'm going to let you in on a secret."

"What?"

"Everyone struggles with things they find boring. What we need to do is make it fun for you. What do you like?"

"Can't we go over the assignments I'm doing right now?"

"Good idea."

"Well, for English, I have to write a poem that matches the style of this American writer's poems."

"Can I see an example?" She handed me an open book. I looked down at it and smiled. "Hey want to know a secret?"

"Yeah."

"This book is a book of poems written by people for a poem contest. They compiled it all together and put it in one book."

"How do you know that?"

"Well the title of the book is The Fabulous World of Poetry Contest 2010," I told her while pointing to the title on the cover.

"Oh."

"So is it this specific person?"

"Yeah. Apparently we need to learn how to write in that same fashion with English."

"I see. Have you attempted it?"

"Yes."

"Can I see the attempt?" She handed me the paper she had been working on when I walked in. "Ok, you need to start all over and change it. Just because she wrote about a historic event doesn't mean you have to. Her style is descriptive and it's a basic form of poetry." I launched into an explanation of the poem she needed to write.

* * *

"Thank you Kyon. I'll get caught up. Then we can enjoy the club like usual. I was distracted and thinking about what to do."

"I'm glad you figured out how to do your homework for tonight. I'm also glad that you're staying in the club."

"It's all because I know I can count on you for help when I need it." I smiled at her with a bit of affection.

"That's good." She ran off. I looked at the guys I was hosting. "Sometimes, I feel like a proud mother when I look at members of the club."

"Why is Mahalyn leaving early?"

"She's been having problems with time lately. We made an arrangement. She gets to leave early everyday so she can have enough time to do all of her homework. She can't be in the club if her grades drop too much. This is the best way to ensure she can stay."

"Why is there a newspaper on your throne in the room?"

"My ex-stepmother is in prison. It makes me kind of happy when I just take things one problem at a time and get to ignore every problem she has ever caused. Mahalyn and Tamaki-sempai gave me the idea. Tamaki-sempai did it by talking to me about what was going on and Mahalyn did it by showing me what she's doing with her problems. It makes life easier actually." I smiled slightly and one of the guys reached forward.

"You're such a brave soul. Marry me." I froze and smiled awkwardly.

"Do not propose to anyone in either club," Kyoya growled from behind him. "Kyon, I need to talk to you for a moment."

"Ok." I excused myself and followed Kyoya to our cosplay closet. "What is it?"

"Fujitanna and your uncle are in prison. You don't seem even more upset than when they were running around the streets."

"I know. It's just a lot to think about now that Fujitanna is in prison or jail. I don't know what the difference is. The point is that I don't know how to deal with this. My life is different and my goals have been met. I no longer have any goals or any enemy in my life. The only things I have are you and our friends. For some reason, I'm just having trouble thinking that it will last. There's this nagging feeling that it will end. I don't know why though."

"You're paranoid." He kissed my forehead and smiled. "Let me see the cuts you got last night." I uncovered each cut enough for him to see before covering them again. "They all look like they're still clean and I don't think they'll get infected. You'll be perfectly fine."

"Fine. I'll be fine. Those threatening me and those I care about are in jail. Life will be fine," I muttered.

"Exactly," agreed Kyoya. He led me back out of the room and back to my seat with the guys I was hosting. Everything would be ok.

_Me- Not what I originally intended but I had like three hours of sleep so it's staying like that._

_Kyon- You need some sleep._

_Me- I also need to write an essay._

_Kyon- Right. So do the essay after this._

_Me- I need to wake myself up again before I do. I have to congratulate two reviewers! You both got the jail reference in my author's note! Good job Otaku-Lord-Bubbles and slashing fruit 101! You got my hints! Hurray!_

_Kyon- *suddenly in a party hat. Throws confetti.* Yay!_

_Me- Ok, so I would love it if the two of you sent a PM with the details of the chapter for you and for your appearance! It would be great if you did! If not, then I'll just send a PM to you after the next chapter is posted. Or drop the details in a review. That will also work._

_Kyon- So give Amii the details and she'll write a chapter better than this one!_

_Me- Be nice._

_Kyon- Let's hand over the disclaimer._

_Me- Ok._

_Kyoya- Amii does not own us or OHSHC._

_Tamaki- She owns Kyo, Kyon, their family mentioned, Mahalyn, the boys being hosted, and that book my dear Princess Mahalyn had._

_Me- You had your date with her yet?_

_Tamaki- *growing mushrooms in his corner* She won't talk to me about the details. I've been trying for two weeks._

_Me- Poor Tamaki. *pats his head*_

_Kyo and Renge- Join us next chapter!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Attention! 2**

**Chapter 21: Student Teaching**

I walked in the dojo with my gi on. My father had given me a random black belt he had lying around because of my special level of expertise. I got a number of looks from the students in the class. They were all wearing white belts. My father said they were taking the examination to go up a level the next class. Needless to say, the black belt confused them and earned me a number of dirty looks for "being in the wrong class" and "being a showoff" just by moving to the back of the room.

"That black belt guy is so lame. He has to come to a white belt class just to be better than someone."

"I bet he got kicked out of his normal class because he's terrible and that black belt is store bought." That last thing made me curious so I glanced at the tag on the inside of the belt.

"Madaramay family dojo black belt for family members," I read in a whisper that only I could hear. By this time, I was aggravating the people giving me dirty looks by ignoring them. "That's very specific for a simple black belt. I don't get how it's different from a normal black belt. Oh well."

The door at the front opened and I immediately bowed. The rest of the class observed this and turned with their own bows. My father was caught off guard, judging by the look on his face. He shook his head with a smile after observing the bowing class. He stepped to the spot he was going to be teaching from.

"Stand." We all straightened up. "Kyon, please come up here with me." I obeyed and walked to the front to stand by my father. He smiled and started to ruffle my hair into a crazy mess. "This is my child that will be inheriting the dojo, Kyon Madaramay. Kyon, this is my begging level class." I faced them and bowed. A few of them were able to stay normal and returned my bow with one of their own.

"Sensei, if you don't mind me asking, why is the future owner here?" asked a girl with shoulder length brown hair and big, honey brown eyes. I straightened up and glanced at my father for his answer.

"Class, meet your student teacher for today." He stepped back.

"What? Your child is teaching us?"

"I agree. What? I'm teaching them?" I asked in a low voice for only him to hear.

"Yes. Have fun teaching them Kyon. Be good class." He fled from the room.

"Sensei!"

"Dad!" We all had our shouts after him. We did it collectively, strangely enough.

"Kyon-sensei, can we get started?" I faced the student that asked.

"Uh. What was the last thing my father taught you?" I asked. My voice caught them off-guard since it was very feminine and I looked like the opposite. They stared at me, stunned.

"You're a girl?" a guy asked.

"Yeah. Can someone please tell me where I should start?"

"You should start by going out with me."

"I have a boyfriend."

"Every girl rejects me!" I looked at the guy run to a corner and crouch down. It reminded me an awful lot of Tamaki so I giggled.

"You remind me of my sempai. He sits in corners like that. Then he amazes everyone and grows mushrooms."

"That doesn't change anything for me!"

"Keep looking. You'll find someone. Now stand with the rest of the class." He jumped up and returned to his original spot. "Will someone tell me where to start now?"

"At the end of last class, we were going through the graduation forms and he was fixing our stances," said the girl with the brown hair.

"Thank you. So I guess I'll just work on your stances." The door flew open and a paper airplane flew in. I caught it and read the note written on the inside. "Working on stances for graduation form. The form is written below." I frowned and looked at the door. "You could have just come inside and told me! Why do I have to teach them alone? Shouldn't you be observing my teaching skills?" I shouted.

"You have a point, but I want to go home and take Kyoko to stay with Kyo so I can take your mother on a date," my dad said as he popped his head inside the door.

"If you want Kyoko to be with someone, bring her here and send Kyo here so we can all be together in one place. Kyo is likely to try and make dinner again if not." The look of horror on my father's face was priceless.

"Good idea." He slowly closed the door.

"Who's Kyo? Who's Kyoko?"

"They're my brother and sister. Let's get started on the stances for the form." I dropped into the first stance and the class followed. "Hold the stance." I stood normally and walked around, fixing the stances as I went. That continued until the form was finished.

"Class doesn't end for another hour. Kyon-sensei, what do we do for the rest of the time?"

"Do you know what happens with the graduation test?"

"No," they all answered.

"Kyon! Kyon! Kyon! Kyon! Kyon! I got a note from Daddy!" I looked at Kyoko being held by Kyo. She was waving a note around in her left hand. Her right was on Kyo's school blazer.

"Hi Kyoko and Kyo. Let me see the note." Kyo walked over with Kyoko and she handed me the note. "Great to see you guys. Why are you still wearing the school uniform?" I asked Kyo.

"Tamaki-sempai and Kyoya-sempai were trying to get me to join an extra club activity. Dad saved me."

"You're calling him Kyoya-sempai again. What happened?"

"He's forcing me to call him sempai again. Apparently, just because we're close doesn't mean I can drop the sempai when talking to him or about him."

"I see." I read the note silently and smiled slightly. I turned to Kyo with my smile in place.

"What evil plans do you have this time?"

"What kind of horrible question is that? I'm your twin sister. How could you ask me about my plans and call them evil?"

"Because you're my twin sister."

"Right. So do you want to help me or not?"

"Sure."

"Ok." I gave him the note and looked at the class. "You will need to know how to spar in order to pass on to the next level. Kyo and I are both very skilled in that field. Since he is here, we can check your sparring skills twice as fast. If you aren't as good as we are, don't worry about it. If you are as good as either of us, why are you here?"

"I have to spar with them?"

"That's what the note says. Do you guys have any experience in sparring?"

"We've sparred like twice."

"Are any of you willing to go against one of us right now? If not, we can show you an example of a spar. We will hold back against you since we are both at a much higher level than you all."

"Can we see an example without you holding back before we fight?"

"You can see us spar with Kyo going all out."

"Why not you?"

"Then it isn't much of a fight. He isn't near the same level as me. I have my own level sometimes. It all depends on how I feel. So you guys want to see us spar?"

"Yeah!"

"I'll get the safety equipment!"

"No. We don't use the safety equipment. Kyo, you only have your school uniform. Do you want to switch outfits? The gi is less restricting."

"Ok. Just don't do crazy moves that might rip it."

"Ok."

We went to the back where the bathrooms were and changed into each other's clothes before returning to the class and going back to the front. Kyoko was in the back of the class by herself. Everyone kept their eyes on Kyo and me.

We bowed and dropped into our preferred fighting stances. He made the first move. He aimed a strong punch at my face. I did a backbend and brought my left foot up ad into his arm, forcing it up as I pushed up with my other foot and did a flip to land back on my feet and face him. We stood there and carefully analyzed the other. I realized that he had been working on his stance just by looking at his feet.

"You've been practicing."

"What the? How did you notice?"

"Your feet." He glanced down and then returned his gaze to me.

"Oh." I grinned and made the first move.

I ran forward and got a kick into his side. He barely managed to block in time. We both aimed a punch at the other and our fists met. I then decided to get a quick and dropped to the floor to sweep his legs out from under him. He realized what I was doing and jumped, but I waited until he landed again to execute the overly simple attack. He fell and landed on his back. I moved to put my forearm just above his throat.

"That trick gets kind of old."

"I know!" I stood up and offered my hand.

"I think I'm just going to lay here for a bit."

"Kyo get up."

"Fine." He took my hand to steady himself while he stood.

"So who wants to go first? Like I said, we're going to hold back. I'm definitely going to slow down a bit."

"I guess I'll go."

"Do you want to go against Kyo or me?"

"I'll fight Kyo."

"Ok. Come up here. Face him, bow, and get into your stance." I watched the girl run forward and do as I said. I stepped forward and moved her feet farther apart and pushed up her arms before standing back again. "Ok. You may begin. Kyo, start on the defensive and remember that they are still beginners."

"Ok ok. I get it. Relax." I watched as the girl rushed forward and attacked Kyo. Kyo held back quite a bit and made slower movements that were definitely weaker than usual.

"Anyone else want to try? I'll be the opponent, but I will hold back like Kyo is. I'll be at the same level as him or lower."

"I'll do it," shouted the guy that had asked me out. I had a feeling he asked out every girl he ever met.

"Alright. Come one up here." He stood across from me and we bowed before dropping into our own stances. "Don't move. I have to fix your stance." I made my way over to him and adjusted his stance immensely.

"Ah!" I looked at Kyo and the girl since she screamed. He was holding her up by the arm.

"I got you."

"Ah. Uh. Th-thank you," she said with a blush.

"You're welcome. I guess the sparring match is over. There's no winner."

"Y-yeah. Th-thank you for the fight."

"You're welcome."

"Excuse me a moment." I walked over and smacked Kyo on the back of the head once he got her standing normal.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"This is not the host club. This is a dojo. There will be no charming the students."

"You're doing it."

"Not on purpose. Besides, I think he asks out every girl he meets," I snapped quietly. "Ok! So next up for fighting Kyo!" A group of hands shot up. They were all girls. "Only one can fight at a time ladies."

"I want to fight!"

"No! Choose me!"

"Can a guy fight Kyo?"

"I'll do it!"

"Come one up here." The guy ran forward, bowed, and went into a great stance. "Great stance." I turned back to the guy I was supposed to be fighting.

"Kyon, my beautiful daughter, it's great to see you!" I was attacked with a hug.

"Attack! Danger! Danger in the dojo!"

"Calm down Kyon. It's only Tamaki-sempai."

"Get off."

"Kyon, you seemed so excited just a minute ago."

"I was alert. I'm normal. Get off. I'm teaching a class. There have been enough distractions already. Get off."

"Mommy, Kyon's being mean and resentful again!" He went and started growing mushrooms in his corner.

"That is the sempai you remind me of," I told the guy. "Alright, since it's going to be a while of me taking care of Tamaki-sempai, I'll pair you up to spar." I paired up the entire class and adjusted the stances before calling for them to start and going over to Tamaki's corner of woe.

"It's ok Daddy," Kyoya said to Tamaki while writing away in a black book.

"What could you possibly be writing about this time?" I practically shouted.

"I'm taking notes on your teaching."

"Why?

"It's what I do." I pinched my nose at the spot the band aid was in and sighed slightly. "At least you don't have," I started.

"Pictures?" He held up some pictures.

"How?"

"I have my sources."

"I meant how did you know I was gonna talk about pictures?"

"I always have pictures. They seem to distress you at times."

"Then why do you keep doing it?" I shouted.

"It's the easiest way to get Tamaki to stay quiet and to get you to do what I want."

"I still owe you three favors from summer break last year."

"You have a point."

"I always do. You still always win, sadly." I looked at the sparring students. "Oh dear."

"Yes?" I smiled slightly at Kyoya.

"Not you. The stances went all wrong. You two shouldn't be here anyways."

"Well, I'm afraid you actually broke Tamaki. He isn't listening at all. We can't leave."

"Why did you come?"

"It was Tamaki's idea. Hikaru and Kaoru found a good excuse. I had none at the moment and I thought it would be nice to see you."

"While the last part is sweet, you have to go. I'll fix him." I put my hand on Tamaki's shoulder. "You are the best father ever. I'm so sorry for getting upset with you. I'm just very busy and under a lot of stress. I'm so sorry."

"It's perfectly fine Kyon! I should help you!"

"You aren't a martial arts master. You can't help me. Sorry."

"Oh my daughter has outgrown my help! It's horrible!"

"Tamaki-sempai, you have to go! I'm sorry, but I have to teach this class and I can't have you here. You'll be distracting the girls. Go see Mahalyn."

"My dear Mahalyn!" He ran out of the room with a smile and sparkles.

"Bye Kyoya. Have fun with him."

"Let me stay."

"Hmmmm. It'll cost you one of those favors I owe you." He weighed his options for a minute.

"It's a deal. You only owe me two favors."

"Come one Kyoya."

"Tamaki-sempai, he's staying here. He's going to be a member of the class today," I said with an evil grin. "You should hurry to Mahalyn." He ran off again.

"Do me a second favor and don't make me a member of the class."

"Fine." I turned back and sighed at the stances as they continuously got worse. When I couldn't take it anymore, I finally had to stop them and fix the stances.

_Me- I'm ending it there._

_Kyon- You have some stuff to do. No talking here._

_Kyo- Disclaimer time!_

_Kyoya- Amii doesn't own us._

_Tamaki- She doesn't own OHSHC either._

_Kuma- Join them next chapter!_


	22. Chapter 22

**Attention 2!**

**Chapter 22: New Section, New Student**

The class rep glanced at the group in the back. It was Kyo, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Renge, Izanami, Michi, a number of other students, and me. I noticed him looking at us so I stopped talking and got everyone to look ahead. At the sight of him ready to start homeroom, we all sat in our seats. He cleared his throat.

"We have a new student starting today! Her name is Kisa and she's from America."

The new student walked inside the room. She was a brunette with a green streak in her hair and she wasn't wearing the girl school uniform. She had the boy's uniform on with a black pencil skirt instead of the slacks. She was also reading a book once she was standing in her place in front of the class. She was going to have an introduction like Izanami. Izanami's introduction happened after I met her, but it still happened. It was a routine.

"Kisa-san, could you please tell the class about yourself?" the class rep asked.

"I like to read. I'm a great learner and I want to learn more. I love anime and manga. I'm a coffee addict, but I hate instant coffee. I came here to learn more about the Japanese culture and because I got an offer for this school even though I lived in America." She talked in a flawless accent and she never looked up from the book. If it weren't for the fact that we had been told she was American, it would have been impossible to tell.

"Are there any questions?" the class rep asked for our new student. My hand shot up. "What is it Kyon?"

"Kisa, are you an otaku? Please say no."

"I am."

"Well I think we found Renge a new friend," Kyo mused from beside me. I hit him with my left elbow. I had injured my right arm in a small training accident so I was in a sling again and wearing the boy's uniform.

"How do you like Japan?"

"It's nice here. I'm mainly reading while I'm here. I love to read."

"Have you heard about the host club and the hostess club?" Renge shouted when it seemed like there were no more questions. I sighed and started to slowly rub my temples. Kisa snapped her book shut.

"I haven't. Tell me about them."

"You can come see for yourself. Kyon is the leader of the hostess club. She was talking about making a new section of the club. It's basically a trial version."

"Renge!"

"What?"

"It's an internship. Plus, I haven't opened it up yet. I was just talking about creating it and trying it out. I'm not sure if anyone would even be interested in it." I saw Kisa look over at me.

"I'm interested in it." I sighed and put my head down in defeat.

"Come to music room three after school. Follow Renge, Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru there. Kyo and I will join later. Izanami will as well. I just need help because I'm clumsy." I held up my arm that was in a sling and a cast.

"You have a cast?" Renge shouted in shock.

"Yes. You were just talking to me over here a few minutes ago. How did you not notice?"

"It was hard to tell."

"No it wasn't!"

"Now now Kyon," Hikaru said with one arm slung over my shoulders.

"You should be nice," Kaoru continued for his brother.

"Or we'll tell Tamaki-sempai so he can come here between classes," they finished together. I frowned.

"Because I would be in pain, you win." The two sat down and gave me grins that held all of their evil intentions for later. "Kyo, they have evil plans. I don't want to know what they're planning. Make them stop."

"Stop planning evil things that involve Kyon. She's hurt. She can still beat both of you in a fight at the same time with one foot bolted the floor."

"How would my foot get bolted to the floor?"

"Kyoya has his sources and I have my ways."

"Geeze," I muttered while holding the bridge of my nose.

"It's ok Yon-Yon."

"Don't call me that," I whined slightly.

"Sorry." He patted my head.

"Uh, so home room is going to end soon. Are there any more questions or comments for Kisa-san?" At the silence of the room, the class rep assigned a seat for her. She was already reading again.

* * *

Kyo helped me pack up my stuff while Izanami picked up my project from a week before and we were soon headed to the third music room for the club. It was chaos by the time we walked in. Mahalyn was blushing slightly and trying to find a way to stop Tamaki from being frantic. The twins were running around the room and causing trouble. Renge was shouting at Tamaki and making him upset. He was inching towards his corner. Haruhi and Kyoya were trying to regain order but it was way too loud for them to be heard. Kisa was reading and ignoring everything.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" I roared. Everyone looked at me. Tamaki was in his corner by this time and gone to the world. I sighed. "Don't answer that. I have an announcement." I walked over to Kisa. "This is Kisa. She is a new student from America and starting today, she is an intern hostess. Treat her nicely. Kisa, you'll have to stop reading." She snapped the book shut but kept it with her anyways. "Alright. That works. I'll go fix Tamaki." I walked over to Tamaki's corner and set down my bag.

"I'm unloved. I finally kiss Mahalyn and then everyone is mean to me and she doesn't say anything to make them stop," he pouted. I started to pat his head.

"I'm sure she was just stunned by the great kiss. She's very much in love with you. Mahalyn, come talk to Tamaki and tell him how you feel."

"Right away!" She darted over and almost knocked me over because I was in between her and Tamaki.

"Woah." I stumbled and Kyoya caught me.

"Be more careful Kyon. I don't want you hurt any more than you already are." I grinned sheepishly.

"I get hurt a lot. You know that. It's part of being the heir to a dojo like the one my family owns. It's not like it's something I can help."

"Just be careful." He hugged me and helped me to stand straight.

"Haruhi, you're in charge of cosplay for today. I will not be engaging in it until my cast is off so go and get the cosplay selection ready for the girls and figure out what to do," I said as I walked over to her.

"I'm on it." She ran off to the back. I looked at Kisa.

"Kisa, do you want to wear cosplay as our intern?" She hesitated. "Go tell Haruhi your answer. I have to do a few more things before club activities start. Haruhi can explain everything while I go and get things ready. Renge, come help me set the tables." I walked over to a table and set to work on getting it ready. I seemed mean and irritable because I was from the pain. That's just the way it was and I was happy to have our new intern.

_Me- I'm finally updating! Yay!_

_Kyon- You've been gone longer. At least this wasn't one of those times. It was still way too long! Do better!_

_Me- She's a little moody so I'm going to have Kyo do it instead. He's the happy twin this chapter._

_Kyo- I'm usually the happy twin._

_Me- I know. So do the disclaimer with me?_

_Kyo- Yeah. Sure._

_Me- I don't own OHSHC or its characters. I also don't own Kisa; she is owned by slashingfruit101._

_Kyo- She owns me, Kyon, Izanami, Michi, and Mahalyn._

_Kyo and Me- Join us next chapter!_


	23. Chapter 23

**Attention! 2**

**Chapter 23: New Student Season?**

I opened my mouth and closed it again for the fifth time. Kyo repeated my reaction once again. Then we did it in unison. I was sure Haruhi was more concerned with us than with why we were doing that. Finally, I found my voice and leaned towards Kyo.

"You see the butler too, right?" I whispered. He nodded.

"Yeah. I see him too," he whispered back.

"What's going on with the two of you?" Haruhi asked.

We were sitting at a café in the neighborhood our father lived in. He gave us money to go there with Kyoko. She was ignoring everything. Kyoko was lost to the world once she had her hot chocolate.

"If you look behind you, you will see a butler. He hasn't moved and inch for the past ten minutes. Then the girl in front of him called him Alfred and I thought I saw him move like he was breathing. That proved he wasn't a statue," I told her.

"He's creeping me out," Kyo told her. She turned around and saw the butler.

"Really? They have butlers at this café?"

"I don't think they do. I think she brought him from home."

"Kyo, he's a person. You can't talk about him like he's a toy. That's not right," I snapped under my breath.

"Kyon, I finished my hot chocolate! Can you throw away the cup for me?" Kyoko asked. I took her empty cup and threw it in a nearby trash can.

"It looks like we have to go now," Kyo said when I got back. I looked at his watch and frowned.

"We're gonna be late for school. This is in a strange place. I don't know where we are."

"Dad sent a driver. The driver's here. He brought a limo. Kyon, we get to ride to school in a limo. We're like the other students. I'm so stoked!" I laughed at my twin brother while climbing into the limo behind Haruhi and Kyoko.

"This is nice," Haruhi commented while we drove off.

"I know. Look at these controls." Kyo reached up to the ceiling of the vehicle and started to press buttons for our air conditioner, heater, seat warmers, and the sindow between us and the driver.

"This is a great limo." Haruhi sank into her seat.

"I agree."

"Me too. I love this limo," said Kyo while he sank in his seat. I sighed while looking at my arm still in the cast. I didn't need the sling anymore and I could sort of use my hand, but I didn't get to sink down in my seat too. "Poor Yon-Yon," Kyo said while patting my head.

"It's just so sad. At least I can pack my own stuff now."

"Now you can head to the club when you want and I can go see Renge. You packed your bag all by yourself this morning!" Kyo hugged me like Tamaki does when he's proud of me.

"When did you turn into Tamaki?"

"When he started to hug you with pride!"

"I just realized something," Haruhi said.

"What?"

"We're going to be super early now." I thought for a minute.

"Wanna go bug Kyoya and Tamaki?"

"Yes."

"Let's do it! Kyon is an evil genius! Haruhi, you and I will make the plan!"

"What is there to plan? We just bug Tamaki to be himself and ignore Kyoya until he's ready to blow up from us pestering Tamaki. Then we run for our lives."

"Good plan. Let's use that." I nodded. Haruhi agreed that it was a good plan so we were all happy and smiling. I was still wearing the boy's uniform so this was going to be fun.

We arrived at the school and went straight to the class Kyoya and Tamaki were in. We stood by the door and waited for one of them to look up. Tamaki was the first to do it. He jumped up and launched himself at us. We were all captured in a giant bear hug.

"My little girls and my little boy came to see me! I'm so happy! What brought you to Daddy?"

"I already have a dad. I don't need another one," Haruhi blurted out with irritation. Tamaki immediately went to his corner to crouch in sadness. At least he wasn't growing mushrooms this time.

"That was fast."

"I think it was a record."

"Haruhi, how could you do that so fast?" Kyo and I shouted together.

"Shut up."

"She's so mean to us!" We ran and crouched in the corner with Tamaki.

"Haruhi, would you mind telling me what is wrong with my girlfriend and her brother?"

"Kyoya!" I got out of the corner and did a Tamaki style hug attack.

"What's wrong with you?" Kyoya asked.

"We had coffee and my arm hurts a little."

"The cast hurts when you slam it into me like you did."

"Wah! I'm so sorry!"

"Uhm. Excuse me. I'm a new student here. Is this my class?" asked a boy from the doorway. I smiled and let go of Kyoya.

"Let me see your schedule." He handed it to me.

"Yeah. This is the right place."

"Kyon, you should head to class."

"Right. Thank you Kyoya. Kyo, come on! We have to go! Sorry about Haruhi, Tamaki-sempai! She loves you!"

"Kyon!" Haruhi hit me after she yelled.

"Ow," I groaned.

"Mommy, Haruhi is being mean to her sister! What do we do? They're fighting!"

"Haruhi, be nice to Kyon! My poor sister!" Kyo hugged me and started to drag me out of the room while rubbing my head.

"Let me go! I can walk! It wasn't that bad! Kyo!" He dragged me all the way to class. We sat in our normal seats just in time. Homeroom was starting.

"We have another new student," announced the class rep. "This is Ivy. Could you tell the class something about yourself Ivy-san?"

"I'm Ivy Soma. I like to help people." I smiled at the girl in front of the class after her extremely short introduction. She had silver hair down to her knees. Her eyes were blue with a gold ring around the pupil of each.

"That's the girl from the coffee house," I suddenly shouted as I recognized her.

"Kyon-san, stop interrupting the class."

"Sorry class rep."

"You're right! It is the girl! She's the same one!"

"Kyo, I just got in trouble. What makes you think you won't?"

"I interrupt less."

"Don't lie to yourself."

"I'm not lying to myself! I'm lying to you! There's a huge difference! Learn it and then come back to me!" I whacked him in the back of the head.

"Quiet."

"Fine." He stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. I raised my hand for a question.

"If it has something to do with your club, put your hand down," the class rep told me. My hand stayed in the air. "What is it Kyon-san?"

"Ivy, I saw you at the coffee house, shop, café, thing. There was a butler with you. Does he go everywhere with you?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Michi, I can see that curse doll. Put it away! This is not your club. This is class."

"I just confiscated it from a member of my club. Give me that one too!" She snatched a curse doll out of the hand of the girl next to her. I sighed.

"No more curse dolls outside of that black magic club! You know what? No more curse dolls or I will go back there," I shouted in irritation at the girl with the curse dolls.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"That doesn't sound sincere at all."

"I'm sorry," she said in a more sincere tone.

"Thank you. Apology accepted. Michi, rule the black magic club like I rule the hostess club."

"It's just hard to control them."

"That's because they have a way to rebel."

"True."

"Houshakuji-san, what is your question for Ivy-san?"

"Do you want to join the hostess club?" I sighed and hit my head against the table.

"Uh."

"Don't answer that question. Renge, stop asking people to join the club on the first day."

"Ok. Sorry Kyon." Kyo's hand shot into the air.

"Are you participating in new student season?"

"I give up," I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Ivy asked. It was obvious she was confused and uncomfortable with everything happening around her in her first day.

"Ignore him."

"That's not nice Kyon!"

"Neither is putting her on the spot with something you made up."

"I did not make it up! Haven't you been wondering why there are so many new students lately?"

"It's because they transferred."

"Exactly. There could be multiple reasons. One reason that would cause new student season to be a reality is the steady decline of the rates of the school in the past year. At this time of the year, it is not common for a change of schools, but it is at the all-time low price for tuition and the school uniform. In fact, according to my calculations, with the uniform included, it would be about three million less yen now than when we joined to become a member of the school."

"I won't ask how you know the prices."

"I have my sources."

"Don't start with me. I get enough of that from Kyoya."

"Do you like anime?" Renge shouted.

I looked over at Kisa, who was reading a book with obvious interest. She was still getting used to the strange things that happened day-to-day. I was surprised to see that she was at the end of the book. That meant she couldn't have a way to be distracted from the strange things during club hours. She closed the book and pulled out another one, shooting down my ideas for entertaining her.

I turned my gaze to Benten to see that she was actually talking to a guy through note passing. Maybe she was friends with him and trying to make Kaoru jealous of how close she was to that guy. Judging by the look on Kaoru's face when I looked at him, that's exactly what it was doing to him. I looked at Haruhi and saw that she was texting with her cell phone under the desk when Ivy sat down. Then Hikaru pulled out his phone. I grinned at the two love birds of class 3-A.

"Homeroom will be over in ten minutes. You can use the rest of the time in whatever way you wish."

"Host club and hostess club members of class 3-A are open for business," shouted Renge without warning. Kisa was the only hostess member that didn't move.

"Why?" I asked when we were gathered in a corner of the room.

"It's fun," she replied. To my surprise, boys came to join us.

"Hi Benten. You look great today."

"Oh. Thank you. Last year, I was a regular of Kyon's when everyone thought she was a boy. She told me that her mom has hair a lot like mine and she told me about this hairstyle."

"My mom really does have hair like hers."

"Kyon, you never told us what happened to your arm."

"I was training for the dojo and I fell in an odd position. My arm was caught so I bent it in a way it should not bend and broke the bone."

"Wow. That must've hurt."

"It did. If one of you were there, you could have helped me make it to the hospital. I could have counted on the strong guys I'm around all the time to make sure I could make it."

"Marry me." I looked at the voice.

"Since when do you go to this school?"

"I don't. Your father sent me to give you this." I took the file folder from the boy that was there. He was from my father's class that I taught.

"Thank you. You probably should leave before you get in trouble for being on campus."

"Right. Trying t get a high schooler to marry me when she goes to Ouran Private Academy and has a father that owns a dojo she is going to take over probably isn't the best idea."

"Go before you get in trouble." I pulled out the files and left the group to go to my seat and read them. Kyo joined me with his own set of files. "Files from Dad?"

"Yep."

"Any clue what they're about?"

"Nope."

"Know why we have them?"

"Not a clue."

"Ok then." I started to read silently. "Kyo. Kyo. Kyo!"

"Kyon!"

"This is so exciting! They're getting married," we yelled at each other in unison. I hugged my brother and dropped my file folder to the floor.

"Mom and Dad are getting married. This is great," Kyo said into my shoulder.

"You said it," I replied into his shoulder. My right arm was still stuck in the cast so it was an awkward hug.

"Kyon, I believe you dropped these," said a smooth voice. I looked up and smiled at the boy standing there. He was a customer.

"Thank you. These are important files my father sent me." I let go of Kyo and took the folder.

"So, do you want to go out after club activities?"

"I'm sorry. I have to go to the doctor for an X-Ray and I also need to go to my math tutor for help and I need to tutor Mahalyn in English, writing, and history. Maybe we can try to find a day that isn't packed later on in the year." **(More Rejection like the first one.)**

"Right. Thanks." He turned and walked back to the seat while I started to look through my files again.

"Geeze Kyon. I know you and Kyoya are serious but you could have rejected the guy in a nicer way," Kyo whispered to me.

"Shut up," I replied with a smile.

"It always happens. I swear you rejected Hikaru at the beach. After that he seemed to talk to you more often. It was different every time though. It was more like a talk of friendship."

"You're weird my dear brother."

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome." I patted his arm and continued reading. So every day was crazy, even inside the classroom.

_Me- So I know that it's been a little bit, but in my defense, I didn't even have my computer at all for like two or three days._

_Kyon- That was by choice though._

_Me- I can't always take it when I leave the house. Besides, you just don't take a laptop bag when you ride on the back of a motorcycle, especially if you already have another beg that you need to hold on to._

_Kyon- I repeat that it was by choice._

_Me- Shut up._

_Kyon- She's so nice!_

_Me- Kyo, she's trying to freak me out again!_

_Kyo- Stop trying to freak her out. It's disclaimer time._

_Hikaru- Amii doesn't own us_

_Kaoru- Or OHSHC_

_Haruhi- She owns Kyo, Kyon, Benten, and Michi._

_Kyoya- She does not own Kisa or Ivy._

_Tamaki- Kisa belongs to slashingfruit101 and Ivy belongs to Otaku-Lord-Bubbles._

_Attention 2! Cast (includes Kisa and Ivy)- Join us next chapter!_


	24. Chapter 24

**Attention 2!**

**Chapter 24: New Hostess and New Host**

I walked inside the club room with everyone in my class that was a member of either club. We were talking and laughing. Kisa was not reading for once, but she wasn't engaging in the conversations of the group. The boys walked to their side of the room while us girls walked to our side.

"I extended an invitation to Ivy," Renge whined. "Where is she?"

"She may be lost or not coming. Is that a gi?" I asked, pointing at the offending outfit. Haruhi looked at it.

"I think so." I cautiously moved forward and took the note from on top of it.

"Hello my cute little girl! I talked to your parents to figure this out! This is a present to congratulate you on your achievement of becoming the best martial artist under the age of eighteen! I'm so proud of you! Love, Daddy," I read out loud. "Where is he?"

"Tamaki-sempai, this is so sweet. Thank you. I love it. It's beautiful." I looked at Mahalyn. She was holding a beautiful bouquet of roses and lilies.

"Lucky her. She gets flowers. I get another gi."

"You should still thank him," Benten pointed out.

"You're right."

"Of course she is. She's Benten," Izanami answered.

"Oh hush." I walked over to the couple and smiled slightly at Tamaki.

"Hello my beautiful daughter! I was just talking to the gorgeous Princess in my life! Did you get my gift? Did you like it? I picked it out special for you!" He capturing me in a hug and twirled me around three times before setting me on the ground again and releasing me.

"Thank you Father."

"You called me Father again! I'm so proud of you and so happy!" He hugged me again and just stayed there, rubbing his cheek against mine.

"Thank you Father. It's a beautiful gi. It's black, unlike the usual white."

"I thought it would be good because of your black belt status. I would have gotten you something like flowers of congratulations, but I thought that may last longer." I smiled really big.

"I believe so. I will wear it only on special occasions so it will last as long as possible. That was really thoughtful and well thought out. Thank you!" I returned Tamaki's hug.

"Kyon, your father told us about your achievement earlier. I got you a present as well." I let go of Tamaki and attempted to turn in his grip to face Kyoya.

"Tamaki-sempai, you should come talk to me over there," Mahalyn told him. He immediately let go of me and followed her to her usual spot. I turned around and smiled at Kyoya.

"Hi Kyoya. It's wonderful to see you so seemingly happy."

"Well I get to see you and Tamaki has been using old cosplay lately so we haven't had to buy anything new for a while except for the food and drinks. The girls also seem to have cut down on their sweets consumption."

"So you're happy because you're saving money?"

"It's one big reason, yes."

"What a charming host you are," I told him with sarcasm lacing my voice. He smiled slightly and handed me a small box.

"Congratulations. There is something else waiting for you at your home."

"Thank you. You really are a charming host sometimes."

"You are the most charming person here."

"Awwww. Thank you Kyoya. That's sort of sweet in its own way since I'm a hostess."

"You should make sure your girls are ready."

"I will. But I think I should properly thank you before I do."

"Go. Wait to thank me until after you've opened your present and seen what it is."

"Alright." He glanced at the shining objects on my wrist that didn't have a cast.

"Are those the charm bracelets from last year?"

"Yeah. This one is from Kyo and this one is from you. I'll go now. Hikaru, stop worrying about Kaoru's personal affairs!"

"How did you know?"

"Telepathy between the sets of twins!"

"He told you earlier, didn't he?"

"That's aside from the point! I'm gonna go get the girls ready!" I ran over to my girls and immediately launched into the discussion of the day's club activities so we could set everything up. I heard the door open so I turned around and faced it.

"This looks like the right spot."

"Hi Ivy! I'm glad you made it! We were just talking about the day's activities! Come join us," I called out to the shy girl. She slowly and cautiously made her way over to us.

"I'm late! Hi guys! Bye guys!" Michi ran past us and into the purple door that randomly appeared at the back of the room.

"I still want to know how that appears and disappears," I muttered.

"You understand dark magic better than everyone else in this room so you tell us," Haruhi told me. I frowned at her.

"That phase is over Haruhi. It has been for a long time."

"So you're no longer tempted?"

"Not anymore. Kyoya is way too distracting for me to think about the dark arts. Now on with the discussion!"

"Kyon, Kisa pulled out another book," Renge complained.

"Leave her alone Renge. It's probably hard to adapt to the strange things that happen every day."

"It is. Reading helps me relax and stay calm." We all slowly turned to look at Kisa. She glanced up from her book and saw everyone except Ivy staring at her. "What?"

"You talked to us. It's progress! I'm so proud!"

"You're weird Kyon."

"Thank you Haruhi. That's so sweet."

"You're welcome." I looked back at the group of girls standing before me.

"Alright. So today we have a new hostess and our intern that need to learn the ropes. Kisa, will you please pay more attention to the guys today instead of who is with you and trying to teach you everything?"

"Sure." She turned the page of her book and continued reading.

"You're going to be with Mahalyn today. I'm sure the guys will enjoy how you two will have similar reactions to them for now. I'm sure you'll have your own special character once you're comfortable. Who should we put Ivy with?"

"I'm here because Renge said you needed help with your club."

"Renge, do not deceive people. It's a horrible way to get them to join a club. You have to be straightforward with them."

"I can try today out."

"That would be amazing! Benten, you are the shyest one of us. Therefore, you can choose who stays with Ivy today. I figure that you know best."

"She should stay with you or Haruhi. You two have the best way of hosting for someone that is just starting out. Plus your confidence might help her out."

"It worked with you. Thank you again for helping out on your own when Michi left. Our clientele keeps growing and so it's hard to keep up if we don't have enough hostesses."

"Think of how hard it is on us," Kyoya said from behind me. I whipped around and looked at him.

"You're right. There are only five of you now that Haruhi and I left. You need more hosts."

"The trouble is finding someone Tamaki deems suitable to join the family. He wants someone that won't harass his little girls and their friends."

"Oh he's so sweet for worrying. So do you need something or did you come just to check up on us?"

"I came to ask you if you could help us. It seems that the twins have tortured Tamaki back into his corner and he won't move. If you, Haruhi, or Mahalyn would help, it would be great."

"I'll go see what's wrong." Mahalyn skipped off to check on her boyfriend.

"Ok. Ivy, would you rather stay with Haruhi or me?"

"I'll stay with you."

"Girls, do you want to cosplay?"

"No," Haruhi immediately answered.

"Ok. Does anyone besides Renge want to?" At the silence, I nodded. "Ok. We won't cosplay today. Renge, if you're desperate, you can."

"Yes!" She ran off. It was most likely to cosplay.

I walked over to my throne that I still had in the club room and sat in it with Kyoya's present in my hands. I slowly unwrapped the small box and opened it. The contents confused me so I pulled them out and stared.

"Kyoya, what are these?"

"Those are plane tickets to America. I thought you may want to go so you can see Jason and any old friends other than Nathaniel." I sensed the venom in his voice as he said Nathaniel's name.

"It seems to me like someone is jealous of Nathaniel."

"I am not jealous of that."

"I know. It was just a joke. You hate him because of what he did. I know. You ruin my jokes sometimes. I'm glad you and Jason are on good terms even though there was the engagement."

"We talked about it. He called me and he wouldn't stop until I let him explain everything and told him I would think about forgiving him. I thought about it and forgave him in the end."

"Hmmm. My Kyoya," I practically purred out while hugging him. He patted my head lovingly.

"And my Kyon."

"Yep," I said softly.

I looked over at Kisa actually talking to Haruhi. Ivy was by Benten and occasionally one of them would say something. Those girls. They would learn to get used to everything and they would probably be amazing hostesses. I had a good feeling about them being there.

_Me- So that is chapter 24. What do you think?_

_Kyon- I had way too much screen time in there._

_Me- The main character is complaining from too much screen time._

_Kyon- I get a little tired sometimes. How about having someone else tell the story once in a while?_

_Me- It'll happen at some point in time. Don't worry._

_Kyon- Easy for you to say. You're not the main character that tells the story all the time._

_Me- Kyo!_

_Kyo- What?_

_Me- Kyon's being negative again!_

_Kyo- Stop being negative and work together for the disclaimer!_

_Both girls- Fine._

_Kyoya- Amii doesn't own us._

_Haruhi- She also doesn't own OHSHC._

_Izanami- She owns Kyo, Kyon, Benten, Michi, Mahalyn, and me._

_Benten- She doesn't own Kisa or Ivy._

_Kisa- slashigfruit101 owns me._

_Ivy- Otaku-Lord-Bubbles owns me._

_Mahalyn, Michi, Tamaki, and the Hitachiin twins- Join us next chapter!_


	25. Chapter 25

**Attention! 2**

**Chapter 25: Now to Host**

"Kisa, I'm sorry to cut your training short, but we need an extra hostess. As our intern, you get to host on your own. Ivy just started so I'm leaving this in your hands. I know that you will do great!"

"Are you sure?" she asked after shutting her book.

"Yes. You may not be very open right now, but the boys might help with that."

"I thought those were the boys." She pointed to the other side of the room.

"Those are the guys. We host the boys. It's all very strange. You'll get used to it. No worries. Make it through today and you can become a full-time hosting intern! You can host with us all you want. It won't be required all the time though. You'll do fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get this cast off. I'll be back later! Bye!" I ran from the room before Kisa could object in any way possible.

* * *

**Haruhi's Point-of-view**

I watched Kyon run from the room. She was fleeing from Kisa, who was now going to be hosting for her first time. All we had to do was hope that she did good and didn't get overwhelmed. The boys could get overenthusiastic sometimes.

"Ivy, you're with me. Kisa, you'll do fine. Renge, what are you wearing?"

"It's the cutest cosplay we have in the back."

"Why are you wearing the cosplay?"

"It's cute and I know that everyone will like it."

"Well you're the only one wearing it. It looks weird."

"Kyon told me I could if I felt like I had to! I felt like it was completely necessary!"

"Alright. Just stop yelling. The guys should be coming in soon. So should the girls for the host club. Let's get in our places."

I went and sat down with Ivy. Izanami came out from the back with brewed coffee and instant coffee on a cart. Izanami joined us on the couch and smiled. Kyon's throne was empty, which threw off a number of guys when they walked in, especially because Kyo was on the host side of the room. The main ones that were confused were Kyon's customers. They immediately ran to me.

"Where's Kyon?"

"She's getting her cast off. She said that she'll be back later. All you have to do is wait. She'll be back. In the meantime, we're training Ivy since she decided to keep coming and Kisa is hosting on her own today. Please choose who you want to be with while you wait," I told them with a smile.

"Thanks." They dispersed to choose who to be with. Some chose to stay.

"So, Haruhi and Ivy, are you two close friends?" Before I could answer, I could see someone that I knew Kyon wouldn't be happy to see.

"Excuse me a minute. I have to go talk to someone." I stood and walked over to the boy, leaving Ivy alone. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Tell me where Kyon is and I'll leave to go find her."

"She is at the hospital."

"Again? Geeze. That girl gets hurt like nobody's business. It's impossible for her to stay out of trouble. She's supposed to take over the family dojo? She can't even defend herself."

"She's getting her cast off," I growled. I could see Kyoya-sempai starting to walk over.

"Hi there Nathaniel! They took my cast off really fast and sent me straight back while my dad handled all the paperwork! It was his idea to send me back so fast! I'm glad to see you! You look good!" The boys that were normally hosted by Kyon looked to the middle of the room and saw her standing there.

"There you are."

"Are you here for a sparring match? If so, we can give a demonstration right now," she said in a calm voice that was lowered slightly to sound dark.

"I'm not afraid of you. I came to get my panda bear!"

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"I left my panda bear when I went back to America!"

"If it was that important, you should have taken it with you. I don't know anything about your panda."

"Darn it!" He stormed out of the room."

"That guy was able to place a curse on you with black magic?" I asked.

"I know it's hard to believe. It's kinda like with Michi becoming the president of the black magic club. It's hard to believe."

"Black magic is interesting," Kisa said form nearby. We looked at her.

"Would you rather be an intern hostess or a black magic club member?"

"I like being an intern hostess. I'm doing pretty good."

"Ok then. So anyways," Kyon continued. It was like she had just come back and not had any interruptions. "I'm back. They took the cast off really quickly and I was sent back to school." She was smiling.

"Well at least you're back."

"Now I get to wear the girl's uniform again. Woo," she said in a monotone.

"At least you got your cast off."

"Just don't wear the girl's uniform. I don't."

"I've noticed that Kisa. And that is perfect so I'm probably going to figure something out to make me feel better in it since my dad bought it. Anyways, where are my wonderful customers?" Kyon skipped over to her throne and immediately, a number of customers popped up beside her. "Hey! There you guys are!" She grinned at the boys surrounding her and glanced at Kyoya long enough to flash him a different grin that was reserved for him. He smiled slightly and returned to his seat.

"Our leader and my best friend makes for one crazy and weird person," I muttered before returning to my seat where Ivy was getting attacked by questions so fast that she couldn't even say a single word in response.

_Me- Ok. So I was like super hyper when writing this and I feel like it's wrong._

_Kyon- Thank you. Remember that Kisa called dibs on the disclaimer._

_Me- Yeah. I know. Kisa, you're up!_

_Kisa- Amii doesn't own OHSHC, its characters, Ivy, or me. She only owns Kyo, Kyon, Izanami, and Nathaniel. Otaku-Lord-Bubbles owns Ivy and slashingfuit101 owns me._

_Me- Ok. So that's all for this disclaimer._

_Kisa- Join us next chapter!_

_Me- I was wrong._


	26. Chapter 26

**Attention! 2**

**Chapter 26: New Host Arrives**

I frowned at Haruhi. Everyone knows that I love her to death until she does stuff like this. Izanami and Benten were making coffee and instant coffee. Renge was talking to Kisa about coffee versus instant coffee, which they both hate.

"So let me get this straight, you want to plan a host and hostess dinner party where everyone needs a date from the opposite club?" I asked.

"Yes. It's the best way for Benten to tell Kaoru about her crush on him."

"Count Haruhi. I may not be able to do math, but I can count."

"What do you mean?"

"There are three more hostesses than hosts. If Benten gets that date with Kaoru, there will still be Izanami, Kisa, and Ivy that don't have dates." We both fell silent. "Oh crap! Where's Ivy?" I shouted.

"She's learning where everything is with Mahalyn," Renge answered.

"Oh good. I was worried for a minute. Anyways, Haruhi, count before you make a plan like this."

"I was only proposing it. We won't do it."

"We can't do it." I folded my arms. I was wearing the boy's school uniform for better movement.

"And this is our club room," shouted Tamaki happily. Mahalyn practically teleported from wherever she was with Ivy to Tamaki.

"Tamaki-sempai, there you are! You're late compared to usual."

"I know my dear. I had to convince our new recruit to become a host."

"You guys have new host. That's cool," Kisa said simply.

"Awww! She's talking in front of others that she's never met! I'm so proud!" I rushed forward and gave her a small hug before going to find Ivy. "Ivy, where'd you go?" I called out while heading towards the sweets.

"Thank you Alfred," I heard her say quietly. I opened the door and saw her just looking at the sweets alone.

"Hey Ivy, there you are. Sorry about Mahalyn just leaving you. She heard Tamaki so she just had to leave. Come on out and we can decide on cosplay. We got new cosplay so you and Kisa could join us. Oddly enough, Izanami had the same size as Michi. Anyways, come on. You should meet the new host before he starts. The hosts don't get a training period. Come on. You should be in cosplay if we are."

"Ok." She followed me out of the room.

"Mitsu, are you alright?" I heard Izanami ask.

"I'm fine. There are just so many of you and you're all so excited just to meet me. It's a little overwhelming."

"Girls," I called. All of them turned around and rushed over. "Should we wear cosplay today?"

"Yes," Renge shouted.

"Any opinion other than Renge's?"

"Let's try it out," Kisa said.

"Any other opinions?" There was silence from the girls. "We're wearing cosplay. Come choose, all of you." I led the way to the cosplay room. "Any ideas?"

"We should use this! I know it looks like a middle school uniform from that school you and Haruhi went to together, but it seems like fun," Renge told us happily.

"How do you know what the school uniform looks like?"

"Kyoya-sempai showed me pictures."

"Son of a-! Choose the cosplay. I'll be back." I stormed out of the room. "Kyoya!"

"What is it Kyon?"

"Why did you show Renge middle school pictures?"

"She asked what you looked like with long hair so I showed her."

"Since when would that matter to you?"

"I'm helping the people I'm around all the time. You should be happy and proud."

"Cute. Just don't randomly show those pictures to everyone."

"Why not?"

"I have to keep my position and Renge can get a little crazy. We know this. Show that you haven't forgotten since yesterday's stunt."

"I see your point."

"Hi, I'm Mitsu. I don't believe we've met."

"Hey Mitsu. I'm Kyon. I am the president of the hostess club. It's nice to meet you. If you'll excuse me, I need to go check on my girls."

"Kyon, don't be upset with me," Kyoya said in a silky voice.

"Why shouldn't I?" He gave me a gentle kiss.

"Because you don't get kisses when you're upset with me."

"You're forgiven this time. Never do it again." I went back to the girls and saw them dressed in the uniform Renge suggested. "Renge, how did you get everyone to agree with you?"

"After I got Kisa's support, everyone just agreed."

"How did you get Kisa's support?"

"I begged her and started talking about what anime it reminded me of. Plus Haruhi agreed before that."

"Right. I guess I'll get changed while you girls head back out there. I'll be out in a minute. Have fun."

The girls filed out of the room and I changed in peace, except for the time I could have sworn I heard a sound near the door. I just guessed that Mitsu was going to go inside and everyone had a fit. My suspicions were confirmed when I stepped out and saw him getting scolded by a frantic Tamaki about seeing one of his "darling little girls" while she changed. Tamaki was freaking out, causing Mitsu to become very confused and nervous.

"Father, be nice to the poor guy."

"Kyon, you're back! You called me "Father" again! I'm so proud of my little girl! She's so sweet!" He lifted me up and spun me in circles.

"This club is weird! Why did I join?"

"Father, put me down. You're freaking out your new member."

"He deserves a lot more than that after he tried to walk in on you changing," Kyoya said darkly.

"Oh calm down. Don't go Shadow King on me. I need you to be the wonderful Kyoya I know you to be. Father, please put me down!"

"Sorry Kyon. I was just happy to see you looking so cute." He pouted and went to talk to Mahalyn.

"He found an alternative to his corner," I pointed out.

"Girlfriends have that effect on people."

"Nice to know Kyoya. So are you calm now?"

"Yes. I'm much calmer now that Tamaki isn't hogging you."

"What did you do?"

"Why do you automatically assume that I did something?"

"You never act like this. You're trying to melt me and make me as fluid to your whim as water. What did you do?" I demanded.

"I may have accidentally given your father the idea that he should hold a big engagement party since he's getting married soon."

"He recently got engaged."

"That's why it's an engagement party." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What else?"

"My father is coming. Jason's family is a large business partner of mine so he is coming with his brother and father. His mother is a guest of honor with my father. My father is your father's best man in the wedding." I sighed in frustration.

"Anything else?" I ground out.

"They are still searching for Fujitanna since she broke out of prison."

"She broke out of prison?" I screeched.

"Did I forget to tell you?"

"Kyoya!"

"Right. Now is not the time to be saying this. I'll just go back."

"Oh no you won't. You neglected to mention that the woman who had people try to murder me on multiple occasions broke out of prison and went on the run with no one being able to find her. I am VERY upset with you right now! When did she break out?"

"It was the day before Kisa joined the club. I found out only moments before Kisa joined us here and then when you came, you were already in a bad mood so I decided not to further it."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I growled.

"You owe money!"

"Shut up Kyo! This is serious!"

"Right. Sorry. I'll pay for you."

"Anyways, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I wanted you to stay as happy as possible. Plus I had hoped they would have found her within a week. By that time, I decided it would be best left unsaid until now."

"Why now?"

"The engagement party your father is holding is actually big news. Look." He pulled out a newspaper.

"Why is it that all of my family affairs get put in the paper?"

"Read it." I took the paper and read.

"My mom was heiress to a company. She gave it to her sister. Her sister was driving it into the ground and she just barely now took it back?"

"Her sister's work got sloppy a month and a half ago. By that time, your mother found it best to take the company if it ever started to go down. Since she took it two weeks ago, profits have tripled from the time when her sister was at her best in running it and everything is steady again."

"Oh no."

"What?"

"She's going from one set of full time jobs to another that takes up even more time."

"Your mother can handle it."

"We'll never see her again!" I shook Kyoya violently.

"Calm down."

"What was the point of this conversation?"

"I forgot since we got so far off track."

"Right. Well, I'll see you at my father's party. Be my escort?"

"Of course." He took my hand and kissed it gently before walking off with a smile.

"I really don't know what we had been talking about before."

"Believe me. You don't want to remember," Haruhi told me with her hand on my shoulder.

"What guests am I going to hate at the party?"

"You seriously forgot with how off track you got?" I nodded. "Kyoya-sempai's dad and Jason's mom."

"Son of a-! Never mind. I will ignore them. I will just ignore them."

"Good choice. That's how you should handle all of your life problems."

"This is coming from honor student hook-up lines express?"

"Hey. I tried to handle your sadness with a boy. You're trying to handle hatred with ignoring them. You are an adult."

"Haruhi!"

"I'm serious."

"So am I!" We stared at each other.

"Woah! Ladies! Calm down! Relax! Kyon, breathe with me," Kyo said as he jumped between Haruhi and me.

"She started it."

"I know. Chill."

"Fine. I'll chill. I am chill."

"What have I created?" I punched his arm. "Ow!"

"Deserved it."

"You shouldn't fight like that," Ivy said softly.

"This is nothing. Wait until we get serious. I beat him down."

"I'll bet you two jolly ranchers and a lollipop that I'll win."

"Stop betting candy! If you wanna bet, we bet with favors. No questions asked."

"Deal with five?"

"Deal with five."

"Good. You're on after school."

"You're going down. What should I use as my first favor?"

"This is not funny Kyon. I will beat you this time."

"You haven't before. What makes you think you will now?"

"Let's just settle this right her and now!"

"You're on Kyo!"

"Kyo, Kyon, the customers will arrive soon," Tamaki said.

"There's no problem," Hikaru said.

"They'll be done," Kaoru said after. "Kyon will win and Kyo will be on the ground."

"Kyo could win," Hikaru stated defensively.

"Let's just settle this! Kyo looks a little restless and I am too right now!"

"Alright. I watched martial arts things," Kaoru said.

"I watched them with him. Bow and fight."

"Ok." We bowed and fell into stances.

"Begin," called Izanami. Kyo and I rushed forward. I took his arm and threw him into the ground. I put my knee on his chest and my forearm against his throat.

"I win!"

"You really missed not having that cast huh?"

"Oh yeah. I got it off the day before yesterday and I haven't been able to train since. I feel like I'm going to go crazy. I need to train!"

"Chill."

"Right. Deep, calming breaths. I'll train when we get home tonight. Nice and calm."

"Good girl. I'm going over to my side."

"Have fun Kyo. You owe me five favors!"

"I know!"

"I made a mistake in joining this club," Mitsu muttered. I went to my side. There, we waited for our happy, excited customers, like always.

_Me- Alright, so my updates will be at random times and they may take a while. There is just something serious going on right now so I may have trouble updating like usual. On the bright side of things, school's almost out! On the down side, I'm probably taking summer classes at the college so more stress than a usual summer where this stuff would happen. Anyways, my personal problems aren't a part of the story so let's get on with the disclaimer!_

_Kyon- Amii, you need to let it out._

_Me- I said disclaimer._

_Kyo- Fine. She said disclaimer and we can't stop her. We might as well help her._

_Hikaru- Amii doesn't own us_

_Kaoru- Or OHSHC_

_Haruhi- She owns Kyo, Kyon, Mitsu, Mahalyn, Michi (only mentioned), Izanami, and Benten._

_Kisa- I'm owned by slashingfuit101._

_Ivy- Otaku-Lord-Bubbles owns me._

_Those without a part- Join us next chapter!_


	27. Chapter 27

**Attention! 2**

**Chapter 27: Plans**

My eyebrow twitched in irritation at Haruhi. She was staring at me in expectance. I shook my head and pursed my lips together in seriousness. After thinking, I let out a long sigh and uncrossed my arms.

"No."

"Come on! This plan is foolproof," she shouted.

"No it's not!"

"And why not?"

"It's my parents' engagement party. I can't just invite whoever I want. Besides, then I'll need a rule that all the girls coming to the party have to have an escort. It can't just be the ones from my club. Besides, what about Ivy and Kisa? They haven't been here that long. Just go tell Kaoru to ask Benten on a date and get it over with," I snapped.

"What if he doesn't like her because he doesn't really know how great she can be and then he doesn't pay attention to how she is on the date because he's thinking too much about how he was forced into it?"

"You've obviously thought long and hard on this subject."

"What's your point?"

"Nothing. Ignore that statement. Anyways, your plan won't work."

"Then how about," she started. I held my hand up.

"Let me stop you right there."

"What? Why?"

"I've already heard five of your plans on getting those two together today and I don't need to hear anymore."

"They're good plans."

"No they aren't!"

"I thought they were."

"They aren't. Renge is feeding you these plans huh?"

"Yeah."

"I thought so. Come up with your own plan and then come see me about it if you're really going for this as much as you seem like right now."

"What?"

"That didn't make sense huh?"

"None at all."

"Right. Come see me when you have a plan of your own. I'll be trying to put things together. Thanks again for teaching me how to sew last year."

"Yeah. You're welcome. Go get everything put together."

"I will." My phone started to buzz in my jacket pocket. "Oh, I'm getting a call!" I ran off and pulled out my phone. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hi Kyon! It's Mommy!"

"Hi. I'm at the club right now."

"I know sweet pea. I just wanted you to ask your friends if they want to come to the engagement party. I know people keep joining the clubs and I want to make sure that I get to meet all of them. This seems like the perfect opportunity!"

"Are you sure? The new host is trying to adjust to everyone. Kisa is almost adjusted, but not quite. Ivy is still adjusting and she's very shy. She hardly talks."

"I know about the host from Kyo and you have told me about the new hostesses. I want to meet them! Go invite them right now! And invite them to dinner beforehand! They can bring their families! Dinner starts and 5:30! Good luck sweet pea!"

"Mom, why do you always call me about these things?" I whined.

"Because Kyo doesn't answer. Goodbye! Have fun!" She hung up before I could reply so I wouldn't object. I frowned and put my phone back in my pocket.

"Alright then," I muttered before heading back to everyone else. I hopped up on a chair. "Ok everyone! My parents are going to be getting married! All of you already know this! I just got a call from my mom inviting all or you to the engagement party and dinner at 5:30! You can bring your families and a date if you have one! I think. I think a date if you have one. She doesn't say anything about these things, but I'm thinking you bring a date with you if you want. Anyways, anyone who wants to come should speak up now!"

"I'm coming," Haruhi said right away.

That caused a chain effect of people coming. The twins piped up, followed by Renge and Tamaki. Kyoya watched with mild amusement as Mahalyn agreed and voluntold my newest club members to go. Izanami shouted in excitement about going. Then Benten was voluntold by Izanami, Mahalyn, Haruhi, and Renge that she would be going. Kyoya and Kyo said they were coming whether they wanted to or not, of course they wanted to anyways, and then pushed the new host forward and said he was going too. I smiled and jumped off the chair.

"Ok. Kyo, let's get things ready then. To the planning table!"

"Wait just a minute! I want that to be the planning table!"

"Fine. It doesn't really matter."

"I was just trying to irritate you."

"I know. That's exactly why it doesn't matter to me and you have to move the stuff."

"We'll go with the original planning table."

"Good choice Kyo." We walked over to the table and sat down to start making plans.

"Ok. So we should give them a tribute or something."

"That's a great idea Kyo! I think it's great that their engagement party is on May 12." I paused in my writing as I realized what I had just said. "Their engagement party is on Mother's Day. We have to celebrate Mother's Day as well as their engagement. What do we do?"

"I have the perfect plan. Give me the notepad. Get started on the tribute for their engagement. I'll take care of Mom's surprise."

"Ok." I handed him the notepad and took the laptop we both shared to start putting together a little video about our parents and their life together until I got a better idea for it. "Renge, where's the video camera?"

"It's in the bag in the cosplay closet. Why?"

"Get it for me. I need to use it."

She ran off to the back. Kyo gave me a questioning glance and nodded at the look I gave him. It said that he would figure it out. He smiled and returned to work after the nod while I waited patiently. Renge ran back in the room and handed me the camera.

"Thank you Renge." I turned it on, hit record and set it on a table. "Hi Mom and Dad," I said while stepping in front of it. "Here we are at our clubs. All of us are excited to see you at your engagement party. Kyoko isn't here since she hasn't started school yet, but she will still be in here so don't worry. Come say hi," I told the club members.

"Hi," everyone said as they walked up to crowd around me. Kyo and I stood in the front.

"I think I know what Kyon is planning. She never tells me her plans anymore." Kyo pouted.

"Smile Kyo. Our fantastic parents are getting married. All of us are happy for you. You have been wonderful to our clubs and to the members and for that, we thank you. I'm sure at least one club member has something to say. Isn't that right?" I asked.

"I have something to say," Haruhi spoke up immediately. I moved aside to make her the person in front and shooed everyone else out of the shot. "Hi there. Kyo, Kyon, and I have been friends for years. I always thought they were great. Of course now I know it was thanks to you as their parents instead of their regular personalities that we got along so well."

"Hey," Kyo and I said with great offence. She just laughed a little.

"See how defensive they get? It's because they know it was all you. You two have made three amazing children and every time I've seen you and talked to you, I have felt like I was talking to a second set of parents that would be there for me. I have my dad, but you two are also there for me and I feel proud that I can talk to you as if you are like my own parents. I'll see you at the party. I'll try to bring Dad along to see you. I'm sure you would enjoy talking to him after last time." I burst out laughing off camera at the memory of my dad's face when he met Haruhi's father and told him all about how close Haruhi was to being another daughter to him.

"I guess I'll talk next," Renge said as she stepped up to be in front of the camera. "I have known Kyo and Kyon for a short time. I guess that much is obvious. I have known your two oldest children as two of the best people I have ever met. Then I met you and it made me happy. You have made me feel at home even though I'm not in France anymore. I want to thank you for that feeling. It's so great to have it after so long of being away from home. I miss France, but thanks to you, I feel a lot happier than I would if I hadn't met the two of you. You have made me a better person since we met too. Kyo and Kyon have as well, but I'm sure that's because of how you taught them and raised them. Thank you so much." Kyo stepped forward and put an arm around Renge's shoulders.

"Why is it that we get no credit for being our wonderful selves? You take all the credit. Oh well. I love you guys. I'm fine with you getting the credit for us. We are amazing after all and even we need a break from getting all the praise and worship. It's your turn now." I stepped forward and shoved Kyo with my shoulder.

"Ignore Kyo. He's being self-centered. I mean, without you, we would have never existed so we couldn't grace anyone with our presence. I mean seriously Kyo. Think about them."

"Ha ha. See how funny your oldest daughter is? Thanks to you, I have a funny, yet irritating sister that I can love to death."

"Please don't make it literal. All joking from us aside, thank you for being such great parents. We owe so much to you."

"We owe our whole lives to you. You have shaped us into who we are. You have given us all of our opportunities and you have given us not only yourselves, or each other, but an amazing little sister that we love."

"We owe you a lot of thanks for her. She has helped us a lot Of course, no one could ever do as much for us as you have. Thank you for always being there and for being such great parents. We're very happy you two are getting married. You belong together."

"Thank you. We love you," Kyo and I said together. Kyoya joined us on screen.

"I have a lot to thank you for too. First I can thank you for Kyo, who has been a great friend. Then I can thank you for Kyoko. She is a wonderful little girl and besides, no one could resist thanking you for her. I can also thank you for being there for me all the time, even though we are not family. You were always there and always kind. I remember when I was five and I was playing with Kyon in the garden. I was supervised by none other than the future bride. It was fun and I enjoyed it. You were very nice. I also remember the first time I was allowed to sit in at one of my father's business meetings. I saw the groom there and he helped me follow everything since I was still young and clueless. You were great for doing that for me. Who could ever forget thanking you for always being there in a kind way?" I frowned slightly beside Kyoya. He noticed and smiled widely. "Most of all, I thank you for Kyon and for raising her the way you did. Because of that, she is the most amazing person I have ever met and I owe it all to you. Thank you for everything." My smile returned to my face.

"That's a very nice way to redeem yourself Kyoya. Ok. I can see Tamaki on the other side of the camera bouncing with anticipation for his turn to talk so it's his turn. Come on up here." I pulled Kyoya off screen since Kyo and Renge had left during his little speech. Tamaki bounded up with a giant smile on his face.

"I just wanted to thank you for everything you have done! You have offered support for our clubs and made sure that every member would feel at home when around you and for that, we are all thankful! You have also given me two great children of yours to take care of while here at school!" He reached out and took hold of Kyo and me. Once he had us, he pulled us on screen and gave us a big hug. "I want to thank you for these two. They became two great people and I am more than happy to have them with me. Kyon is a fellow club president and Kyo is one of the faithful members in my club. Without them, things wouldn't be nearly as great as they are. I am glad to have them and to have you watching us. Thank you." I returned Tamaki's hug with a smile.

"He crushes us with hugs, but he's sweet. Hikaru and Kaoru, come say something now!" Tamaki let go of us and the three of us walked over to the side. Hikaru and Kaoru hesitantly walked into view of the camera.

"You're probably tired of hearing thank yous by now, but please sit through this one," Kaoru said.

"The thing is, we also have a lot to thank you for. We can put it all together by saying one thing," Hikaru said in a voice that built tension.

"Thank you for always being there and for always being so great," they shouted in unison.

"You've done a lot for us."

"So thank you for that." They walked off together and Benten walked up nervously.

"Hi. I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for us and for being so great. You've helped me a lot and Kyon has too. I guess you're the reason she became the way she is. This is great. I'm glad to have her and to have Kyo as well. It's all thanks to you. Thank you for two of my best friends and for all of the great things you've done."

"Benten, that's so sweet. I'm sure Kyo and Kyon's parents will love that. Stay up here with me. Michi isn't in the club anymore."

"I'll be here for this!" Michi popped up in her black cloak and stood beside Mahalyn.

"Michi, you're here!"

"I wouldn't miss a tribute to Kyo and Kyon's parents!" She threw off her cloak to reveal the school uniform. "You two are great people so there's no way I'd miss thanking you. Even though I left the club, I still felt welcome around you. That just proves how wonderful you are for accepting me and making me feel welcome after I left your daughter's club. I hope to see you more often. It's great being around you and I enjoy it."

"Michi took what I wanted to say. I'll say it anyways. Thank you for being so accepting. I'm glad you were able to accept my sister even after she left the club. I'm glad you've accepted all of us. We have always just been two rag tag groups of people that make up clubs. It's still great. I feel like I'm at a second home when I'm with you or your children. Thank you for everything." I pulled the three that hadn't met my parents up while those two walked off.

"Hey there! These three haven't met you yet. I'll just do an introduction for them so they can be a part of this too. This is Kisa. This is Ivy. This is Mitsu. I'm sure they're all looking forward to meeting you!" They all agreed so I smiled as the doors opened. "Kyo, turn off the camera. We have three." I silently counted to three while Kyo rushed over to the camera.

"Oh my gosh! Look at how amazing Kyoya looks! He's so cool!" Kyo went to turn off the camera and I let go of the three I had.

"Ok. The clubs are now open for business! Girls, let's get ready for our boys!" We sat in our normal spots and the boys immediately crowded around us to kick off the start of our club activities.

_Me- I'm back for this chapter! Finals are almost over! I'm solving my problems in life! Sort of. Luau final tomorrow! It's gonna be great!_

_Kyon- She feels better._

_Kyo- It's obvious._

_Me- Sorry about not putting you in there much Kisa and Ivy._

_Kisa- It's ok._

_Ivy- It's ok._

_Me- Ok. So it's disclaimer time!_

_Hikaru- Amii doesn't own us_

_Kaoru- Or OHSHC_

_Kyoya- She only owns Kyo, Kyon, Michi, Mahalyn, Izanami, Benten and Mitsu._

_Kisa- I'm owned by slashingfuit101._

_Ivy- And I'm owned by Otaku-Lord-Bubbles._

_Tamaki- Join us next chapter!_


	28. Chapter 28

**Attention! 2**

**Chapter 28: Let's Start the Party with a Kick**

I smiled at Kyoko in her cute little dress and finished fixing her hair. She smiled back at me and grabbed hold of my sleeve tightly. I put the finishing touch on her hair and moved back as much as I could with her hold on my sleeve.

"You look beautiful and adorable Kyoko. What's the matter?"

"Mommy is going to own a company like Daddy. Will I still be able to see her? I've missed her and I want to see her."

"Yes Kyoko. Believe it or not, she's been in charge of the company for a couple weeks now and she hasn't been seen any less. She quit her old job the other day and we have been seeing more of her since then. Everything will be fine."

"Ok." I hugged her and stood up with a smile.

"Now I have to go get ready."

"Bye Kyon."

* * *

**Mitsu's Point-of-view (Waiting for party to start)**

I stood in the back of the room and stared at the group up front. Kyo was up there with Renge. Kyon was up there with Kyoya and he was holding Kyon's little sister's hand at the moment. The little girl started to squirm and I saw her lips move while she said something. Kyoya immediately released her hand and Kyon's arm. Kyon caught the girl as she ran past and lifted her up onto her hip.

"There's one of the maidens! You two did a good job on finding this party."

"Of course. We did it for the maiden and for you, Benibara." I looked at the three girls that were talking.

"Welcome to our party! I see that my girls just couldn't wait to be together. Look at how cute they are," came a voice from the front. I looked Kyon's father as he talked. "I have the cutest girls. My fiancé is the most beautiful woman in the world so it's no wonder that the girls came out like this. For those of you that don't know, I am Kuma Madaramay. This is my ex-wife and current fiancé, Kohana Madaramay. These are our children and their dates. Kyo is our oldest and his date is Renge Houshakuji. The next oldest is Kyon with her date Kyoya Ootori. Kyoko is our youngest. She doesn't have a date since she is way too young for that. Honestly I think that Kyon is too young as well. I just can't change anything. Now let's just enjoy the party!" Kyon set down her sister and ran up to her father to whisper something in his ear. "I see. Our children and their friends have prepared something for us before we start partying."

"Hi everyone! I'm Kyon, this is Kyo, and this is Kyoko. We are the three Madaramay children. We prepared something nice for our parents! Please watch and enjoy!"

Kyo hit a couple buttons on a remote he held. A screen came down and started playing the video we made. Everyone awed at parts and clapped at the end. Kyo walked to stand in front of Kyon, who pushed him back.

"Kyo, it's my turn for the spotlight."

"It's my turn."

"It's my turn."

"It's my turn."

"It's my turn," chimed in their little sister.

"It's Kyoko's turn," they said in unison, making a number of us laugh.

"We prepared an extra special something for Mommy! In America, Mother's Day is May 12. That's today! Kyo and Kyon lived in America with Mommy for a long time so we're celebrating it! We hope you enjoy Mommy!" Kyo hit the buttons this time and a different video started playing. Kyon was the only one on the screen at the time.

"Hi Mom. I know I'm wearing the boy's school uniform and it's really weird, but we have a special message to give you."

"Happy Mother's Day," she shouted with Kyo and Kyoko as they popped on the screen.

"I will continue for Kyon. We decided to put together a special video for you this Mother's Day instead of a simple gift. That's too boring."

"We made a video on why we love Mommy!"

"Reason one," Kyon cut in, "is the way you always comfort us if we need it and encourage us when we don't."

A little clip started playing. A little girl was kicking a training dummy. She then jumped and kicked it again. She just didn't land right. She fell and landed on her side. The girl promptly started crying.

"Mommy," she cried out. Kyon's mom ran forward. She was obviously younger. That meant that the little girl was Kyon.

"Mommy, what happened to Kyon? Is she ok? Kyon, be ok!" a young Kyo ran out and went to hug Kyon while their mom watched them.

"Get up Sweetie. You can do this. You were born for this. This is what you're meant to do. I haven't been able to stop you since the day you could."

"But Mommy, it hurts!"

"Ohhhhh Sweetie! Come here and give me a hug!" Kyon stood up and hugged her mom.

"Can I join the hug?" Kyo asked.

"Of course."

"Yay!" Kyo joined the hug.

The image changed to an obviously older version of the twins and Kyoko was in it this time. She was a baby and asleep in a crib. Their mom was the one filming. She set down the camera and walked up behind the two that were watching Kyoko sleep in their school uniforms for middle school.

"What's wrong?" she asked them.

"You had her with Daddy and he's not here, even for her," Kyo said sadly.

"He's not here for anyone. Fujitanna won't even let him visit anymore. It's all her fault that we don't see him at all."

"Come here you two. Give me a hug." They both fell into her arms and she held them tightly. "You know he cares. I know that sometimes he doesn't show it very well, but he does. Just relax and realize that he cares about you, me, and Kyoko. Good job on choosing her name."

"You're trying to change the subject!" Kyon pulled away.

"You always do this when we talk about him! You say that he cares and then just change the subject! Why?" she asked.

"It hurts me too. Now come here. Even if he didn't care, you still have me and I love you all so much. You three are my entire life. As long as I care about you, you will never feel a moment without love. Haruhi is going to be here soon so dry your eye so you can leave with her to school when she gets here."

"Ok Mommy." Both of them wiped their eyes and hugged her again. "We love you," they said together. The doorbell rang.

"That's Haruhi. Get your things."

"Ok!" They both gave her a kiss on the cheek, grabbed their bags, and ran off of the camera screen. She stood up from her kneeling position and walked over to Kyoko.

"They are such a handful when it comes to your father. I still love them though. It's been harder on them since they saw your father in the hospital. You need to go easy on them. You're just sleeping so I'm talking to myself again. I can't help it though. This is what your brother and sister do to me. At least you aren't in that stage yet." Kyoko started crying. "Ohh. Kyoko, don't cry! I'm here. Mommy's here." She picked up Kyoko and held her close, calming her immediately. "See? Mommy's the one that was talking. I'm sorry I woke you."

The image changed to the three at their current age. Kyon was smiling at her siblings. The three then looked back at the camera and grinned. Kyoko jumped up and went close to the camera.

"The next reason we love Mommy so much is because she's always very nice and loving!"

"Exactly as Kyoko said. Here's another clip of Kyon being ungraceful!"

"Hush Kyo."

The clip from their past started rolling. Kyo and Kyon were walking down some stairs together with books weighing down their arms. Kyon promptly fell with a squeak. Kyo set his books down and ran to the bottom of the stairs to hug Kyon.

"Kyon, are you ok? Please be ok! You're not hurt are you? I couldn't take it if you were!"

"I'm fine. It just hurts a little bit."

"Kyon, are you sure you're ok? You can tell Mommy."

"I'm fine."

"Ok. I'll take the rest of the books. Kyo, you can take Kyon inside and have fun with the camera."

"Sweet! I love this camera! It's so ancient and it still works!"

"Hey! I bought this camera!"

"I know Mom. It was a joke."

"Ok. Well go have fun. You've had enough work for today."

"Thanks Mom!"

"Are you sure you don't want any more help from us?" Kyon asked.

"Yes Sweetie. Go inside."

"Ok."

The clip changed after Kyon hugged her mom. It changed to a much sweeter clip. Kyo and Kyon were wearing street clothes that had obviously been worn a bunch of times. They didn't really look like what we would wear. A girl was also there talking in another language.

"Hey Kyo. Make her stop please. I'm tired of hearing about her dog. I love her dog and she's a great person, but she's been talking about it for the past three hours," Kyon said in Japanese. Kyo told the girl something in her language. She left soon after.

"Guess what you two," called their mom.

"What?" they asked at the same time.

"Kyoko's going to be here to visit for a few days without Fujitanna or your father."

"Yay!"

"When is she going to be here?" Kyo asked after Kyon's joyful shout.

"Just wait while I figure out how to answer your question."

The doorbell rang and she went to get it. When she opened the door, Kyoko was there with a man. She was sucking her thumb and holding a teddy bear by the arm. The man held out his hand. A wallet was plopped in it. He looked inside, nodded, and returned it. Kyoko was gently pushed forward with wide eyes.

"Kyo, come here for a minute!"

"What is it Mom? Kyoko!" The camera turned to view Kyo. He ran forward and scooped Kyoko up in his arms. "Hey there Kyoko! You're so cute!"

"Kyo," she said quietly. It was shakily and cute the way she said it.

"Kyon," called their mom. Kyon ran in.

"Kyon, hold." Kyoko held her arms out towards Kyon. She took Kyoko and held her up high.

"Kyo. Kyon, and Kyoko, we need a group hug." Kyo and Kyon walked forward and hugged their mom. "There we go. I had to talk to your father and beg him to let this happen. I'm happy that you three are smiling. It makes my mother side happy and accomplished feeling."

"That's great Mom."

"We're glad you're feeling accomplished and happy."

"Mama!"

"All my babies are here." The clip paused and their voices came through. Kyo was the one that told us the next reason.

"The next reason we love Mom so much is because she always protected us." It resumed.

"I'm so happy that you're all together with me."

"We love you."

"And I love all of you." There was a pound on the door. "You three go into the hall closet. Stay quiet and be quick." They ran off. She faced the door and opened it. "Hello. How may I help you?"

"I'm here for the Madaramay kids. I know they're here. You're Kohana. They're your kids. Tell me where they are!"

"If they were here, I wouldn't tell you. It's a mother's duty to protect her kids." He slammed her against the wall in the entrance hall and closed the door.

"Tell me where they are."

"Go die in a ditch." She dropped the camera and made a sound as if she was being hurt. It paused again.

"That's why we protect you," Kyo and Kyon said together. They burst out of the closet.

"Let our mother go," Kyo shouted.

"Or else," Kyon ground out.

"Or else what? I just came to get you and your sister. My boss wants you out of the picture."

"You'll be the one out of the picture," Kyo told him.

"Unless you leave now and never come back."

"Ha! You're just two punks!"

"He's asking for it Kyon."

"Should we give it to him?"

"I believe so."

"Run away. Don't fight him. You're just kids."

"Don't worry Mom."

"We'll be fine."

Kyon ran forward and sent a high kick. The camera didn't show an impact. Kyo picked it up and handed it to their mom. He stepped forward and kicked the guy in the chest. He slammed against the door. Kyon grabbed him by his shirt and threw him against the wall. She punched him on the side of the face and forced his head to the side.

"Leave now and we won't continue."

"I can't leave. My boss will kill me."

"Who's your boss?"

"I can't say. I'll get killed."

"Ok. You have to deal with Kyon then. No one hurts our mom and gets away with it."

"He isn't worth my time or effort." Kyon's knee went up between his legs and he crumpled to the floor. She dragged him outside and closed the door after walking back inside.

"Is Kyoko still in the closet?"

"Yes. We wouldn't bring her out during that."

"Good. Thank you for the help. You shouldn't have put yourselves in danger though. Be careful." It changed back to the three after another group hug with the three kids and their mother.

"Ok. So that was only one instance, but we don't have the only other time we had to protect you on tape. Though that was more like saving you. Oh well. That doesn't matter."

"Ignore them. They got off track," Kyoko said.

"She learned from you," Kyo said. Kyon just laughed a little.

"I taught her so well."

"Ignore them still. Those are two of the many reasons that we love you."

Snapshots of the three hugging their mother appeared. They just flipped through them. At the end, it showed the three again. They waved with big smiles.

"Bye Mommy! We love you," they said at the same time. It ended and Kyoko pressed the buttons to turn off the video and to send the screen up.

"Sorry that it was so long for the two videos. We just get a little carried away because we love our parents so much," Kyo said.

"We really do love you and we're happy that you're getting married. It's great that you'll be happy together," Kyon said next.

"We love you! Happy engagement! Love you," Kyoko shouted.

"Now if everyone will please enjoy the party, that will be great," Kyon said.

"Wait! Since we saw such nice videos, I would like to see a live performance. My two oldest dance beautifully as well as their dates. I would like for them to dance first with my fiancé and I. Then everyone can join in on the second song and we can really start the party."

I watched as Kyon and Kyoya stepped out to dance right after her parents started to dance. They were really graceful. I found myself frowning at the two dancing so perfectly. It was obvious that I wasn't the only member from the two clubs that didn't know the grace that the two held. Izanami, Kisa, Ivy, and Mahalyn were standing with me and obviously shocked. Haruhi stepped forward with Hikaru and Kaoru.

"I always love watching them dance," she said with a smile at Kyon and Kyoya. Benten joined them and nodded.

"They're really good at dancing. I wonder if anyone can match those two at the waltz. Even their parents and Kyo and Renge can't get close to matching their grace and skill."

"Kyoya and Kyon waltz a lot?" I asked. Kaoru looked at me to answer.

"Not really. They danced the waltz for the girls last year when they were both hosts. Kyon was at school as a boy and we made her a host. That was one of our first meetings. Then much later in the year, her father held two different parties and they waltzed at both. At the second party, it was only one waltz. They are really good dancers," he explained.

"They are," Benten agreed. She blushed. "Kaoru, do you want to try to waltz better than them or at least match them?"

"That sounds good Benten. Let's be the first two out the after the song ends."

"Ok."

The two really were the first two out there after the song was over. Mahalyn's sister popped up in a beautiful black and navy blue dress with a guy in a black cloak as her date and both couples tried to match Kyon and Kyoya, who were still dancing. Next thing I knew, Haruhi and Hikaru had joined as well as Tamaki and Mahalyn. That was only the beginning of the party.

_Me- NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I typed too slow!_

_Kyon- It's ok. Just clam down._

_Me- This is horrible!_

_Kyo- Chill out!_

_Me- But I failed!_

_Kyoya- Just calm down Amii._

_Me- I'm a failure!_

_Kyoko- Calm down Amii. It's ok! Be happy!_

_Me- She's too cute to stay upset! *Hugs Kyoko.*_

_Haruhi- Maybe you should just apologize so we aren't just confusing the readers._

_Me- Right. I'm sorry. I was trying to get this up on Mother's Day but it's after 1 on the thirteenth so I failed to do it. So sorry for not getting it up there in time and I'm also sorry for not having Ivy or Kisa in there much. They'll be in the next one a lot more. I promise this. As for right now, I need a nap. I just came back from a trip to see my mom for Mother's Day as well as my grandma and great grandma. They all live close so it was easy to see them all. I didn't get home until around 11:30 so yeah. I started this Saturday night and had to finish it. Here you go!_

_Matsu- I got a point-of-view area and it was huge!_

_Me- Yeah._

_Matsu- I'm obviously very important._

_Me- No. I just chose a random character that I made up who would be in the audience. You're the first one that popped in my head. That's all it is. Sorry. Let's do the disclaimer before it sinks in!_

_Matsu- Hey! I want to be important in here._

_Me- Hurry!_

_Hikaru- Amii doesn't own us_

_Kaoru- Or OHSHC_

_Benten- Just Kyo, Kyon, their family, Matsu, Izanami, Mahalyn, Michi, and me!_

_Me- She's happy because she got to dance with Kaoru._

_Izanami- I think that's the only reason._

_Kisa- I was only mentioned, but slashingfuit101 owns me and I'm not wearing a dress._

_Me- It's true. She looks good though._

_Ivy- I'm also only mentioned. Otaku-Lord-Bubbles owns me._

_Unmentioned hosts/hostesses- Join us next chapter!_

_Benibara- When we steal the maiden from a horrible place with the host club and their evil clutches!_

_Me- Ah! Back! Back you evil monsters! Nekozawa, get them!_

_Nekozawa- That's not how it works._

_Me- Just get them._

_Kuma- I have it covered. Security!_

_Zuka club- *runs from security.*_

_Kohana- Just join us all next chapter._


	29. Chapter 29

**Attention! 2**

**Chapter 29: Party Part Two! Let's Get it Going!**

I smiled at Benten dancing with Kaoru. She was obviously happy and he was too. They danced beautifully together. I stopped at the end of the dance and put my hand on Kyoya's arm to stop him. He smiled at me and nodded.

"Alright. We'll let everyone else dance. Benten and Kaoru can be the couple with the best dancing skills on the floor for now," he said. I smiled and pulled him off to stand with Kisa, Ivy, Izanami, and Mitsu.

"Hi guys! Kisa and Ivy, you two should go out and have fun! You should too Izanami and Mitsu! It's a party! Go have fun! That's like the whole point!"

"There you are maiden!" I slowly turned my head and looked at the Zuka Club that was always after Haruhi and me.

"No! They're here! Get them! Kyo! Where are you? It's the Zuka Club! Bring Renge!" I was ignored or unheard. I'm not sure which one.

"We came here to take you from the evil clutches of the Host Club."

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell them. I'm not a part of the Host Club anymore. Neither is Haruhi. Your work here is done. Bye!"

"You may not be a member of the club anymore, but you are still closely associated with members of the evil club. We will ruin you for them. Hinagiku, you said that this one was good for you. You can do the honors," Benibara announced. She was the only Zuka member to talk so far.

"The honors? What are you talking about?"

"The honors of stealing your first kiss of course," Hinagiku told me. I started an argument between the two of us.

"I've already had my first kiss."

"Then your second."

"Already had it."

"Then the third."

"Also had that one."

"It doesn't matter what kiss. I will still steal a kiss from you!"

"No you won't. Kyoya, where is Jason. I think it would be great to talk to him for a while."

"Kyon! Haha! There you are! It's been a while!" I felt Jason hug me from behind. He let go shortly after and moved to stand between the Zuka Club and me.

"Hey Jason. How are you doing?"

"I'm ready to go into the backyard and stay there so I don't have to be with my mom anymore," he answered in English.

"Nice to know. I don't blame you though. Just two days was absolutely horrible," I replied, also in English.

"I know that I'm not the one here with you, but can I have this dance?" he asked in Japanese.

"Have fun Jason," Kyoya told him.

"He's giving me away so easily. Let's go have a dance." He smiled and took me out to have a dance.

* * *

**Kyoya's Point-of-view**

I watched Jason take Kyon out to the dance floor before looking at the Zuka Club. They were obviously angry that Jason just jumped between them and Kyon. He had jumped in front of them and cut off their conversation and attempt at getting a kiss from my girlfriend. I glared at them and hid it from the club members beside me.

"I would like to congratulate you on actually getting close enough to Kyon to talk to her about kissing her. Normally, you won't even be able to talk to her. While I cannot force you to stay away from Kyon, I can make the suggestion that you stay away from her and keep her out of any plans you have."

"There goes a man trying to suppress us women again. You can't intimidate us," Benibara sneered.

"I may not intimidate you, but I will not allow you to do anything that might ruin anything Kyon has worked for," I said as calmly as I could.

"They're trying to ruin things for Kyon?" Kisa asked.

"If they succeed in stealing a kiss form her in such a public place, it will ruin things for her. Her whole future is up to her grandfather. He does not believe in same sex relationships. If he sees Kyon kissing another girl, he will refuse to let her take over the dojo."

"She will not need to take over the dojo if she has me. I can take good care of her. I can make everything work for her. She will be happy and in wonderful hands. I will make sure that she has everything she could ever want or need. I will take better care of her than any man ever could," Hinagiku said blissfully.

"Sadly enough for you, I want to own the dojo. That is what I have been looking forward to for my entire life. I have worked for it and strived for it. If you watched the tribute to my mom, you will see me training as a child and falling. You will hear her telling me that I was born for that. I was born to take over the dojo and that is what I want. If you believe that you can make me take over the dojo when it is my grandfather's decision and he is highly opposed to the idea of same sex relationships, please be my guess to tell me your plan," Kyon snarled. I took hold of her by the hand and spun her.

"Kyon, you shouldn't act so rudely. Would you like to dance some more to let out your anger in physical activity?" I asked her.

"I have a better idea actually. I'll be back in a little while. It may take around thirty or forty minutes. Hinagiku, if you value my opinion of you, stay away from me with your intentions of an intimate relationship. Thank you." Kyon walked off. I could see the Zuka Club watching her walk away, making me irritated at the least.

"Kyon's grandfather is the one that handles her whole future. That's interesting to know," Kisa said. She said it offhandedly. I realized why when I turned around and saw her reading a book that she pulled out of thin air it seemed.

"Where did your book come from?" Mitsu asked in shock. She continued to flip through the pages of her book as if she didn't hear him. He frowned.

"Mitsu, don't worry. She really can't hear you. Once her book comes out, it's extraordinary to get her attention with anyone or anything. There have been a number of times where chaos has run rampant around her and she hasn't even looked up from her books."

"It's true. It's even happened in class," Ivy said.

"I believe Kyon told me about that," I said, continuing from before.

"Hey guys. Sorry to pop up again after I said I'd be gone. Kisa, what are you reading?" Kyon asked.

"It's a manga," she answered, to my surprise.

"Nice to know." Kyon looked at the cover. "Maybe I'll read it sometime. Anyways, I was just going to say that I would like that dance now. My plans were a no go."

"I'll dance with you," Mitsu volunteered.

"Oh! Uh. Ok. That works. You know how to dance, right?"

"How hard can it be?"

"You have to lead. That means that you need to know how to do the dance," she told him.

"Right," he said.

"Hello Kyon. You look amazing."

"Hi Akito. Thank you. You look very good as well."

"Kyoya, do you mind if I steal her for a dance? I told my date that I wanted one dance with my friend. We have become friends over the past few months, right?"

"Yes Akito. Of course we have. Let's go have that dance."

I watched Akito take Kyon out to the dance floor. Mitsu looked at Izanami. She shook her head and headed off to find somewhere else to be. I looked at Akito dancing with Kyon and the girl Akito had come with smiling at them. I could see Mitsu observing the dancing couples out of the corner of my eye as I continued to watch Kyon and Akito dance.

"Ivy, Kisa, you two should go join the party." Kisa walked away while reading her book and surprisingly, didn't run into anyone. Ivy followed closely as if to make sure that Kisa wouldn't run into anyone. "Mitsu, what is your interest in dancing? You are so suddenly immersed in watching everyone dance."

"I think it would be a great way to talk to Kyon if we dance together. Kyon is a wonderful girl from what I understand."

"Yes she is. She is kind, sweet, beautiful, and the best person to make others smile. She has my brother smiling after only half of a dance. And he will start laughing at something she said and she will join in because it was probably funny." As I predicted, they both started to laugh.

"That was amazing. You knew exactly what would happen."

"I have to in order to be this close with her."

"And how close is that?"

"Why do you ask Mitsu?"

"I just want to know. She's barely entering her third year, yet it seems like she is the most desirable girl in the entire school. I don't truly understand why. That's why I want some time to talk to her. I offered up a dance so I could talk to her about it."

"She is the most amazing girl in the school, but not the most desirable. She deserves to be."

"What makes you say all of that?"

"She is obviously beautiful. She is strong, empowered, confident, kind, and every other good thing a person could possibly be."

"Kyoya, Kyon is having a dance with her father. I thought I'd just let you know," Akito said as he walked up. He then walked over to his date.

"That's another thing about her. She repaired my relationship with my family, except my father. I doubt that can be repaired. She works miracles."

"I see. Maybe she can repair my family relationships sometime. Will you be willing to share your repairer with me?"

"There is a second one that can do that. He just isn't as much fun in certain situations because he gets too happy."

"What? Are you talking about Kyo?"

"No."

"Now that we have been dancing for a while, I have a treat for you," Kyon said from the front. A smile was on her face. "Kyo and I have a great friend. He would like to play a song on the piano for the wonderful couple. Go ahead." She stepped off the stage and Tamaki went up to the piano.

"Kyo and Kyon, would you mind helping me play a song?" he asked.

"That is who I was talking about," I said. Mitsu slowly turned and looked up at Tamaki with a horror stricken face.

"Are you serious?" he asked shakily.

"Yes. Tamaki works wonders with people. Listen very closely when he plays the piano while Kyo and Kyon play string instruments."

I pointed up at the trio. There was the piano, a violin, and a cello. Tamaki started to play his wonderful music. After a while, Kyo and Kyon joined in. I could already see so many people crying from the beauty of Tamaki's playing by the time the other two joined in. Mitsu was one of those people.

"He plays the piano so beautifully," he sobbed out.

"I know." I clapped him on the back and returned my attention to the three playing up front.

"She is a beautiful girl."

"Yes she is."

_Me- Ok. I was going to put Kisa and Ivy in here way more. It just didn't work out. They are in there more than last chapter though so I didn't break my promise._

_Kisa- This is supposed to be about Kyon. You've been told that._

_Me- She speaks with no question aimed at her!_

_Ivy- She finished her book._

_Me- Ah. Thank you. Now then. I just couldn't resist the Zuka Club._

_Kyon- I would have liked you not putting them in there._

_Me- So?_

_Kyoya- You really shouldn't have put them in there._

_Me- Fine. My bad._

_Tamaki- Shall we do the disclaimer?_

_Akito- Amii doesn't own us or OHSHC._

_Kyo- She only owns me, my family, Benten, Izanami, and Mitsu._

_Kisa- I'm owned by slashingfuit101._

_Ivy- And I'm owned by Otaku-Lord-Bubbles._

_Me- I'm sorry you two. You're probably bored not being in there that much._

_Kisa- I explained things earlier._

_Me- Ok, ok. Fine._

_Izanami- Join us next chapter!_


	30. Chapter 30

**Attention! 2**

**Chapter 30: Let's Talk. Here Come Memories.**

"Hi Kyon." I looked up and smiled.

"Hey Mitsu. What's up?"

"I was talking to Kyoya at the engagement party for your parents. I just wanted to learn more about you and the way he talked about you made me want to learn even more than I did before."

"We never did have that dance did we?"

"No. I only wanted the dance because I wanted to learn about you."

"Oh. Well that's sweet. You wanted to talk so you were going to do something that you didn't know for the opportunity. That's a sweet thing, but I'm glad you didn't. Everyone at that party would have seen, so it's good that we just talk normally instead of through dancing. Let's talk."

"Now?"

"Yes. Let's talk. Now."

"Right. Kyon, I have found that a lot of the guys in this school seem to have fallen for you for some reason and you are only coming into this school as a girl this year."

"I should have known that would come up."

"I guess you should have."

"I really should have. The reason so many guys like me is because I haven't changed. I was their friend before and I still am. Of course, that isn't the same for the host club. I changed from their little secret to their partner in crime. I remember the first day here. Everyone found out about me in their own ways."

* * *

"Thank you for telling him that Mr. Ootori. I would have told him myself, but I fear that it would hurt his feeling if I had been the one to say it. It also might have made him angry." Kyoya looked at me in confusion.

"You are so formal when talking to me. What grade are you in? What is your name, first and last? How old are you? Are you always so concerned about other people?"

"Uhmmmm. Should I stop being so formal? I am a second year. My name is Kyon Madaramay. I am the same age as Haruhi except a few months younger. I am always concerned about others. It makes life sad if other people are sad or mad."

* * *

"That was how Kyoya found out. He was the first one to find out other than Haruhi. She was also a host at the time. She found out because we have been best friends for years. The twins found out next."

* * *

"How are you my lost puppy?" Tamaki asked before blowing on the back of my neck. I jumped away from him and turned around rubbing my neck.

"Please don't do that again. How do you always pop up like that? Are you a ninja or something?" He snickered.

"No. I am not a ninja. Do you want to be a host?"

"Uhmmmm. I don't really know."

"Let me give you lessons in being a gentleman!"

"Thank you but I don't need any lessons." I smiled and all the hosts gathered around me.

"No girl is gonna look at him when he's like that," said one of the twins. No one had told me which one was which yet.

"Yeah, maybe if his hair was out of his eyes," the other continued, pushing my hair back. They all gasped except Haruhi and Kyoya.

"Kyoya call my hair stylist. Twins change his clothes to the school uniform."

"I don't need a hair stylist. I can style my hair out of my eyes if I want. I just prefer not to. And I can change myself. No offense or anything." The twins picked me up and ran out of the room with me. They ran to a makeshift dressing room and pulled out a boy's uniform. They started walking towards me with the intention of changing me themselves. I was against the wall. "I'll change myself. Will you two please leave the room though?" They shrugged and gave me the uniform. They left and the curtain I was behind got left open. I closed it in a hurry. They watched me do it.

* * *

"Tamaki was the last to find out. Normally Kyo would tell him, but he wasn't a part of the host club yet. He found out in an interesting way."

* * *

"Finally a break. I can't take too much longer of having girls giving me so much attention," I told Haruhi as I stretched my arms. We were sitting on the wall of the fountain. She nodded as I stretched my legs. While I was stretching my legs I fell backwards into the fountain. I stood up in a hunched over position. I was soaking wet. I looked at Haruhi. "I need to change and dry off." She nodded and we ran to the club room. She pushed me into the dressing room and started ordering everyone. In a few moments I had a new uniform and a towel. I started to get out of my wet uniform. Tamaki walked in with towels.

"Kyon I brought you some extra towels." I turned around and saw that he was staring at me. I screamed and he dropped the towels as he stumbled backwards out of my changing room.

* * *

"Yeah. It was very interesting," he agreed.

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better. My throat was sore, so I sounded like a guy and I looked like a guy at the time as well."

"So that's why you think all the guys are crazy over you? What about the host club? Why do they follow you around?"

"They don't. The closest to following happened a long time ago on summer vacation. I was in Karuizawa. It was wonderful with how they made their entrance."

* * *

Kyo and I finished our tasks around the same time and were rewarded with a break that we happily took. I pulled my phone out from my pocket and saw a notification for a voicemail. I called my voicemail, typed in my password, and smiled as I listened to Tamaki's frantic message. I dialed his number and my finger went towards the send button when we were disturbed by a loud noise we couldn't recognize. We both looked up at the helicopter trying to land when our identical hairstyles started to whip around.

"What the hell?" we asked in unison. "You owe money!"

"Kyon! My little girl is safe!"

"Tamaki-sempai! What the hell? I was just about to call you back! Now you're doing this? You could've hurt one of the people staying here! What are you even doing here?" I had to shout to be heard over the helicopter. I regretted my question after I asked.

* * *

"Why would he do that?" Mitsu asked.

"I regret even repeating what I said in response."

"That bad?"

"Yes."

* * *

"So you thought I had been kidnapped by gypsies and taken here to Karuizawa?" Tamaki nodded. "You didn't know it was summer break and you didn't believe Kyoya-sempai after he told you?" He shook his head.

"I'm so happy you're alright!" He hugged me tightly from across the table. I simply sighed.

"Thank you for your concern sempai, but I can take care of myself. So just don't worry about me, ok?"

* * *

"It was fun though. I had fun even before we started the games to see who would stay. Kyoya and I even had to pretend to date for like five minutes."

"You pretended to date?"

"Yeah. I had my reasons."

* * *

"I don't want to visit Kyoto yet. I want to wait until the day I get married. Then I'll visit with my husband and children and teach them all the historical value of that beautiful city," I explained.

"Why?" Tamaki asked.

"It's my dream to visit Kyoto for the first time with my husband's arm around my shoulders and my children holding my hands tightly."

"I'm the one that's gonna have kids with Kyo," Ryoko shouted at me.

"I'm fine with that. Kyo has cooties!"

"No I don't! Stop trying to teach her bad things." I laughed and sat back down. I looked over at Mitskuni and Takashi on the other side of the yard.

"You won't have kids with him!"

"I don't want to have kids with Kyo."

"Then who do you want to have kids with?" I felt myself blush as I thought the question over. "Who's your boyfriend?" she tried instead. I looked at the group and saw that Kyoya was the closest to me. I leaned over and let my mouth settle by his ear.

"Be my boyfriend until she goes back inside."

"I see nothing wrong with that," I heard him reply so I sat back and faced the accusing girl with a smile.

"This is Kyoya Ootori, my boyfriend. I hope you're satisfied by looking at Kyoya that I will not go after Kyo." I saw her face still the same. Kyoya's arms made their way around me and I felt his head on my shoulder.

"I would be very upset if you went after Kyo," he said by my ear. I smiled at his voice by my ear.

"It's good that you don't have to worry about it then, isn't it?" I made my voice as flirty as I could. I felt his arms lower from my stomach to my waist where his grip tightened.

"Make sure it stays that way." He kissed my cheek and just stayed in his place with his arms wrapped tightly around me and the sound of his breathing filling my ear.

"Kyoya! What are you doing to my daughter? Get your hands off of her!" I frowned at Tamaki's shouting.

"Shut up," Kyoya told him coldly. I turned my head and saw Tamaki turn almost white.

"You broke him again."

"He's fine," Kyoya replied to my statement.

"Can you fix him? I mean I know you can fix a number of other things."

"Of course I can. I'd rather leave him like that until I decide I'm ready to let go of you." I smiled and felt myself blush darker than the last time.

"Kyoya."

"Hm?"

"There's a kid present."

"Right." I heard his smirk as his arms left my waist and his head left my shoulder. "Tamaki. I let go of her."

"Kyon! Did he force himself upon you?" Tamaki asked, latching onto me.

"No. I was fine with him holding me." Tamaki let go and went to cry in a corner of the yard.

"You still can't have Kyo!" Ryoko ran inside. I turned to Kyoya.

"Thank you so much. It was well played." We shook hands.

"Likewise."

"I owe you one."

"It was all just a play?" Tamaki asked from between us.

"I thought you knew. The twins were laughing about it the whole time."

"We were because," Hikaru started.

"It was," continued Kaoru.

"Hilarious," they finished together.

* * *

"Looking back, I agree with the twins. It was hilarious. It's about time to start so we can continue this talk tomorrow. Thank you for listening."

_Me- This is part one if a multiple part talk and walk down memory lane._

_Kyon- I enjoy these walks._

_Me- Me too. I get to see how bad I was back then._

_Kyoya- She's a little hard on herself sometimes. You'll get used to it Mitsu._

_Me- He's just saying that because of the reviews._

_Haruhi- That's exactly why._

_Me- So disclaimer time?_

_Hikaru- Amii doesn't own us_

_Kaoru- Or OHSHC_

_Mitsu- She only owns, me, Kyon, Kyo, and the two girls from the inn._

_Tamaki- Join us next chapter!_


	31. Chapter 31

**Attention! 2**

**Chapter 31: Let's Talk. Here Come Memories. Part 2**

"Kyoya and I have had a number of times where we have done things that would make it seem like we were together while we weren't, even when everyone thought I was a boy."

* * *

I got in the waltzing position with Kyoya and everyone else did the same. Tamaki started the music. We all started our waltzing. Kyoya was a great leader in the dance. He did every step with perfect grace, precision, and timing. The doors opened halfway through the waltzing song. The girls all flooded in and sat down to watch us. They all pulled out cell phones and quietly called their friends to come and watch us. More girls kept coming in. The song was nearing its end. At the end Kyoya spun me around and dipped me, while everyone else just dipped each other. My breath caught. When he brought me back up I almost fainted. I was wearing high heels that gave me a boost in my height enough to put me face to face with him. I pushed down the blush I felt trying to come up and cover my face. He let me go. I turned around and almost fell.

"Whah!" He caught me by the shoulders and put his mouth by my ear.

"You need to be careful." I pushed down the blush that was trying to come up again.

"You're right. I'm kind of clumsy. It's something that I can't help."

"Should I help you to a seat?" I stood there silently for a moment. I was embarrassed.

"Yes please," I finally said quietly. He led me to a chair at a table. He helped me sit down. I couldn't hold the blush back any longer. It painted my face a bright red and the girls that were watching squealed.

* * *

We got up. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the middle of the room. We got in the position. Tamaki started the music. It was a different song again. Kyoya started out slow just like the song. As the song sped up, so did he. I lost myself in the graceful movements he was pulling me into. The song slowed again at the end. He slowed down with it. As the song came to a close, he twirled me and dipped me. He held the dip for a longer time so that my breath could return. When he pulled me back up, my face was less than an inch away from his. My breath caught. He turned me around and led me to the couch so I could sit down. He didn't let me go that time. He sat next to me. Renge dropped the camera. I couldn't say anything. I was still at a lack of breath. His face had gotten so close to mine.

"Did you two kiss?" Renge finally said.

"No. We did not," Kyoya said calmly.

"You should have. It would have gotten so many more customers. If you two would show a homosexual attraction to each other, more girls would come to see it. I have an idea. Kyon do you have a type yet?"

"No. What's your plan Renge?"

"That's fantastic. You can be the daydreamer. You will constantly daydream about Kyoya now that you two have done the waltz. It looks like you two kissed in the recording. In the next Host club meeting I will show this on a big TV. There will be copies for the customers to buy. You will be acting distant as if you're daydreaming. When I show this you will make sure that your breath catches really loud. Make sure to cry as you watch this."

"I can't act distant. That's really hard. I've never been able to do something like that. I've tried before and I failed miserably. I can't act distant. I can do everything else you said. I just can't act distant."

"Ok. Then how about you act as if you have a pleasant memory? Smile the whole time. Make sure that you and Kyoya have a time where you two are away from everyone else. When you're doing that, act as if you're talking about something wonderful that had happened between you two. As the conversation nears the end, act sad. When I play the recording cry as it gets to the part where you look like you're kissing."

"I can do that. I still need a type though."

"We'll figure that out later. I need to see how you interact with the girls."

"Alright. That'll work." Renge smiled and the platform went down. I watched it sink into the floor. I stood up. "I guess I should go change." Renge walked through the doors and I sat back down so I could hear what she had to say now.

"Can I get a recording of you two actually kissing?"

"No," Kyoya answered right away. I hurried off to change before Renge could make him change his mind. I came out of the other room and gave him his jacket back.

* * *

"Kyon, I would like to tell you something."

"What is it Kyoya-sempai?"

"I'm sorry for talking to you in that way that I did before. I'm even more sorry about what I told you."

"Are you saying this so that I will be the happy person that all the girls request me for? Or are you genuinely sorry."

"My apologies are genuine. I'm not doing this for myself. I'm doing this because I didn't mean to make you upset." Kyoya held out his hand to me. I took it and he helped me up before leading me back into the school. "I'm sorry for telling them about your father. I didn't realize that it would upset you. I should have been more respectful of your privacy."

"Yeah. You can't now though."

"Can I ask you one question?"

"What is it?"

"Why did your father leave you?" Tears filled my eyes. Kyoya pulled me into a closet that no one ever went into. He held me close as I started to cry.

* * *

"Of course it didn't all happen in front of girls. The end of that last one makes it obvious."

* * *

"Why did you bring me back to this closet?" I asked Kyoya with my head tilted to the side. He pulled out a manila envelope and handed it to me.

"Read it."

"What? Why?"

"Just read it." I opened the envelope and pulled out the files. I sat down and leaned against the wall to start my reading.

"What are these files?"

"Read them and find out."

"Well fine then. Don't tell me Mr. Information." I felt him sit next to me while I was reading. After reading the first paper I gasped. "The contract is null-and-void. Who were you forced to marry?"

"I went against my father so much that it no longer mattered. That's the real reason he has yet to put me as his first choice to inherit his company again." I nodded in understanding and put the rest of the files away for later reading.

"At least you don't have to marry someone you don't want to." I smiled at him. "Good job in the hosting battle by the way. It was really great that you were able to do so well against my own twin. He's supposed to know me better than anyone else. Yet you did better."

"Is that meant as a compliment?"

"Yes. So just swallow your pride and take the compliment," I joked with a smile. He nodded in reply.

"Thank you. You should finish reading those files."

"I'll do it later."

* * *

"We would kiss and have kids if we got marry?" I asked Kyoya. We were very young.

"It changes to married there. I think so. My dad wants all of his kids to get married and have kids with other families like ours." I grabbed his hand in mine.

"I want to have kids in the future. Do I really have to kiss you though? You have cooties."

"That's part of being married. When you kiss, you can have kids!"

"Really?"

"That's what I think. My mommy and my dad talk about how they kissed and then about how we were all born at different times." My eyes got wide and I wore an expression of awe.

"You're so smart Kyoya! Should we practice being married now?"

"Not yet. We can do that when we're both in school together!"

"Maybe you won't have cooties then!"

"I'm not the only one with cooties! You have them too!"

"Kyo says I don't!"

"You do! He just can't get them from you because you're related!"

"I knew you were smart! That's why I said it! You really are smart Kyoya! Let's go run around the garden! Maybe we can get Mommy to play hide-and-seek! She can look for us!"

* * *

"Wow. So you were supposed to marry Kyoya?"

"Yeah. We are supposed to be together and get married, according to his mom. She thinks that the marriage would still be great. I wouldn't mind it. Oh! It's about time to start. Go to your side. We can continue tomorrow. I'm taking so long by talking about Kyoya. Although, you did want to know about why guys are pursuing me and he's the only one that actually did."

"That's a lie."

"What?"

"What?"

"What did you say Mitsu?"

"Nothing. I enjoyed today's talk. I'll see you tomorrow for more of the story."

"Ok. Bye Mitsu. Have fun!" I skipped over to my side and stood to the side of the girls when the door opened and let in all of the customers.

_Me- This is part 2. It's going to keep going._

_Kyon- Let's just do a quick disclaimer since you're working on the next chapter._

_Me- Ok. I'll have part 3 up tonight. It won't take too long. I just have to find the right parts to put into it. Renge, you get to start it._

_Renge- Finally! Amii doesn't own us or OHSHC._

_Kyon- She only owns the customers, Mitsu, and me._

_Mitsu- Join us next chapter!_


	32. Chapter 32

**Attention! 2**

**Chapter 32: Let's Talk. Here Come Memories. Part 3**

"Kyoya has been a lot of fun through last year and this year," I said as I sat down with Mitsu. He had just brought up Kyoya and the stories I had been telling him. "We've had some good moments, especially at the end of last year and when bad things happened this year. They were really good moments."

* * *

"Remember our time at the beach?"

"Yes."

"Remember the pictures you tore?"

"Yes."

"I have copies of them."

"Let me see them."

"No."

"Let me see the pictures."

"No." I jumped to my feet and tried to grab at the pictures he pulled out of his blazer.

"Give me the pictures!"

"No."

"Give them to me!"

"No." I stopped and just stood on my side of the table with a pout on my face. "That won't help." I ran around the table and pulled the pictures out of his hand. After assessing them, I saw they really were the same pictures. I ripped them up and dropped them in a trash can with a satisfied smirk placed on my face.

"I win!"

"On the contrary, I have 5 other copies of each picture." I fell to my knees.

"Nooo! Why?" Luckily, we didn't have a cosplay for that day because the girls chose that moment to walk in. They took in the whole scene. It was just me kneeling in front of Kyoya, who was smiling, with all the other hosts staring at us.

"Kyon! Are you alright?" I smiled at the girls' concern and smiled widely.

"I'm perfectly fine. I just lost a game against Kyoya-sempai. I was very into it," I explained.

"So nothing bad happened?"

"Not at all." Kyoya held out his hand and helped me stand. "Thank you for the help."

* * *

"Kyoya, I know this is sudden and maybe a little too fast, but will you be my escort?" He smiled and laughed.

"Of course."

"What do you think of this outfit?" Kyoko asked from her place by her dolls. We both looked.

"It looks great," we said together."

"I did unison with you. There is something seriously wrong here!" Kyoya laughed and shook his head. "You're an evil mastermind. This isn't supposed to happen."

"But I'm your evil mastermind of a friend."

"That's true." We spent the rest of the time before the party together. Kyo eventually joined us with Renge coming in too. I was surprised about her arrival, but apparently our father had told Kyo to invite a girl to escort. Kyo chose his girlfriend of course. My father lined us all up hidden behind a wall near the staircase just before the party started. He went down the stairs with Fujitanna first.

"Welcome to our party! I hope that you will all enjoy yourselves! I would like to introduce my children! First is my oldest child, Kyo Madaramay escorting Renge Houshakuji." Kyo and Renge descended the steps and joined my father. I put my hand on the hole Kyoya made with his arm and we stepped forward. "Next, Kyoya Ootori is escorting my daughter and Kyo's twin sister, Kyon Madaramay." Kyoya and I stepped out from behind the wall and descended the steps in perfect time with each other. We were both smiling for the people below us and because we had a blast before the party. We stood beside Kyo and Renge. "My youngest daughter is too young to have an escort. Therefore it is Kyoko Madaramay by herself." Kyoko walked down alone and stood beside Kyoya and me. "Say hello children."

"Hello," we all said together with bright smiles on our faces after counting to two in our heads.

"To start this party off, let's go to the ballroom. There, I would like to share the first dance of this evening with my older daughter as a celebration to her birthday. Kyo can dance with whomever he wishes, as long as it isn't a waltz with me." That earned laughter from our guests and us. My father led the way with us following and then our guests. I leaned over to whisper in Kyoya's ear.

"Please be my second dance. I'm worried about the people my father randomly invited."

"I'm sure he carefully planned this guest list."

"I guess you're right. But hey I already dropped the request so will you?"

"Yes." I returned to my previous way of walking and we went to the front of the ballroom with my father. I dropped my hold on Kyoya's arm. My father walked over to me and bowed with his right hand out.

"May I have this dance?" I smiled and nodded.

"Of course you may." I put my hand in his and he led me to the center of the room. Everyone crowded around us and he nodded to the orchestra while we got in the position for a dance. They started to play a song for a waltz, which is the type of slow dance I know best. That was good for us to dance all around the circle of no guests. After our dance together, he dropped my hand and hugged me tightly like a father would. Kyoya stepped forward and did like my father to ask for the next dance.

"May I have this dance?"

"I would be delighted." I took his hand and we waltzed the way we always did. After we finished, we realized that a large group had formed around us and were just watching. They clapped once we finished our movements.

"May I have this dance?" asked a voice I knew well. I turned around and smiled at Kaoru. I saw Hikaru with Haruhi a ways away. That was surprising.

"You may Kaoru. Remember to lead me. I know you and Hikaru very well." Kaoru grinned and took my hand. He was my next waltz. Then it was Kyoya again. I switched between them for a while. Then I put a stop to it.

"May I have this dance?" they asked at the same time.

* * *

I stood and started to speed walk to the back. I narrowly avoided running into Kyoya. "I'm sorry," I apologized before continuing on my way. The back was empty. I stayed in there while tears fell from my eyes. Eventually the door opened and I pretended to be making tea.

"Kyon. Kyo told me that you were acting strange. I thought you were, but he just confirmed it," Kyoya said. The door closed. I turned around and faced him. I sniffled and wiped away my tears.

"I'm sorry. I just realized that our club might not exist next year. You and Tamaki are graduating this year. Everything is going to change after that. I was just thinking about the change and it really upset me to be thinking about not seeing everyone for the club activities. You guys are all my best friends and it upsets me that we won't all see each other every day." I lied to him as a way to protect him from reality. I couldn't tell him what was happening yet. I needed to tell everyone at once and I needed Jason there to do it. Some time to prepare would also help by a lot.

"You don't need to be upset by that," Kyoya replied softly. He gently put his arms around me and held me close. I smiled in his arms even though I was still upset.

"You are much better than Kaoru when it comes to this. Thank you so much." One of his arms traveled from my shoulder to the middle of my back. He slowly moved that arm up and down in that spot. It made me happy that I had at least one more time of being with Kyoya like that.

"I hope you feel better about it."

"I do. Thank you Kyoya. You're the best." He gave me a squeeze and let go. I reluctantly stepped back.

"If we weren't dealing with the fair, I'd continue to comfort you."

"Thank you for what you did. It helped a lot."

"We should make some tea."

"Yeah." I set to work on that with Kyoya helping too. We eventually left with the tea. I had a smile on my face again.

* * *

"This is the worst day of my life so far," I voiced. Jason nodded in understanding and his mom glared at her.

"I can't believe you are going to talk like that about marrying my son."

"It's not marrying him that I'm upset about. I'm upset about the fact that I'm going to have to call you 'Mom' one day in the future."

"Shut up you annoying little twit."

"I will when you do. You have been talking this entire time. I'm so tired of it. You're driving me insane. I'm no longer myself. It's all your fault!"

"Shut up or I will reveal the things about your family for fun." I growled and looked outside of the car at the passing scenery.

"Mom! Don't act like that! This was your idea! I'm going to be married to Kyon and I can't have you acting like this to her."

"That's too bad Jason." Jason frowned at his mother. We sat silently for the rest of the way to the airport. We entered the airport with our bags and walked inside. I frowned at the woman I was with. I stayed like that until I saw a large multitude of people. I recognized the man standing at the front of the group.

"Dad!"

"Hello Kyon. I'm surprised you called me that for the first time. I enjoy it. I know what that woman is up to. I'm here to stop it."

"You can't stop me Kuma."

"On the contrary, I can. You have dirt on me and everyone that my daughter has ever known. I have dirt on you and everyone you have ever known. I bet what I have is worse." He held up a thick envelope. It was full of paper. He held up another folder and a notebook. "This is just what I have on you. Think of what else I have that I can use to stop you. I go into serious detail. I went as far back as your birth. Most of this was recent."

"Shut up Kuma. I don't believe you."

"These two folders are full of things you have done for business deals."

"Why don't we let your daughter decide what to do? I won't release the information I have. Decide now." I glared at the woman. I realized that the woman would still decide the future of Kyoya and his family with the fact that his family's company was so poor and almost broke.

"Ah. Kyoya! It's good to see you! Thank you for the call. I have the files you asked for," my dad told him. He held up a third folder. I turned around and saw Kyoya. He made his way over to my dad and took the files. He then faced me again.

"I know that you never finished reading that compilation I put together. These are the most important files from there. I know that you have read our arranged marriage contract. You have also read the void papers and the reason behind it. You didn't read the reason your parents had to divorce, did you?"

"What? That was in there?"

"Yes." Kyoya pulled out a paper and handed it to Kyon. I read it carefully and my eyes widened in shock at reason behind my parents getting divorced. I took the folder and read through most of the other files.

"All of this happened because your father told on my parents?"

"Yes."

"That's so stupid."

"Read the rest of the files." I nodded and read through them. They were budget papers and a file for bankruptcy.

"Your family's company is bankrupt."

"Not anymore."

"What?"

"The paper before that one is a transfer of a large sum of money into the account of the company."

"What?" I carefully read it. After the third try, I finally understood. "Wait a minute. Your family's company isn't bankrupt anymore. You don't need money from Jason's family. That means that there's nothing being held over me anymore." I rounded on Jason's mom. "Take that! I'm not being forced to do anything by you anymore! Yes! I choose to stay here! In your face! Madaramay for the win!" Kyon took off the ring and gently handed it over to Jason. He smiled widely with her. Kyon's smile was wide and bright. "This is amazing! Thank you!" I hugged Kyoya and then ran to hug my dad tightly.

"I'm glad I didn't need my police force here. I'm even happier that you're staying." My dad returned the hug I gave him.

"Thank you Dad. Thank you Kyoya."

"You need to get back to the school. The parade will start soon."

"You're right Dad."

"I'll take your bags back to your house."

"Thanks." I ran off to join Kyoya and go back to the school. Kyoya and I went in the limo. Tamaki immediately attacked me with a hug.

"Look at my beautiful daughter! She's staying! She isn't getting married yet!"

"Thanks for the hugs Father."

"She's finally calling me Father!"

"Kyoya. Help. Get him off. Please."

"Tamaki. Let go of Kyon."

"But Mommy!" Kyoya frowned. Kyon giggled.

"I'll call Tamaki Father. I'm not going to call you mother though. I don't think I could. It's hard enough with Tamaki."

"You aren't calling him your sempai."

"Who cares? I'm so happy! I get to stay!"

* * *

Haruhi and I took turns dancing with the host club members for the first song that was playing. After the first song, I stayed dancing with Kyoya.

"This is so nice Kyoya."

"It is. I completely agree. I'm glad you were able to stay."

"So am I. I was almost gone for a really long time. I would have married Jason. I don't like that idea."

"I don't either." Kyoya wrapped his arms around me. I smiled in his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Kyon! Kyon! Fireworks are going to happen soon! I have a note!" I pulled away and looked at Kyoko. I took the note and read it.

"I see that Kyoya has a secret he needs to tell me." I looked at Kyoya with a small smile. "What's the secret?"

"I'll tell you in just a second. For now, look up." I looked up to see beautiful fireworks bursting in the sky. I smiled happily.

"I love you Kyon! You're the best big sister!" I tore my gaze away from the fireworks and smiled at my sister's retreating form. Kyoya took my hand in his and opened a box.

"What is it Kyoya?" He showed me the charm bracelet in the box. I smiled. "That's really pretty."

"It's for you." I held my hand in its place when Kyoya let go. He put the charm bracelet on my wrist and attached some charms. "The charms are for your time in the host club, what you did here, and what you mean to me."

"What I mean to you? What do you mean? What do I mean to you?"

"You mean a lot to me." He took hold of my hand. "You mean more than anyone ever has. I'm in love with you Kyon. I love you. That's why I'm so happy that you get to stay." My eyes grew wide. I was surprised, but very happy.

"Oh Kyoya!" I wrapped my arms around him. He hugged me back and smiled. "I love you too. I have for a long time. I don't even know when it started. I'm sure it was there before I realized it. I'm so glad you feel the same way." I pulled away enough to look up at Kyoya and see his face. He smiled and tilted my chin into the perfect position. He then leaned down and kissed me gently, but passionately. I returned the kiss happily. We pulled away and returned to hugging.

"I'm so happy that you love me back Kyon."

"Why wouldn't I?"

* * *

"Wait. You and Kyoya are dating?"

"Yeah. It looks like that's all we have time for today."

"I told you it was a lie."

"I knew it! I knew you said that!"

"And I knew that you knew. I'm going to go to my side now."

"That's right. Walk away."

"Will do." He stood up and walked off. I shook my head slightly.

"You seem to be getting along with Mitsu pretty well. It's like you no longer have time for me." I smiled up at Kyoya after he said that and shook my head.

"No way is that true. You just stay over there."

He smiled and leaned down to give me a quick peck on the lips. I gave him my stupid grin that I get every time he kisses me. He just smiled and straightened up in reply.

"As long as you don't lose all of your time for me, it's great."

"I would never lose time for you. We have a date after club activities anyways."

"Good." He gave me another quick peck before returning to his side.

_Me- That's part 3._

_Kyon- Then part 4._

_Me- I get the feeling that you're tired of this. Don't worry. It will be over soon._

_Kyon- Good._

_Kyoya- Amii doesn't own us or OHSHC._

_Kyo- She owns, me, my family, and Mitsu._

_Everyone else- Join us next chapter!_


	33. Chapter 33

**Attention! 2**

**Chapter 33: Let's Talk. Here Come Memories. Part 4**

"Now that you know Kyoya and I are dating, that'll make all these other things make more sense."

* * *

I gave Kyoya a flirty smile after he set Kyoko on the edge of my bed.

"You know how to take care of her. That's a good quality. I'm sure you could take care of me and make me happy too."

"Kyon, stop that! Stop hitting on Kyoya!"

"Sorry Kyo. You're so mean and yelling. I don't like it."

* * *

"Thank you." I sent a wink at Kyoya.

"Kyon, just stop flirting!"

"Fine. I'm sorry Kyo."

"It's ok Kyo. Let her flirt." I smiled at Kyoya's objections to Kyo.

"So you want me to flirt? I see. That's very interesting."

"I didn't say that. I just told Kyo to let you flirt."

"I'm flirting with you so you must enjoy it." He frowned.

* * *

"Fine. I'll stop trying to get people to tell me." I pouted and tried to look cute doing it since Kyoya was in the room.

"My daughter looks so cute like that!" I looked at Tamaki. I was still wondering who his daughter was. He attacked me with a hug and I nearly fell out of the bed.

"Ah! What's going on? Help! He's hugging me and I don't know why! I don't know you good enough for that! Let go!"

"Tamaki, let go of Kyon," Kyoya said forcefully. I thought about that voice. I had heard the same voice say the same thing a number of other times before. I was wearing the school uniform Kyo and Kyoya wore for a number of those instances.

"I used to wear a boy's uniform. I know because I'd flail around when I was attacked by hugs. Why would I wear the boy's uniform?" I sat there in thought after Tamaki let go and just started at the empty trays on my table.

"You can calmly hug her."

"Aren't you going to hug her too? She is your-," Tamaki got out.

"You idiot," Kyoya replied before Tamaki could finish. I looked at the two while I continued to think.

"Kyoya, Tamaki, can I talk to you two alone for a minute?"

"She's given up on calling us sempai! I'm so proud of my little girl!" I finally realized who his daughter was.

"I'm the daughter you keep talking about! It happened that day you found out I was a girl. You started calling me your daughter and you wanted me to address you like you were my father. Kyoya-sempai was the mother. The club was one big, happy family!"

"That's right Kyon. Do you still want to speak with us alone?" Kyoya asked calmly while Tamaki hugged me.

"Yes." Everyone left the room.

"Kyoya-sempai, can I have a hug from you before we start this conversation?" He hesitantly hugged me after Tamaki let go. I paid attention to how I felt with his arms around me and to how he was.

"I don't see why you wanted a hug," he said after he released me.

"Every girl would want a hug from you after the dreams I've been having." I watched Tamaki as I said the next part. "In my dreams, I've been kissing you." Tamaki simply frowned.

"I don't see why you needed Tamaki in here to say what your dreams were."

"It really happened. I needed to see how Tamaki would react. If he had started to verbally and physically go crazy with rage, I would have known it was simply dreams of mine that we had hugged and kissed before. His calm frown is proof that it actually happened. That's all I wanted to check."

"He's your boyfriend," Tamaki blurted out.

"I see. That explains why I've kissed him so much. But why were we in a closet? Why did I have a wedding ring in one of my dreams? I don't have one now. Am I married?"

"No."

"Am I divorced?"

"No."

"Ok. It'll come back to me at some other time! Thank you for your time! I now know that I was dating you all along so I didn't need to flirt."

I grinned at Kyoya. He smiled and gently kissed me on the lips. I smiled shyly and felt a blush cover my cheeks when he pulled away. He smirked.

"That's my Kyon." He straightened up. "Should I let everyone else in now?"

"Yes. That would be nice." He opened the door and let everyone enter my room again. "I have a boyfriend," I said when they walked in.

"She remembers her boyfriend before she remembers us?" I smiled at the voices talking in unison.

"Hi Hikaru and Kaoru! Kaoru, you still owe me a popcorn chicken lunch. Hikaru, you should have known that Tamaki-sempai was going to drop that tray when he found out about you and Haruhi last year."

"She knows that I owe her a lunch."

"She knows about the tray incident."

"It's good enough," they said together. I smiled.

My friends were making the memories come back. From what I remembered, I was my true self around them. I was just working on forcing it to happen

* * *

"It looks like there's someone else here," said Hikaru slyly. I turned to look and smiled at the sight of Kyoya.

"Excuse me a moment, Izanami." I bounced over to Kyoya and hugged him. When I released him, I was attacked by a blond and blue blur.

"Kyon, my beautiful daughter, it's so great to see you in school," Tamaki shouted while twirling me around in the air.

"Ahh! Kyoya, help me! Please!"

"Tamaki, put Kyon down." Tamaki ignored him, so I went to my next resort.

"Haruhi, get him to put me down! Help me out! Please!"

"Haruhi is here too! Both of my daughters are here in school together! Isn't it wonderful?"

"Haruhi, he's scaring me!"

"You put me here! If you hadn't mentioned me, it would still only be you!"

"Get him to put us down!"

"Tamaki, what have I said about this?" Kyoya asked in a low voice. Tamaki turned around with us still in his arms to see the glare Kyoya had.

"I'm not supposed to pick up Kyon until she remembers everything," he said sadly before putting us down.

"It's ok if you hug me though. Just don't pick me up," I said as a way to cheer him up. His face lit up and he crushed me in a hug. "You're crushing me."

"Tamaki, what have I said about hugging Kyon?"

"She said I could! Kyoya, calm down! Join the hug! Then we pull Haruhi and Kyo in! Then it will be a family hug with Mommy, Daddy, my two beautiful little girls, and my son!"

"What about Hikaru and Kaoru?"

"They have sexually harassed you and Haruhi in the past."

"They what?"

"Don't worry about it. He's just overreacting," Kyoya answered.

"Thank you for clarifying it. So why did you come here then?"

"I wanted to check on how you were for your first day back."

"Thank you for being so nice, Kyoya. I'm doing fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I promise."

"You also need to work on acting nice, proper, elegant, and graceful. You were perfect before when at the dinners, then after the time with my family, you were your normal self."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kyoya, your class starts soon. I'd tell Tamaki, but he's crying by Haruhi and about to go in his corner. You can continue talking curing club activities," Kyo said as he walked over from Renge's desk.

"How about we see each other at lunch? I'll come here so we can finish talking."

"Kyoya, we can just talk in the club. Then again, you can always call. We have phones." I pulled mine out and held it up from the pocket on my dress.

"They have pockets on that?"

"Apparently."

"Kyon sewed it on. You seriously need to go. Take the self-proclaimed Daddy and go. You don't want to be late."

"Right. Thank you Kyo. Goodbye Kyon. Come on Tamaki."

"Mommy, Haruhi is being mean!"

"It's ok Daddy," Kyoya said after a sigh.

"Bye Mommy," I said teasingly. He turned around with a smile at me.

"Bye, my little girl." I giggled a little and waved.

"Did that just happen?" Kyo asked me.

"What?"

"You actually called him Mommy," Haruhi shouted.

"I know. He went with it. I don't think I'll do it again. It's not fun when he just goes along with it."

"That's my sister. She's acting almost normal."

"Thanks Kyo. I remember the nightmare. Jason knew what to do and you failed!"

"Shut up. At least I didn't try to force you into a marriage that you didn't want to be a part of!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Dammit! I forgot that you don't know what happened!"

"At least use stuff that I know!"

"You can just shut up!"

"You're so mean!"

"I know!"

"Excuse me." We both looked at Izanami.

"What is it?" we asked calmly.

"I just wanted to ask you who those guys are and if I could come to whatever club you were talking about."

"We were talking about two clubs that meet in the same place at the same time. Those two boys were Kyoya Ootori and Tamaki Suoh."

"The blond one was Tamaki. The cute one with black hair and glasses was Kyoya."

"You think he was cute. That's cute. Where should I be and at what time?"

* * *

I stumbled in the skates and fell against Kyoya. He caught me with ease and chuckled. He helped me stand straight again while we watched his parents gracefully skate around. They were both very talented at skating and their grace was amazing. It astonished me. I had remembered a lot about Kyoya and his family so I had a good five minute time set aside on the phone so I could yell at him for not telling me about what was going on in our relationship yesterday.

"Let's join them."

"Are you crazy? I can't even stay standing," I snapped quietly with a pout. "I told you I couldn't do this in school. This is such a big skating rink for only three families."

"I know. I had to force Tamaki not to bring the club here today. He seems to enjoy ruining our dates."

"He's ruined our dates?"

"I guess you only remember once or twice that it happened."

"I remember three times, thank you very much." He chuckled at my slight attitude and started to pull me out to the rink.

"Every time we go around, I'll tell you about one date that he ruined. It'll be a game. Does that sound fun?"

"It doesn't sound fun, but I'll do it."

"Good." He started to help me skate around while holding tightly to my hand. I returned the favor of holding tightly to his hand by squeezing it every time we turned.

"That's one time. Tell me a date he ruined."

"Our first real date. We went out to dinner at an expensive restaurant. Tamaki showed up and joined us at our table. Every few minutes, he would attach himself to you and make sure that we couldn't hold hands or anything. He watched us closely and criticized every move I made so you would stop dating me. You just laughed at him and told him that you still wanted to be with me. He even got so serious that he rode home with us."

"He rode home with us? He's so crazy." We continued around the rink. After the tenth time, I fell forwards. Kyoya was barely able to stop and keep me from landing on my face.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Maybe we should take a short break."

He smiled and nodded. He helped me up with a little bit of difficulty since we were both wearing skates. We eventually got back to the exit of the rink and went to sit down at a bench. His parents continued to go around and around. We just watched and talked.

* * *

"I'm trying to fix your hair. My father told me that if something like this happens, I should smile and hope that my hair looks as good as normal." She soon started trying to fix her hair with me. With her help, it was almost perfect by the time we made it to our waiting visitor.

"Thank you for the help Kyon."

"No problem Izanami."

"He's scaring me though."

"Sadly, he's almost to that point with me, but it's still not scary! Hi Kyoya! What are you doing here?" I shouted as I rushed forward and hugged him.

"I came to talk to you two. I got a call last night from Izanami's cell phone and I believe it was a prank call. I didn't think too much on the matter last night since it was almost midnight. The problem is, I thought about it when I woke up this morning and realized that it was not a mere idiot that called. I called Kyo to ask about where your sleepover was so I could get to the bottom of this." I froze and let go to walk back and stand by Izanami. "So who called me and why?"

"We're sorry," Izanami blurted out.

"Izanami, it wasn't your fault. You had no idea what would happen. You can go back to the room since you weren't really involved. It was just your cell phone."

"Thank you Kyon." She ran back to the room. I smiled slightly and looked at Kyoya.

"How do you plan on getting me to tell?" He slowly started walking towards me with a smirk.

"Well, I talked to your father and he thinks it would be great if I took you to the beach for the upcoming break. I might make sure that we are the only two there, you will not be able to hide from me or escape from me. I will find you and make sure you tell me." He ended with his mouth by my ear in a whisper. I turned red at that and took one step back to look into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry! It was me! I will never do it again! I swear! I'm so sorry Kyoya! I didn't mean to make you mad! I'm sorry!" He smiled slightly.

"Calm down and tell me what happened."

"Well, we were playing truth or dare. We were having a lot of fun. I dared Mahalyn to call Tamaki and express her undying love to him. Then, when it was Renge's turn, I teased her and then she asked me. Then I said dare. I was confident it couldn't be worse than the last dare I did. So she told me to prank call you. I'm sorry!" To my slight surprise, he laughed a little.

"Thank you for telling me. Just don't do it ever again, or else."

"Or else what?"

"I have my ways." He held up a picture of me in P.E. in middle school. Haruhi was in that picture as well. We were both trying to spike the volleyball.

"Where did you get that?"

"I have my sources."

"I have a better question now. Why do you have it?"

"I have my reasons. I think that Tamaki would be so proud of his little girls and he might hang this up in the club room with you in front. It would certainly be nice to see it every day."

"Give it here!"

"I can always get more."

"Give me the picture! Give it!"

I started trying to grab it from him. He just held up his arm. I rushed to stand against him and try to jump in order to get it. I still failed at that. He was just too tall with long arms that could hold it just out of my jumping reach.

"How many times do we have to fight over a picture before you realize that you can't take it from me?"

"It was different last year. Kyoya, give it," I whined. He smiled after a while longer at my attempts to grab it.

"I think I'll just keep it for now."

"Kyoya, give it here! Kyoya!"

* * *

"Kyon, my family's police force can take it from here," Kyoya said while I was holding my uncle down.

"I'm not getting up until they restrain him. I don't trust this man. He's already stabbed me once before, I would rather it not happen again."

"They can't restrain him if you're on him." I sighed and stood.

I turned around and started walking. His footsteps echoed behind me. I turned around and caught his hand. I bent it back until he dropped the knife and sent a kick into the back of his knee. I then sent another kick into his side with all of my strength. He tore his hand out of my loose grasp just in time for the kick to make contact and send him to the side.

"I don't like cheap tricks like that." I faced Kyoya and my father. "Kyoya, he stole your phone."

"I know. I used the GPS on it when I couldn't find it at home. I tracked it to your family dojo and knew something was wrong. That's why my family's police force is here with me. He hurt you."

"Eh, it's only a couple cuts. I'm ready to go and relax."

"How about I take you home and tend to your injuries?"

"It's only a couple cuts. I'll be fine."

"You don't know where the blade of that knife has been. You could get a number of infections if it isn't cleaned properly."

"Clean it please!" Kyoya chuckled.

"I will as long as it's ok with your father that I steal you for a while." I looked at my dad. He smiled slightly and pushed off the car.

"I don't see a problem with it. You've made me proud and very happy today. I'm glad you're my daughter. You will join me tomorrow night after club activities in m dojo for the class I'm going to be teaching."

"Thank you. I accept that offer." He ruffled my short hair affectionately and turned back to the car.

"Take good care of my daughter Kyoya. Make sure she doesn't stay out too late. You both have school tomorrow. Call her mother to check when too late is."

"Here is your phone sir. We got it back from the criminal."

"Thank you."

"May I say that your fighting skills are impressive?" I smiled at the officer.

"Thank you. I work hard." He nodded and went to return to the other members of the police force. Kyoya led me to the car that he had arrived in. We climbed in and headed to the Ootori mansion together.

* * *

Hanako was sitting with Kyoya and me while he cleaned my cuts. I had just finished telling her the story of what had happened.

"I'm fine. It's just a couple cuts. I'm more worried about my mother and sister. I'm also a little bit worried about Kyo."

"I can understand that. Kyoya, clean her cuts well. I'll go call your mother to explain everything." Hanako left the room and I just sat there while Kyoya covered my hand.

"This will hurt even more. I apologize in advance."

I frowned. Kyoya got the disinfectant and started to clean the cut on my face. It was at the bridge of my nose, making me whimper. I took as much comfort as I could by looking at his eyes through his glasses. He seemed to be concentrating hard on getting my cut cleaned and disinfected. He continuously had to move closer.

"There. I got it completely disinfected." I could smell his breath and I could feel it hot against my face. After my day, I just wanted to hug him and kiss him and relax in his arms.

"Thank you." He covered my cut and then placed his lips on mine in a gently kiss. I smiled goofily when he moved back and took hold of my arm to treat more cuts that I hadn't noticed.

"I figured I would make sure you had a reason to blush like that."

"I was blushing?"

"I thought it may be because you were thinking about kissing me. You always blush about it. You're getting better. You don't blush as darkly."

"At least I'm getting better with the blushing. Where are your father and brothers?"

"Father is in his study. Yuuichi and Akito aren't in the house at the moment. I expect for Akito to return shortly. Yuuichi is proposing to his girlfriend tonight so I believe he is going to be out for a much longer time than Akito."

"Oh that great! Yuuichi is proposing to his girlfriend. How nice. I bet she will enjoy the proposal immensely."

"I would believe so."

"Why would you say that? Are you starting to believe in the Ootori charm that no woman could refuse?"

"I can't believe you are using Michi's words from when she found out about our relationship." I giggled.

"I'm surprised you remembered that she was the one that said it."

"It was funny so I decided to remember it."

"It was funny wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"Yes Kohana. I will send her home twenty minutes before that time."

"My mother is talking to your mother. It seems that we will know when you have to leave soon."

"Right."

"Oh yes. Here she is." Hanako handed me the phone. I put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kyon! Are you alright? What happened? What's going on?"

"I'm fine. I just got a few cuts. Uhm. I fought Dad's brother and beat him. Kyoya showed up with his family's police force and they took him into custody. Now Kyoya is cleaning my cuts and covering them."

"Ok. Good. You're ok. I'll see you when you get home. Give Hanako the phone again."

"Ok." I faced Hanako and held out the phone. "She wants to talk to you again." She took the phone and left the room again.

"Your mom was overly worried again?"

"Yeah."

"I'm almost done."

"Great. So I'm going to have to go home later."

"I know."

"I wish I knew what time."

"Kyon, you will leave at 9:40."

"Thank you Hanako."

"You're welcome. So then I went and told Yoshio that he couldn't go behind everyone's back and plan stuff like that meeting." Kyoya and I both looked at his mother while she continued the story she was telling into the phone. We slowly looked back at each other and he continued to clean my last cut and cover it.

"There. It's all done."

"Thank you Kyoya." I checked my phone. "I have to leave in twenty minutes."

"Would you like to spend that twenty minutes in my room?"

"Yes."

"Alright then." He stood with a smile and held out his hand to me. I took it and stood. We pushed in our chairs.

"Hi everyone. I'm home," Akito announced as he entered the dining room, which was where we were.

"Hi Akito."

"Welcome back home."

"Kyon, I didn't know you were here."

"I didn't plan on coming. The day has been full of surprises."

"I'd like to hear about it."

"I'd rather not say it."

"I'd at least like to know why you're covered in band aids and why your hand is wrapped."

"Kyoya can tell you later. He can tell you all about my day. I just don't want to explain it again."

"Oh. Sounds good. Kyoya, come to my room and tell me when Kyon leaves."

"Ok Akito." Akito left the room and Kyoya picked up the first aid supplies before leading me to his room.

"Is it just me or did Akito seem to be mocking us?"

"He was mocking us."

"At least I wasn't imagining it." Kyoya smiled and pulled me into his arms. I smiled and buried my face into his chest. I sighed happily.

* * *

I pinched my nose at the spot the band aid was in and sighed slightly since I was in my family dojo and teaching. "At least you don't have," I started.

"Pictures?" He held up some pictures.

"How?"

"I have my sources."

"I meant how did you know I was gonna talk about pictures?"

"I always have pictures. They seem to distress you at times."

"Then why do you keep doing it?" I shouted.

"It's the easiest way to get Tamaki to stay quiet and to get you to do what I want."

"I still owe you three favors from summer break last year."

"You have a point."

"I always do. You still always win, sadly." I looked at the sparring students. "Oh dear."

"Yes?" I smiled slightly at Kyoya.

"Not you. The stances went all wrong. You two shouldn't be here anyways."

"Well, I'm afraid you actually broke Tamaki. He isn't listening at all. We can't leave."

"Why did you come?"

"It was Tamaki's idea. Hikaru and Kaoru found a good excuse. I had none at the moment and I thought it would be nice to see you."

"While the last part is sweet, you have to go. I'll fix him." I put my hand on Tamaki's shoulder. "You are the best father ever. I'm so sorry for getting upset with you. I'm just very busy and under a lot of stress. I'm so sorry."

"It's perfectly fine Kyon! I should help you!"

"You aren't a martial arts master. You can't help me. Sorry."

"Oh my daughter has outgrown my help! It's horrible!"

"Tamaki-sempai, you have to go! I'm sorry, but I have to teach this class and I can't have you here. You'll be distracting the girls. Go see Mahalyn."

"My dear Mahalyn!" He ran out of the room with a smile and sparkles.

"Bye Kyoya. Have fun with him."

"Let me stay."

"Hmmmm. It'll cost you one of those favors I owe you." He weighed his options for a minute.

"It's a deal. You only owe me two favors."

"Come on Kyoya."

"Tamaki-sempai, he's staying here. He's going to be a member of the class today," I said with an evil grin. "You should hurry to Mahalyn." He ran off again.

"Do me a second favor and don't make me a member of the class."

"Fine." I turned back and sighed at the stances as they continuously got worse. When I couldn't take it anymore, I finally had to stop them and fix the stances.

* * *

I bumped into Kyoya at the bottom of the rock. It looked like he was just getting there because he needed to find me or Haruhi for something. When I bumped into him, I fell backwards and landed hard on the sand.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine. The sand broke my fall," I choked out miserably.

"I didn't mean from the fall. You're absolutely miserable Kyon." He held out a hand to me. I took it and let him pull me up without my help. "What happened?"

"I just fought with Haruhi." He put his hands on my arms gently and stood there staring at me. I started to sob again. "It's all your fault," I wailed. He was obviously shocked. He still managed to wrap his arms around me and pull me into a hug. He leaned against the rock face with my petite body in his arms.

"What did I do wrong?" he asked after a while.

"The water fight was fun. It made me happy. Haruhi thought that meant I had a crush with you. I couldn't possibly though." Haruhi walked down the rock and stopped at the sight of me in Kyoya's arms. I offered her a nod. She just gaped at us. Kyoya finally turned to look when she was able to close her mouth.

"Haruhi, what are you doing?"

"What are you two doing?"

"I am comforting Kyon. She was crying."

"I know she was! That's why I was coming down the rock!"

"Why did you take so long?" he asked her calmly. I felt a bit of a chill in his voice.

"I was shocked at what she had told me. I was even more shocked at this sight!"

"You won't tell anyone about this sight. Isn't that right, Haruhi?" Haruhi's eyes widened. Kyoya was just smiling at her and holding me tightly. She gave in and frowned.

"Fine." She walked off after that.

"If you don't want anyone to know about this, why are we standing where everyone can see us?" He went stiff at my question. After a moment, he took me by the wrist and led me up to the top of the rock. We both laid down on the ground at the top. He wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head on his shoulder gently.

"So what was wrong when you left after our water fight?"

"I just had something that needed some serious girl talk attention. It's nothing that you need to worry about. I'll be happy for the girls tomorrow."

"That isn't what I was worried about. I was worried about you." I smiled for some unknown reason.

"Thank you Kyoya. That is very nice of you. Where did your Shadow King persona go?"

"It is currently missing."

"You better find it or Tamaki and the Hitachiin twins are going to act up and there will be no way to stop it."

"I'll find it when I need it. For now, I can live with it gone." I smiled wider and let my eyes slowly drift closed. My consciousness fell into dreamland where things made sense.

* * *

"Those great things are the reasons I will always protect him."

"You protected him?"

"Sort of."

* * *

"Hello," I said cheerily into the phone.

I got a call from Kyoya soon after we arrived home. Our dad was making sure our mom and Kyoko were doing alright. Kyo and I were relaxing after having to fight so many people. I was sitting on the ground in the family room and watching my family interact with each other.

"Are you expecting the voice of your boyfriend?" a voice asked into the receiver. I frowned and glared.

"What are you doing with Kyoya's phone? I swear, if you hurt him, you will never live past tomorrow," I ground out.

"Relax. I just stole his phone. Your boyfriend is safe. I was going to hold him captive. Then I decided against it. Fujitanna can't tell me what I should do. I figure this way is more fun. If I don't have him, then you won't be distracted by him being there."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I want to fight you. If you refuse to fight me, I will go into your boyfriend's house and kill his family before taking him prisoner." I paused and put my phone on speaker. I grabbed the wire and started recording again.

"What was that?" I ground out.

"If you refuse to fight me, I will go into your boyfriend's house and kill his family. I will then kidnap him and torture him while calling you daily until you agree to fight me."

"How do you know where to go?"

"I'm in front of his house right now. Fujitanna told me exactly where I needed to go to find your little boyfriend."

"You're my uncle, but I don't know your name. You beat me once, so I would like to know your name. If you happen to kill me this time, I want to know what the name of my murderer is."

"I am Jiro Madaramay."

"Thank you. Where and when should we meet?"

"Right now, I'm keeping an eye on your boyfriend. I can go to your father's house if you want."

"I would rather my father's home not have the dead body of me or for you to be disgraced in the house you grew up in."

"I know the perfect place. There's a family dojo close to that house. Have your father take you there. I'll head over there now. Don't keep me waiting."

"The same goes for you."

"And I'll have my knife."

"Good to know. I'll have my own weapon."

"Goodbye. I'll see you there."

"I look forward to it." I hung up and got my staff. My father's mouth was already hanging open by what was said on the phone.

"Kyon, you can't fight him again."

"I have to Kyo. Don't worry. This time he won't get inside my head. Will you take me to the dojo now?" I asked my father. He stood up.

"Be careful. Go change into better shoes and we can leave."

"Yes."

* * *

"That was great to learn about. It may have taken four days, but it was nice to talk about all of that. Thank you."

"Kyoya can tell you about the water fight a lot better than I can. It was a lot of fun though. I know it was the topic of a while back, but still."

"I'm going to go find Kyoya so I can hear about the water fight."

"Have fun!"

Mitsu stood up and left to talk to Kyoya about the water fight we had the year before. I smiled slightly and shook my head at everything I had told him just because he brought up Kyoya and I couldn't stop talking about the boy I loved.

_Me- That's it. I just had to end it here. I couldn't make another chapter of Kyon's memories._

_Kyon- Thank you._

_Me- It was a lot of Copy and Paste from the past. I just have Kyoya talking about the water fight and his cute time with Kyon in the hospital and then that is the end of all of the wlks down memory lane._

_Kyoya- Amii doesn't own us or OHSHC._

_Mitsu- She only owns Kyon, her family, Izanami, and me._

_Kyo- Join us next chapter!_


	34. Chapter 34

**Attention! 2**

**Chapter 34: Final Walk Down Memory Lane**

**(Kyoya's Point-of-view)**

I stared at Mitsu. He simply grinned in response. I sighed and thought about what he wanted me to explain before a grin settled on my face as well. I glanced at Kyon while she stared straight ahead in deep thought.

"You want to know about the water fight and my favorite memory with Kyon, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, I can't choose a perfect memory from since we started dating, but there is one memory that was really funny. I enjoy thinking about it."

"What was it?"

"A hosting battle."

* * *

"It's time," Renge announced.

"The competing boys have had 10 minutes to prepare. They will now both enter the room and try to charm Kyon. Each boy has 5 minutes. He can do it in less if he wishes. If not, only 5 minutes will be used so, boys, use the time wisely," Amii announced next. She had obviously taken the microphone from Renge. Kyo and I came out from the back while Kyon sat in her throne the club got her when the Zuka Club wanted her to go to Lobelia. "Alright. I will flip a coin to see who goes first. The boys gave me their coin answers while they were getting ready." Amii pulled out an American coin and flipped it in the air. When she tried to catch it, she caused chaos on the platform and still failed at catching it. Both girls on the platform looked over the edge at the fallen coin.

"Kyo, could you read off the coin for us?" Renge asked him sweetly. He walked over, crouched down and looked at the showing face of the coin. He stood and looked to me.

"Looks like you won the coin toss." Amii and Renge grinned at each other.

"Kyoya, you have the choice on who goes first in the hosting battle of the century!" Renge looked at me expectantly during Amii's overdramatic commentary.

"I'll go first." Kyon sat in her seat, calmly watching me approach. I stopped in front of her and smiled happily. It was the smile I knew she loved. She smiled in return. I knelt to the ground and took her hand in mine. I then kissed her hand gently and gave her a look that hopefully made her heart start pounding, since that was the aim, and because I truly cared for her and her feelings. I wanted her to have feelings for me. I reached inside his blazer and pulled out a small bouquet of roses.

"Thank you," she said shyly as she took the roses from me. "They're beautiful."

"No rose could ever be as beautiful as you. No angel could even hope to match your beauty. When you smile, the radiant light outshines even the sun." I had bowed my head before complimenting her. When I looked up, I saw her blushing darkly. I gave me such a look that was as cute and flirty as I could muster. "I will never see anything as beautiful or radiant as you. I would do anything to see you smile daily. I would give up everything for to bask in the light of you and your radiant smile."

"You don't have to give anything up! I'll smile for you either way! Don't give anything up just for me," she blurted out. She was blushing furiously at my kind words and smile. I gave her a happy smile and kissed her cheek before standing. I then walked back to my spot by the gaping Kyo.

"That just made my day!" Everyone looked up at the smiling Amii. "We can be fangirls now!" The room was filled with squealing once she finished that sentence. Her and Renge were two of the voices. Once it quieted down, Amii looked over at Kyo who had recovered by this point. "It's your turn Kyo. Go charm Kyon!"

"After seeing Kyoya-sempai's attempt, I can see that he will win."

"Go," came Amii's voice through the microphone. He paled at the authority in her voice.

"Alright, alright. I'm going." He stepped forward and knelt in front of Kyon in the same way I had, except his head was down right away.

"Is something wrong?" Kyon asked worriedly. He raised his head and made eye contact with her. After a moment of silence, his demeanor changed.

"I'm not fit to be in the presence of someone as perfect as you. Yet, I find it impossible to stay away. The angels must have carved you from the most perfect thing they could find in the heavens." He was off to an amazing start. "I need a map." I was confused at first by the sudden change in topic. Judging by Kyon's face, she was as well.

"Ok? Why do you need a map?"

"Because I'm lost in your eyes."

"And you ruined it. The moment of opportunity passed. You blew your chances by that one pick-up line you love so much." He stood happily.

"I couldn't help it. I had to do it." He ran off to his spot by me. The girls let out their squeals at his compliments and stupid pick-up line. Kyon frowned slightly before standing and making her way over to Kyo and me. We were both smiling, making her smile as well.

"Neither of you used the whole 5 minutes. One of you didn't need it. And the other needed a lot more after that comment." Kyo grinned. She shook her head with a smile and kissed me on the cheek lightly. Her lips lingered on my skin for longer than they should have. That made the girls squeal loudly. The doors opened up so Kyon moved back from her gentle kiss on my cheek.

I heard something in English. I turned my head towards the door after Kyon had looked and stood gaping at Jason.

"Uh, hi. Welcome to the host club," Kyon replied in Japanese nervously.

"This is interesting! Is that your boyfriend Kyon?" Amii asked from the platform. We looked up at her.

"What? No! Of course not! I'm single!"

"Are you sure you're not dating him?"

"Yes!"

"You are no fun. Are you dating Kyoya?"

"What? N-no! I-I'm not!"

"You're totally dating him!"

"I am not!"

"Yeah you are. I request you, Kyo, and Kyoya as my hosts!" The platform started its descent. Amii jumped off and took the three of us to a table that was soon crowded by excited girls.

* * *

Mitsu was laughing. I didn't blame him. It was funny at the time because of Amii teasing Kyon about dating me. We are now dating.

"I think I should thank Amii for the host battle," I said to get Mitsu's attention back.

"Does that mean you want to do another one?" an excited voice asked from behind me. I turned and stared at the voice.

"Hello Amii. Thank you for the hosting battle."

"Yeah. You're welcome. Now do you want to do another hosting battle?"

"Not particularly." She started pouting before running over to the girls' side.

"Kyon, Renge, Kyoya's being mean!" Kyon turned around so fast that she almost fell after hearing Amii's voice.

"No. It's her! Haruhi, help us!"

"Why me? She freaks me out too!"

"Amii, it's been a while," Renge shouted happily.

"I know. Congratulations on the new club. Kyon, I'm so happy you and Kyoya got together. I knew it when I set up the hosting battle."

"How did you know that we got together? You dropped off the face off the planet after talking to Nekozawa and trying character reformation on him!"

"I have my ways. I actually just hid from you. Anyways, I'm here for a very important reason."

"What is it?" Kyon asked cautiously.

"Here," Amii said while handing Kyon a paper. "Bye everyone! It's obvious that Kyoya doesn't want to host his girlfriend again. It was great while it lasted. I guess I'll never see the final thing to make my life complete. I just want to see Kyoya compete with Mitsu for a hosting battle where a kiss on the cheek from Kyon is the prize again. I guess I'll never see it and when I die, I'll have lived an incomplete life."

"Kyon, don't fall for her guilt trip," I tried. It was too late. I could see by the look on Kyon's face that Amii had ensnared her in her guilt trap.

"I'd love to make your life complete Amii. We can try it out tomorrow! I just don't want to make you feel like anything is incomplete!"

"Thank you Kyon. You are a good person." Amii put her hand on Kyon's shoulder and faced me and Mitsu with a grin.

"Mitsu, I'd tell you to run, but she would find you. She has you in her sight so running would be pointless."

"He's right. After school tomorrow, I will be here to announce the hosting battle. Bye! Have fun everyone!" She left in her bubbly manner.

"That girl is crazy," Mitsu muttered.

"I know," floated in her voice.

"I'll just tell you about the water fight I had with Kyon. It was a couple days before the hosting battle. We were at my family's private beach in Okinawa for the second time that year. I had hurt my wrist the day before and I was having fun with Kyon and her sister."

* * *

"Kyon, wanna help me with my part of the sand castle?" I turned my head towards Kyoko. She was creating a giant moat for the giant castle she wanted to be built. Kyon smiled and started to shovel sand out to help. The 3 of us made an impressive sand castle with a moat and towers.

"Kyon, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked when we had finished.

"Of course Kyoya-sempai. I'll be back Kyoko." She stood and followed me to a spot where no one else was currently. "What's up?" she asked.

"I wanted to go over some details with you about Kyo's work going towards your debt."

"Alrighty then. What is it?"

"Since his work isn't your own, I was going to make it every 5 of his girls counts as one of your girls."

"That sounds fair. How are things with the arranged marriages going?"

"My father still wants to put me in an arranged marriage even though I told him that I don't want to be in the marriages. He keeps trying. I have successfully offended every girl he has tried to set me up with by saying that I was not interested in pursuing them."

"Keep this up and you won't be able to sell anything in the club."

"No one will accept my hosting."

"What hosting? You just sell stuff. That isn't hosting."

"It is for me."

"Whatever you say." I looked at the water and started to go towards it. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to swim."

"You can't with your injured wrist!"

"I'm going to unless you stop me."

"Wait! That's bad for your wrist! Hey! Listen to me! Hey!" I kept going. I paused for a moment where the water reached my knees. Kyon put her hand on my arm. I looked at her worried green eyes.

"Alright. I won't go swimming." I observed that she had taken off the clothes she wore over her swimsuit to follow me into the water. "You will though."

"What?" I scooped her up in my arms and went out farther into the water. She clung to me tightly. I stopped and she let go of me. If anyone looked over at us, they would be able to see me holding her. This made her blush. "Put me down," she whined.

"Alright." I let go of her and she fell into the water with a small scream. This caused everyone to look in our direction. She surfaced angrily and threw water in my face. I laughed and splashed the water back at her. She got very angry after a while and splashed enough water for me to completely lose sight of her. Then she tackled me into the water. When I surfaced, she started to laugh.

"That's what you get for fighting with me. It may be a water fight, but I still won! I always win!"

"Not against me." I lifted her up and threw her into the water a short distance away and started to make my way to the shore. She tackled me from behind and held me under the water with her until we both ran out of breath. We surfaced together and I realized that her last attack had made me lose my glasses.

"Kyoya, what are you and Kyon doing?" Tamaki asked me. Everyone had gathered at the shoreline in front of us. I ignored him and started trying to find my glasses. I dived and surfaced 3 times before Kyon remembered to let me know where my glasses were.

"Are you looking for your glasses?" At my nod, she smiled and pulled them out from behind her back. "You mean these glasses?" I took them from her hand and slipped them on. She had tried to hold them out of my reach. My arms were longer though so she failed. I saw her friend, Jason smirking at her stealing my glasses. I ground my teeth together. My action was met with me getting tackled into the water again. Kyon was laughing when I stood up. "Be more alert. Otherwise, I'll always win."

"I'm the one that always wins, Kyon." She knew what was coming. Her distance from me was too small for her to get away. She tried to run, but I grabbed her and moved to the other side of her before pulling on her and walking backwards. Kyon fell into the water and surfaced happily.

"You're going to regret that one." With that, she jumped and tackled me into the deeper water. She held me down with her until we ran out of breath again. We surfaced together and I saw my glasses in her hand again.

"You need new tricks." I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her body against mine. I pulled my glasses out of her grip and threw her into the deep water by my hold on her waist. She went in with a startled scream. She surfaced while I was putting on my glasses and pulled me into the water where she was. Her hand was on my head. When I was close to running out of air, she let go and tried to swim away from me. Her swimming wasn't as good as mine so I caught up to her with ease and pulled her down into the water. I followed her forced descent. This time, I kept her under the water. When we surfaced she was laughing and out of breath.

"Alright. You win. You always win. I give up. I might die from laughter otherwise. This was fun." I smiled at her. Once she opened her eyes and looked at me, she stopped laughing. "Will you help me to the shore?" she asked quietly. I nodded and held out a hand for her. She took it and I pulled her to the point where she could stand comfortably with the water under her collarbone. I stopped there and she pulled her hand out of mine and made her way to Haruhi. I walked up to the shore as well and was instantly assaulted by questions from Tamaki.

"What were you doing?" was the only question I fully understood since he was talking in a panicked state.

"Haruhi, I think it's time for some girl talk." I saw Haruhi nod at Kyon's statement and lead her away from the group. Kyo was panicking more than Tamaki. Kyoko was calmly holding his hand in hers.

"What were you 2 doing?" Kyo asked in a manner everyone could understand.

"We were having a water fight. After she stopped laughing, she started acting like that."

"Since when is she not afraid of water?"

"I taught her to swim last time we were here. I made her stay calm and that's the only way that her swimming is possible."

"What's wrong with her? It's obviously not her fear of water. What's wrong with my twin then? Answer me sempai!"

"I don't know. One second she was happy and laughing. The next, she had something wrong. I don't know why. I don't know what. I don't know what's going on Kyo. I'm sorry."

"Kyoko, cover your ears." She did as he said. "Kyoya-semapi, you are an ass! I hate that you did that to her! It's all your fault! If you weren't a damn idiot, you would be able to see what I see and know what's wrong with her! Quit being such a dumbass and open your damn eyes to what's going on with people!" His hands were in fists. Once he was sure that he was done yelling, he gently took Kyoko's hand and left. She waved at us and followed her brother leaving us behind. It was silent for a few minutes.

"What is wrong with Kyon?" Hikaru asked. Everyone looked at me.

"I don't know," I admitted. I then turned to Jason. "Do you? You are closer to her than I am after all." He frowned at my use of his words the night before.

"No." He looked to Tamaki. "What about you? She seems to trust you a lot." Tamaki simply shook his head and left. The twins followed. "Good going pretty-boy. You broke my future girlfriend." If it weren't for Kyon's strange actions, I would have yelled and maybe even hit Jason.

"You don't know her as well as you think," I said calmly. I actually remembered the look she had. If it was my fault, I needed to find where Haruhi took her. I left to go find her, leaving her friend there alone.

* * *

"So Kyon's friend, Jason, was into her and he watched her kiss your cheek after the hosting battle?"

"Yes."

"And now you beat him at getting her ehart?"

"Yes."

"Sucks to be him."

"Actually, he no longer has feelings for her. He lost those feelings shortly after the hosting battle. He still wanted to learn everything about her. He wanted to know about Kyon, much in the same way that you do."

"I see. So I'm like the guy that tried to steal your girlfriend."

"He didn't try to steal her."

"He did before you started dating."

"At that point, she wasn't my girlfriend."

"Ok. I get it."

"I'm glad she is now though." I looked at her talking to Kisa and Ivy with a giant smile on her face and the full attention of the two. "Really glad." I smiled at her talking so happily. That was what she deserved always.

_Me- I had to bring back the hosting battle and I wanted another one._

_Kyon- Your computer is no longer collecting dust!_

_Me- Yeah yeah yeah. I know. Whatever._

_Kyo- Be nice._

_Me- Fine. Disclaimer time?_

_Hikaru- Amii doesn't own us._

_Kaoru- Or OHSHC._

_Mitsu- She owns Kyo and Kyon's family, Jason, and me._

_Haruhi- She also owns herself._

_Mitsu- Forgot about that._

_Kisa- slashingfruit101 owns me._

_Ivy- Otaku-Lord-Bubbles owns me._

_Renge and Tamaki- Join us next chapter!_


	35. Chapter 35

**Attention! 2**

**Chapter 35: Let's Get Ready to HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOST!**

"Haruhi, I can see her. She's really freaking me out," I whispered. Amii turned and smiled. It was like she heard and she knew I was talking about her!

"Welcome guests, hosts, and hostesses! This is our second ever HOSTING BATTLE! This year, we have Kyoya and Mitsu battling over Kyon! This should be interesting. Let's get ready to hooooooooooooooost!" I walked over to my seat and slouched in the chair. "Stop slouching. You agreed to this for me. Let me have some fun." Her face turned sad.

"Alright. I'm sorry." I straightened up.

"Thank you! Come on out boys! You have five minutes to woo Kyon. The winner receives a full weekend with Kyon and there will be no complaints!"

"I didn't agree to this!"

"Too bad. Get working guys!"

"Coin toss," Renge shouted.

Amii flipped the coin and it fell, even though she went in a wild scramble to catch it. She knelt down since she was wearing pants and looked. There was a giant grin on her face. She turned around and pointed at Kyoya.

"I assume that I won?" he asked casually.

"Yes!"

I smiled at Kyoya and batted my eyelashes for fun. He smiled and calmly made his way over to me. He knelt in front of me and kissed my hand gently. I could feel the eyes watching us. It was like the year before, except now he was mine and I didn't have to worry about blushing. I wouldn't since I was used to his charm.

"Kyon, I remember the first time I saw you here. You were dressed as a boy and you still looked amazing. Every angel is jealous of you because of your beauty and kind nature. No one could ever hold a candle to the amazing person that you have become. I know what you were like as a child. I liked you then. I like you even more now. You are beautiful, kind, and amazing on so many levels. I guess it really was love at first sight. Since that day I first saw you, you have had my heart and my soul under your complete control."

"What? Are you saying what I think you're saying?" I asked him shakily.

"Yes Kyon. I am. I belong to you on every level of my being. Without you, I am no longer my true self. I am the mask I have worn for so many years. You keep me true. Your smile could substitute for the light of the sun and more. It is my life, as are you. If only one could continue their breath, I would choose your breath to continue instead of my own. Kyon, I am willing to have you as my life and the controller of my being. Will you accept this offer?"

"Yes," I replied with a blush.

Ok. So I was wrong about blushing because I remembered that as the beginning of his first confession that won our game and confused me the year before. He was saying that he loved me in public! That had not happened before and our customers were watching. I was very excited and happy about it, so I blushed at his words and replied timidly.

"That answer just proves that my purpose may always be fulfilled due to you and your perfection. Please accept this rose." He held out a purple rose that fascinated me. I gently took it in my hand and smiled.

"Thank you Kyoya," I told him warmly. He returned my smile and kissed my hand once more before rejoining Mitsu.

"Take a pause for the fangirls," Amii announced. She led a small fit of giggles and squeals. "Alright. Now that we have that out of our system, let us see what Mitsu has prepared for us!"

"Alright," he replied shyly. He slowly made his way over to me and kissed my hand as had become the custom this year since that's just the way thy both started. "Kyon, I remember our days of conversation together. I remember every word that was said. While I feel so much for you, I fear it as well. I fear that I will become too close to the only precious thing I have ever had in my life," he said softly. I could feel myself wondering at his words and leaning forward for the continuation of the story. "You fascinate me. Ever since the day we met, I have been fascinated. We hadn't met officially, but I was still wondering, and now that I know, I realize that I was right in doing so. You are an amazing girl. You're awesome! We should really go out sometime or something. I heard you like sushi. Let's do that!"

"Uh. We'll go as friends." **(Yet another guy is friend zoned by Kyon. Wait. He was always just her friend. Never mind!)**

"I can live with that if it means I'll be close to you. I don't rely on beauty and angelic things or whatever. If you like what I say, good job. If not, then you're missing out."

"Mitsu, stop talking," I told him. "You might offend your customers."

"Alright."

"Besides, you must know that every girl has an angelic side to her and that is not always our best side. Some lucky girls are able to be more than just angels when prompted for the best part of them. You can rely that we will each hold an angelic piece inside of us, even if we don't show it. It is our most precious part of ourselves, so we need to take care of it and nurture it. We must protect it. Isn't that right girls?" I asked the room.

"Kyon wins," Amii shouted. "Wait! You are trying to cheat your way out of this by distracting us!"

"Did it work?" I asked.

"For a mere moment."

"Then it was never my intention to do so." Amii smiled and shook her head.

"Alright. Mitsu, return to your spot. We all need a moment for Kyon's beautiful words and for some, your horrible hosting."

"Hey!"

"Oh hush. You know it was bad."

"Well everything seems bad when thrown between Kyon's words and Kyoya's hosting!"

"Oh stop it. You successfully offended me. I know who's going to win anyways."

"Then why all this?" I asked in a slightly raised tone.

"I need a little fun once in a while," she replied.

"Fine. Fangirl out if you want to."

"That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard Kyon!" I smiled at Amii's happy shouts. "Ok. Now that we have had two minutes of being fangirls and possibly fanboys in some cases, it's time to choose a winner. Kyon, go choose who you will spend the weekend with." I walked over and smiled at the two boys.

"Thank you for trying so hard. Kyoya, I believe that I now owe you a weekend alone together without complaining."

"Did I mention that there will also be no interruptions?"

"No you did not," I shouted at her.

"Oh. My bad. Oh well. Have a nice weekend!" She winked.

"Why did we have to do this on a Friday?" I mumbled.

"It's more fun that way," she whispered in my ear.

I jumped and ran into Kyoya. He caught me and steadied me while I stared at her. She freaked me out. It was official. There was no way to deny it. I was freaked out by her.

"I'll come back at some other time," she promised. "Kyoya, you better get planning on your weekend. Kyon, I already talked to your parents and they trust that they can leave the two of you alone for a whole weekend without any worries. Have fun." She walked out of the room while laughing evilly.

"She scares me," Mitsu told me. "Now that the hosting battle is over, I can go back to believing in the angel that each girl is."

"You lied," I accused.

"Yes I did. You're an awesome girl and all, but no. I don't want that weekend. Heck. I didn't even want to do this hosting battle."

"Well you have officially been influenced by Amii. Welcome to the club," Kyoya told him. "She influences us sometimes. She enjoys it."

"Oh! And I forgot one thing. Kisa, Ivy, beware. I may come after you next. I just need to find something to do for it." She started laughing again as she left the room from suddenly appearing beside the two girls she mentioned.

"Definitely scary," Mitsu clarified.

"I know."

_Me- Ha ha._

_Kyon- What do you say?_

_Me- Sucks to be you! You sat through another hosting battle! Ha ha! Now a huge thank you to slashingfuit101 for the idea of the prize! It's way better than the prize from last battle!_

_Kyo- She has officially gone crazy._

_Me- I know I barely put anyone in this chapter other than the three in the hosting battle and me. I still need a disclaimer for those I mentioned just 'cause._

_Kyoya- Amii doesn't own us or OHSHC._

_Renge- She only owns Mitsu, Kyon, and herself._

_Kisa- slashingfuit101 owns me. *Starts reading new book.*_

_Ivy- Otaku-Lord-Bubbles owns me._

_Mtsu- Join us next chapter!_


	36. Chapter 36

**Attention! 2**

**Chapter 36: Weekend Preparations**

"So you want to go to a hot spring with me?" I asked Kyoya with a smile.

We were on the phone, but I was still smiling. He couldn't hear me, but I was happy to smile because of him. We had a whole weekend together to be alone and we didn't have to worry about the club bothering us. That was enough to make me happy.

"Yes. It's a wonderful place and my family has gone there on more than one occasion. I thought it would be the best place to take you since we have a whole weekend alone together. We leave in two and a half hours so you need to get packed."

"Ok. I'll get packed and dressed to actually leave the house. I'll see you in two and a half hours."

"I may just come earlier to spend time with you. I have to do a few things first though."

"Good. That will give me time to get ready. I should cut my hair again. It's getting close to my shoulders and it's at an awkward spot to pull it back so I have trouble training with my floppy hair."

"Just leave it Kyon. It will grow."

"Right. Of course Kyoya. It will grow. What hot spring are we going to?"

"We are going to Tsurunoyu Onsen. It's a ryokan in Nyutu Onsen."

"I've heard of that town before. It's named after the nearby mountain, right?"

"Yes. It has very high ratings and since there's school and a lot of work for those in business, it won't be crowded. It normally isn't anyways since it isn't a very well-known place."

"No kidding. I have heard of the town before but not that ryokan and I make dream trips."

"That's so cute from you. You'll like the ryokan though. It's beautiful, comfortable, and historical as well."

"Wow! That sounds great," I replied enthusiastically while searching for what I should wear.

"And when we aren't in the hot springs, there is a park nearby with nature trails and we can learn about the history of the ryokan. Some of the rooms date back to the Edo Period."

"No way! That sounds great!"

"It's also a thirty minute bus ride from the deepest lake in Japan, Tazawako. That's up in the mountains. We could always go there if we wanted."

"It sounds great Kyoya," I replied with a smile. I pulled out a cute little dress and looked at it in my mirror. "I can't wait to go. I get a whole weekend with you at a hot springs. Neither of our clubs can interrupt. Our family members can't interrupt. You can't interrupt it due to trying to work. That would interrupt our fun."

"I will leave my laptop here."

"Yes! Thank you!"

"You're welcome. There are mixed baths and gender separated baths. Just so you know."

"You already know I'll pick the gender separated. I've never been in a mixed bath. I guess that isn't strange. I've only been to two hot springs my entire life. Either way, I just don't feel comfortable with even the thought of going into a gender mixed bath at a hot spring. I should get ready."

"I need to finish what I was doing."

"Alright. Bye Kyoya. I'll see you in a little while."

"Bye Kyon. I'll see you in a little while."

I smiled and hung up my cell phone. I tossed it on my bed and looked in my mirror with the third dress I had pulled out of my closet. They were casual, but still cute. Kyoya told me that he found me beautiful in dresses and that he could never keep his eyes off of me when I wore them. I threw that dress to the side with the other two I had looked at and pulled out an older dress. It was really cute, yet obviously casual and comfortable.

"This is perfect."

I pulled it on with a smile and fixed my hair before packing and looking at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a dark pink dress with a powder blue sash under the bust. The bust was tight against the skin while directly under the bust, it started to flow out. It went down to my knees while I stood.

My shaggy hair was straight after a short fight with a random chunk that wanted to curl for some reason. It fell softly around my face. I still had my glasses on from doing my homework since I prefer to use my glasses instead of contacts when I have to read a lot.

I put my glasses case and contact items inside my purse along with my wallet, key to the mansion we live in, and my cell phone. I looked around my room for any missing items and put my comb in there as well. I looked around again and nodded in approval before applying chap stick and putting that in the purse as well.

"That looks like it's it. Let's go through everything. I have my hot spring things, my toothbrush, my hairbrush, clothes for the days we will be spending there, pajamas, my glasses case, my contacts, everything I need for them, my wallet with my id, my key, and my cell phone. I don't think I missed anything. Wait, I need to pack my shoes. Why would I pack socks and not the shoes I need them with?"

"Young Madame Kyon, Young Master Kyoya is here," said a maid from the door. She was from England, which is why she called us Master and Madame.

"Thank you. Send him in please," I replied while putting my shoes into the bag. I closed it and went through my list again. "Alright. I think that's everything."

"I brought Young Master Kyoya."

"Thank you." I smiled at Kyoya as he walked in. "Hi Kyoya."

"Hi Kyon." He made his way over to me and gently kissed me.

"It's good to see that you've come to see me before we leave for the hot spring, unless we were to leave early. Dinner is usually served at a ryokan in an hour and a half. Maybe we can make it there in time for the dinner and start the trip right by taking a quick bath before dinner."

"In less words, you want to leave early so we can have a bath before dinner."

"Right."

"So cute. I'll talk to your father about it."

"Why my father?"

"He scares me less than your mother." I laughed a little.

"She has that effect sometimes. Jason has vowed not to go near my mom again until he is happily married, or at least engaged and with his fiancé at the time."

"She's still upset about you almost getting married?"

"What do you think?"

"Possibly just a tad," he joked.

"You're so not funny that it's funny." He smiled and headed down to talk to my dad. "He's so cute," I muttered while checking my bags to make sure I had everything on my checklist.

_Me- It took so long and this is the result._

_Kyon- It's kinda funny that this is the end result after you took so long._

_Me- Kyoya, your girlfriend is making fun of me!_

_Kyoya- She probably has a reason._

_Me- Meanie! Let's just do the disclaimer._

_Kyoya- Amii doesn't own OHSHC or its characters._

_Kyon- She owns me._

_Both- Join us next chapter!_


	37. Chapter 37

**Attention! 2**

**Chapter 37: The Nature Trail**

Kyoya walked inside my room after I had my before breakfast bath. He was dressed like a normal person instead of the amazing and high social status holder person he is. I smiled at him while kneeling in my shorts and tank top. The tank top was form fitting and the shorts were kinda on the short side so I decided to wear it for our great day he had planned.

"You're ready. That's good Kyon. We should get breakfast soon. Then we can walk along the nature trails."

"That sounds good. Maybe we can have a picnic somewhere nice. Since the trails are in the park across from Kyukamura Nyuto Onsekyo, we can have a picnic in the park! Doesn't that sound nice Kyoya?" I could see a smile tugging at his lips as he looked down at me. "Can we?" I asked cutely.

"Of course Kyon. That sounds like a wonderful plan. We should have that picnic. A Saturday afternoon picnic sounds great, especially since we will be in a park together. It's even better since our clubs won't interrupt us."

"Oh come on. You know only Tamaki and Renge would interrupt us. And you love them! You love them and you know it!"

"Of course. If that is what you believe, I won't try to change it. Believe what you like."

"We both know I'm right and you're just trying to deny it." He smiled at me.

"I believe you have caught on. Now let's have breakfast, shall we?"

"Of course my dear sir. I would love to have breakfast with you now. Let us go and provide sustenance for our beings!"

"Of course my lady. I will provide you with sustenance if that is what you would like me to do." I laughed a little. It was more of a giggle really so that it would fit my character I was playing.

"That sounds like a wonderful plan. Let us go."

"Yes my lady."

* * *

Kyoya and I were panting at the end of the third trail. We had done a lot of walking and we forgot to bring simple water bottles along. After we finished here, we were going to go buy picnic things for our picnic and we had completely forgotten about water for the hike. I grinned at him while I tried to catch my breath.

"Fun walk," I wheezed out.

"I agree," he breathed out.

"Let's go get water and the picnic supplies," I suggested.

He nodded and started to lead the way. We got to do things my way. We walked everywhere. I took a lot of pictures while we walked. Whether it was in town or on the trails, it was a wonderful opportunity for a picture. I was starting to run out of space on the memory card for my camera. I would have to change it while we were eating or something.

"Come on," Kyoya told me, offering his hand.

Moving along the trails was easy, but getting back without running the other people off the trails was kinda hard. I had already tripped thirty-two times, slipped twenty, and fallen seventeen. Kyoya always helped me back up and worried until I proved that I was fine, which I was still working on from the last one.

"I'm fine. I can do it. I don't need help. I'm not injured."

"Are you sure you want to risk it alone? It's a large drop and your legs aren't long enough for it."

"I'll be fine. I'm a martial arts master. I can land safely."

"Alright."

He pulled his hand back and I jumped from the rock I was on. I fell. Luckily Kyoya caught my hand shortly before I hit the ground again. He was able to di it a second before my face made impact with the ground. I started to laugh sheepishly as he pulled me up and into his arms.

"Thank you."

"I thought I've told you to be careful. Why do you insist on falling?" he asked in my ear.

"I find it as a fun way to pass the time." My voice was serious.

"I find a lot of things as fun ways to pass the time, but I don't do them. Stop falling or I may have to start."

"What would you do, put ice down the back of my shirt like I do with Haruhi and Kyo?" He let out a dark chuckle.

"Of course not. Why would you think that?"

"Kyoya, don't you dare!"

"Alright, I won't do it."

"Thank you!" He let go and we continued our way down the trail.

* * *

I smiled as we sat in the park to eat our lunch. It was a beautiful day. We only had one more trail. After that, we would get on a bus and go to see the amazing lake of Tazawako. I changed the memory card for my camera and smiled at Kyoya as he delicately took a bite of the simple sandwich he had.

"You're so cute Kyoya." I snapped a picture of him as he looked at me with the sandwich in his mouth so that he could take a bite. "So cute that I'm keeping this picture!" He smiled and pulled out a picture of me in P.E. in middle school.

"That's fine. I have my own pictures of you."

"Nothing like you eating your sandwich," I declared triumphantly.

"That is true. The closest I have is this picture from the food fight you were in with Kyo and a number of other kids in America."

"Where did you get those?" I shouted.

"I have my sources," he replied while showing me the pictures that were taken during the food fight and after.

"We all got suspended for two weeks. That's half a month!"

"Being suspended for that long seems kind of ridiculous for a food fight."

"That's true, but we had a very strict school. I'm surprised we weren't expelled," I replied in deep thought.

"That far for throwing spaghetti and cake at each other?" he asked with obvious shock.

"Yes. They were very strict. It also doesn't help that one of the members was the president of the end world hunger club thing we had." I lifted up my sandwich and took a bite while Kyoya thought about that.

"You had a club dedicated to ending world hunger?"

"Yes."

"The president of said club was part of the food fight?"

"Yes."

"Who started it?"

"His friend, the vice-president."

"I see."

"It was fun. I enjoyed it."

Kyoya nodded and popped the last of his sandwich into his mouth. I took a picture of him as he looked off into the sky and leaned back on his hands. He had even temporarily stopped chewing. It was like he posed for the camera because he continued after I got a few pictures of him, making me laugh.

"What is it?" he asked after swallowing.

"I'm just laughing at how in tune you are with everything. Thanks for posing."

"What?"

"Oh you know."

"No I don't."

"You know." To this day, he still does not know. "Come on. Let's finish and then get started on the next trail."

We finished lunch and packed up. We took our small picnic basket that Kyoya insisted on buying with us as we walked through the last trail. It was handy for keeping water bottles in.

At the end, there is a small basin of water that laps up along the sides of the rocks around it, and sometimes on the tops. Unluckily for me, I got too close and stepped on the slippery rocks that had the water lap on top of them. I slipped and fell.

"Kyon," Kyoya shouted with a bit of concern lacing his voice.

I looked up at the person that had my hands in theirs. I expected to see Kyoya, but instead saw a girl that was around the same height as me. She looked embarrassed. She pulled me up and started to rub the back of her bowed head with a sheepish smile aimed at the ground. I stared at her pink and purple hair with curiosity at why she was embarrassed.

"Thank you for catching me."

"It was no problem. I was glad to do something."

"Well it was wonderful of you to save me like that."

"That's so kind. I must be leaving. You will never see me again."

With that, she disappeared. She was like Amii with her crazy sneaking skills. I had no idea where she went and I wasn't sure if I wanted to. Maybe the people like that were meant to be left alone and not followed when they disappeared.

"Kyon, are you alright?" Kyoya asked me.

"Yes. I'm fine. That girl saved me. My Kyoya was worried about me! How cute!"

"You bet I was worried. You almost fell into a small pond with the camera. We'd lose all the pictures." I nudged him at his playful remark.

"Speaking of pictures," I started as I took a picture of the clear water. "There. Now we have all the best pictures of these nature trails! Let's go catch the next bus to our little lake in the mountains that we want to see."

"Alright."

* * *

**On the way up to the lake. Special secret point-of-view.**

I sat in the bus and stared out the window. The bus was filled with people. It was crowded, but that wasn't weird. Some of the people were kinda weird, for me. Then again, my definition of weird is different from most people.

"It's you again! From the water area! You pulled me up! I saw you again!"

"Darn it!"

_Me- And that is the end. The reason why I kept the point-of-view a secret at the end is because I like to and I want to know if anyone can guess it._

_Kyon- Why did you write this?_

_Me- Today, I went on a nature trail for the first time. My bf took me and I fell. I just slipped on a rock and bam! I fell on the ground. Now my left side is sore if I lean against it. Falling was my own fault. I was ahead and not paying attention to what would be the least hazardous way to go._

_Kyon- You didn't even wear normal shoes._

_Me- I'm awesome. I was able to do it all in flip-flops! It was quite the accomplishment._

_Kyon- Uh-huh._

_Me- Be happy!_

_Kyon- I am happy._

_Kyoya- That's right Amii. Kyon is happy._

_Me- You be… never mind. Let's just do the disclaimer._

_Kyoya- Amii doesn't own OHSHC or its characters._

_Kyon- She only owns me and the mystery girl._

_Mystery girl- She also doesn't own the hot spring or the lake or anything like that. PUDDING!_

_Me- It's not a fight yet._

_Mystery girl- Riiiiiiiiiiight._

_Kyoya and Kyon- Join us next chapter!_


	38. Chapter 38

**Attention 2!**

**Chapter 38: Mystery Person and Roommate.**

**(Mystery person point-of-view for obvious reasons.)**

I kept my glass pressed against the wall to eavesdrop on the couple next door. They obviously had a great day and that was really a good thing. The plan was going great.

Ok, so them coming here wasn't a plan at all. It was really hard to find out where they were going too. I found it out though! That's all that matters.

Anyways, I was sitting on the floor with my glass pressed against the wall. I never knew how great the glass was for eavesdropping! I could hear everything! It was great! They were talking about how great their day was. Then they started to talk about me.

"That pink and purple haired girl was kind of weird. Did it seem like she was following us to you?" Kyon asked.

"Yes. Then again it might not be her following us but her going to the same place as us."

"I guess that's true Kyoya. Do you think Tamaki or Amii sent someone to watch us?"

"If it were Tamaki he would have just come himself. He didn't though. I made sure f that."

"How?"

"I have my ways."

"Well what about Amii?"

"She hasn't made any in country calls for the past ten days. Up until the day she suggested the hosting battle she wasn't even in the country."

"How do you know all that?" she asked, sounding as confused as me.

"I have my sources." I sighed and set down my glass.

"Hello," my roommate called in English. I moved away from the wall and smiled at her.

"Hello," I replied in the same language with my normal voice instead of the one I had used when seeing Kyon and Kyoya.

"Let me guess, everyone's favorite couple is next door."

"You're so smart. That's just like you."

"Why did you actually dye your hair?"

"Is the dye the only thing you notice? I'm ashamed and hurt that you don't recognize what else I did with my hair."

"You cut it. It was probably very cute and then you dyed it."

"Thanks for saying that. It's still cute. Though."

"Do I detect sarcasm in the first sentence?"

"Sarcasm? What's that?"

"Don't start with me."

"Alright. Sorry."

"You really wanted to hide who you were from them. You straightened your hair, hid your braces, and put in colored contacts on top of cutting and dying your hair."

"Which reminds me why my eyes are buggin' me. I'm taking these things out." I walked over to the bathroom and carefully took out my contacts, placing my glasses back on my face. "I finally have those things out. I always wanted contacts but walking those trails is a lot harder than I thought it would be. There was dirt. It reminded me of home."

"You miss the desert?"

"Yes! I miss the desert of America that I live in! It's got so much dirt! I miss all the dirt and the lack of water!"

"Hush or you'll tip them off."

"Are you kidding me? I always change my voice for them."

"Just like you wear a wig, change your personality, and change your name."

"Exactamundo!"

"To the gods of pudding why?" she shouted suddenly.

"Oh hush."

"You hush man name!"

"I do not have a man name!"

"Your name means man right?"

"Leave the answers of the internet out of this!"

"Ok, ok. I was playing."

"Good."

"I missed saying pudding! Why gods of pudding?" she screeched.

"Hush! There are people trying to sleep. Calm down and relax."

* * *

**(Let us now switch to the couple next door. Kyon's point-of-view)**

I looked at Kyoya. He shrugged. Those girls were crazy. I picked up a glass and set it against the wall to hear them when they talked normally. I translated for Kyoya. This was weird. They were obviously American. I would peg them for New Mexico if I were to go by their accents in their words and the slang they used. Then one really surprised me. She said something in yet another language.

"Hola Senorita. Me gusta-," she said in a different voice.

"Don't finish that sentence! What are you doing?"

"I'm being myself. I am learning to introduce myself and say things that I like and dislike in Spanish. I need to brush up on my skills. The last time I watched a Spanish soap opera, I only understood like three words. I need to know these things!"

"Why? Better yet, why were you watching a Spanish soap opera."

"I was being myself. You talk about pudding and I watch Spanish soap operas with my family."

"Why? You're not Spanish."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm Hispanic! I take after my mom. My dad is the one with the Hispanic blood. I look like my mom and also, those Spanish soap operas are very interesting. You have to watch one some time."

"And now I'm bored. Be more funnier."

"The bad grammar. It attacks me and it haunts me."

"Be happy I don't screw up saying hola."

"My friend does that."

"She screws up a lot of Spanish words just because it drives you crazy. You don't need any help in that field."

"Blah blah blah blah blah. I'm not crazy."

"Yes you are." I took the glass away and moved to finish dinner with Kyoya. We would hear a shout soon enough because they'd be yelling at each other. "PUDDING!" We both paused.

"Pudding?" I asked in Japanese.

"Is that what she said?"

"Yeah. She yelled out pudding. I don't know why." There was a lot of laughter from the room the two girls were in.

"I believe that there is something wrong with those two."

"Me too. Let's finish up dinner and then go take a bath and maybe have a moonlight walk around the area."

"That sounds wonderful Kyon." We finished dinner, took our baths, and really did go on that walk. It really was a romantic evening once we stopped paying attention to those two strange girls next door.

_Me- Lord this is a very strange filler chapter. I needed to let you know it was me that caught Kyon without her finding out yet and I needed the moonlight walk in there. It just came out really badly._

_Kyon- Yes. Yes it did._

_Me- Get back to your boyfriend so you can finish your walk!_

_Kyoya- I'm actually over here too._

_Me- Go walk!_

_Roommate- Pudding!_

_Me- Close enough. Let's do the disclaimer so they can continue their walk!_

_Kyoya- Amii doesn't own OHSHC or its characters._

_Kyon- Needless to say, she owns everyone else._

_Me and roommate- Join us next chapter!_


	39. Chapter 39

**Attention 2!**

**Chapter 39: Amii's School Greeting. It Was You!**

I walked into the club room, rubbing my eyes under my glasses. I was too tired to put my contacts in that morning so I wore my glasses instead. After entering, I fixed my glasses and walked straight to my sot without looking anywhere.

I could hear murmuring from the center of the room. Both clubs were gathered there. Kyo had rushed to the club room before me so I was lost and the only one not in the center. Then I heard the voices.

"PUDDING!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't argue with them? I just yell and they listen!"

My head popped up. I stood from my spot and ran to look at the two visitors. I knew those voices from the weekend I had with Kyoya. Sadly, I wasn't tall enough to see past everyone. I poked Haruhi in the side. She yelped and jumped.

"What was that for?" she screamed at me.

"I couldn't see," I whined softly with a pout.

"You could have just said something," she murmured.

"This way was more fun. Are you trying to deny your bestest friend forever and ever fun?"

"Yes," she said bluntly.

"Hey, that's mean!"

"Come on."

She pulled me forward and I paused at the sight of the two girls. I recognized one as the girl that caught me at the small pond on the nature trail, except she was wearing glasses. The other one was new. I didn't know her. She had long black hair that curled cutely. It was very poofy so you could tell it was natural. She had chocolate eyes and tan skin that made the hair and eyes look perfect on her.

"This was the commotion?" I asked.

"Wait until you find out who it is," Kyoya muttered exasperatedly.

"Hi Kyoya," I said happily while hugging his arm.

"Kyon, you're finally here," came Amii's voice. I paused and stared at the girl with dyed hair. "Surprised?" she asked with an evil smirk placed on her face.

"It was you!"

"It was me the entire time. I said that we wouldn't interrupt you, not that I couldn't tag along with my roommate and see what's up."

"You were spying on us?" I screeched.

"Yes. Yes I was. It was fun!"

"That is not fun! That is pure evil!"

"No it's not! Kyon, be nice! It was fun! I saved you and your camera!"

"PUDDING!" Amii paused and slowly turned her head to look at her roommate.

"Will you quit that?" she snapped.

"Her eternal joy is gone! This is unnatural! She's scaring me Kyo," shouted Renge. She took the opportunity to latch onto my twin and hug him tightly. She was smiling so she was fine though.

"I scared Renge. Look at what you made me do."

"I didn't snap at my roommate for yelling pudding like she always does. The pudding overlords are upset with you! The gods of pudding frown down upon you!"

"I get it." I realized something.

"Amii, you're somewhat normal when you're with your roommate. Why is that?" I asked.

"No! I can't be a normal person in front of you! That is a disgrace! A piano! Look at how pretty! I haven't played in years. I wonder if I can still do it."

She ran over to the piano and sat at the bench. She slowly and carefully lifted the cover over the keys and sat up straighter than I had ever seen her do. She lightly pressed the keys and played a pretty melody with one hand. She launched into a second one the same way before stopping and facing us.

"Do you have any sheet music?" she asked. "I can play during the club activities! I can help you!"

"Don't do it! She's just trying to stay here for longer so we don't have to go back to America tonight!"

"School doesn't start up again for a while! It's spring break! Live a little!"

"You're here on spring break from your school?" I asked.

"I thought it was only a week in America," Kyo answered.

"It is. I came a day early."

"You arrived on a Wednesday," Kyoya told her.

"Ok. I came two days early."

"Two days? The week is longer. Are you having trouble counting?" Mahalyn asked cautiously. "If so, ask Kyo for help. He's a great math tutor."

"I don't need help. I'm a college student. I don't have school on Fridays in the college I come from. In reality, I'm not rich enough to be in this school anyways. I just contacted Renge last year and asked for her help while visiting here on vacation and seeing this beautiful school that I thought was a historical sight with a lot of upkeep. Then I found things out when I accidentally walked in and that's how I met everyone last year."

"Is that why you randomly show up on some days?" I asked her.

"Yes. School break from college. Not that different from high school though. College life is plain for me."

"That's why she doesn't know how to party." Amii faced her roommate with a scowl.

"Shut up."

"But I just-!"

"I don't care. Shut up."

"But!"

"Lacinda, shut up!"

"She's just cranky. I woke her up early this morning."

"You woke me up at 7 our time. It wasn't a nice wakeup call either."

"It was great."

"You jumped on my bed, fell, and landed on my head. That is not great!"

"Actually, I fell on purpose."

"I know!"

"Amii, yell like you did when you said I know again," I said thoughtfully. I saw the look on Kyo's face that said he knew it too.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just do it. Do it in English."

"Ok. I know," she shouted in English. Her voice was the same as before.

"It was you!"

"What did I do this time?" she whined.

"I'll pay for the damage," her friend sighed out.

"I didn't break anything!"

"Oh. Then what did you do?"

"I don't know! That's what I'm trying to figure out!"

"I'll explain if you stop shouting," Kyo offered.

"Ok," the two girls said in normal tones.

"We've met Amii before. It was in America. We went to the same high school. She was older than us, but we were smart enough to be in some of her classes. She ended up having me tutor her in math, even though I was three classes above her in the subject."

"You're pulling that one on me?" she asked in her normal voice. She said it in Japanese for our club members.

"Yes. Anyways, she was with us a lot. We became close for that time. I think she dyed her hair during that time in high school and her glasses were different. Plus she didn't have braces yet. We were a great little trio. She had a lot of friends, but she kept us company. Soon enough, her friends joined us. It made the time hanging out at school a lot more fun. I remember this one time when she fell out of the bench at the lunch table because she was laughing so hard."

"You're pulling that one on me too? Meanie," she said with a pout.

"Of course she didn't go by Amii at that time."

"Don't you dare say my real name or I will do something horrible while you sleep. I know where you live," she threatened in English. The last sentence was only a whisper. Kyo and I both took one step back from her. Her roommate took off to hide behind all of us. "Am I clear Kyo and Kyon?"

"Yes," we answered in unison. "Let's go host!" We all walked off. Her roommate rejoined her and the two girls switched to English.

"What were you going to do?" she asked in a whisper.

"I don't know. I can't TP their house or anything. It's too big for that. I figured I'd make it up as I went along," she answered in a whisper as well. I faced the two.

"TP our house? That's what you had in mind for a regular sized house?" I asked, switching to English for the girls.

"I don't have evil schemes. I'm not like your boyfriend. He has the name Shadow King for a reason."

"I know, but still. That was a horrible idea."

"I know. Let's go Lacinda. We have to pack." With that said, they left.

"Why?" Kyo asked from beside me suddenly.

"I don't know. Just deal with it and maybe they won't come back for a long time."

"I hope so." We returned to our spots and waited the two extra minutes for our guests to show up.

_Me- That's all._

_Kyon- Can we please leave you out for a while now?_

_Me- Yeah. I was planning on it. Crap! It's nine! I have to eat dinner and do dishes._

_Kyon- That is her weirdly timed college schedule._

_Me- Oh hush. Disclaimer my peeps!_

_Kyoya- Amii doesn't own us._

_Renge- Or OHSHC._

_Lacinda- She owns me and her._

_Kyo- She also owns Kyon and I._

_Mahalyn- Join us next chapter! Amii won't be there._


	40. Chapter 40

**Attention! 2**

**Chapter 40: Summer Vacation and Separate Trips**

"Hi Kyo. How are you? Wait. Let me guess. You're very happy," I said to him since he literally danced into my room while I was folding my last shirt I was taking with me so I could put it in my suitcase and be officially done packing.

"Hi Kyon. You are correct. We're going to France. I get to meet Renge's father and talk to him about Renge."

"I know. That was wonderful grammar by the way. Why can't you write like that?" I asked, slipping on my shoes and zipping up my suitcase with a smile.

"Don't ruin this for me with talk of school."

"I can't help it. The exams just ended and now we're headed to go on a vacation. We aren't even helping at the inn this year. The graduation ceremony is the day before classes start back up. Kyoya and Tamaki are graduating and all I can think about is how empty school will be without them. The club room especially will be different. You'll be short two hosts and Tamaki is the one that brought in the most girls. What is the Host Club going to do?"

"We will make it through. Then you have to throw Mom her bridal shower too. Don't forget."

"Great. Another thing to think about during vacation. I already have to think about homework, the lack of Kyoya in my everyday life, the beginning of submitting college applications to the schools I want to go to around the world, and now Mom's bridal shower. The wedding is in like two months and I still have no ideas for the party."

"Hello Kyon! I heard your problems. I thought it was called a bachelorette party," Renge said as she walked into the room.

"Normally it is. She said that bachelorette parties were too impure for me to attend and it is my duty to plan the party and attend it to make sure that everything goes off without a hitch at the party. Therefore, she changed the name so it's more innocent or something like that." I sighed and set my suitcase on the floor.

"I see. So, you're thinking about the absence of Kyoya-sempai."

"Yes. I'm not going to be able to see him nearly as much as I used to. It's hard to see him outside of school now. He's joining college soon. That will make it even harder for us to see each other outside of school unless we're studying. That doesn't sound very romantic to me. I don't know about you."

"You're right. Do you need a satellite phone to call Haruhi and Kyoya while we're in France?" Renge asked.

"No. I just wish we weren't all on different vacations. Hikaru and Kaoru are at the inn Haruhi works at in the summer so they can help her and be there with her. Kyoya is on a trip to look at the finest medical schools and see which one of the three he was accepted into that his father approved of he wants to go to. Tamaki is on a fancy cruise. Benten is on a tour of South America. Michi and Mahalyn are on a bicycle tour through England. Izanami is going to be having a ball in Orlando, Florida and then Anaheim, California. I don't know where Kisa and Ivy are going. They didn't tell me."

"What about Mitsu?"

"He's staying home. He has a very boring vacation planned."

"What is it?"

"He's going to study by day and learn to play piano by night. By the time we return, he will be ready to play an instrument and beat Kyo at something. Then he will beat Tamaki since they are in the same year and going to the same college."

"I see. That is boring."

"I know. I just wish that both clubs could get together one last time so we can all enjoy ourselves, but we're all going on different vacations. Everyone is on a different trip. There's no way this will be what I wish it could be."

"What exactly do you wish it to be?" Renge asked. Kyo had taken my suitcase without me knowing and I guess he was taking it to the limo or something. I sat on the bed with Renge sitting beside me.

"I don't know. I want a final romantic moment with Kyoya before he goes to college. I want to be with everyone from both clubs for a few days of the vacation where we don't have to worry about getting anything done. I want to have a few days of relaxation with all my friends. I also wish that I didn't have so much to think about and so much to do. It looks like I'll be sitting at a table and working on things for most of the trip. When we get back, I have to sit at a desk and train constantly. I have one day to myself other than graduation. Even graduation is only a few hours. I have so much to do and such little time to do it. I even have to pick out the bridesmaids dresses and Kyoko's flower girl dress."

"A modern, American wedding, huh?"

"Yeah. Mom took us to one while we lived in America and she absolutely loved it. That's exactly how this will happen."

"You mean the priest will even say the same lines?"

"Yes."

"Sounds like fun."

"I know. Renge, I'm so stressed. You're gonna be my sister in the future. Help me out!" I shook her violently by the shoulders.

"Kyon! Calm down!"

"What?" I asked as I released my grip on her.

"Listen, you're trying to get everything done at once and you're thinking about everything at one time. If we call Haruhi and Kyoya-sempai, they can help organize your thoughts and manage your time with you."

"That's a great idea. Organize my thoughts and manage my time. I didn't think of it because my mind is in all kinds of different directions at the moment. I really wish we weren't all on different trips or I may have help with everything I need to get done instead of just certain things. Oh well. Thank you for listening Renge. Let's go downstairs and make sure everyone is ready to go to France."

"Sounds good to me." We smiled at each other and left the room. "So why is Izanami going to be in Florida and California?"

"Disneyland and Disneyworld. She's desperate to spend time with her parents. She's doing whatever it takes to be with them, including going to Disney."

"We don't have that in France."

"I'll explain during the flight."

"Ok." We actually bonded. It was great to have someone that was willing to listen to every problem I had.

_Me- I remember my Disney trip in California. I was disappointed. I blame my company. So much arguing. That's aside from the point._

_Kyon- It is._

_Me- Vacation hater._

_Kyon- What did I do to deserve that title?_

_Me- I just meant this one._

_Kyon- Oh. Well I do hate it._

_Kyo- Kyon, do you need your bug brother's guidance._

_Kyon- No thanks. Renge already helped._

_Kyo- Oh. I'll just be in Tamaki's corner of woe if you need me._

_Kyon- Sorry._

_Renge- Is it disclaimer time?_

_Me- Yeah. It looks like the four of us if Kyo gets out of the corner._

_Kyo- I'm staying here! *Growing mushrooms*_

_Me- It's Tamaki's spawn of mushrooms growingness so it's the three of us._

_Renge- Amii doesn't own OHSHC or any of us that are original characters from it._

_Me- I own everyone else._

_Kyon- She doesn't own any of the places mentioned._

_Me- Oh yeah._

_All three girls- Join us next chapter!_


	41. Chapter 41

**Attention! 2**

**Chapter 41: Welcome to France!**

"Welcome to France," Renge shouted, scaring me out of my sleep.

That surprise was enough to keep me from getting angry at her. Instead of getting angry, I just gave her a shocked and scared look. She laughed in response. I glanced out the window to see that we were still in the air when she shouted while twirling my shoulder length hair around my finger. That's when I got angry.

"I was asleep! Do you know how little sleep I've been getting?" I snapped at her.

"I'm sorry Kyon. I'm just so excited to be home! Look at how beautiful it is."

"I get that you're excited, just please try not to give me a heart attack while we're here," I replied calmly.

"I'll try, but there are no guarantees." I smiled and shook my head.

"All I needed was the assurance that you would try."

"Of course." We both laughed a little as the plane touched down.

"Woo! We're on the ground! I'm tired of planes," shouted Kyo.

"You better stay quiet or the pilot will lock us in," I whispered. He paled and I laughed. "I'm kidding Kyo."

"Kyon!"

"It was funny, huh?"

"Shut up. You're mean!"

"Kyo, be nice to your sister," my dad said as he joined us.

"She started it!" I nodded.

"I did. It was only a joke though. How was I supposed to know you would take it so badly?"

"See?"

"Kyon, be nice to your brother."

"Ok Dad. I'll be nice if Kyo will help me with my math homework."

"Ok. It's a deal. I'll help you with your math homework so you'll be nice to me." I put away the table attached to the seat I had used to start sorting everything I needed to do and made sure everything was organized.

"You may now exit the plane," the pilot said into the intercom system.

We stood and got our luggage before getting off the plane and looking around at Renge's private family airport. It was pretty empty, though that was to be expected. Only a few people were there. One of them went to check the plane. Two walked over and took our heavy bags to the limo. The last man stood there with a smile on his face. He held out his arms once his eyes locked on Renge.

"Renge, my darling! You've come back home for a visit!"

"Daddy!" She ran forward and hugged him tightly while the rest of us calmly walked over to stand there.

"Hello everyone. Welcome to France!"

"Hello Mr. Houshakuji. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. I have been looking forward to it since I fell in love with your daughter," Kyo said with a bow.

"You are very polite. It's nice to finally meet my daughter's boyfriend she has told me so much about over the phone. Who is this young lady?" he asked looking at me. I smiled and bowed like Kyo had.

"Hello Mr. Houshakuji. You know that this is Kyo since he's Renge's boyfriend. I'm not sure if she ever mentioned me, but I am Kyon Madaramay, Kyo's twin sister."

"Yes. It seems that Renge really likes you as her friend. Plus you are the wonderful leader to her club that she joined just this year."

"Wow, she really has mentioned me. It's nice to know that she mentioned me as well instead of just Kyo."

"Of course I would Kyon. You're one of my best friends."

"Aw. You're one of my best friends too Renge." We hugged with smiles as the rest of my family introduced themselves in turn. "So Renge, you seemed so excited for me to see your house. What's all the fuss about?" I asked her once we climbed in the limo.

"You'll see," she replied with a smile.

And see I did. It was a beautiful house. It was giant and traditional. You could see the wonderful French architecture and the planning it took to make every inch of the house. That was just the outside. The inside was breathtaking. It was obviously French styled and it was beautifully decorated. It actually looked bigger on the inside.

"Wow," I uttered while I stared at the beauty of her house.

She shrugged it off like it was nothing and led us to the rooms we would stay in. My room was next to hers and then Kyo's was on the other side of mine. Kyoko's was on the other side of that room and our parents had a room directly across the hall from where Kyoko slept. Then my mother insisted that they have separate rooms since they haven't remarried and Renge opened the door on the other side of Kyoko's room for her.

"Kyon, let me show you my room. Please don't freak out when you see it," she pleaded after I set my things down in my room.

"Why would I freak out? Oh my gosh! You have the best room in the entire universe," I gushed loudly. Kyo came in.

"Why are you shouting so loud? Oh my gosh! What sort of trickery is this? This is a disaster!"

"What's going on?" my parents asked as they ran up. "What is all this?" they simply asked as I ran to one of her plushies and hugged it tightly.

"It's all a video game character that closely resembles Kyoya-sempai. I used to play it all the time. I was obsessed. I went to Japan and met Kyoya-sempai after a long time. Then I realized he wasn't what I wanted."

"Can I have all of this stuff then?" I asked while squeezing a different plushy.

"Sure. I don't want them anymore."

"Yes! Thank you Renge! They remind me so much of my Kyoya!" I hugged her and started to gather the plushies.

"We're going to need more bags for her," Kyo said while I gathered them. After I put them in my room, I rejoined everyone.

"So Renge, what's the game you played that all of this came from?" she held up a disk and put it in. She handed me the controller and I immediately got hooked. "I understand why you played this game. Not only is the main character the spitting image of the most amazing guy ever, but it's so good and so much fun!"

"You can have the entire series if you want."

"Really?"

"Sure. I don't play it anymore. I have Kyo instead." She hugged Kyo and I smiled sadly.

"That makes sense. I should get started on my day one work. Kyo, I'm going to do my math homework tomorrow if you want to help."

"Of course. Just come get me when you want me to help you."

"Will do."

I walked out of the room with the games and sighed in my room. I closed the door and pulled out my phone. After turning it on, I went into my contacts list and paused. I stared at the name it was on and decided against it. Instead I went back up to Haruhi's name and called her. It went to voicemail like I expected and I smiled at her voicemail message. It was obvious Hikaru had gotten ahold of it and made his own message.

"Hey there Haruhi. It's Kyon. I just thought I would call and see how things were going with your summer job. Call me when you get a chance, but first, change your voicemail message. Hikaru recorded something that your dad wouldn't like very much. Ranka may just kill your boyfriend if he hears the message so I highly advise changing it once you hear this. Have fun with your summer job! Call me! Kisses! Bye." I ended the call and pulled out my accordion folder so I could do the first thing on my list.

_Me- Poor Kyon is so sad!_

_Kyon- I miss Kyoya._

_Me- I know. At least you get Kyoya plushy toys._

_Kyon- That's true._

_Me- I guess it'll just be the two of us since everyone else is avoiding your room._

_Kyon- Ok. Amii doesn't own OHSHC or its characters._

_Me- I own Kyon and her family though, like always._

_Both- Join us next chapter!_

_Me- Surprise Kyon! *Throws confetti*_

_Kyon- Wait. What?_


	42. Chapter 42

**Attention! 2**

**Chapter 42: Surprise!**

I had just gotten back from a long day of shopping with Renge, Kyoko, and my mom. I had a lot of new outfits from the French fashion designers. I had even found the perfect bridesmaids dresses while my mom wasn't looking and I bought all of them with my allowance while she bought my other clothes so she could have the mother-daughter major shopping spree experience.

We all climbed the stairs slowly and headed towards our respective rooms. I was lucky I had already packed away my plushies I got from Renge. I opened my door while Renge was putting her clothes away and I went inside lazily. I threw my bags on the bed and sat down with a sigh before my brain registered something. I stood up and twirled around to see I wasn't imagining things. Kyoya was standing in my room on the other side of my bed.

"Kyoya!" I jumped across the bed and hugged him. He returned it instantly.

"Hi Kyon."

"What are you doing here?"

"I missed you so I thought that dropping by for a visit would be nice. I called Renge about this while heading to the airport. She told me everything and Kyo brought me to your room when I arrived. I told Renge, Kyo, and your father that I was surprising you with this."

"Well this certainly is a surprise. It's a great one though." I let go of him and gently kissed him with a light blush tinting my cheeks. The color was one I can only describe as the pink of the cherry blossoms when they bloom.

"You must have really missed me."

"I did." I hugged him again while he wrapped his arms around me and put his chin on top of my head.

"I enjoy being this much taller than you."

"I enjoy it too because it's still easy to kiss you when I feel like it." He chuckled and squeezed me tighter.

"I missed you Kyon.

"I missed you too Kyoya." I paused for a minute. "I love you Kyoya."

"I love you too Kyon." I smiled and snuggled into his body more. "I hope Tamaki doesn't come."

"Why? He was born and raised here."

"I meant to Renge's house."

"Oh. Why?"

"Because you're the only person that knew where I was going who I left my trip to see. Tamaki will feel neglected. Plus he still doesn't like how I always spend so much time with his precious daughter."

"He can just deal with it."

"That's surprising coming from you."

"I deserve you to myself once in a while. Geeze. It's been a long time since we were able to have special time and actually act like a couple does."

"I believe the last time was the hot spring trip during that weekend we had to ourselves thanks to Amii's hosting battle."

"I think it was." The door opened.

"Kyon, I was just wondering about your currently nonexistent desire to model. Kyoya, what are you doing here? Why are you in Kyon's room alone with her? I remember when you fell on top of her. Do I have to destroy you?"

"I'm sorry Ms. Madaramay. I just missed Kyon so much. I had to come see her. Once she realized I was here she hugged me and we've basically been like this the entire time."

"Is this true Kyon?"

"Yes," I answered, nodding my head against Kyoya happily.

"Alright. Well then, would you like to show off all of your clothes you bought? Renge, Kyoko, and I were going to." I looked up at Kyoya and thought for a minute.

"Would you like to see my new clothes?"

"Of course I would."

"Hm." I hugged him tighter for a few seconds. "Ok. I'll do it."

"Great! Get ready in your first outfit when Kyoya leaves the room and heads into Kyo's room to stay with Kyo and your father while we show off our new clothes."

"Ok." She left so I gave him another kiss and then ushered him out of the room to get changed into my first outfit.

* * *

"Well that was fun," I said while Renge and I had a girly moment and were playing with each other's hair before going down to dinner in one of our new outfits.

"I know. I'm glad you enjoyed Kyoya-sempai's surprise."

"It was the best part of this trip so far. I've really enjoyed hanging out with you though. I just really missed Kyoya so I'm more than just a little excited to see him here."

"I finished your hair and we still have ten minutes before dinner."

"That's enough time for a level on my new favorite game." I put in the disk and started playing while Renge sat behind me and watched.

"Kyon, I actually have my own surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"Well I know that you have a lot to figure out so I decided to help. I found a great dress for Kyoko to be the flower girl and I have a picture in case you want to see it. Plus I have a lot of activities planned for your mom's bridal shower on a paper so you can look over them. I also have a special day planned near the end of the vacation and I have a list of every college in America that has good programs." I paused the game and looked up at her with a smile.

"Thank you so much Renge! You will be my sister-in-law one day and no one will be able to say that there was ever a better sister-in-law than you!" I stood and hugged her happily.

"You're welcome Kyon. I was hoping you would be happy about this."

"This is amazing. Let me see the picture."

"It's in my room." I turned off the game and followed her out to see the picture, the plans, and the college list.

Oh yeah. Renge and I were getting along a lot better than we used to be. I would enjoy it when we became sister-in-laws in the future. I was looking forward to it.

_Me- Renge and Kyon are getting along now. Gasp!_

_Kyon- Shut up Amii._

_Me- She's so mean! Kyo and Renge can do the disclaimer since Kyon is being mean._

_Kyon- Hey! I'm always a part of the disclaimer!_

_Me- Not anymore. Oh! And two in one day! I'm awesome!_

_Renge- Amii doesn't own OHSHC or its characters like Kyoya and me._

_Kyo- She owns me and my wonderful family. Well, that was an easy disclaimer._

_Renge- We're not done._

_Kyo- Oh yeah. As always, you're right._

_Both- Join us next chapter._


	43. Chapter 43

**Attention! 2**

**Chapter 43: Amazing Bonding**

I smiled at Kyoya and hugged him tightly. He kissed the top of my head since my parents were watching us very intently. He held me close for a couple of minutes before pulling away and smiling at me.

"I'll see you whenever it's possible. I have to go now to make my appointment for the next college visit."

"Ok Kyoya. Be careful. Have a safe flight. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. I love you Kyon. I'll see you whenever I can next. Bye."

"Ok. I love you too Kyoya. See you when we can. Bye."

I watched him leave with a smile on my face at my fantastic three days with him and waved. He waved to me one last time and then disappeared from my view to catch his flight. I turned around after he was gone and left the airport with my family and Renge following me. We went to her waiting limo and went back to her house. Kyo and Renge sat beside me to make sure I was ok about Kyoya leaving.

"Are you ok?" Kyo asked.

"Wanna talk about it?" Renge asked next. I smiled at her and shook my head.

"You know how to make me smile. Thank you for that. Thank you for all your help too."

"Kyon, I think we need to have a day of bonding!"

"What? Why? We're already good friends. Come on. Let's leave it at that for right now."

"No. We are getting changed and then we are going out for a day full of fun and bonding!"

"This isn't going to be like summer camp where we have to do trust falls, is it?"

"No. That is a good idea though."

"Renge, that means you have to have a lot of upper body strength as well as the trust of the person falling into you. Ask Kyo, I don't do trust falls."

"She trusts me and then asks me five times if I'm sure I can catch her. One time I made a joke that I couldn't. I reassured her that it was a joke and she still said not to try because there was no way she was doing it. We were at summer camp so a camp counselor around our age pushed her back and I caught her even though I was surprised. Since then, it's been harder to get her to do trust falls. Therefore, I don't recommend it."

"Ok. Then we will just go out for a day around the city. Come on. I can show you the best places and the places that will be the most fun for you. You may want to change your phone wallpaper."

"What? Why?"

I opened it up and looked at the picture of me hugging Kyoya while we were on our hot springs trip. The picture was taken while we were at the lake. Some stranger took it for us. We were both smiling and so happy. I didn't want to change it.

"Because we are going to an Uki Doki Memorial Convention!"

"No way! We have to cosplay!"

"Great idea! Let's shop for cosplay!"

"That sounds great!" Kyo slowly scooted as far away from me as he could. "Renge, this is such a great idea! I'm so excited!"

"You two are really scaring me," Kyo said.

"How mean! I'm getting along wonderfully with Renge! Let us talk about these things and cosplay!"

"Ok. Just don't bring me with you."

"Kyo, this is a time for me to bond with Kyon. I'm sorry, but I couldn't bring you even if you wanted me to," Renge said in a sweet voice. He looked down with a pout.

"You two are already so alike that it scares me." Renge looked to me questioningly.

"He means that I talk the same way when telling him bad news."

"Oh." We pulled up in front of her house and everyone else got out to head inside. This was going to be fun in a way.

* * *

"Renge, I can't believe you talked me into this."

"Kyon, don't talk like yourself. You know how to talk." She frowned at me.

"Right. I apologize Renge. It is always so good to see you, especially when you smile. Please smile for me." She gave me a big grin and hugged me while we were on our way to the convention.

"That was perfect! You'll be a hit with all the girls. You make a perfect Miyabi because of your days in the Host Club! I'll be the envy of them all," she gushed.

"At least I got to talk you out of cutting my hair. This wig is a lot closer to Miyabi's hair color anyways."

"Remember that everyone there will be speaking in French."

"I understand French. That's how I understand Miyabi in the games. Kyo has been teaching me French since the day he met you. He likes to impress girls he likes. It's his way into their hearts where he hopes to stay for good. With other girls, he just charms them for the good of the club."

"So you think you can switch to French for this?"

"Of course." I smiled. We switched to talking French, though I had a really thick Japanese accent in my voice.

"So tell me Miyabi, what do you think of your club?"

"It is a wonderful group, but every one of them pales in comparison to you, my dear Renge."

"Your accent is so thick, but I can still understand what you're saying so it's all fine."

"Thank you. I can talk in French, but I can't get rid of my accent. It's there to stay."

I could feel the hair of the wig and knew it was wrong. I took it off and restyled it before slipping it back on my head and smiling at Renge the way Miyabi always did. She smiled happily in response. It was perfect. I just knew it. This was going to be fun. I was a little rusty with actually hosting and I kind of missed it.

We arrived soon after our conversation and everyone looked to the limo with obvious curiosity in their eyes. Being the gentleman I was playing, I stepped out first and offered my hand to Renge to help her out of the car. I made sure to smile at all the ladies as we walked past. A number of them were shocked at how well I did the smile. I was also wearing colored contacts to get the correct eye color and the same style of glasses worn by Miyabi.

A number of girls gave Renge envious glances as we walked past. She had on the girl uniform of the school that Miyabi went to and I was a perfect Miyabi. I was also taller than her since I was close to Kyo in height so it made it more believable. I was even getting pretty close to his voice by the time I started to talk to girls that wanted to approach us.

"Hello Miyabi."

"Hello my dear. You look beautiful this afternoon."

"I'm Indirabelle. These are my friends."

"You are all beautiful in my eyes. I could never find any girls as beautiful as you."

"I'm Ipo."

"I'm Farsiris."

"I'm Florette."

"It's such a pleasure to meet all of you." I stumbled a little.

"Miyabi, are you ok?"

"I am. I was just so overwhelmed when I looked at your beautiful faces."

The real reason was that I saw another Miyabi that had black hair and it reminded me of Kyoya. In reality, Miyabi's hair is a very dark brown. I had to stop myself from randomly attacking him with a hug and sweet words, because that would be awkward since I didn't know the guy. Renge noticed him too and nudged me gently. I turned to her with my Miyabi smile.

"Yes Renge? What is it my dear? Is something bothering you?" I asked since she wasn't smiling.

"I just saw someone over there that is a horrible impersonator of you. He has black hair. It's not the right way," she said dramatically.

"Renge, there is no need for you to worry. No one would believe that he is me. There is no chance of him becoming me." Renge's phone started to ring and I looked at the pocket in her dress. "Those dresses have pockets?" I whispered in Japanese. She nodded and ran off to answer the call. I faced the girls again with a Miyabi smile. "I apologize for not keeping my attention on you. It seems that there was an impersonator that didn't even get my hair correct. My companion was afraid he would try to attack me and steal all of you away. I don't know if I could bear it if he did," I said with a sad face. I clutched at my heart for show, causing them to erupt in squeals. I kind of missed that sound being aimed at me.

"Miyabi, the phone is for you," Renge said. I turned to her.

"Who could be calling me right now?"

"It's Kyoya-sempai." I looked at the girls.

"You will have to excuse me. I have a call from a very important person. I will return once I am done." I took the phone and left with Renge following me. "Hi there Kyoya," I said, finally able to have another full conversation in Japanese.

"Hi Kyon. You sound sick. Are you alright?" I was still using my best Miyabi voice since so many girls were around. A few guys were pulled along in cosplay by their girlfriends.

"I'm perfectly alright."

"What are you doing? It's so noisy."

"I'm at a convention of sorts so I can have some time with Renge. We decided to bond. She cleared up some of my days by helping me with what I need to get done. Thanks to you being there, I was able to get my math and science done fairly quickly because you know how to help me like Kyo does. You just have your own special touch."

"So Renge did some things to help you out and now you want to bond with her?" he asked to clarify.

"She suggested it, but it's actually a lot of fun being with Renge. I guess I never realized it before since she was dating Kyo."

"I'm glad you're having fun. What exactly is the convention for?"

"It's a secret Kyoya."

"She already told me."

"Darn it. So why are you calling? Is your trip canceled so you want to come back?" I asked excitedly.

"I'm sorry, but no. That would be a great thing though because then I could spend more time with you. I just wanted to call since I have some time before I'm scheduled for the visit and they won't allow me to go in early. I decided that sitting here and talking to you quietly for a while would be the best use of my time."

"This is the only college not in Japan that you were thinking about, right?"

"Well there is one in America. I'm going to check it out after this one and then I have a break for a few more days that I can use to see you."

"That makes me so happy to hear. I've been looking into colleges with Renge's help. She has given me a complete list of colleges that might interest me for all of Europe and North America." He laughed on the other side of the line.

"She's going all out to help you."

"She sure is. I'm pretty grateful that she is too. It's nice to have her help. I've narrowed down the list considerably. She's trying to get me to join her and Kyo for college in France. They already have their college picked out. It has an accounting program for Kyo and he just can't wait to get started. It's a little harder to find a college I'm interested in."

"Oh my gosh! It looks like the real Miyabi! Miyabi darling!" I was attacked by a group of girls.

"Excuse me for a moment Kyoya. I have to put my hosting skills to good use."

"Don't take too long." I took the phone away from my ear and smiled my Miyabi smile.

"Hello," I told them all in French.

"Marry me," they all shouted at once.

"I can't marry you all. It would be unfair to do that. I would have to share my affections with more than just one." I ended up handing the phone to Renge so I could have both hands to twirl the girls around and caress their faces until they were all melting in front of me. "I'm back Kyoya," I said in Japanese after they were melting. "I think I bought us a couple of minutes."

"Ah. That's much better. Now we can talk for a couple of minutes. What exactly happened?"

"I was attacked by a number of girls."

"You shouldn't have cut your hair before going."

"I didn't. I'm wearing a wig and cosplaying. It's a lot of fun. This is exactly like being in the Host Club. I had to host my way out of a crowd of girls." I started walking again with Renge. "So where is this college again?"

"It's in Germany."

"Ah. German. One of your favorite subjects."

"You remembered that it is."

"Of course. I remember all three."

"Oh really? What are they then?"

"English, German, and physics. I know you well."

"What are my favorite foods then?"

"Anything spicy. Can we skip the quizzing?"

"I think it could be a fun little game."

"You may have to go at any second. We'll wait until tonight."

"I'm flying to America in two hours."

"Oh. Well you have a long day ahead of you. Just try to stay awake."

"I will. You were right about having to leave actually. They could call for me at any minute. I have ten mintues before the correct time. I should go."

"Alright. Fine. Bye Kyoya, my love."

"Goodbye Kyon, my love." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Glad to know that you're smiling."

"How could you tell?"

"Your voice. Like I always do."

"That's right. You always know that."

"Bye Kyoya. I love you."

"Bye Kyon. I love you too."

I hung up and handed the phone back to Renge. She observed my face before smiling at me. I guessed that I was smiling tenderly after talking to Kyoya. He always enjoyed winning, I just never knew he could make a game out of anything. I was going to e-mail him with it if I had to. She led the way back to the group of girls we had been with before and they smiled when they looked at me.

"Miyabi, I never knew you would blush just by seeing us." I hadn't realized that.

"That smile is so sweet too."

"I just spent too much time away from you. I'm so happy to be back with you all. I started to blush by thinking that maybe you would be happy to see me as well. I'm so glad to see all of you smiling."

"Oh Miyabi, we love you!"

"What? Who are you and why are you making my girlfriend say she loves you?" I stared at the tall and muscular guy walking up behind the girls.

"Don't hurt Miyabi."

He stopped behind Florette and glared at me with cold eyes. I recognized the expression he wore as one I used. It was an expression I wore when going into a battle with someone I really didn't like. I had that expression when fighting my uncle and Nathaniel as well. Renge was standing behind me. I saw his eyes dart to her.

"I don't see why you're stealing my girlfriend when you have one of your own."

"She isn't my girlfriend."

"I see. I guess I'll let you have my girlfriend and I'll take her then."

He reached for Renge and I stopped him by simply grabbing his sleeve before he touched her. She hid behind me. He glared at me again. This time I met his glare with one of my own. I was going to get into a fight. There went my great mood. I let go of his sleeve. He walked past the girls and stood in front of me.

"If she isn't your girlfriend, why won't you let me take her?"

"I'm here to protect her. You won't touch her until you go through me. I'm a lot tougher than I look too. I don't want to become involved in violence, but I will in order to protect Renge."

"Well you little punk, you can protect her, but who will protect you?"

"I didn't become her protector without skill."

"I warn you, I trained at one of the French branches of the Madaramay family dojos." I smiled and actually let out a bit of a laugh.

"Everyone that warns me of their skill thinks that they intimidate me, but there's no way I'm scared or even intimidated by that! I have enough skill to protect Renge from you, even if you did train at a Madaramay family dojo. You didn't get the training from a real member of the family."

"I'll still beat you."

"Just try it."

I was easily able to use his weight to throw him over to the side, shocking everyone. My wig fell off. I put it back on over the wig cap I wore and moved to stand between where he laid on the ground and where Renge stood. She moved to stand by the other girls and a large circle appeared around us where everyone was afraid to go. He stood with a glare and I let out a small breath.

"I'll kill you," he grumbled.

"Don't make empty threats. It shows me that you aren't serious," I said cooly. "Renge, can I stop cosplaying now? I would hate to ruin the image of Miyabi by doing this."

"Of course Kyon."

"Thanks."

I handed her the glasses and the wig I wore. I then gave her the jacket of the cosplay and got back into position. My opponent wasn't taking me seriously. He honestly thought I was just a pretty boy that got lucky. He lunged at me and I dodged with the simplest dodge in my family's fighting style then went in for my counter attack where my knee met with his face. I took off the button up shirt and tossed it to the side to show my t-shirt I wore under it. I had wrapped my chest so it wouldn't reveal I was a girl playing Miyabi. That would make this fight hilarious when I won.

He glared at me after recovering and took in my tight stance. It was one only the members of the family used. The people we taught couldn't fight well in it. He must have recognized it because his face paled. He continued to try to fight me anyways and it kept resulting in him on the ground. His attempts were laughable.

He stood one last time. I prepared myself in my family's tight stance for the next attack. It didn't come. Instead, someone else appeared, beat him down with amazing speed that only trained martial artists could use, and left in the blink of an eye. Even I was amazed. My mouth fell open as I looked at Renge.

"Did you see that?" I asked her quietly. She nodded slowly. "What the heck just happened?"

"Kyo are you ok?" I turned around and saw two people I did not expect to see.

"Ivy? Kisa?"

_Me- And that is the end._

_Kyon- I could have taken him._

_Me- I know. I just thought this was fun._

_Renge- Surprise._

_Kyon- What?_

_Me- You'll figure it out next chapter. Ivy and Kisa can have the disclaimer this time._

_Kisa- Amii doesn't own OHSHC or its characters, Miyabi included._

_Ivy- She owns Kyon and her family, plus ever unnamed person._

_Kisa- I belong to slashingfuuit101._

_Ivy- I belong to Otaku-Lord-Bubbles._

_Both- Join us next chapter._


	44. Chapter 44

**Attention! 2**

**Chapter 44: Hostesses**

"So you have a ninja butler named Alfred that follows you everywhere and helped me out?" I asked Ivy. She nodded. "Because that makes perfect sense!"

"Are you ok Kyon?" Kisa asked. "You seem a little aggravated."

"That guy hit me hard when he got up."

I rubbed my face that hurt from getting hit by my opponent while I was talking to Kisa and Ivy in Japanese. After that, I beat him again and we fled from the building. We were sitting outside now and I was wearing the shorts I had under the pants of my cosplay with the t-shirt. My chest was no longer wrapped, but I still had my wig cap on because I didn't feel like taking it off. Alfred stood beside Ivy to watch over her. He was in plain sight now.

"That's the butler I saw you with when you were at the café, coffee house, shop, thing. Kyo and I knew we saw a butler but you denied it and we let you convince us of it."

"Sorry for lying."

"It's fine." I heard laughter behind us and turned to see most of the other hostesses there.

"Hey Kyon," said Izanami.

"Hey there. I thought you were visiting Disneyland and Disneyworld."

"My parents canceled going with me because they were too busy so I just canceled the trip altogether and came here."

"Ok. Benten, what are you doing here?"

"My parents gave up on going to South America since they couldn't find any flights so they to me to go where I please. I wanted to try being around Kaoru so that maybe I could confess, but I don't know where he is so I came to France."

"Ok. Now then. Michi and Mahalyn, what are you two doing here?"

"The bicycle tour was boring," they said together.

"Ok. If we had Haruhi, then it would be the whole club."

"I know this isn't the right time Kyon, but surprise," Renge said to me. I looked over at her.

"What?"

"I put this together as a surprise for you since you always worked so hard to help us and you were the best leader we could ever hope to have. It was part of one of your final wishes before summer ended."

"That's so sweet! Thank you Renge!" I hugged her and then hugged all the hostesses, whether they wanted a hug or not. I even hugged Michi since I keep forgetting she isn't a hostess I tried to lump her with them. "Thank you all for coming here. That's so sweet of you. I've missed you all and now we can vacation together for a while."

"We weren't kidding about our reasons for coming once we got the call from Renge. We really did think the bicycle tour was boring. Izanami's parents really did cancel on her. Benten's parents really did forget to the book the flight early and failed at finding one now."

"Izanami, you need a hug." We all hugged her to comfort her.

"It's fine. I'm used to it."

"Izanami, I forgot. What do your parents do again?" I asked when I released her.

"They run companies that give your father supplies for his training equipment company to make the weapons and the dummies you train with."

"I think I'll talk to my dad when we get back."

"What are you planning?" Renge whispered to me.

"No one acts like this to my girls," I told her. Her eyes grew wide and she took a step back from me. "Renge, could you call the limo?"

She nodded and pulled out a phone to call the limo driver. I smiled evilly. The door opened and I heard low grumbling. I looked to the guy and saw it was the same one I got in a fight with. He saw me and started to stare until he saw the wig cap. Then I saw a questioning glance aimed at it.

"It's a wig cap. Have you ever seen one?" I asked him rudely.

"I won't let a girl talk to me like that."

"So a girl can't talk to you like that, but a girl can beat you up is what you're saying?" I asked.

"I didn't get beat up by a girl! A little pipsqueak and his friend got me!"

"First off, I'm not a pipsqueak. Second off, he's not my friend. Third off, he only got you once," I told him in the voice I had used earlier.

"It was you! I got beat by a girl! What is this world coming to?"

"You didn't get beat by just any girl. You got beat by Kyon Madaramay, next in line to take over the family dojo. Have fun thinking of what an honor it was to fight me. By the way, I don't like surprise shots. So I'll have to pay you back for that next time I see you. Hope it never happens." He left in a hurry.

"Well, that was pretty mean," Michi said.

"Intimidation and empty threats for the win," I answered with a smile.

"You lied to the poor guy. That's a whole new level," Mahalyn said. "I like it."

"Thanks Mahalyn. So where are you all staying?"

"They're staying with us," Renge announced. "I mean, they just got here today."

"And I was already saved by Alfred. Thank you Alfred." He nodded. "He talks less than Ivy."

"I didn't think it was possible," Renge said next to me.

"That man you were fighting was bad news. I could tell by looking at him that he wanted to kill you for real. He was so angry."

"I know Ivy. I made him like that by being a great Miyabi. It's official that I am no longer allowed to cosplay as Miyabi. It has horrible side effects. At least it wasn't Kyo. He knows exactly how to mimic people. He'd become the perfect Miyabi and get beat." I looked at the approaching limo. "Looks like our ride is here. Come on girls." We all climbed into the limo as it set off towards Renge's house. "I have the best group of girls ever."

"Kyon," Michi said hesitantly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I want to become a hostess again. I can't keep the club under control and all the black magic is driving me crazy."

"Can you tell me all about black magic?" Kisa asked.

"Please tell me that you aren't going to go into the Black Magic Club instead," I told her.

"No. I'm just interested is all. Black magic is interesting to me."

"Ok. Michi, I would love it if you were to rejoin the Hostess Club."

"Thank you so much Kyon! I'll let someone else deal with the Black Magic Club. It will be official when we get back to school. Thank you so very much Kyon!"

"You're welcome," I told her with a giant smile. She came back to our club. She missed it so much!

_Me- I'll just let her think how she wants._

_Kyon- Let me dream._

_Me- Fine._

_Renge- You know what this means, right?_

_Me- I don't even know._

_Izanami- Girl Disclaimer!_

_Michi- Amii doesn't own OHSHC_

_Mahalyn- or its characters!_

_Benten- She owns almost everyone._

_Kisa- She doesn't own me. I belong to slashingfruit101._

_Ivy- She doesn't own me either. I belong to Otaku-Lord-Bubbles._

_Haruhi- *over the phone* Join us next chapter!_


	45. Chapter 45

**Attention! 2**

**Chapter 45: Adventures Come Before Leaving the House in Paris**

"Kyon, did you beat up someone that goes to the dojo here?" my father asked me.

"Maybe."

"Why did you do it?"

"He was harassing Renge and me. He thought I was a dude and he was being a jerk. Then he tried to get with Renge. I had to stop him and take care of my future sister-in-law."

"I see. It's all fine then. Although, I now have to find someone new to work at the dojo here."

"Why?"

"The guy said that if I didn't put you in your place, he would quit."

"I have an idea. Tell him that I would like to see the person that I beat up. He will come here and apologize. I will force him not to tell with threats and then I'll go there and help out at the dojo for his next class as my vacation punishment since I would much rather go sight-seeing and spend time with my friends."

"Excuse me. Miss Kyon, you have someone at the door who wishes to speak with you," a maid said from beside the door to my father's room.

"Thank you. I'll head down there right away." I stood and went downstairs, where I frowned at the guy at the door. "Oh. It's you. I really was hoping I wouldn't have to see you again."

"I just came here to apologize."

"You did?"

"Yes. I'm sorry for everything."

"Thanks. Let me get Renge. You owe her an apology too."

"Why?"

"You tried to touch her." I saw a maid passing nearby. "Excuse me, can you please go tell Renge that there is someone at the door for her."

"Of course."

"Thank you." I looked at the guy again to see that he was gaping at me. "What?" I asked.

"You're so polite to the help. Are you really a rich kid?"

"I am now. I didn't grow up like this. This just started to happen again last year when I joined Ouran Academy and met some of the nicest people ever."

"So my girlfriend broke up with me."

"Sorry dude, but you deserved it."

"I know. I fought her precious Miyabi and went after another girl."

"Yeah. That was pretty bad."

"So, do you wanna go out for dinner or something?"

"Sure! I can use that opportunity to continue my sightseeing of France! And I can show the club my favorite places so far! They'll love it!"

"Never mind."

"Kyon, who's at the door for the both of us?" Renge asked as she walked up with Kyo's hand in hers.

"This guy."

"I'm sorry for what I did today. It was horrible of me to do. I shouldn't have done it."

"I guess you're forgiven. I have my Kyo so everything is fine." She hugged Kyo, making him smile.

"I shouldn't have tried to make you my girlfriend or tried to grab at you."

"You tried to touch my girlfriend?" Kyo snapped.

"Kyo, you still owe me five favors."

"So?"

"Favor one, leave the guy alone. I have a mission for him."

"Any other favors for today?"

"Yes. Let me have the phone that actually works here for the rest of the day."

"Ok."

"And let me have it on your next day."

"Ok. Two favors left sis. Use them wisely."

"I will." He handed me the phone. I faced the guy again. "Alright. I have a mission for you."

"What is it?"

"Tell the teacher at your dojo that I was put in my place and that I have been forced to help out during the next class during my vacation as punishment."

"Aren't you going to be doing this in the future?"

"Dude, I'm on vacation. I don't really want to do this, but I have to for fighting like that in public."

"Alright. I'll let him know that you have been put in your place and that your punishment is skipping a day of fun to sit in the dojo and help out during our next class."

"Yes. Tell him exactly that! Thanks."

"Of course. Hey if you ever need someone to show you around, I will."

"Thanks, but Renge has it covered." The phone rang. "Hello?" I answered in Japanese.

"Kyon, I was hoping you would be the one to answer."

"Haruhi, it's good to talk to you again! How you been?"

"Great. Hey, I was wondering on if we could hang out once you got back."

"Of course. We can hang out if you want. It sounds like fun."

"Great. We can work out all the details later."

"Alright. Sounds great. We'll work it out later."

"Ok. I have to get back to work. Bye Kyon."

"Bye Haruhi." I hung up and smiled at the guy. "Thanks for your help."

"So was that your boyfriend or something?"

"No. That was my best friend."

"Oh. Cool." The phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Kyon? Here I was thinking I'd have to ask Kyo to let me talk to you on his day with the phone." My face lit up.

"Kyoya!"

"Yes. It's me."

"I'm so happy you called. I've missed you."

"I've missed you as well."

"How did the college tour go?"

"Great. I like that one. I'm on the way to the one in America right now. I sure am doing a lot of flying. Maybe there won't be anyone already here and I can just go right in."

"Is that what happened in Germany?"

"Yes. Someone was in their appointment and I had to wait for them to be done right when mine started."

"Wow. You must be exhausted after all of this?"

"I am. It will be so great to see you again after this."

"What school are you visiting?"

"Harvard," he said casually.

"Harvard? I heard so much about that while in America! It's a great school! I think it is one of the best I've ever heard of! Oddly enough, it's on the list Renge compiled for me. I don't think I could get in. I also don't know if I'd be interested in it if I could."

"Kyon, you could get into it if you tried. There is no need for you to worry. You're smart enough for every school there is. I just have to hope that you don't find a better guy to be your boyfriend while I'm not with you."

"Oh Kyoya, that could never happen," I told him lovingly. "You're far too amazing for that."

"Thank you Kyon, but I'm sure you could do better. I'll have to hope that no one makes a move on you at school now that I won't be there."

"Even if they did, it wouldn't matter. You're the best. No one could compete with you."

"You make me feel sure that I'll always have you."

"You will until I lose my memory again and you don't tell me."

"You act like it will definitely happen again. I told you I was sorry."

"I don't care. I can still bring it up once in a while because that was huge."

"I know. I'm at the college now so I'll call you again later."

"Ok. Talk to you later. By the way, it's late now so I may or may not be asleep. It all depends on when you call."

"Alright. I'll call once I get out of the meeting."

"Ok Kyoya. I'll talk to you later."

"So is that your boyfriend?" I turned away from the guy to continue talking to Kyoya.

"Oh and Kyon."

"Yes Kyoya?"

"I heard all about what happened at the convention. You protected a girl just like the best hosts of the world. Are you alright after he hit you though?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. It hurt for a little while but it was nothing compared to the one I got at the party where I won the dojo with my amazing fighting skills and had to save you and Akito. I swear though, if I ever have to untie people again, I'm dragging them to a knife and just cutting the ropes. They are hard to untie."

"Alright Kyon." I could hear the smile and laughter in his voice."

"It's not funny. Anyways, good luck."

"Thank you. I love you. Bye."

"I love you too. Bye." I hung up and faced the guy. "It was my boyfriend. Yes. Why are you asking about my calls? Are they that interesting to you?"

"I just want a new girlfriend."

"Get out of here."

"Fine." He left and I faced Kyo and the gathering members of my club with a smile. They had noticed the open door or something I guess.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"When's your birthday?" Izanami asked while looking at a PDA.

"June 18. Why?"

"Just need to know. So you're a Gemini?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"That explains so much." She just left after that.

"Hey. What's that supposed to mean?" Kyo and I said together. "Hey! Izanami!" I looked over at Kyo.

"Wanna chase her down and figure it out?"

"Definitely."

"Izanami, wait for us," we shouted while running through the halls to catch up with her.

_Me- And that doesn't help them._

_Kyon- What's that supposed to mean? And what doesn't help us?_

_Me- Read things about your horoscope once in a while._

_Kyo- That actually sounds very interesting._

_Kyon- Yeah. Let's do that._

_Kyo and Kyon- Interesting. *Walk off muttering about it.*_

_Me- Just wait until they find out that the star sign for Gemini is a set of twins. That'll excite them. So Kisa, Ivy, wanna help me with the disclaimer?_

_Ivy- Amii doesn't own OHSHC or its characters._

_Kisa- She owns Kyon, her family, Izanami, and the still unnamed guy._

_Ivy- Otaku-Lord-Bubbles owns me, even though this is my only appearance._

_Kisa- Mine too and slashingfruit101 owns me._

_Me, Kisa, and Ivy- Join us next chapter!_

_Me- Adventure time! It would be cool to live in that show. Stretching dogs and such. Wow I need sleep._


	46. Chapter 46

**Attention 2!**

**Chapter 46: A New Surprise.**

I smiled as I unpacked in my room and put up pictures I had taken while in Paris. I carefully hid my Uki Doki Memorial collection from view in case anyone that didn't know about it was to enter my room. I couldn't let them know about my obsession. My phone rang while I was putting away my new French clothes.

"Hello?"

"Hello Kyon. I heard you were back from France. So, do you wanna hang out in a bit?"

"Sure Haruhi. Where and when?"

"My house in a half hour?"

"Sure. I'll even wear something new I bought in France. You have to see it. I'm going to girl out. It is so cute! I can't wait to show you this outfit! It's the best!"

"I'll wait to see it before I let you convince me."

"Fine. I'll let you judge it yourself."

"Good. See you in a half hour."

"Right. See you in a half hour." We hung up and I set to work on getting ready to go hang out with Haruhi instead of unpacking my remaining items.

* * *

"Hey Haruhi. I'm here. Sorry that it's only me, but Kyo was gone when I was trying to head over here."

"That's fine. I actually want to take you somewhere. Let me grab my stuff."

"Ok." She ran off into the apartment and returned shortly after.

"Come on." She led the way down the stairs and then covered my eyes with something.

"Haruhi, what is this?"

"It's a blindfold so you can't see where the car I called for is taking us."

"Fine," I said with a pout as she led me to the car.

"That really is a cute outfit. I guess you weren't kidding on the phone. It really is that cute."

"Thank you Haruhi. Can you at least give me a hint as to where we're headed?"

"Sure. It's big."

"What kind of hint is that?"

"You'll see."

"Give me another hint," I demanded.

"Fine. It has a lot of space inside."

"Haruhi!"

"What? It's another hint."

"Smarty pants," I muttered while leaning back in my seat and crossing my arms.

"Want a third hint?"

"Sure. I swear that if this has to do with the size, I will hurt you when I rip this blindfold off."

"Ok. It won't have anything to do with the size of the place. The hint is that we are getting very close."

"Haruhi, you suck at giving hints."

"Thank you." I sighed and moved my head as if I were going to look at the ceiling if weren't blindfolded. "It looks like we're here now." I felt the car stop soon after she said that.

"Can I take the blindfold off?"

"Not yet."

She led me out of the car. We had to go up a few steps to get to where we were going. She had to knock on a door and wait for it to be answered. Then she had to give a secret password to the woman that answered the door. This was really weird and confusing to me. We entered a room with loud music playing. She stopped and finally pulled off my blindfold. I smiled at everyone in the room.

"Surprise!"

"Both clubs came together! It's a surprise party! This is so great!"

"Hello Kyon. I would like to take all the credit for this, but I can't. I just told everyone that we should have a party with all of us. They did all the planning," Renge said as she walked up.

"Thanks," I said with a smile. "You suggested we make one of my wishes for this summer come true. Thank you everyone. You're the best friends anyone could ever have."

"I'm only thought of as your friend?" Kyoya asked as he walked up. I rolled my eyes at his lame attempt at a joke.

"For that lame joke, yes. Now that you finished the joke, you're my boyfriend again."

"So that's the way it is." I hugged him tightly.

"Yes. That's the way it is. Have you decided on what college you want to go to?"

"The ones abroad are wonderful, but if I were to go to those, there would be a distinct lack of you so I'm going to the one in the city so I don't have to go far away from you. If you were to go with me, I'd go to one of the others. It all depends on where you would be."

"I can tell you now that it wouldn't be Germany. I suck at German."

He laughed gently and gave me a squeeze before taking my hand in his and allowing me to thank everyone individually. I went around the room and thanked my friends. Kisa and Ivy had actually help set up. Kyoya told me so I gave them extra thank yous. They were finally used to our clubs so Kisa wasn't reading her book until the conversation we all had died down and Ivy actually participated in the conversation a little bit! Kisa did too. I was so proud!

"Let's party! Let's have a blast since this may be the last time we're all together!"

"My daughter has such a great idea! Let's have fun together! We can play commoner party games!"

"What did you have in mind?"

"This one!" He held up a box.

"Father, that's Monopoly. It's a game for smaller groups on family game night."

"Oh. Well, we should play it some time."

"Of course. Until then, let's do something else. Kisa, what are you reading now?" She showed me the cover. I nodded and turned back to the group. "One day, she will have successfully read ever book on this planet."

"Don't joke like that."

"It's not a joke. I honestly believe you can do it. You always have a different book and you read really fast. You pulled that book out twenty minutes ago and now you're about halfway done with it."

"It's a short book." She left with her book.

"I didn't do it to make fun of you! I swear! I'm sorry Kisa! You're amazing!" I hung my head in defeat. She wasn't coming back.

_Me- *patting Kyon's head* It's ok Kyon. You didn't mean it in a mean way. It just came out like that._

_Kyon- Yeah. Poor Kisa._

_Kisa- *focusing on book like there is no one else in the world*_

_Me- She really likes that book. It must be a good one. I'm like that with V.C. Andrews._

_Kyon- You're off topic._

_Me- Right. Well then, let's do the disclaimer so I can go to bed!_

_Hikaru- Amii doesn't own us_

_Kaoru- or OHSHC_

_Kyo- She owns me and Kyon._

_Kisa- slashingfruit101 owns me._

_Ivy- Otaku-Lord-Bubbles owns me._

_Me- Before we do the end, I have a challenge. Try to guess whose house the party is in. It belongs to one of the guys. I'm not sure about a prize so I guess it's just whatever you happen to want with the story and stuff. Give it a shot!_

_Both clubs- Join us next chapter!_


	47. Chapter 47

**Attention! 2**

**Chapter 47: Party Game Rivals**

I finally found out where we were. The twins held the party at their house. It was a room I was unfamiliar with.

There were reasons we chose here. First, the girls all decided that one of the guys should hold it at their house. Kyoya's house was out because I knew every room in that place. Also his mother was gone and his father still doesn't like me. Tamaki was the next one, but we can't go to the first mansion. We are not allowed in there at all. Plus they were building a new wing so all occupants of the mansion had to go to the second mansion and Tamaki was staying with Kyoya because his grandmother is still getting used to the idea of our hyperactive blond friend. No one knows where Mitsu lives. Kyo is my twin brother and we share a house so that was also out. That left the twins.

Currently, we had a long time of conversation. We had danced our hearts out. I had offended Kisa by talking about her reading. Tamaki had tried five different commoner games, trying to find one for the party. Now Haruhi, Kyo, and I were thinking about a game we could all play since I had finally gotten Kisa to forgive me for offending her. It wasn't exactly going well. We were all silently staring at each other. It was like that for around twenty minutes.

"Charades," Kyo suddenly shouted, shocking me out of my chair.

"Why the sudden shout?" I asked while getting up.

"Sorry. I was thinking of fun party games. That made me think of our twelfth birthday party. Remember that one Haruhi?"

"Yeah. That was the one where you had your first girlfriend."

"Oh yeah! You brought your first girlfriend and she practically sang charades every time we were switching activities. We finally decided to just let her explain the game to us since we had never played it before and we all started. Of course, it was the four of us. Haruhi and I went against you and your girlfriend."

"This seems like so much fun!"

"Hi guys! Sorry we're late! Hi Yon-chan! Hi Ky-chan!" Our heads all snapped to the entrance of the room.

"Takashi, Mitskuni," Kyo and I shouted together.

Of course, some members had never met the two, so that caused questions and loud answers to fill the room without order. Words were mixing with each other. No one could understand each other. It was a bit chaotic. I glanced at Kyo and Haruhi. The three of us took deep breaths, put our pinkies in the corners of our mouths, and let out loud whistles, catching the attention of everyone.

"Now that we have everyone's attention, we have to take this like a school setting. First question," Kyo prompted. "Raise your hands if you have a question." Izanami's hand shot into the air so fast that it came as a shock when it was still attached to her body.

"Yes Izanami?" I asked.

"Who are those two?"

"Mitskuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka. They're friends of ours. It's been a while since we last saw them. I thought they were busy with training a bunch of military personnel from different countries," Kyo answered.

"We should introduce those of you that haven't met them. Izanami, Ivy, Kisa, Mahalyn, and Mitsu come forward," I demanded. The five listened and walked forward to meet the two. "Ok you five, the tall one is Takashi Morinozuka. Most here know him as Mori-sempai. The shorter one is Mitskuni Haninozuka, known as Hani-sempai. Mitskuni, Takashi, these are new members to our clubs. This is Mitsu, he's new to the Host Club. I made a Hostess Club and that's where these girls are from. This is Ivy, Kisa, Izanami, and Mahalyn," I said as I pointed at the people.

"It's great to meet you all!"

"Boy Lolita," Kisa said simply after the usual "good to meet you as well" greeting. She walked off.

"She's a book lover. She doesn't talk much until she knows you and is adjusted and I think she's still a little mad at me."

"Why would she be mad Yon-chan?"

"Don't worry about it Mitskuni. We were going to play charades. I just need to count for the teams. Let's try to make it boys against girls. Hosts versus Hostesses." I counted the girls and then the boys and fell into deep thought. "We're one short on the Host team. Renge, we need another boy to join the Host team so that we are even for charades." I smiled at the group of boys.

"I'm on it. I think I have an idea of who we can call."

"Is it my dear Nekozawa?" Michi asked.

"Anyone but him," I said immediately.

"Relax. It's going to be Bossanova!"

"You mean Ritsu Kasanoda?"

"Yes. Bossanova."

"His name is, never mind." She smiled and dialed the number while I walked away muttering, "Why do I even try?"

"He's coming," she said after the call.

"Is he coming willingly?" I asked cautiously.

"Did you want him to be?"

"Renge, we can't just take people against their will. That's kidnap."

"Not if we tell everyone about it first."

"No. That's still kidnap."

"Well we kidnapped a new player."

"Geeze. Sometimes, I get headaches from you. You're still a wonderful friend of mine and I can't deny it."

"Thank you!"

"Now I guess we just kill time until he gets here."

"Guess so. I'll go spend time with my dear Kyo," she danced off.

"Kyo's the other way."

"With my dear Kyo," she repeated as she danced past me again to get to Kyo, making me laugh a little.

"I'll spend time with my dear Kyoya then. I guess I should let Tamaki know about our game too." I went off to find the two I wanted. "Father, we are playing a game called charades. I'll explain the rules once we get our final player."

"Our final player?"

"Yes. Kasanoda. We were short one person on the boy team so I told Renge and she got Kasanoda kidnapped to come play with us."

"That sounds great! Charades is a commoner's game, right?"

"Yes. Where's Kyoya?"

"He's right over there."

Tamaki pointed to a long table. Kyoya was sitting at a chair that was pulled up to the table while typing away on his laptop. I made my way over to him with a smile. I loosely hung my arms around him from behind. He stopped working and closed his laptop before looking up at me and smiling.

"Hello Kyon. Are you enjoying the party?"

"We're waiting for our final player for a game of charades, which you are playing. I just want to be with you while we wait. Then we're playing boys against girls!"

"Ah. The eternal battle. Which one is better?"

"Girls of course. Then when it comes to making me happy, it's not even boys in general. It's just you."

"Are you trying to soften me up before our game so that I won't win?"

"No, but if it's working then maybe I should." He gave a short laugh and maneuvered into a kiss with our awkward position.

"You just saying nice things isn't the way to get me to lose for you."

"I guessed as much, which is why I decided not to try."

I let go and he scooted the chair back so he could get up. I decided to just sit in his lap instead of letting him get up. He wrapped his arms around me when I did and held me close. We shared a short kiss and I laid my head on his shoulder with a soft smile on my face until Kasanoda arrived. Then it was time for the games to begin!

_Me- I'M SO SORRY!_

_Kyon- You better be._

_Me- I'm horrible._

_Kyon- I'm so disappointed in you. Poor oreobabez got the mansion right and you took so long to make this chapter and it doesn't even have the epic battle in it._

_Me- It's not really going to be epic because it is me writing._

_Kyon- I forgot you don't know how to do it._

_Me- I hope you mean the battle._

_Kyon- I do. Now then, next chapter better have it!_

_Me- There is no way possible for me to put it off. I'm sorry for not having it this chapter oreobabez! And thank you for the advice slashingfuit101, you're right. My health is important, because then I can't update this even when I have time._

_Kyon- And because health is important!_

_Me- Fine. Anyways, it's disclaimer time so I can go to bed._

_Hikaru- Amii doesn't own us._

_Kaoru- Or OHSHC._

_Michi- She owns all the hostesses except Haruhi, Renge, Kisa, and Ivy. She also owns Kyo and Mitsu._

_Kisa- I'm owned by slashingfruit101._

_Ivy- I'm owned by Otaku-Lord-Bubbles._

_Benten and Izanami- Join us next chapter!_


	48. Chapter 48

**Attention! 2**

**Chapter 48: The Epic Battle!**

It was the epic battle of the century, according to Renge and the commentator she hired. I don't know when she hired him or how she hired him, but she did. We had a commentator for this silly thing. It was as bad as Amii. I'm not sure if Amii influenced Renge or if Renge influenced Amii. Either way, the two had a serious knack for being overdramatic with silly things like this.

"Let the battle begin! First, we shall do a coin toss. Since Tamaki Suoh will no longer be the president of the Ouran Private Academy's Famous Host Club, we need the new president!" There was a pause as we waited for a new president. Eventually Kyo shrugged and walked to the commentator. "It is twin versus twin in the coin toss! The new president of the Host Club is the charming Kyo Madaramay! We need his beautiful sister, Kyon Madaramay to join us for the coin toss since she is the president of the Hostess Club in the same school!"

"Ok. Fine," I muttered with a sigh while walking over to stand across from Kyo.

"I will toss the coin! Call for your answers while it is in the air!"

"Heads," we both shouted once the coin flew up into the air.

"Tails," I corrected before he caught it.

"Alright," he said as he caught the coin. He flipped it to be on the back of his hand. "It's heads! The Host Club goes first! Shake hands you two."

"This isn't a fight. It's a game of charades," I said.

"Then why was I hired?" he asked happily in his announcing voice.

"I don't know," Kyo and I answered together.

"You can go now if you like. I just wanted the beginning to be dramatic," Renge said happily from her seat.

"Thank you miss," he replied in a calm voice before leaving.

"Good luck Kyo."

"Good luck Kyon."

We returned to our seats. It was time for the battle! This was going to be fun if we could make ideas. The Host Club huddled to hear the rules one more time. I knew because Tamaki was shouting them out happily. They broke when he finished. It was time for the battle to truly begin.

* * *

**First Attempt.**

We decided it would be fun to try with choosing on our own instead of writing ideas on paper and sticking them in a bowl. Kyo decided to go first. He walked up with a smile. I sat back in my seat and watched as he started to act it out. He put up one finger.

"One word," Kaoru said. Kyo nodded and started to twirl around.

"Lobelia," Tamaki shouted. Kyo shook his head and pretended to carry a purse while looking at a fake phone and giving a sassy walk that he did surprisingly well.

"Sassy?" Ristu Kasanoda tried. Kyo shook his head and batted his eyelashes exaggeratedly while flipping his imaginary long hair behind his shoulders and pretending to flirt with Kyoya.

"Girl," Hikaru said, causing the Hostess Club to hold Haruhi back from attacking her boyfriend. Kyo shook his head again and really went at it with fake flirting with Kyoya, confusing all of us.

"Kyon?" Kaoru asked in a confused tone.

"Great job Kaoru!"

"That's it! You're both gonna die! I'm going to kill you! I'll start with Kyo," I shouted. The Hostess Club had to hold me back from killing my twin brother at the amazing insult I just received. I wasn't a girly girl!

* * *

**Second Attempt.**

Kyo and Kaoru were sitting on their side with a black eye and a swollen cheek respectively. I had my own swollen cheek from Hikaru getting upset about me attacking Kaoru. Hikaru was holding a tissue to his nose to stop the bleeding I caused in my crazy rage. There was a trash can next to him and a tissue box in case he needed it.

"Ok. So I'm not going first. Would one of you like to go?" I asked.

"I will," Haruhi volunteered.

"Have fun."

She got up and thought for a second. She gave an evil smile. I knew it would end badly. She held up one finger.

"One word," I provided. She started to walk around lazily and pretended to be the stereotypes for disgusting guys. "You're kidding," I groaned.

"You chose boys after what we went through? Really?" Mahalyn asked.

"Hey," shouted the boys.

* * *

**Third Attempt.**

At Ivy's suggestion, we wrote ideas on papers and threw them in a bowl to avoid the same things that had happened. At this point, the three of us that were injured before had new problems. Haruhi was apologizing to me and holding an ice pack against the top of my head while I held one to my bruising face. The guys were holding ice packs to Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyo. Apparently, the three of us are scrappers.

"Guys, it's your turn," I said miserably.

"I'll go," Tamaki shouted excitedly.

He took a paper and skipped to the front. He read it carefully and nodded. He held up one finger to indicate one word. He then pretended to sing.

"Singing!"

"Song!"

"Music!"

He shook his head. He smiled softly and looked at Haruhi and I. I was able to tell by that he meant something about children and singing. Nursery? Lullaby? I wasn't sure yet.

"Serenade!" He shook his head violently and cradled his arms, rocking them and looking down with a sweet smile.

"Lullaby?" Mitskuni asked after a while.

"Yes! That's it Honey-sempai!"

"Yay! We got one Takashi! Isn't it great?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Hostess turn."

"I guess I'll go," Kisa said, closing her book and moving to the front with a paper.

She read it and stuck it in her book. She put her book on her seat and returned to the front. She held up five fingers.

"Five words?"

She nodded. She put her arms up and slowly started to bring them down until she stopped directly in front of her. We all started for a minute. She dropped to the ground. That got us to figure it out.

"London bridge is falling down!"

"That's right." She got up and continued to read her book during the boys' turn.

"I'll go I guess," Ritsu said after Kyoya gave him a look.

He took a paper and went to the front. He sighed at the words on the paper. He held up two fingers.

"Peace?" Hikaru asked.

He glared at the boy, causing him to flinch and hug Kaoru for support. I smiled at the guys. They were so funny sometimes. He forced a big smile on his face. It looked so out of place. He started twirling and jumping around "happily" for the clue. He hugged the air and started to twirl the fake person around enthusiastically. He knelt and held a fake something in his hand. I could imagine Tamaki kneeling a holding a rose.

"Tama-chan! It's you!"

"That's right. Never make me do that again," he said with a blush from his moment of craziness, causing us girls to laugh and giggle.

Consequent to my crazy loud laughter, I was forced up next. I left the ice packs and took a paper to the front. I read it and sighed. It said _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star._ I sighed as I thought about what to do. I held up four fingers.

"Four words." I nodded and held up one. "First word."

I stared with my eyes twinkling and a plain expression on my face. The confusion they had was amazing. It took five minutes of the twinkling before they said it.

"Twinkle?" I nodded and did the same thing for the second word.

"Twinkle Twinkle."

"Third word." I gestured with my fingers to make a small amount.

"Small?" I shook my head.

"Tiny?" I shook my head again.

"Shrink?" I frowned and shook my head again.

"Little?" I nodded vigorously.

"Twinkle Twinkle Little Star!"

"Yes!"

We basically went at it with nursery rhymes, Lobelia, and strange professions for two and a half hours because Tamaki wanted to keep playing. In the end, the boys won. They figured out their clues faster. Therefore, they won.

We were then the personal slaves of whoever picked us for a whole week. Those of us with boyfriends quickly got picked by them so we wouldn't get snatched up by someone else. Renge had that idea. Therefore, all of us girls weren't very happy with her. It would have been great if we won.

_Me- *Smiling and nudging Kyon* Cheer up Kyon. I know you lost but still. At least you're slave to Kyoya._

_Kyon- Shut up Amii._

_Me- She's just mad 'cause I let the boys win instead of the girls._

_Kyon- Shut up Amii._

_Me- Ignoring her. This chapter is all for you oreobabez! I hope my charades aren't too horrible for you._

_Kyo- I thought you were kidding when you said you were bad at that game. Now I know you were serious. *Leading Renge to an unknown place*_

_Me- I'd be mad if I weren't more interested in where you're taking her._

_Kyo- She's learning to bake cookies. I want to have her bake cookies. Is there a problem?_

_Me- No._

_Mahalyn- Tamaki doesn't seem to understand that he can make me do anything he wants. I'm going to enjoy this week._

_All the other girls that aren't enjoying their time- Lucky!_

_Izanami- I got picked by Kasanoda. He's cute, but I'm tired of this already._

_Me- Just hush about the slave things for a minute please. We need to do the disclaimer!_

_Hikaru- Amii doesn't own us_

_Kaoru- Or OHSHC._

_Michi- She owns all of us._

_Kisa- I'm owned by slashingfruit101._

_Ivy- I'm owned by Otaku-Lord-Bubbles._

_Benten enslaved by Kaoru- Join us next chapter!_


	49. Chapter 49

**Attention! 2**

**Chapter 49: Renge's Enslavement. Haruhi's Enslavement.**

**Renge's POV**

I loved Kyo. I really did. He knew I couldn't make cookies. Why was he subjecting me to this torture? I was to make cookies. I had burnt seventeen batches. I finally made a good one and he wants me to make ten more.

It was an interesting conversation with Kyon in the background whining about Amii and getting involved with her evil plans while Kyoya-sempai tried to figure out what to make her do. I gave Kyo one cookie from my first good batch and he seemed to like it. I was so happy. I felt victorious that I made a good batch of cookies for my Kyo.

"I think you will," he told Kyon before looking at me with another cookie in his hand. "These cookies are pretty good Renge. I need you to make ten more batches," he told me with his amazing smile. My joy disappeared and my own smile fell.

"But why?" I asked sadly.

"Don't question me!" I walked back to the kitchen sadly and set to work on making the cookies.

Now here I am. I finished two of the ten batches. He was so mean with me as his slave. I set a new batch in the oven and stomped out to him since I needed to give them time to bake. He smiled charmingly at me.

"Hello my dear Renge. Did you make more cookies?" he asked excitedly. I saw that the cookies I had brought him before were gone.

"Kyo, why are you acting so mean with me as your slave? I know I made the suggestion, but you don't have to act like this." He looked at my sad face and hugged me tightly.

"Renge, darling, I was only asking you to bake so much because I want to savor how it is to have things you made for me. I should be nicer about it. I know. I don't get to boss others around often. When I get the chance, I tend to go overboard with it. I'm sorry if I upset you."

"Oh Kyo! It's ok! I forgive you!" I hugged him back.

"I'm happy you do. I love you."

"I love you too!" We pulled apart enough to share a kiss with each other. "I should go check on the cookies. I don't want to burn them."

"Have fun with that," he called out to me as I left.

* * *

**Haruhi's POV**

I hated being Hikaru's slave. Everyone that has eyes can see that I love him. Normally I would love the chance to be alone with him. I wasn't enjoying it now though. I reverted to the way I was in my first year at Ouran by calling him a "rich bastard" and then storming off to do what he wanted me to do.

I was now wearing a maid's outfit and he was putting different wigs on me to find the perfect one. Once he did, he put make-up on me and took a bunch of pictures. I wasn't enjoying this one bit.

"Haruhi, put this on and take off the make-up," he told me excitedly with a new dress.

It wasn't bad as far as dresses go. It was dark purple and fairly plain. It wasn't meant to cling to my body, which was nice. The very bottom was meant to reach my ankles and it flared out a bit. There wasn't any lace or bows on it. There was just the flare at the bottom and a small light purple flower on the front. The flower rested at the stomach and just added to the simple beauty of the dress. I loved it.

"Of course Hikaru."

He seemed shocked that I was so calm and compliant. I took the dress and went to put it on. When I got back, he gave me high heels and put a wig on, followed by some make-up. He smiled and took two pictures before hugging me and handing me a purse that matched the dress. It had my phone, my keys, and my wallet in it. I also noticed some pepper spray in there.

"Hikaru, why is there pepper spray in the purse?"

"I can't have other guys making moves on you without getting punished for it. Use it whenever you want. We're going to a party. Kaoru and Benten are waiting in the limo. Come on."

"Of course Hikaru," I said with a smile before giving him a quick kiss and heading towards the limo. Maybe it wasn't all bad.

_Me- It's short. The next few probably will be unless I find one an enslavement that I can write a lot on. Let's just talk with the four active members of this chapter._

_Haruhi- We get an author's note without Kyon? This is rare. She is the main character._

_Me- I can leave her out sometimes. It's just rare because she is the main character._

_Hikaru- Doesn't Haruhi look cute? I'll see what you look like in all sorts of things before this is over._

_Haruhi- No! Don't do it Hikaru! *Runs away to avoid becoming a dress up doll.*_

_Hikaru- Come back Haruhi! *Runs after her.*_

_Me- I guess it's just the three of us now._

_Renge- Kyo, you're just so sweet._

_Kyo- No Renge. You're the sweet one. I don't know how I was able to live without you for so long._

_Me- Or you can live in your own world an leave me alone to do the disclaimer._

_Renge- Amii doesn't own us or OHSHC._

_Kyo- She owns me._

_Me- Amazing. They snapped out of it at the sound of disclaimer and now they're back in that world._

_Haruhi and Hikaru- Join us next chapter!_


	50. Chapter 50

**Attention! 2**

**Chapter 50: Kisa and Mori with Ivy and Honey**

**This'll be in Mori's POV since I can't write in Kisa or Ivy's POV since I don't know enough and I just have a hard time with Honey.**

I was sitting with Kisa while I watched Ivy and her butler giving Mitskuni a cake. Kisa was calmly reading a book beside me while I watched the three. Neither of us was talking.

Mitskuni thought we should choose one of the girls we aren't familiar with. That gave us four to choose from. The other two were snatched up quickly. Izanami, the third year we had never met, was chosen by Bossanova. Mahalyn, the first year, was taken by Tamaki so quickly that I was surprised he didn't rip her arm off. That left us and the host we didn't know to choose. We chose Kisa and Ivy so we could get to know them while the other host chose Michi for the same reason.

I glanced over at Kisa as she slammed her book shut. I briefly wondered what she would do for the rest of the time. Then she answered me by pulling out another book. How many books did she have? That was the third one since I chose her at the party. She was close to the end of the books he had when I chose her but still. How many books was she expecting to read today?

"Takashi, it's almost time for your kendo practice! Can we come with you?" Mitskuni asked from his table with the two that had given him his cake standing there.

"Yes," I replied simply, standing to go get ready.

"I like answers like that," Kisa said. That was the first time I had heard her talk since the game of charades.

"Like what?"

"Short, sweet, and to the point." She turned the page of her book and continued reading like she had never said anything.

"If you're a hostess, what do you do during the club?"

"I host. That's my job as a hostess. Kyon and Haruhi have confiscated books from me ten times because I used to read them during club activities. I have long since opened up."

"You're just reading now."

"I know. This is how I react when I first meet people. I open up after a while."

"I see." I started to head off to get ready again.

"Ivy, what do you like to do? I like to eat cake."

"I like to help people in any way I can," she replied softly as I walked past.

"You're a nice person like all of our friends! That must be why you like to be with them so much!"

"They are nice. They're also fun to be around."

"I think so too!"

I smiled slightly and went to get ready for kendo. I returned shortly after and Mitskuni climbed onto me. He smiled while holding Usa-chan and gestured for the three with us to follow as I headed off to practice my kendo. Once we got there, I set him down and he went to stand between Ivy and Kisa.

"Sa-chan, will you read to me?" he asked. Kisa looked up from her book and looked around.

"I'm Sa-chan?" she asked after a minute.

"Yep!"

"Sure."

She pulled out yet another book and went to sit on the bench we had in the area to read to Mitskuni. She had so many books. She was planning on reading the whole time I guess. I started to go through the motions of my kendo while glancing at them every few minutes to see that she was reading to him and that Ivy had joined her with her butler standing behind her protectively.

"That was a great story Sa-chan! Read another one!"

"Ok." She pulled out another book and started reading. That was the sort of thing we did with the two we had enslaved.

_Me- Kisa and Ivy get off pretty easy. Read to Honey and bring him cake. Talk to him if he really wants you to and you're all good._

_Kisa- *Pulls out another book to read* We all know what happened to you today._

_Me- Ok. What's your point?_

_Ivy- Do you need to vent? It's not good if you just stay upset about things. It's bad for your health._

_Me- Ok. I get the point. I'll be fine though. I can vent with my family. It's all good._

_Kisa- Just say it. You'll feel better._

_Me- I passed my driving test today and I still wasn't able to get my license, but that's because my dad has some of the paperwork I need and we aren't in the same town at the moment._

_Ivy- Feel better?_

_Me- It's so frustrating! GRRRRRRRRR! Ok. Now I feel better. Thank you._

_Mori- Disclaimer?_

_Me- You don't have to ask._

_Honey- Amii doesn't own us or OHSHC!_

_Kisa- I'm owned by slashingfruit101. *Halfway through book, turns page.*_

_Ivy- I'm owned by Otaku-Lord-Bubbles._

_Alfred- I am as well since I am her butler._

_Me- The amazing ninja butler skills!_

_Mori- Join us next chapter. *Slices dummy in half with fake kendo sword.*_


	51. Chapter 51

**Attention! 2**

**Chapter 51: Izanami's Enslavement and Mahalyn's Enjoyment.**

**Izanami's POV**

I growled in frustration as I continued on the list of things I was given by Bosaanova. Until I am done being his slave, he is Bossanova to me! I crossed off the thing I just finished and walked outside to see Mahalyn pulling Tamaki along.

"Come on Tamaki! It's juts up here!"

"I will go wherever you want my dear!"

"Hey guys," I said with a wave. The two stopped and looked at me.

"Hey Izanami. Tamaki and I were just going to go out for dinner together. I got to choose everything, including his outfit!" She gestured to his outfit with a smile.

"He looks good. Good job," I said to the youngest member of our club. "I have a long list of stuff to do for Bossanova."

"I thought his name was Kasanoda."

"It is. The Host Club calls him Bossanova. Renge and Haruhi do too. I'm joining them until I am done doing crap for him." I held up the notebook that had a number of pages filled with things for me to do. "He gave me this notebook so I wouldn't forget what he wanted me to do. Honestly, I stopped paying attention after he got to 29. Now I'm just looking at them as I go. I hate having to do so much!"

"You're really different compared to what you used to be. It's nice to have our second shy member change to be outgoing."

"Mahalyn, we should be leaving soon." I could hear the excitement dripping from Tamaki's voice.

"You should go have your dinner date. I have stuff to do anyways." I held up the notebook.

"Right. Bye Izanami!"

"Bye Mahalyn. Call me later to tell me how your date went!"

"Will do!"

My club had become my family. My parents rarely spent time with me so I enjoyed the club as a family. Tamaki wanted all of us to feel like a family and Kyon tried to make sure we did too. Her parents also made me feel like I was family with them too. It was always nice to have people that were actually there for you. I saw the way Kyon and Kyoya were together. I saw the way Mahalyn and Tamaki were together. I just wanted something like that. Hikaru and Haruhi were cute together but they also teased each other. I didn't want teasing that happened that often. Kyon and Kyoya teased playfully occasionally, and that is what I hoped for one day.

I looked at the next item on the list and sighed. I was almost done for the day. Then I could go home, eat dinner with my parents for once, and sleep after all the work I was doing for Bossanova. My phone rang and I answered immediately.

"Hello?"

"Hello Izanami. This is your mother."

"Hello Mother."

"Your father and I won't be making it to dinner. You will have to eat alone again today. We have already informed the chef and the waitresses of the change of plans. Have a nice night. We may see you tomorrow night."

"Of course Mother. I assume this has something to do with business. I wish you luck."

"We don't need luck. We are good enough to operate on what we are doing."

"I apologize Mother. I hope the business deal you receive is even better than originally planned."

"Thank you. I'm sure we can make it so." I walked into the bakery to get what Bossanova wanted for the last thing on the list.

"Enjoy your business deal Mother. Give Father my regards."

"Of course. Goodbye Izanami."

"Goodbye Mother." I picked up the order and closed my phone. "Thank you," I told the man, handing over the money Bossanova had provided for the bakery run.

"You're welcome. A beautiful girl such as you should not talk to her parents in a way such as sending regards."

"That's what they want from me." I left the shop and got in the limo.

The limo started to drive away. I looked in the notebook to make sure I had done everything I needed to do. I flipped through the pages furiously and paused after the list. Bossanova had written a story. I read the sad title and decided that if I was going to do his chores and be his errand girl, I would at least entertain myself by reading his story.

"We are at the Kasanoda estate."

"Thank you." I dropped the notebook and picked up the other things I needed for Bossanova. "You can head home. I will call for another driver when I am done. There is no telling how long this may take. Make sure you put the notebook I have back here in my room for me."

"Of course." I got out of the limo and headed to the gates, knocking when I reached them.

"May I help you?" a guy asked. He seemed nice enough.

"Yes. I am here for Ritsu Kasanoda."

"You're here for the Young Lord? Follow me." He led me into the nearest building and dropped me off in a room with a bunch of tough looking guys.

"Hey," I said casually to the guys, flopping down onto the floor and relaxing while I waited for Bossanova to show up and get his stuff so I could leave.

"It's a girl."

"You think she's from the Young Lord's school?"

"Probably."

"You think she's dating him?"

"She looks cute enough to be." I sighed at the chatter filling the room and let my pleasant mood mask fall off of my face since I was being ignored.

"Cut the chatter about her. You got my stuff?" Bossanova asked as he walked in.

"It's all here. I left your notebook in the car and it's headed home. I'll bring it to you tomorrow if I have to come."

"You have to come." He was staring at me.

"Quit staring," I snapped.

"What's wrong? You look upset and you're hiding it by being snappy."

"Nothing's wrong. You're imagining things Bossanova." My phone rang and I answered it right away. "Hello?"

"Hello Izanami. It's your mother again." I got hopeful that I might be able to eat dinner with them.

"Hello Mother," I replied excitedly.

"Don't use that tone with me. We are not able to show emotion like that in business. You must remain uninterested until they go above and beyond what you expect."

"Yes Mother. I apologize. I understand. I was wrong in doing so. Please forgive me."

"Work on it. I was just calling about dinner."

"Are you going to come home instead?"

"Don't interrupt."

"Yes Mother. I apologize once again. I was rude."

"Yes you were. Anyways, I just wanted you to make sure that the chef remembers it's only you. We don't want him making too much food. That would be a waste."

"Yes Mother. I will make sure he knows that you will be busy on business and that it will only be me tonight."

"Good."

"May I ask what time you will be returning home?"

"We will not return until 11:30."

"Yes Mother."

"Goodbye Izanami."

"Goodbye Mother. Give Father my regards." She hung up. I mentally applauded myself at hiding my disappointment in my voice from her.

"Your parents are leaving you for business tonight?" Bossanova asked.

"Don't eavesdrop. It's rude Bossanova."

"Maybe you can have dinner here since you'll be alone at home anyways."

"That's fine. It's not like it's unusual for them to leave me alone at home, especially for something as simple as dinner." I stood and stretched.

"Parents shouldn't just leave their child. You should stay here for dinner."

"No. It's fine Bossanova," I snapped.

"Why are you so opposed to this?"

"I don't want to eat dinner with others. I don't know how to act. Do you talk at dinner? I don't know. I'm alone. I have to ask the servants at home to eat with me because I don't want to be alone and they place me on a pedestal where they don't talk to me because I'm above them. I don't want to mess up and embarrass myself in front of others. That's why I don't want to stay for dinner," I snapped. I clapped my hands over my mouth in shock at saying all of that. I had never said it to anyone before. "I-I should go." I turned to leave, but Bossanova caught my wrist.

"You're staying for dinner. Let everyone at your house know that if you want to."

"Damn you," I muttered before whipping out my phone and calling my cook to let him know.

"Come on," he said after I made my call. "I'll introduce you to my parents. You should meet them."

"Alright." I followed him out of the room willingly even though he still had a hold on my wrist.

_Me- Izanami gets a happy ending._

_Izanami- Shut up Amii. He might hear you._

_Me- Ok, ok._

_Kasanoda- Amii doesn't own us or OHSHC._

_Tamaki- That's right! Princess Amii doesn't claim to own us._

_Me- Tamaki! What did I tell you in the first one?_

_Tamaki- Sorry Amii._

_Mahalyn- She owns those of us not owned by Hatori Bisco._

_Izanami- Join us next chapter!_


	52. Chapter 52

**Attention! 2**

**Chapter 52: Benten's Fantastic Enslavement and Michi's Annoying Enslavement.**

**Benten's POV**

I was so happy Kaoru chose me to be his slave! I got to spend time with Kaoru! It was amazing! He seemed to enjoy our time too. It wasn't very far in, but it was great to me so far.

He had taken me up to a room in the house and handed me a dress. He had to go talk to Hikaru to ask if he could get the help of his twin to make sure I looked great. Hikaru agreed and had Haruhi do only he knows what while working on me with Kaoru. They chose a dress for me together and Hikaru picked out the things I should have to go with the dress.

"Thank you Hikaru."

"No problem Kaoru." I smiled at the two and the connection they shared that was showing while Hikaru left the room.

"Alright Benten, will you please put this on?"

"Of course Kaoru." I left to put on the dress and came out with a blush at the fact that it had only straps and it stopped just above my knees.

"Hikaru was right. The dress looks amazing on you."

"Th-thank you."

"I'm not sure why you're thanking me. Come over here so I can fix your hair and put make-up on you."

"Ok." I went and sat in the chair Kaoru provided. "Kaoru, I noticed that Hikaru knows fashion fairly well and that he chose the outfit. Did you just let him choose it or does he know fashion better?"

"He knows fashion better. He takes after our mom more than I do."

"Oh. Your mom is a fashion designer. Does this mean that Hikaru will take over her business?"

"Let's not talk about that Benten. Close your eyes." I snapped my eyes shut. "Not like that. Just gently close them."

"Ok. Sorry," I replied, changing how they were.

"That's much better."

I felt him brushing the make-up brush across my eyelids. I never wore make-up. It made me become noticed by more people and that was embarrassing for me. I was very shy.

Being alone with Kaoru made my heart rate speed up. It was great and, in a way, terrifying for me. I really liked him. I just wondered if the make-up he was putting on me would make him start to feel the same way. He would see me with make-up on my face and he would then decide if he liked the way I looked. I knew we had fun together, but was that enough for us to become a couple?

I felt him applying more make-up. It was silent as he worked. I wasn't going to say anything. It was obvious he wasn't either.

He gently pressed a finger to my bottom lip and opened my mouth slightly. He removed the finger and replaced it with his lips, making my eyes fly open in shock and my already racing heart to beat even faster. His eyes were closed. Mine soon fluttered closed as well and I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck. He stood and pulled me up, breaking the kiss until I was standing in front of him. He then placed his lips back on mine. It was amazing for me. I was in paradise. Kaoru Hitachiin was kissing me! It was amazing and I knew I was blushing from it. Eventually, we both pulled away and he gently hugged me.

"I've had feelings for you for a while Benten. Haruhi and Kyon explained the differences they saw between Hikaru and me to you once and then you were able to tell us apart. You may be a quiet person, but I know that behind your shy exterior is a nice, smart, funny, and fun loving girl who is too worried about how others will react to her to say what she thinks." I blushed and smiled while clutching Kaoru to me and looking down to avoid his gaze.

"You know me pretty well Kaoru. I didn't know you were so observant. They told me the differences twice though." He let out a gentle laugh.

"I just told you how I feel and the response I get is that I'm observant and I was wrong about one thing I said. It doesn't affect how I feel about you that they had to tell you twice. I was so nervous to tell you and now that I finally did, I may have ruined everything." I pulled away and looked up at him in a panic.

"No! I like you too Kaoru! A lot! I have for a while! A long while!" He smiled and let out another gentle laugh before kissing me again.

"I'm glad. We have to prepare for a party now."

"Is that what you were doing before?"

"Yes. I wanted to make you look even more irresistible than usual." I smiled and giggled a bit.

"You're so sweet Kaoru."

* * *

**Michi's POV**

"Will you just shut up?" I snapped.

"I would if they would just listen to me," Mitsu shot back. We didn't know each other and we were already at odds.

"Let me handle it."

"I got it. No need to worry yourself."

"Let me do it!" I pushed him aside and walked over to the guys he was talking to. "I'm so sorry for the way he was acting. It was terribly rude of him to act that way. I can't imagine why he would talk like that to two gorgeous guys like you." I winked. Just like that, I had them wrapped around my finger.

"How can we help you?"

"I know that it's invitation only, but that idiot forgot our invitations. We are very good friends with Hikaru and Haruhi. I promise you that. We need to get inside so we can celebrate with them. It would make my day if you let us in." I gave a little blush for show.

"I think I can make an exception for you. Go on in."

"Thanks boys." I winked and walked inside, pulling Mitsu by his shirt.

"How did you do that?" he asked once we were inside.

"I'm a hostess. I have to know how to charm boys."

"So? You were like a totally different person in less than ten seconds."

"I can act very well. Mahalyn can too. She should be arriving with Tamaki soon. She wanted to have dinner with him first."

"You care about your sister don't you?"

"Of course I do. I may not act like it, but I am the caring older sister that doesn't want anyone to touch her little sister. It's just the way I am."

"I can understand that. I have a sister too."

He annoyed me. He really did. I hated to be annoyed. At the same time, it might not have been that bad to talk to the new host and get to know him even though he was graduating before me.

_Me- I made Benten's longer than I meant to. Oh well. It's cute!_

_Benten- Don't embarrass me._

_Me- Sorry. I just can't help it._

_Michi- Congratulations!_

_Benten- Please stop._

_Kaoru- Leave Benten alone._

_Me- Sorry. Disclaimer time!_


	53. Chapter 53

**Attention! 2**

**Chapter 53: Kyon's Anger and Izanami's Reason for Sadness**

**Now back To Kyon**

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. Need I remind you that the Host Club team won?"

"Not with words. If you find another way, then that would work."

"Cute. You know that there is no other way though. Now get ready and come on. I'll just take you to my house now then."

"Fine. Let me get ready. I need to change and fix my hair and make sure that I look good enough for this."

"Take your time." He wrapped his arms around me from behind and nuzzled his face into my neck, making me smile.

"You're trying to put me in a good mood before we go so I don't freak out, aren't you?"

"Hmmm. Maybe." I smiled.

"I can't get ready if you're holding me."

"You should find out how."

"Kyoya, let me get ready."

"Alright. You can get ready and leave me for a while."

"You're so cute." He gave me a squeeze and let me go.

I ran off to get changed into a formal dress. It was a pale pink dress that flowed down to my ankles. It was a sleeveless dress with a scarf to put around my shoulders if I got cold. I put my things in a purse that matched the dress and started to fix my hair.

I curled my hair quickly. After looking at the loose curls, I pinned them back so they wouldn't fall in my eyes. Kyo knocked on my door and walked in when I said he could. Renge was baking her last few batches of cookies so he had some free time.

"Hi Kyo."

"Hi Kyon. I heard what Kyoya's having you do. I'll put make-up on for you."

"Ok." I nodded in approval at my appearance and turned to Kyo, who already had a little case of make-up with him.

"I know how to do it. Prepare to have make-up thrown on you," Kyo said dramatically while pulling out make-up and attacking me with it.

"Thank you," I told him when he finished. I slipped on pink heels and left the room with a wave to my twin.

"Bye Kyo. Thank you for covering my bruises with the make-up!"

"No problem! Have fun with Kyoya!"

"I will."

"You look amazing. Like always." Kyoya kissed my hand gently and held out his arm.

"Thank you. You are such a gentleman." I smiled sweetly at him and looped my arm through his.

"Your carriage awaits milady."

"Thank you Sir Ootori." We grinned at each other and he led me out to the limo, opening the door and allowing me to get in first. "You're really trying to make me happy before we get there, aren't you?" I asked after climbing in the limo.

"I hope it's working. Otherwise, my night will be horrible. You aren't much fun when you're mad." He held my hand in his and I smiled at him.

"I can't help it. It just makes me mad when I'm around your father and he's hoping that we will stop our relationship and that you will go into a relationship with a girl that doesn't speak out against him."

"It makes me mad too, but I have to live with him."

"I know."

"We are having guests at dinner tonight. I wasn't told who, but I guess I will know when they come in."

"Guess so."

We sat in silence for the rest of the ride. I made sure I was graceful in every movement I made. I was kind of clumsy in heels like the ones I was wearing do it was hard to be graceful. Kyoya led me to the door and opened it with a smile. His mother was walking past the entry hall.

"Hello Kyoya. Hello Kyon. It is good to see the both of you. Dinner isn't ready yet. You two can have time to yourselves until then. I will make sure someone gets you when it's ready. Enjoy yourselves, but not too much. Kyoya is still my little baby." I giggled at what Hanako said and held onto his arm happily while he tried to hide his embarrassment.

"That's right. Kyoya is the baby of the family."

"He is. I'm so glad he found someone that understands."

"Of course Hanako. It's only natural since he is the youngest."

"Kyon, please stop agreeing with my mother on this subject."

"Are you embarrassed?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and a mischievous smirk on my face.

"Don't start with me. I know ways to embarrass you and make you nervous. I have the upper hand here," he whispered to me.

"Alright. So Kyoya and I have free time until dinner starts!"

"That's right. Kyoya should change though. It is a formal dinner. I'm happy you're wearing that dress Kyon. It is fitting of the occasion."

"Thank you Hanako."

"You're welcome."

Kyoya led me to his room and I waited outside while he got changed. He opened the door for me when he was finished and let me in. I smiled and walked inside, immediately kissing him as he closed the door.

"You're very affectionate suddenly."

"Don't talk about me like I'm a pet Kyoya."

"I'm sorry Kyon." He kissed me to finish off his apology.

"You're forgiven."

"Good." He led me over to the couch in his room and we sat together. Normally he would have taken me up to his bed and we would lay down to stare at the ceiling. I couldn't lay down since I had curled my hair. It took forever. I was not about to just get rid of all that hard work. We sat there for twenty minutes, talking, cuddling, and occasionally kissing before we were interrupted by Fuyumi bursting into Kyoya's room.

"Dinner's ready! Come on you two! You're such a cute couple," she gushed as we stood and followed her out of the room.

"Ok Fuyumi. I believe you because I'm dating your brother and he is so irresistible for anyone!" I hugged him as we walked.

"Ignore her. She's the reason and we both know it."

"You two are funny. Here we go."

I let go of Kyoya. We composed ourselves. He offered me his arm. I took it while we descended the stairs together. We reached the bottom and walked into the dining room together. Fuyumi instantly joined her husband. Kyoya and I went to two empty chairs and sat together. I saw him look at the guests and my gaze followed his to them. I felt anger bubble inside of me at what Kyoya whispered to me.

"That's the Kato couple. They are Izanami's parents." I forced myself not to explode with anger at them being here and leaving Izanami all alone.

"Kyoya, I'm surprised you brought her with you. I would prefer you to be alone than with your useless girlfriend," Yoshio said. That was it!

"I cannot believe you would say such a horrible thing after I have proven my skills many times. I am going to be inheriting my family dojo. You know this already. My father has announced it on multiple occasions."

"Don't talk down to me Kyon. I would like to remind you to watch your tongue."

"I should watch my tongue? I was just horribly insulted. I am already upset because I am thinking of Izanami Kato and how horribly upset she is by the fact that her parents won't even go have dinner with her. She was excited about it all week. Then her dreams were crushed. I was thinking of the feelings of my friend. Then you proceeded to insult me and my worth. I don't much like that." Kyoya put his fingers to his temples. I had already started, why not go all out and let Izanami's parents know what they were doing to their daughter?

"How dare you talk like that at this table! You insult me by talking down to me! Then you insult the Kato family by saying they are hurting their daughter! That is enough of you! I don't want you dating my son anymore."

"You never did in the first place. You tried to set him up with other girls while we were dating. You tried to put him in arranged marriages while we were dating. I fail to see the time you didn't mind us dating. You never wanted us to date. This is just the first time you have decided to say anything."

"Shut your mouth! I can't believe Kyoya chose you after you interfered in our affairs."

"That's what this is about. I understand now. You are still upset for a half a year ago. It has been a long time Mr. Ootori. If I were you, I would just give up on holding such a silly and pointless grudge. Either that, or be honest about the real reason you are upset from that time."

"What do you mean?"

"You aren't upset that I stopped you from slapping Kyoya. You aren't upset that I was so defiant. You are upset that Kyoya stopped trying to be the perfect son for you. You are upset that my defiance made Kyoya stop trying to do everything you wanted. He was no longer striving to be the perfect son as much as before. That was what truly upset you. The third son of the Ootori family was no longer your personal puppet. That's why you are upset. That's why you hate me."

"Get out!"

"It will be my pleasure. Maybe I'll call Izanami and see how she's coping with her parents blowing her off for you. Have a nice dinner." I stood up from my seat and left with a smile. That felt so good!

"Kyon, wait. You can't just leave."

"Why not Kyoya? Your father told me to. This has to be the only decision he has made that I am happy with. He's made a lot of decisions. He put us in an arranged marriage contract before I even knew what marriage was. When my mother made it null and void, he told my father's parents about his marriage to my mother and they had to divorce. He has forced all of you to be perfect children for any recognition. He was supporting Jason's mother in me marrying Jason and leaving to America just so he could get some extra money for his company. I saw the date for the transfer. He got it before she proposed the idea. I don't approve of the things your father decides. This is a first."

"Kyon, I don't want you to just leave me here. I'm out of place."

"Nonsense Kyoya. Unlike me, this is the kind of thing you have always known. You know how to act proper. You don't let your emotions get in the way. We are very different. That's what makes us fit together so perfectly. Sadly, I can't stay here while Izanami is upset about her parents being here and your father continues to insult me and my existence. Have fun. Enjoy dinner. I'll talk to you later."

"Kyon, I won't allow you to leave alone. I'll go with you." Kyoya stood and made his way over to me. "We can both leave."

"Kyoya, this is the way to get your father to definitely overlook you for taking control of his company. You've wanted that for a long time. I know you have. You've worked hard to earn it and now you just want to throw it away? I'm sorry but I just can't let you do that. Stay here. I can find ways to entertain myself."

"Kyon, I don't want to stay here. I only invited you tonight because I wanted to be with you, but I was told to come to this. Besides, I will not inherit the company. After what you said to my father, there are no chances of that happening unless I decide to be with someone else, which I will never do."

"You're so sweet Kyoya. I guess you're right about what I did with your father, but I will not apologize. I feel so much better after telling him that. I feel great!" I pulled out my phone with a smile and dialed Izanami's number.

"Hello?" she asked happily on the second ring.

"Hello Izanami. You seem happy."

"Bossanova invited me to dinner. I was going to be alone tonight. I ended up saying it in front of him and now I'm about to eat dinner with him."

"That's such a coincidence. I'm just leaving dinner with your parents before it even started. I'm glad you were able to get dinner with Ritsu though." I could see Izanami's father starting to get upset at the mention of her at dinner with a boy. "He's a nice guy. Play nice with him Izanami."

"What are you, my mom?"

"Maybe I should be. Play nice with Ritsu. Don't have too much fun."

"That's it! I have to know what is going on with my daughter!" I smiled at the outburst I got from Izanami's father.

"Izanami, hang on a minute." I walked over and handed him the phone. "Talk to her. She probably wants to talk to you right now."

"Come on. Let's go to my room Kyon."

"I don't want her in my house!"

"That's fine by me. Kyoya will just continue to visit me at my house."

"Let's go to the garden in the backyard."

"Of course Kyoya." He took my hand, causing me to smile and pulled me to the back with him.

"Izanami, I'm happy you made a friend, but does it really have to be a boy?" I giggled at Izanami's father as he talked to my club member. "Yes. I understand. I'll wake you up when we get back so we can continue this talk. Bye Izanami." He pulled the phone away from his ear and held it up since Kyoya and I were walking past at that time. I took it.

"Thank you." I put it back to my ear. "You're welcome Izanami."

"Shut up Kyon. Thank you. You have to let me say it first. Now you can say it."

"You're welcome Izanami," I told her with a laugh.

"So why are you leaving dinner before it starts?"

"I got kicked out by Kyoya's dad. I made him mad. That is a highlight to today for me. I've never been able to make him that mad. I struck a nerve because everything I said was right on target." I knew they could still hear me. It felt good to know that.

"As long as you two stay together it's all good. Otherwise, my parents will try to put me in an arranged marriage with him again and I don't want to deal with that."

"I know Izanami."

"I should go though. Kasanoda is giving me a look that seems very irritated. After Kyoya-sempai's irritated look, it's nothing. Your boyfriend scares me more than a cute little tough guy." I smiled wider.

"He has that effect if you aren't careful. He really is sweet though."

"Yeah. Whatever. I gotta go. Bye."

"Bye Izanami. I'm glad everything worked out."

"Me too. Bye. Ritsu says hi and bye. He told me to say exactly that. It sounds like dinner's ready. I'll call you later to tell you how dinner with Kasanoda was."

"Ok. I'll look forward to it. Bye."

"Bye." We hung up and I smiled at the beautiful garden. Kyoya gave me a gently kiss and we started to walk through all of the flowers together, hand-in-hand.

_Me- And that's it. Kyon told off Kyoya's father! Classic!_

_Kyon- Shut up Amii._

_Me- She even said that to me nicely. Let's do a quick disclaimer so I can go to bed and maybe learn to spell! I can't even spell the word spell correctly of disclaimer either. I have spell check to thank for those being right._

_Kyoya- Amii doesn't own us or OHSHC._

_Kyon- She owns everyone else._

_Fuyumi- Join us next chapter!_


	54. Chapter 54

**Attention! 2**

**Chapter 54: Kyon's Rage Aftermath**

"That sounds like it was fun for you then. I'm glad you enjoyed dinner with Ritsu," I said to Izanami through the phone while pulling back the blankets.

"I'm glad everything worked out for you Izanami," Mahalyn said happily into the phone. We were in a whole club call at the moment.

"It's great that you still enjoyed yourself after your parents blew you off," Haruhi said to her.

"I feel amazing! He was so nice to me even though I had tried to tell him off multiple times before that. I snapped and yelled and glared as best as I could and then he was nice. I don't understand him. Why would he be so nice after I was so mean?"

"Don't question his motives unless you're ready for an answer," Renge replied from next to me. She was staying the night as were Kyo's orders.

"What do you mean Renge?"

"I mean that he likes you! It's so obvious!"

"No it's not! He doesn't like me! He likes some girl that already has a boyfriend and won't just say it outright. He keeps trying to drop hints at her. He's disobeying our fearless leader." All the girls gasped.

"What?" Michi asked, clearly confused.

"What did you tell him?" Ivy asked curiously. She talked occasionally in these club calls.

"He came to me much earlier in the year for advice. He said that he liked a girl that had a boyfriend. I told him that he should go to her and tell her. If she rejected him to his face, it would be the first step to getting over her. He then told me that he kind of liked another girl that had a boyfriend and then I had to leave him for some very important matters."

"The story is about him!" Izanami's voice was shocked, yet excited.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"So earlier today, I was mad at him and upset about my parents so I was angrily flipping through the notebook he gave me to follow orders from. I left it in the limo when I took him his stuff so I could read the story later. I read it once I got home."

"Can I read it?" Kisa asked.

"It's very private. I even had second thoughts about reading it myself. I'm just going to let him know that I came across the story and decided to read it. He deserves to know how horrible I am."

"Izanami, just tell us about the story he wrote," Mahalyn said.

"I can't."

"I'll tell you a wonderful thing that happened today if you do," Benten said in a quiet and nervous voice.

"What could match his story?" Izanami asked, annoyed.

"Kaoru and I kissed," she replied bluntly. All of us gasped and immediately tried to ask her about it. "Stop. I don't feel comfortable saying all the details." All of us knew she was blushing by her voice.

"You are so adorable Benten," we squealed together.

"Stop squealing," Kyo and Kyoya said from my doorway.

"Was that Kyoya-sempai?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah. He chose me over his father and he is temporarily forced to stay here. His mother is talking to his father about it. I just know she will come through for him," I replied as the two boys walked in to join our conversation in order to find out why we squealed.

"So how was it?" Haruhi asked again.

"Stop asking," Benten whined.

"She's blushing again! It's so cute! Benten is so adorable," Renge and I said together, much to the annoyance of the two boys.

"I'll just be going," Kyo said.

"I'm right behind you," Kyoya replied, walking out behind my brother.

"That is how you get them to leave when they wonder why you're squealing," I said to the girls, causing giggles from those that realized the two left since I was acting just like Renge.

"Now that we have had our great time with Benten and her happy moment, Izanami, tell us a story about Kasanoda's story."

"It's about a boy who is in love with two girls. One is the beautiful and smart commoner Hanako Fujimori. The other is the also beautiful and smart Katsu Miyashiro. Hanako has a boyfriend and has always shown interest in another guy instead of our main character. Katsu has taken an interest in our main character, but she also has a boyfriend. He needs help in getting over these girls our winning their hearts so he asks for advice and gets the advice our fearless leader gave him. He doesn't have the courage to talk to the girls outright so he tries to drop hints to Hanako since he has known her for longer. She doesn't notice since she is totally clueless about that sort of thing. He then turns his attention to Katsu and though she notices, she tries to ignore him. She can't though and she falls for him. The run off into the night and get married and have ten kids."

"Ten kids? That's insane! What is he thinking?" we all shouted.

"I know! It's obvious that he made up the last part. Maybe he's just going to switch to whoever Katsu is and hope it turns out like that since Hanako isn't paying attention to him."

"I see. Haruhi, you should be ashamed of yourself," I said.

"What?"

"You're Hanako. Don't you understand?" I asked. There were gasps.

"I'm Hanako? He likes me?"

"Yeah. He told me himself."

"So who's Katsu?" Izanami asked.

"I don't know. He got real nervous while saying that Haruhi was the first girl he liked at that time that so he wouldn't tell me the second one."

"Kyon, have you ever shown an interest in Kasanoda?"

"No. I never have."

"Yes you did. Last year! You didn't really show an interest in him on purpose!"

"What?" I asked Haruhi.

"Listen to me. I wasn't kidding when I said I set you up with someone. It wasn't a coincidence that Kasanoda walked in so soon afterwards." There was a moment of silence.

"HARUHI!"

"Izanami, chill out! Why are you yelling at her like I want to?" I asked.

"No reason. Never mind. You're Katsu." I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"You like Ritsu! You don't have to worry though. Once he gets over Haruhi, things will be smooth sailing for you."

"No it won't! You're Katsu in his story!"

"That story was written before he asked you to dinner with him and you two had a great time together. I promise that things will work out for you better than you think."

"It's just so hard Kyon. I actually really do like him after our dinner together. It was supposed to be a dinner with everyone, but his parents handed him money and told him to take me out somewhere nice for dinner. He did and it was great."

"It was a real date!"

"You went on a date with Kasanoda!"

"That's so cute!"

"I'm so happy for you!"

Those statements soon filled the line from all of us gushing about how happy we were. We all knew how hard it was for her. Her parents always left and she was the last to know. Like with them skipping out of her for that dinner, even the chef knew before her. It was hard for her. We all knew it.

"Ok. Thanks guys. You can calm down now. I have a very important question for Kyon."

"What is it Izanami?"

"How did you know exactly what to say in front of my father for him to request the phone?"

"I know because of my father. When I mentioned how sad you must feel at them blowing you off yet again, his face changed and he stiffened in his chair. He schooled his expression pretty quick so I knew he really cared about you like my father with me. That's how I knew what to say in front of him. I knew what would set him on edge and upset him about his precious daughter."

"Thank you Kyon. I guess I'll just talk to everyone tomorrow to tell you how things went."

"That sounds great. Izanami, as a bit of advice, just let him know you saw the story and thought about reading it but never went through with it. It will make him a little easier and teddy bearish."

"Shut up Kyon," she said with a laugh.

"Hey. Don't say that to your fearless leader."

"I can if I want."

"Since you had such an amazing date and actually got a smile out of the guy, I just know you'll get him!"

"Thank you. Now goodbye."

She hung up after we said our farewells. Renge and I sat on my bed together. I put my phone on the nightstand and wished everyone a farewell with Renge before snapping it shut. I looked over at her.

"You don't really think I'm the second girl, do you?"

"You are. He definitely likes Izanami more than you."

"You're right. I could never get him to smile unless I was showing off my mad skills."

"That's the way to look at it. She smiled and said something. That's why he smiled. And he blushed. I really wish she would tell us what she said!"

"Oh! Me too!"

"Either way, he totally likes her company."

"I know. She's the first girl without anything that makes sure she doesn't get scared that can look at him without any fear and smile. She wasn't afraid of him in the beginning. She never has been."

"He totally likes her!"

"I know!"

"It's so exciting," we squealed together.

"Kyon, will you please stop squealing like Renge? It really confuses me and makes me wonder about you," Kyoya said from the doorway.

"What do you wonder?"

"If you're alright or if I need to do something."

"Something?"

"Yes. Something."

"I'm going to go tell Kyo goodnight!" Renge ran from the room. I smiled at Kyoya and he joined me in sitting on my bed.

"So what is something?"

"You'll figure it out one day."

He kissed me deeply and pulled me back on the bed, breaking the kiss when we laid down. We talked while Renge was gone with Kyo. It was a wonderful way for him to tell me goodnight.

_Me- Bleh._

_Kyon- We know. You don't like it, but you can't rewrite it anymore._

_Me- You know me so well._

_Kyo- We all do. Now Kyoya, stop touching my sister!_

_Kyon- It's a hug. Stop freaking out._

_Kyoya- Yes Kyo. Stop freaking out._

_Me- Ok. I'll let them handle that. Now then, next chapter has Izanami's super wonderful time with Kasanoda!_

_Renge- It's so exciting!_

_Me- I know! I shall start right away! Since those three are having a battle about hugs, Renge and I are doing the disclaimer! The other girls can join if they like._

_Renge- Amii doesn't own us or OHSHC._

_Izanami- She owns most of us._

_Kisa- slashingfuit101 owns me._

_Ivy- Otaku-Lord-Bubbles owns me._

_Michi and Mahalyn- Joni us next chapter!_


	55. Chapter 55

**Attention! 2**

**Chapter 55: Izanami's Truly Happy Ending**

**Izanami's POV**

I sighed and waited for Kasanoda to join me. I held his notebook tightly in my hands. He walked up with a half-smile on his face. I handed him his notebook and avoided his eyes.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"I saw your story you wrote in there," I said softly.

"Wh-what? Did you read it?" he asked frantically. I sighed and nodded.

"Yes," I said truthfully.

"Oh. I hope you liked it. I just made it up on a whim. It's just a silly thing I made up. It has no connection to my life whatsoever! I swear!" I slowly looked up at him.

"I thought it was about you and how you felt about Kyon and Haruhi." He froze and dropped the notebook.

"It's from a long time ago. I've long since given up on them both. I promise." I smiled slightly at that.

"Why are you so serious about making sure I believe that you've given up on them?" I asked him.

"W-well, I really enjoyed last night," he muttered under his breath while looking away and turning red.

"That's so cute! So what do you want me to do today?" I asked, much happier than before. He slowly looked at me.

"I thought we could spend some time going for a walk or something. I had you do all the hard work yesterday."

"A walk? That's the best you could come up with after the way your story affected me?"

"Just come on." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me along, effectively stepping on the notebook as he walked over it.

"So is there somewhere special you're taking me?"

"It's a walk."

"I know that Kasanoda!"

"Just stop calling me by my last name. I know you've been hanging around with Madaramay enough to know my first name."

"I know your first name. We went on one date though, are you sure it's time to talk with first names only?"

"What do you mean? We didn't go on a date! We just had dinner alone together. It was a date! My parents put me on a date with you and I didn't realize it was a date!" He let go of me and placed his head against a wall in despair, causing me to giggle a bit.

"You're cute. Really cute."

"What?" he asked.

"Oh nothing. Just come on. We should continue our walk."

"Young Lord, you forgot this," Tetsiya said as he ran up with a bag.

"Oh. Thanks Tetsiya."

"Of course Young Lord."

"I'll see you back home later."

"Of course Young Lord."

"It was nice to see you Tetsiya," I told the man that wasn't that much older than Ritsu and me.

"It was nice to see you too."

"Before you leave, I have a question. If you've gone on one date with a person and they didn't realize it was a date, should you still call them by their first name even though neither of you intended for it to turn into a date?"

"What did it start out as?"

"A friendly invitation for a dinner among friends and family."

"If you feel comfortable enough to call them by their first name, you should to let them know how you felt about the date. If not then you shouldn't worry about it."

"Great! Thank you Tetsiya."

"You're welcome." He ran off and I smiled at Ritsu.

"I guess I call you Ritsu now." He nervously shoved the bag forward. "What's in the bag Ritsu?"

"Don't worry about it. Just take it. I saw it after we parted ways last night."

"And you thought of me?"

"Let's keep walking." I laughed and hugged his arm tightly.

"Of course Ritsu." We started walking again. "So does this mean we're in a relationship now?"

"I don't know."

"Definitely the cutest guy there is," I said in a vouce barely above a whisper.

"What?"

"I said that this is a really nice walk and that I enjoy it so far."

"Oh. That's a good thing then."

"So do you want it to be a relationship?"

"I don't know Izanami."

"Well decide! I want to know! If you want to be in a relationship with me, you have to say it." He turned red and looked away.

"I want to be in a relationship with you," he muttered. I took hold of his hand happily.

"Was that so hard?"

"Yes." I openly laughed and leaned against him.

"We can take things slowly in our relationship. I just hope you aren't the jealous type. I am a hostess and I am supposed to charm boys. Being a hostess is fun because of the other members of the club. It's fun to be a hostess, but I like you more than any guy I'd be hosting!"

I hugged him while we walked. He put his arm around me in a possessive and protective manner as we continued on our way. Kyon was right. He really did like me! The way he treated me was exactly what I needed and what I wanted. I forgave Haruhi about setting him up with Kyon the year before. I knew this wouldn't have happened between us otherwise. It was perfect.

"Come along Kyoya and Kyon! Follow Renge and me!"

I looked at Kyo leading Renge by a leash attached to a collar she had around her wrist. Kyon had one on her wrist as well, but Kyoya was leading her by her hand instead. It was obvious Kyo was enjoying this whole slave thing. I smiled and snickered at the group as they walked past. Kyon looked over at us and waved with a smile. Kyoya gave a gentle tug on her arm and she immediately returned her attention to him and made sure she kept up.

"What is Madaramay doing to his girlfriend?"

"You'll have to call them by their first names in the future so you don't confuse anyone. As for what's going on over there, I've given up on trying understanding Kyo and how his mind works."

"I can see why."

"Let's just keep going Ritsu." I smiled and squeezed him tighter as we walked along.

_Me- So that is Izanami's super happy fun time!_

_Kyon- How many meanings do you have for that phrase?_

_Me- This isn't your chapter!_

_Kyon- I was just wondering._

_Me- A bunch._

_Kyon- Ok. Bye everyone. Have fun. *leaves*_

_Me- Ok! This disclaimer is all for Izanami and Kasanoda!_

_Kasanoda- Amii doesn't own OHSHC or us that are original characters._

_Izanami- Basically, she owns Kyo, Kyon, and me._

_Both- Join us next chapter!_


End file.
